One Harry Potter, Please
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. Tout ce que souhaite Draco, c'est obtenir l'amitié de Harry Potter. Cependant, étant donné que ce dernier s'entête à accorder plus d'attention au reste du monde qu'à lui, Draco se retrouve forcé de prendre des mesures drastiques.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Faithwood

**Traduction :** ReachingforHeaven

**Titre :** _One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)_

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et à la Warner Brothers.

**Rating **: NC-17 (pour l'ensemble de la fiction)

**Résumé **: Tout ce que souhaite Draco, c'est obtenir l'amitié de Harry Potter - juste pour que son nouveau travail en tant qu'Auror soit un peu plus supportable. Cependant, étant donné que Harry s'entête à accorder plus d'attention au reste du monde - y compris à son admirateur secret - Draco se trouve forcé de prendre des mesures drastiques. Et il finit même par obtenir plus que ce qu'il avait demandé au départ.

**Warnings **: Flangst. (_NdlT : Mélange de « fluff » et « angst », pour ceux et celles pour qui le terme n'est pas clair_.) Oui, il y a vraiment un peu d'angst dans ce texte. Je serais presque tentée de vous avertir que l'évolution de la relation entre Harry et Draco est assez lente, mais je suis juste probablement un peu bizarre de penser à ce genre de choses. En parlant de bizarre, Draco est aussi - ouais, il l'est aussi.

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour bonjour ! Et nous revoilà partis pour de nouvelles aventures :D Aujourd'hui, une histoire de Faithwood ; la fic a été publiée en 15 chapitres sur LJ, et je pense que je vais suivre ce découpage plutôt que celui de la publication sur FF. net (3 parties). Ah, et je pense que je publierai un chapitre tous les deux jours à peu près ! Voilà, il ne nous reste plus, à mon super beta-pokémon F. et à moi, qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

(P.S. : Et bon courage à tous ceux et toutes celles qui guettent encore les énigmes de Pottermore pour pouvoir s'y inscrire. Plus que trois jours, les enfants :D)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Rentrer ou ne pas rentrer était la question qui préoccupait actuellement Draco Malfoy. Il se tenait devant une petite brasserie, situé lui-même juste en face de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie. Juste au-dessus de la porte, des lettres en néon rouges, illisibles, projetaient leur ombre sur le trottoir couvert de neige - peut-être pour donner l'illusion d'une atmosphère joyeuse et chaleureuse.

Draco, cependant, n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il tremblait de froid, sûrement parce qu'il se tenait immobile au même endroit depuis un bon moment. Il se sentit obligé de remuer quelques fois les orteils dans ses chaussures, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours rattachés au reste de son corps. Il songea même que sautiller sur place pourrait peut-être l'aider à se réchauffer - sauf que les Malfoy ne _sautillaient _pas, et surtout pas en public. Se tenir debout sans rien faire d'autre que fixer la brasserie bondée était déjà suffisamment embarrassant, merci bien.

Draco était déjà venu dans ce pub un bon millier de fois auparavant ; plusieurs employés du Ministère appréciaient cet endroit : on y servait du bon vin et une nourriture correcte, et, surtout, le propriétaire était un sorcier. On avait l'habitude d'y entrer, d'y retrouver un de ses collègues, et de s'asseoir à sa table pour y partager un dîner tardif et les derniers potins du Ministère. Absolument rien d'inhabituel. Alors, théoriquement, Draco pourrait juste se contenter d'entrer, de se diriger vers la table de Harry Potter, et de s'y asseoir.

Potter et lui étaient partenaires depuis un mois, maintenant ; en fait, depuis que Draco était officiellement devenu un Auror. Il était le seul à avoir réussi l'examen final cette année, et par conséquent il était le seul petit nouveau du Département. Le dernier mois lui avait paru très long ; le blond avait dû faire face à pas mal de tension, et il n'avait été accepté qu'à contre-cœur par le reste de ses collègues. Heureusement, Potter et lui n'avaient pas encore essayé une seule fois de s'entre-tuer. Cela devait bien compter, non ? Après tout, si Draco devait mettre un nom sur leur relation, il la qualifierait d'amitié. Ils étaient des amis proches même, étant donné que le blond pouvait sans peine nommer deux ou trois personnes qu'il considérait comme des amis dont il aurait bien envie de briser la nuque. Mais étrangement, ses intentions meurtrières envers Potter semblaient s'être évaporées.

Certes, elles avaient été remplacées par des pensées encore plus dérangeantes que Draco s'efforçait d'ignorer, mais ces dernières semblaient surgir dans son esprit aux moments les plus improbables et les plus inconvenants. L'ancien Serpentard regrettait l'époque plus simple où tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était mettre son poing dans la figure de Potter et se réjouir en voyant ce dernier tomber par terre. Dernièrement, l'idée qu'un coup de poing puisse endommager le visage magnifique de son coéquipier l'avait trop inquiété pour qu'il puisse encore songer à le frapper quand le brun lui prenait la tête.

Oh oui, cette idée_-là _était l'une des pensées dérangeantes en question. Draco était persuadé que de tels sentiments s'expliquaient simplement par la manie qu'il avait d'apprécier toutes les choses possédant un certain attrait visuel. Il était assez irritant de réaliser que Potter se retrouvait soudainement dans cette catégorie, désormais.

Draco serra les dents, jetant un regard noir au sorcier brun assis tout seul à l'intérieur du restaurant ; il était occupé à boire un verre de vin et lisait le journal, attendant apparemment qu'on lui serve son dîner. Potter n'était même pas si beau, se dit Draco. Bien sûr, il avait bien plus d'allure que quand il était à l'école - mais à l'époque il était affreusement maigre, alors l'amélioration de son apparence physique ne devrait pas tant le surprendre. Il ne valait définitivement pas la peine que Draco l'observe durant de longues minutes, qu'il prenne le temps d'admirer les deux rides qui se matérialisaient juste au-dessus du nez du brun quand ce dernier prenait un air renfrogné, et qu'il attende avec impatience les fossettes qui n'apparaissaient que lorsque Potter avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et Potter n'avait que rarement un assez large sourire pour que ce soit le cas, d'ailleurs. Ou du moins, pas quand Draco était présent. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle contempler Potter de loin était bien plus satisfaisant de son point de vue que de l'observer en étant assis à sa table, juste en face de lui.

« Hé, Draco ! », le salua joyeusement quelqu'un, passant près de lui avant d'entrer dans le restaurant.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, indifférent. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se sociabiliser. Potter venait juste de lever les yeux et de sourire à la serveuse qui lui avait apporté sa commande.

Il avait des dents assez admirables - cela, Draco devait bien l'admettre. Et des lèvres charmantes. Pleines, mais pas trop, que Potter pouvait presser en une ligne mince quand il était en colère, ou qui pouvaient prendre une moue pincée quand le brun était simplement de mauvaise humeur. Son collègue avait d'ailleurs tendance à faire un peu la moue quand Draco se trouvait dans les parages ; mais ce dernier supposait qu'il devait déjà être assez content de ne pas avoir à affronter la grimace que Harry semblait réserver aux criminels.

Justement, Potter pinçait les lèvres maintenant en fixant son dîner du regard ; de toute évidence, quelque chose dans son assiette le dérangeait. Il scrutait son plat avec une telle intensité que Draco décida de rentrer dans le restaurant et de demander à son coéquipier de s'expliquer, de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être que ce n'était pas son dîner qui dérangeait tellement Potter, mais plutôt le fait d'être seul. Cela semblait logique ; peut-être que le brun avait besoin d'un ami avec lequel prendre son repas. Mais juste au moment où Draco faisait un pas vers la porte, ayant l'intention de lui proposer sa charmante compagnie, l'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Et les fossettes firent leur apparition. Pendant un instant, Draco cessa de respirer, sûr et certain que Potter le regardait, que c'était à lui qu'il faisait signe de venir s'asseoir à sa table ; mais il réalisa à ce moment précis que le regard de son partenaire était dirigé un peu trop à gauche, et il eut l'impression de sentir son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco suivit son regard et remarqua Derek Hogan - un jeune Langue-de-Plomb avec un visage enfantin, une bouche étrangement trop large, et un petit nez. C'était sûrement lui qui l'avait salué un instant auparavant.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Hogan était la seule personne au Ministère qui s'adressait toujours à lui d'une façon aussi joyeuse et amicale. Et cette bonne humeur donnait presque envie à Draco de lui arracher les poumons à mains nues. De plus, ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'énervait chez Hogan.

Quelques mois auparavant, et seulement deux semaines après que l'orientation sexuelle de Harry Potter ait été révélée dans la presse, Hogan avait joyeusement annoncé que lui aussi était gay. Quel misérable mouton. Il avait probablement raconté ça simplement pour pouvoir plus facilement fourrer sa main dans le pantalon de Potter, d'ailleurs. Ce qui, bien sûr, faisait de lui un véritable gay au final, mais cela n'empêchait pas Draco d'être passablement irrité par son comportement. Hogan agissait comme s'il avait le droit, lui en particulier, de se rapprocher du Survivant ; comme si les personnes hétéros - comme Draco, par exemple - n'avait pas le droit de devenir eux aussi les confidents de Harry Potter.

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était que Potter ne semblait pas être dérangé par l'intérêt que lui portait Hogan. Même maintenant, le brun lui souriait et l'écoutait avec attention, hochant la tête d'un air intéressé alors que Hogan se lançait dans un récit sans aucun doute passionnant et extrêmement excitant de ce qu'avait été sa journée (qu'il avait probablement passée à lire des rapports et des formulaires variés). Et cette vue rappelait douloureusement à Draco que Potter semblait toujours regarder ailleurs quand il lui parlait. Le brun n'accordait jamais toute son attention à son partenaire, comme s'il essayait par-dessus tout de ne pas le voir.

Mais à cet instant précis, Potter décida justement de braquer son regard sur lui. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, essayant de distinguer ce qui se passait dans la rue - ce qui devait être relativement difficile, étant donné que la lumière était bien plus forte à l'intérieur de la brasserie. Mais Draco sut que l'autre homme l'avait repéré quand il vit ce dernier faire la moue, avant qu'il ne presse ses lèvres en une ligne mince - Potter le soupçonnait d'avoir des raisons criminelles de se trouver là, sans doute.

Draco se renfrogna et fit demi-tour. Il commençait à être vraiment gelé, et le regard que lui lançait Potter était encore plus froid que l'air de la nuit. De plus, suivre un collègue comme il le faisait maintenant _était _probablement un crime ; il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il décida de rentrer à pied. De Londres jusque dans le Wiltshire. Cela ne devait pas faire plus de cent cinquante kilomètres à parcourir. Il songea avec mauvaise humeur que de toute façon, il ne pouvait déjà plus sentir ses pieds.

Cependant, Draco ne rentra pas à pied. Il réussit à aller jusqu'au coin de la rue ; arrivé à cet endroit de son parcours, il éternua bruyamment. Le blond s'inquiéta du fait d'attraper un rhume, et préféra donc s'engager dans une allée proche et Transplaner. Il avait eu l'intention d'apparaître devant la grande porte d'entrée, mais il avait l'esprit ailleurs et finit par atterrir dans sa salle de bains, directement sous la douche. Laissant échapper un soupir, il décida justement de prendre une douche, puisqu'il se trouvait déjà à l'endroit adéquat ; même si prendre une douche signifiait qu'il allait sûrement devoir faire l'effort d'enlever ses habits. A l'origine, il avait eu l'intention de simplement se jeter sur son lit et de dormir tout habillé, sans même enlever ses bottes.

Draco mit la douche en marche et laissa l'eau tremper ses vêtements, agacé qu'il était par le fait de se sentir de mauvaise humeur simplement parce que Harry Potter ne l'aimait pas - vraiment, maintenant que le brun ne se trouvait plus en face de lui et qu'il pouvait réfléchir un peu plus clairement, Draco se dit que sa conduite était d'autant plus ridicule qu'il n'appréciait même pas Potter, au fond. Et il se sentit alors d'encore plus mauvaise humeur parce que ses habits étaient fichus maintenant - ce qui semblait une bien meilleure raison de faire la grimace que parce que Potter ne cessait de le rejeter continuellement.

Ensuite, il décida de se masturber. Mais il avait la tête ailleurs. Et il dut faire appel à ses fantasmes les plus secrets pour réussir à éjaculer. D'ailleurs, ces fantasmes-là mettaient souvent Potter en scène. Draco supposait qu'ils étaient provoqués par un traumatisme psychologique étrange dont il avait dû souffrir inconsciemment durant la guerre. Il se promit de rechercher un remède approprié, un de ces jours.

Il se mit au lit alors qu'il tremblait encore de froid, et pressentit qu'il allait se réveiller avec un mauvais rhume. Enfin, s'il arrivait à s'endormir. Il était obsédé par le désir étrange de voir Potter lui adresser un de ses sourires qui laissaient apparaître ses fossettes. Draco passa plusieurs minutes à essayer de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, et des heures entières à tenter de trouver un plan pour forcer Potter à lui accorder un peu d'attention.

* * *

><p>Le matin, il lui apparut que sa prédiction de la veille était juste. Draco se réveilla avec le nez bouché, mal à la tête, et une envie terrible de rester dans son lit et de jamais se lever. Dans ce genre de moments, il souhaitait terriblement posséder un elfe de maison. Mais un an auparavant, ses parents avaient embarqué la plupart de leurs biens - y compris leur dernier elfe de maison - et étaient partis pour la France, ayant abandonné tout espoir de retrouver leur ancien statut au sein de la société sorcière. Ils avaient proposé à Draco de les accompagner - et, fait assez embarrassant, ils l'avaient même supplié ; mais le blond n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Une telle décision ressemblait de son point de vue à un abandon, et revenait à admettre sa défaite et à s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes. Il avait su, à ce moment, qu'il regretterait cette décision. En fait, il la regrettait vraiment maintenant ; il avait réellement besoin d'un elfe de maison pour lui servir son petit-déjeuner et entretenir le Manoir. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de ces choses-là. Honnêtement, ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était - c'était sa mère.<p>

Perturbé et même scandalisé d'avoir pu penser une chose pareille, Draco se leva brusquement ; il prit soin d'ignorer son nez qui coulait et sa gorge qui lui faisait mal. Il n'avait besoin de rien ni de personne. Il n'avait même pas besoin de rester au lit, et de patienter jusqu'à ce que son rhume disparaisse.

Il prit sa douche et s'habilla en un temps record. Puis, songeant qu'il devrait manger quelque chose, il se dirigea vers la grande cuisine de l'autre côté du Manoir ; il tenait déjà deux œufs dans une de ses mains quand il sentit son estomac gronder, avant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur.

« Urgh », décréta Draco avant de reposer les œufs. Il se contenta de boire un peu de thé, avant de se hâter pour se rendre au Ministère.

Potter était déjà là quand le blond arriva. Il était assis dans leur box spacieux - mais assez froid, en vérité - et fouillait dans une liasse de journaux, l'air extrêmement affairé. Draco avait toujours soupçonné son coéquipier de faire semblant d'être occupé, juste pour ne pas avoir à lui parler.

Déjà de mauvaise humeur, l'ancien Serpentard se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux. Il prit une moue boudeuse et fixa Potter d'un air renfrogné.

« Tu es en retard », lui signala ce dernier, sans lever les yeux.

Draco renifla. « J'ai pensé un moment ne pas venir du tout, aujourd'hui. J'ai attrapé un rhume terrible. »

Potter leva les yeux, lui lançant un regard suspicieux par-dessus ses lunettes. Il ressemblait étrangement à un professeur à qui un de ses élèves viendrait d'annoncer qu'un hippogriffe avait mangé son devoir. « Vraiment ? », fit-il en pinçant les lèvres.

« Atchoooum ! », fut la réponse de Draco.

« Hmm. » Le brun baissa à nouveau les yeux, et Draco dut s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue. « Eh bien, ne t'installe pas trop confortablement ; on doit partir. »

Pourquoi est-ce que Potter ressentait toujours le besoin de s'adresser à lui comme s'il devait continuellement lui donner des ordres ?

« Je viens juste d'arriver. Donne-moi un moment, tu veux ? »

Son coéquipier haussa les épaules, prit quelques dossiers, et se leva. « Bien. Je peux y aller seul. »

Draco bondit immédiatement de sa chaise, bouillonnant de colère. Que Potter et ses méthodes de psychologie inversée aillent au diable ! « Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne viendrais pas. Mais… atchoooum ! »

Le blond soupira. Il aurait dû rester chez lui.

Son partenaire haussa à nouveau les épaules et se retourna, prêt à partir, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce que Draco le suive. Irrité, ce dernier se précipita à sa suite. Potter croyait-il que s'il marchait assez vite, l'ancien Serpentard allait finir par abandonner et renoncer à le suivre ?

Ils se rendirent jusqu'à l'Atrium, Draco ne cessant d'éternuer et de tousser. La situation était assez horrible, et Potter était clairement irrité - alors le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir automatiquement un peu mieux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il, se souvenant brusquement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient.

« Dispute domestique. »

Draco poussa un grognement de dépit, et les lèvres du brun tressaillirent vraiment.

« Une femme a jeté un sort à la théière préférée de son mari. La théière s'est retrouvée avec des dents et a attaqué le mari ce matin alors qu'il faisait du thé. Elle s'en est prise directement à ses bijoux de famille, apparemment. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas en très bon état. » Potter lui fourra un morceau de papier dans la main, réussissant à se débrouiller pour éviter de toucher sa peau.

Draco fixa l'adresse écrite sur le papier, songeant que cette mission avait l'air bien peu excitante. « On nous a appelés pour voler à la rescousse des bijoux de famille d'un type quelconque ? Ce n'est pas plutôt un problème d'ordre médical ? »

« C'est l'équipe de Ste Mangouste qui nous a appelés. Ils n'arrivent pas à rentrer dans la maison, la femme les en empêche. Assez violemment, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit. »

Draco se sentit automatiquement ragaillardi, essayant de se maintenir à la hauteur de Potter alors qu'ils atteignaient l'Atrium. L'endroit était noir de monde, comme tous les matins ; le blond dut manœuvrer avec soin pour éviter d'avoir à subir un contact physique inutile avec un inconnu. « On va devoir entrer de force ? », demanda-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir. « La baguette à la main, en criant, 'Personne ne bouge' ? » Ce genre de situation était toujours amusante. Draco aimait particulièrement crier, « Restez où vous êtes, misérables mages noirs ! »

Harry se dirigea vers la station de Transplanage, avant de se retourner et de lui lancer un regard apitoyé. « Je pense qu'on devrait d'abord essayer de la _persuader _d'annuler les maléfices qui nous empêchent d'entrer. »

Alors que Potter Transplanait, Draco hocha la tête d'un air déçu. « Bien sûr que c'est ce que tu penses. »

Comment avait-il pu finir avec l'Auror qui voulait le plus pacifiste de tous les temps ? Et depuis quand Potter cherchait-il à éviter les conflits, d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi se retrouvaient-ils toujours avec des missions _aussi _ridicules ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au bout de papier que le brun lui avait donné. Trois adresses de plus y étaient inscrites, ce qui voulait dire que non seulement ils allaient devoir se rendre à tous ces endroits aujourd'hui, mais aussi que ces missions allaient être encore plus ennuyeuses que la première - étant donné qu'une théière mordeuse et le sauvetage d'une paire de couilles semblaient être leurs priorités du jour.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu quand il avait décidé de devenir Auror.

« Atchoooum ! »

Draco poussa un nouveau grognement et fit apparaître un mouchoir, tout en s'avançant jusqu'à la station de Transplanage.

Cette journée s'annonçait très longue, elle aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de la traductrice : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre - chose promise, chose dûe =) Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé un commentaire pour la première partie, surtout les anonymes (d'ailleurs, quelqu'un m'a demandé d'où vient mon avatar sur mon profil ; c'est un fanart de Hitokugutsu qui illustre _Casting Moonshadows_, une fic qui se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs écrite par Moonsign et qui est tout à fait épique :D). Voilà, je n'ai quasiment rien de plus à ajouter, si ce n'est peut-être bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! (Ah, et encore une fois merci à mon super beta-pokémon, F., que j'ai tendance à accabler de travail mais qui corrige ce que je lui envoie avec la diligence d'un Firebolt :D)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Il devrait vraiment songer à apprendre comment mieux choisir sa destination, se dit Draco alors qu'il Transplanait et réapparaissait presque blotti tout contre Potter. La cuisse de ce dernier se retrouvait maintenant glissée entre ses propres jambes ; et cette présence incongrue ne manqua pas de l'agacer. Surpris et désorienté pendant une seconde, Draco faillit trébucher ; mais les mains de son partenaire surgirent soudain dans son champ de vision, l'une d'entre elles se saisissant de son coude et l'autre prenant appui sur sa poitrine. Le blond eut à peine le temps d'apprécier la chaleur de la paume de Potter, avant que ce dernier ne retire précipitamment sa main. Sa prise sur le bras de l'ancien Serpentard devint si forte qu'elle commença à lui faire presque mal ; mais le brun s'empressa presque au même moment de reculer comme s'il s'était brûlé, libérant un Draco au souffle presque coupé.

Potter lui adressa un regard de reproche, comme si Draco l'avait fait exprès.

« Regarde un peu où tu mets les pieds, Potter », fit le blond, irrité.

Son partenaire resta bouche bée, ses lèvres formant un o parfait. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la réplique sûrement hautement spirituelle que le brun comptait sans nul doute lui lancer, car à cet instant précis un petit cri de joie détourna leur attention.

Détachant à contre-cœur son regard de la bouche de Potter et se souvenant de leur mission, Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Deux Guérisseurs se tenaient non loin d'eux, devant une vieille mais néanmoins imposante maison, alors qu'une jeune Médicomage - probablement à l'origine du cri perçant - se précipitait vers les deux Aurors.

« Mr Potter, je suis tellement contente que vous soyez là », s'exclama-t-elle, sans aucun doute surprise que le Ministère ait envoyé un Auror si célèbre pour une mission aussi insignifiante. « Cette femme est folle », dit-elle à Potter, à bout de souffle. « Elle n'a pas arrêté de vouloir nous jeter des maléfices ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est barriadée à l'intérieur ? » demanda Draco avant que Potter ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La Médicomage tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Elle semblait à court de mots. « Est-ce qu'elle est sortie ? », insista-t-il.

« Eh bien, non - »

« Elle s'est montrée à la fenêtre ? »

« Euh, non. » La fille se mit sur la défensive. « Mais nous savons qu'elle est là. On l'a entendue. Et elle est dangereuse », finit-elle maladroitement.

Potter hocha la tête, l'air peu impressionné, et se dirigea vers la maison. La Médicomage lança un regard noir à Draco, et s'adressa une fois de plus au brun ; elle marchait à reculons, essayant de rester à son niveau.

« Ne me laissez pas vous interrompre, Mr Potter. Faites ce que vous faites le mieux. Je ne vous gênerai pas », annonça-t-elle, se jetant presque devant l'Auror.

Potter lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire crispé. « Merci », dit-il ; il la contourna et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée. Draco le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard - il avait pris le temps d'adresser d'abord un sourire narquois à la fille, qui maintenant avait pris une expression renfrognée. Déçue, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit ses collègues qui quant à eux avaient l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne perdit pas de temps ; il donna un coup sec sur la porte, et s'annonça d'une voix claire, autoritaire. « Mrs Herbert ? Je suis l'Auror Harry Potter. Ouvrez la porte s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous parler. »

Les pensées de Draco prirent inopinément une direction étrange, et il découvrit qu'il était en train de se demander si Potter utilisait le même ton quand il voulait parler à une personne avec laquelle il couchait. Sa voix avait une intonation inhabituelle, un mélange parfait de politesse et d'autorité ; il parlait suffisamment fort pour être entendu depuis une certaine distance, mais pas trop. Est-ce qu'il s'adressait ainsi à ses partenaires ? En leur disant, « Ecarte les jambes, s'il te plait. Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu en deviennes fou. »

Draco sentit un frisson le parcourir, et les cheveux sur sa nuque se dressèrent. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelles pensées répugnantes.

Mrs Herbert, en revanche, semblait avoir trouvé la voix de Potter relativement attrayante. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, révélant une femme d'un certain âge, corpulente, aux cheveux gris et aux petits yeux brillants. Cependant, le grand sourire qu'elle adressa au brun était tout à fait charmeur.

« Oh, rentrez, mon cher », fit-elle d'un ton chaleureux, comme si Potter et elle étaient des amis de longue date et qu'elle l'invitait à prendre le thé.

L'Auror la remercia poliment et lui rendit son sourire ; il rentra à l'intérieur, jetant un regard curieux autour de lui. Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco s'apprêta à le suivre ; cependant, la femme pointa immédiatement sa baguette dans sa direction et cessa de sourire. « Seulement lui, blondinet », dit-elle sur un ton sec, et elle claqua la porte juste devant le visage choqué de Draco.

Le blond cligna des yeux et fixa le panneau de bois, s'efforçant de comprendre ce qui venait juste d'arriver. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que Potter réapparaisse, ayant Désarmé et Stupéfixé la femme, mais il patienta en vain. Il commença à paniquer, et il réalisa que son coéquipier était maintenant un otage, techniquement parlant. Et si cette femme était folle ? En tout cas, elle en avait l'air. Et si - Draco prit une brusque inspiration - si la théière décidait de s'attaquer à Potter, ensuite ?

Il était vraiment en train de paniquer maintenant ; il essaya d'annuler le bouclier magique qui protégeait la maison en utilisant divers enchantements et sortilèges - et même un ou deux maléfices illégaux - mais sans résultat. Draco eut un petit reniflement pitoyable ; il se rendit à l'évidence et renonça. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, et ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter au sujet de la sécurité des couilles de Potter.

A quelques mètres de lui, les membres de l'équipe de Ste Mangouste étaient serrés les uns contre les autres ; ils ne cessaient de murmurer d'un air réprobateur et de le montrer du doigt.

Draco se renfrogna et poussa un soupir. Il éternua et s'essuya le nez - et il sut qu'il devait vraiment avoir l'air pathétique quand la Médicomage s'adressa à lui dit gentiment.

« Vous avez attrapé un mauvais rhume », l'informa-t-elle en pointant sa baguette en direction de sa gorge. « Je pourrais - »

« Poitez à nouveau votre baguette vers moi et je vous arrête pour entrave à la justice », grogna le blond, et la femme se hâta de faire un pas en arrière. Elle n'osa plus lui adresser la parole. C'était un réconfort assez minime, mais menacer des gens de les arrêter réussissait toujours à le faire se sentir un peu mieux.

Il se passa une éternité avant que quelqu'un ne rouvre enfin la porte d'entrée ; le soulagement que Draco ressentit en voyant Potter le fit presque s'évanouir. Le brun avait l'air d'aller bien - même si son coéquipier ne pouvait pas voir, de là où il était, si ses testicules avaient survécu -, et il indiqua d'un signe à l'équipe de Guérisseurs qu'ils pouvaient entrer maintenant.

« Idiot », l'accusa Draco alors que l'équipe de Ste Mangouste s'avançait - chacun des Guérisseurs lançant un regard mécontent à Potter, mais aucun d'entre eux n'osant ouvrir la bouche.

Le brun resta imperturbable, si ce n'est qu'il prit un air un peu triste. « On a bien discuté. C'est une femme très gentille, et elle fait un thé excellent », fit-il d'une voix affecteuse - et Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il parvenait difficilement à croire que Potter l'avait laissée lui faire du _thé_. « Sa vie n'est pas très agréable, tu sais », continua l'Auror. « Et en plus, son mari vient de la tromper. Quel bâtard. »

« C'est dommage pour elle, mais ce qu'elle a fait reste illégal. » Draco plissa les yeux. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu l'as Désarmée et attachée ? On ne la ramène pas au Ministère ? »

« Nan. » Potter lui fit signe de laisser tomber, et commença à s'éloigner. « Peut-être, si le mari porte plainte. Mais là, sa voix est encore trop aiguë pour que je puisse le comprendre. »

Le blond n'avait pas bougé. « Mais si elle s'enfuit ? »

« Elle ne le fera pas », lui répondit son coéquipier, confiant. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, comme s'il l'attendait. « Viens, on doit encore aller dans plusieurs autres endroits. »

L'ancien Serpentard resta opiniâtrement à l'endroit où il se trouvait - une personne était blessée, et ils devraient arrêter _quelqu'un_.

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté et lui accorda un petit sourire. « J'ai un suspect potentiel pour le cas d'effraction récent chez cet apothicaire. » Le ton de sa voix et son attitude étaient bien trop tentants pour que Draco puisse refuser.

Il sentit sa gorge s'assécher, et sa voix était rauque quand il demanda, « On va devoir se lancer à sa poursuite ? »

Potter sourit un peu plus largement. Le regard qu'il lui lança était presque… affectueux. Ou condescendant. Draco n'était pas vraiment sûr.

« Peut-être », fit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Sa curiosité piquée, Draco oublia bien vite la femme et sa théière mordeuse, et s'éloigna lui aussi de la maison. Finalement, peut-être qu'il allait y avoir enfin un peu d'_action_. Il essaya de dissimuler son excitation, mais si l'on en jugeait par l'expression exaspérée de Potter, il n'y réussit pas complètement. Mais le blond s'en fichait ; il voulait faire ce pourquoi il était payé : poursuivre des criminels, pas des _théières_.

Bien sûr, Draco aurait dû apprendre, depuis le temps, qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. D'abord, ils avaient dû parler à deux témoins pour s'assurer que le suspect _potentiel _de Potter était bien un suspect. Et cela signifiait qu'ils avaient dû _discuter _avec des gens - alors naturellement, le blond s'était tellement ennuyé qu'il avait failli en pleurer. Le temps qu'ils Transplanent devant l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement du voleur, il était exténué et sa vision était devenue dangereusement trouble.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu veux aller à Ste Mangouste ? », lui demanda soudain Potter, d'une voix si douce et si gentille que Draco réussit immédiatement à faire le point sur lui. Le brun le regardait, le regardait vraiment, son inquiétude clairement lisible dans ses yeux verts. Il avait l'air si inquiet pour lui que Draco se sentit envahi par le besoin un peu fou de gémir et de lui dire que oui, il se sentait atrocement mal et que sa gorge le brûlait, que sa tête le lançait et qu'il aimerait vraiment aller à l'hôpital.

Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et il songea que le fait que Mrs Herbert ait raconté tous ses malheurs à Potter et qu'elle ait fait tout ce qu'il avait voulu n'était pas si étrange, en fin de compte. Là, le brun n'avait rien fait de plus que de prendre un air inquiet et de lui proposer la solution la plus évidente vu l'état dans lequel il était, mais Draco avait soudain l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et il aimait bien cette sensation.

Cela lui donnait envie de… d'éternuer.

Son nez le démangeant, Draco recula, éternuant dans sa main et cherchant à la hâte un mouchoir dans sa poche.

« Je vais bien, Potter ! », dit-il trop sèchement. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir rompu le charme de l'instant, et il en voulait à son rhume de le faire paraître si vulnérable.

« Bien. » Potter n'avait plus du tout l'air inquiet, et le blond se demanda s'il n'avait pas tout imaginé, à la base. Quand il leva à nouveau les yeux, son coéquipier serrait les dents. « J'ai besoin d'un partenaire sur lequel je puisse compter pour me couvrir », dit-il froidement ; il se retourna et leva la main, ayant l'intention de frapper à la porte.

Ah. Donc Potter s'inquiétait seulement au sujet de sa propre sécurité. Bien sûr.

Maintenant d'encore plus mauvaise humeur, Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction de la porte. Il essaya, en vain, d'empêcher sa main de trembler - elle tremblait, effectivement, mais pas de peur. Après que son partenaire ait répété son discours habituel de « Je suis l'Auror Harry Potter », le blond était prêt à réduire la porte en miettes. Il était assez furieux pour se sentir heureux à l'idée de devoir faire usage de violence, même alors qu'elle n'était pas clairement nécessaire.

Juste au moment où il venait de choisir le sortilège qui causerait le plus de dommages, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un petit homme chauve apparut dans son encadrement ; il tremblait de peur, les mains en l'air.

« J'avoue ! J'avoue ! », cria-t-il, le regard braqué sur Potter, tout à fait horrifié.

Se calmant peu à peu, Draco baissa sa garde et fit la moue. Honnêtement, être accompagné de Potter revenait presque à être accompagné par une Chimère. Ou bien les criminels étaient-ils donc devenus si faciles à terrifier, de nos jours ?

Il ne cessa de faire la moue que quand son partenaire lui dit qu'il pouvait menotter les mains de leur suspect et l'arrêter. Modérément apaisé, il plaqua joyeusement l'autre homme contre le mur, cria, « Les mains bien en vue ! », et lui récita ses droits.

« Tu as l'air d'un peu trop t'amuser quand tu fais ça », commenta Potter, appuyé contre le mur, et le carton de potions qu'il avait confisqué dans les mains.

Enervé, Draco attacha le voleur un peu trop fermement, bien qu'heureusement, l'homme n'osa pas s'en plaindre. « Tu as l'air d'un peu trop apprécier la vue », répliqua-t-il, vérifiant les liens qui enserraient les mains de leur suspect. « Est-ce que ça te fait quelque chose, Potter ? J'imagine que ce à quoi tu penses doit être très _gay_. » Il ricana et se saisit des mains de son prisonnier, prêt à Transplaner avec lui.

Le regard de Potter s'assombrit, et Draco frissonna intérieurement. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça.

« On devrait y aller », murmura son coéquipier, l'air glacial.

Se sentant coupable mais n'ayant aucunement l'intention de le montrer, Draco évita son regard et Transplana directement au Ministère.

Potter réapparut immédiatement à côté de lui, mais il avait de toute évidence décidé d'arrêter de lui parler ; ils conduisirent leur prisonnier jusqu'à sa cellule en silence. Ils n'eurent quasiment aucune difficulté durant leur trajet. L'homme ne se débattait pas du tout, mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de le malmener un peu ; il était assez content d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui passer ses nerfs.

Quelque temps plus tard, une fois qu'ils eurent enfin rejoint leur box, le blond se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et dut lutter pour garder les yeux couverts. Sa tête le lançait de nouveau, et il se sentait incapable de remplir son rapport maintenant. Cependant, il prit une plume et prétendit qu'il faisait quelque chose d'utile. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la possibilité de dire à son partenaire qu'il se sentait terriblement mal et qu'on devrait l'emmener à Ste Mangouste parce qu'il savait qu'il risquait de mourir s'il se décidait à Transplaner jusque là-bas tout seul, un bruit horrible interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

« Hey, Harry ! » Derek Hogan se matérialisa juste à côté de leur bureau.

Draco leva les yeux et vit Potter sourire d'un air presque affectueux.

« Derek », dit le brun, jetant un coup d'œil assez inattendu en direction de son coéquipier. Il battit des paupières, comme surpris, avant de se retourner rapidement vers son _ami_.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de prendre un bon déjeuner. » Hogan examina avec soin le visage de Potter, et il avait l'air inquiet. « Ou d'un dîner - un peu en avance. Tu veux aller prendre un morceau ? »

Draco serra avec force sa plume entre ses doigts, se demandant si quelqu'un allait le remarquer s'il décidait d'enfoncer l'obejet en question dans l'œil de leur visiteur impromptu.

« Tu peux venir aussi, Draco », fit aimablement Hogan, avec son stupide sourire de gamin.

La plume du blond se brisa, et il lui jeta un regard noir.

« Ou pas. » Le sourire de Derek était toujours bien en place.

« Trois personnes, ça fait trop », répondit-il, la voix si basse et différente de sa voix habituelle qu'il eut du mal à la reconnaître. « Je ne veux pas m'imiscer entre vous. »

« Tu ne t'imiscerais pas du tout », grogna Harry, comme si devoir énoncer ce mensonge évident le mettait en colère.

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Il tendit la main pour prendre une autre plume, et maudit son estomac qui choisit ce moment précis pour gronder bruyamment. Il regretta de n'avoir pas mangé les deux œufs qu'il avait dédaignés plus tôt dans la matinée. « Vous pouvez joyeusement et gayment y aller, tous les deux. »

La chaise de Potter grinça en signe de protestation quand ce dernier la repoussa violemment et se leva. « Comme tu veux. Viens, Derek. Je meurs de faim. »

« Salut, Draco ! », fit joyeusement Hogan.

« Atchoooum ! »

Draco grogna, brisant sa deuxième plume et maudissant son éducation qui le força à se couvrir la bouche et à baisser automatiquement la tête quand il éternua, pour éviter de répandre ses microbes un peu partout. Il aurait voulu éternuer dans la figure de Hogan.

Potter et ce dernier s'éloignèrent, l'irritant Langue-de-Plomb ne cessant de _parler _et de gesticuler.

Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait être si stupidement joyeux tout le temps ? C'était criminel. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il était la seule personne au Ministère à parler gentiment à Draco. Clairement, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas du tout chez cet homme. Pourquoi Potter ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Et encore plus important, comment Hogan pouvait-il être un compagnon plus agréable que le blond ? Bien que, songea Draco, ce concept n'était pas si stupide. Potter était un idiot et Derek un psychopathe ; ils allaient bien ensemble, tous les deux.

L'Auror frissonnait de froid maintenant, et son mal de tête ne cessait d'empirer. Il pressa la paume de sa main contre son front, et en conclut qu'il avait de la fièvre.

_Je les emmerde, _pensa-t-il, et il repoussa les dossiers qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il était malade, il mourait de faim, et il allait rentrer chez lui.

Avec un peu de chance, il allait vraiment mourir en Transplanant, et _alors _Potter se sentirait enfin vraiment désolé pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut à tous et à toutes ! Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû publier ce chapitre hier soir, mais à vrai dire ça fait deux jours que je passe des heures à éplucher les petites annonces sur internet pour trouver une collocation, et - bah, disons que j'ai complètement oublié que je devais mettre ce chapitre en ligne. Désolée, encore une fois =)

Alors, il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier mon beta-pokémon, F., qui est toujours aussi génial que d'habitude, et à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture =)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

A sa grande déception, Draco arriva chez lui sain et sauf. Il s'était effondré sur son lit et avait dormi, ne se relevant qu'une seule fois pour manger ces fichus œufs. Ils étaient immondes, comme à chaque fois que c'était lui qui cuisinait ; mais il ne voulait pas commander son dîner, et ce surtout parce qu'il devrait utiliser le réseau de Cheminette pour ça et parce qu'il aurait à parler à d'autres gens.

Au cours des trois jours qui suivirent, il n'eut pas la moindre envie d'aller travailler, alors il préféra se déclarer malade et rester chez lui. Il passa le premier jour à fixer le plafond, et le deuxième jour à se dire qu'il devrait prendre une douche. Le troisième jour, déjà guéri (même s'il avait mal à la tête à force d'être resté allongé aussi longtemps), il ensorcela plusieurs mouchoirs pour leur faire prendre la forme d'oiseaux amusants, et les fit voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Ils voletèrent et passèrent à toute allure au-dessus de Draco, réalisant des figures acrobatiques compliquées, sous la direction de sa baguette.

Sa mère avait l'habitude de faire apparaître ce genre d'oiseaux quand il était très jeune et qu'il avait peur de rester tout seul dans sa chambre, les lumières éteintes. Elle les faisait briller d'une douce lueur et voleter au-dessus de sa tête, assez haut pour que Draco ne puisse pas les attraper, mais suffisamment bas pour qu'ils projettent des ombres vacillantes sur son visage. Le blond avait toujours apprécié leur compagnie ; leurs doux bruissements réussissait toujours à le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Sa mère lui manquait vraiment. Il se demandait ce que les gens diraient s'il démissionnait et qu'il partait pour la France, pour aller vivre avec ses parents. Cette décision serait-elle perçue comme une défaite ? Est-ce que tout le monde se réjouirait de le voir partir ? Est-ce que Potter hocherait la tête et finirait par dire, « Je savais qu'il abandonnerait. » ?

Draco se sentait sur le point d'abandonner. Pas parce que Potter ne l'aimait pas. Ce n'était pas seulement Potter, le problème ; c'était plutôt chacun des membres du Ministère. Avant qu'il ne dépose sa candidature pour devenir Auror, les choses n'avaient pas été si terribles. Il n'avait pas à faire face au reste du monde, à l'époque. Il avait fait profil bas durant les trois années qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre et, pour la plupart d'entre eux, les gens l'avaient laissé tranquille. Ou plus exactement, tout le monde l'avait ignoré.

A ce moment là, le manque d'attention lui avait semblé être la pire des choses qui auraient pu lui arriver. Il avait pris la résolution de faire en sorte que les gens se souviennent à l'avenir du nom de Malfoy. Les Aurors étaient plus respectés que jamais maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, alors Draco avait décidé de devenir l'un d'entre eux.

Son inscription à l'Académie des Aurors avait fait la une des journaux. Les articles en question n'avaient pas été très sympathiques, mais néanmoins le blond n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand il les avait lus. Il avait été choqué que le Ministère accepte sa candidature ; il ne s'y était pas attendu. Ils avaient dû penser qu'il échouerait à l'examen final, et s'étaient préparés à pouvoir se moquer de lui pour avoir gaspillé trois ans de sa vie.

L'examen final était un test que chaque aspirant Auror devait passer avant qu'il ou elle ne puisse prêter serment. Il avait lieu à la fin de leurs trois années d'études, et les candidats devaient montrer qu'ils avaient appris ce que cela impliquait vraiment de devenir un Auror. Ils devaient prouver qu'ils avaient l'intention de s'impliquer entièrement dans leur travail, qu'ils possédaient des notions correctes du bien et du mal, et qu'ils plaçaient la justice au-dessus de tout. Tout le monde avait pensé que Draco raterait cet examen. Honnêtement, l'ancien Serpentard lui-même avait cru qu'il échouerait. Personne n'avait été plus surpris que lui quand il avait réussi. Mais il fallait aussi dire qu'il était sûr de ne pas avoir triché, lui. Bien sûr, tout le monde était convaincu que ce n'était pas le cas. Ils croyaient tous qu'il était un tricheur et un intrus qui aurait dû garder la tête baissée comme un gentil petit ancien Mangemort, au lieu de frauder pour réussir à intégrer un groupe où il n'avait pas sa place.

L'examen avait été horrible. On l'avait drogué en lui faisant boire plusieurs potions, dont du Véritasérum, et les examinateurs lui avaient posé des questions plus ridicules les unes que les autres (« Non, monsieur, je n'aiderais pas une vieille dame à traverser la rue. Si elle sait qu'elle n'est pas en très bonne forme, mais qu'elle a quand même réussi à parvenir jusqu'à la rue, eh bien elle peut très bien la traverser toute seule ! »). Ils lui avaient aussi montré des taches aux formes étranges (« Oui, c'est une représentation de quelqu'un qui hurle de douleur. Non, ce n'est pas une jolie fleur. Ni une chauve-souris. ») ; et, à d'autres moments, ils avaient juste essayé de l'embrouiller.

Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait semblé à Draco quand ils lui avaient posé la plus ridicule de toutes les questions : « Si vous vous retrouviez dans une situation où votre vie est menacée, est-ce que vous vous arrêteriez pour vous demander si la personne que vous essayez de sauver est un Né-Moldu ou un Sang-Pur, et est-ce que la réponse aurait une conséquence quelconque sur votre résolution à sauver cette personne ? »

Quelle question absurde. Comme si Draco ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation où sa vie était menacée, comme s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Quand vous vous retrouvez devant un feu qui dévore tout sur son passage, qui menace de vous réduire, vous et tout ce qui vous entoure, en cendres, vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous arrêter. Même si la personne à côté de vous se trouve être quelqu'un qui a cessé d'être votre ami et que vous savez qu'il vous livrera au Seigneur des Ténèbres si vous osez faire le moindre faux-pas ; et même si cette personne est incroyablement lourde parce qu'elle passe ses journées à se goinfrer, et que c'est pour ça que maintenant elle n'arrive pas à escalader la montagne de bureaux au sommet de laquelle vous avez trouvé refuge ; et même si vous savez que si elle _réussit _à monter, vous allez sûrement tomber tous les deux l'abîme brûlant qui vous entoure ; et même si vous savez que vous avez le choix entre sauver votre propre vie ou causer votre mort à tous les deux, vous ne prenez pas le temps de vous arrêter pour _réfléchir_. Vous l'_agrippez _et vous _tirez_. Et vous vous accrochez de toutes les forces qu'il vous reste, jusqu'à ce qu'un garçon débraillé qui vous a toujours détesté et continuera sans doute à le faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie apparaisse de nulle part et prenne votre main.

Perturbé par les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, Draco se déconcentra et sa baguette trembla. Les oiseaux de papier heurtèrent violemment le mur, et plusieurs d'entre eux s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Il n'en restait plus que trois ; ils avait l'air un peu froissés, mais continuaient de voleter au-dessus du blond sans direction précise, comme s'ils avaient peur d'avoir à affronter la colère de leur créateur.

Il était assez amusant, songea Draco, que les dirigeants du Ministère soient tellement inquiets du sort des Nés-Moldus qu'ils ne réalisent pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Le sentiment qu'il ressentait maintenant par leur faute était exactement ce dont il avait toujours voulu que les Nés-Moldus souffrent. Le blond avait voulu que ces derniers se sentent tellement exclus, qu'ils soient si certains que tout le monde les détestait qu'ils n'auraient d'autre choix que d'abandonner et de quitter définitivement le monde magique. Maintenant, le Ministère avait retourné cette idée contre lui - il s'agissait presque d'une sorte de punition terrible que lui envoyait le destin.

Une punition que Draco savait mériter, même si cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être plus qu'en colère contre le Ministère tout entier. Il leur avait dit, d'ailleurs. Il leur avait dit que c'était injuste de l'exclure de leur nouvelle société, tout comme il avait été injuste que les Nés-Moldus soient exclus par les Sang-Purs. Il avait pensé qu'on le renverrait sans plus de formalités après son petit discours. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. En dépit de toute logique, ils lui avaient donné une chance. Et maintenant, Draco était prêt à tout gâcher.

Les oiseaux heurtèrent un vase de plein fouet, ne s'en sortant que de peu et ne ressemblant plus du tout à des oiseaux, mais plutôt à trois boules de papier qui volaient un peu au hasard dans la pièce, comme ivres. Le vase n'avait pas survécu.

Draco abaissa sa baguette, laissant les trois boules de papier tomber sur le sol.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire, putain ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là, en train de bouder et de ne rien faire de ses journées ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de se cacher, après s'être promis de ne pas le faire ? Ses parents étaient partis se cacher, tout comme la plupart de ses propres amis ; ils s'étaient dispersés, et faisaient profil bas de peur que le Ministère ne se jette sur eux dès qu'ils oseraient ne serait-ce que poser un orteil sur la ligne de la légalité. Mais Draco avait juré de sortir du rang ; avec fierté, avec dignité. Comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce que réfléchir à la possibilité de retourner se cacher dans les jupes de sa maman ? Est-ce que tout cela était vraiment de la faute de Potter, après tout ?

Draco essaya de comprendre pourquoi il était aussi énervé. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il à ce connard pompeux qui arrivait à peine à supporter de le voir ? Le visage de Potter apparut devant ses yeux. Dans ses pensées, le brun avait l'air heureux - sans nul doute parce que son coéquipier n'était pas venu l'ennuyer pendant trois jours entiers. Draco sentit son cœur s'emballer, c'était toujours le cas quand il pensait à l'ancien Gryffondor. De colère, sûrement. Potter était sûrement au Ministère en ce moment, se réjouissant et fêtant l'absence de son partenaire - peut-être qu'il pensait déjà à le remplacer. Peut-être qu'il était même en train de _bavarder _avec Hogan. Hogan, qui était certainement là, même s'il avait son propre travail pour l'occuper ; mais il était là, sans aucun doute, en train de prendre la place de Draco. Ce dernier sursauta. Peut-être même que cet imbécile était assis sur sa chaise ! En train de flirter avec Potter et de _toucher _à ses propres affaires.

Draco bondit hors de son lit comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne pouvait définitivement pas permettre une chose pareille. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? S'il partait, Hogan aurait le champ libre. Et qui pouvait savoir quelles choses affreuses il avait l'intention de faire. Le blond le pensait capable de tout. Hogan était un psychopate, de toute évidence. Potter ne s'en rendait pas compte, oh, mais lui il le savait. Il était de son devoir de protéger son partenaire - et ce, que le partenaire en question soit un enfoiré complet ou non.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge ornementée qui se trouvait accrochée au mur. Il était tard, mais on était vendredi ; et Potter restait toujours travailler assez tard le vendredi, remplissant la paperasse qu'il avait négligée durant le reste de la semaine. C'était le moment parfait pour Hogan de faire son apparition et de séduire son Pot - _partenaire _stupide et inconscient.

Draco fronça les sourcils en jetant un coup d'œil à son pyjama, et l'enleva rapidement. Il se hâta de se rendre dans sa salle de bains, et moins de dix minutes plus tard, il était douché et habillé. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se coiffer ; ses cheveux ébouriffés lui tombèrent devant les yeux alors qu'il sautillait - il pouvait se permettre de sautiller dans sa propre maison - dans les escaliers, essayant en même temps qu'il descendait d'enfiler ses bottes. Draco se promit bien vite de ne jamais recommencer cette tentative, alors qu'il frottait son genou blessé par la chute soudaine - mais pas vraiment inattendue - qu'il venait de faire.

Le temps qu'il arrive au Ministère, l'endroit était quasiment désert. Mais comme il s'y attendait, quand Draco entra dans le quartier général des Aurors, Potter était assis à leur bureau, griffonnant consciencieusement sur un parchemin. Hogan était hors de vue.

Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement, Draco s'assit sur sa chaise, assez content de lui quand Potter sursauta. Le brun le regarda, l'air perdu ; il fixait avec un vif intérêt le visage de son partenaire, à tel point que ce dernier put sentir ses joues rougir. Potter fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, puis à droite, avant de regarder à nouveau Draco ; il avait une expression presque effrayée, comme s'il était confronté à un esprit frappeur particulièrement violent.

« Malfoy ? », finit-il par dire.

« Oui. Et non, je ne suis pas mort. Désolé de te décevoir. » Il étudia le visage de son coéquipier, pour déterminer si oui ou non, Potter était effectivement déçu.

Ce dernier avait simplement l'air choqué, presque trop, et… nerveux ? Comme si Draco l'avait interrompu alors qu'il était en train de commettre un acte particulièrement répréhensible.

Potter cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois, puis il sembla retrouver ses esprits. « Tu as l'air horrible », dit-il, levant les yeux vers les cheveux de Draco.

Ce dernier décida qu'il aurait dû se coiffer, finalement. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, Merlin seul sachant quel en serait le résultat. Son coéquipier détourna les yeux.

« Eh bien, je me sens mieux », dit le blond, tressaillant en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Elle était rauque, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant étant donné qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot pendant trois jours. « Je pensais venir ici pour t'aider un peu. » Il montra du doigt la pile de papiers sur le bureau ; il se sentait complètement stupide, tout à coup. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ?

Il se sentit encore plus mal quand Potter lui répondit, « Bien », et poussa une large pile de dossiers dans sa direction.

« Surtout, ne me remercie pas. » Draco jeta un regard noir à son partenaire. Honnêtement, quand un homme vient vous aider alors même qu'il devrait être chez lui, allongé sur son lit de mort, le moins que vous puissiez faire est de le remercier. Certes, le blond n'était plus malade, mais Potter ne le savait pas.

Ce dernier avait recommencé à écrire. « Je sais. C'_est_ ton boulot. »

Regrettant sa décision impulsive, Draco prit une plume, se saisit vivement du premier dossier de la pile et l'ouvrit. Le large portrait de Mrs Herbert, la femme aux charmantes théières mangeuses de testicules, lui adressa un clin d'œil ; sur son visage, il était écrit en lettres rouges : RECHERCHEE.

Le blond jeta un regard noir et accusateur en direction de son partenaire. « Je t'avais dit qu'elle s'enfuierait. »

Potter lui prit rapidement le dossier des mains, et le fourra dans un tiroir. « On la retrouvera. Un jour », dit-il, l'air peu concerné ; mais il resta immobile sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise - ce qui démentait son désintéressement.

Draco hocha la tête et soupira, prenant un autre dossier.

Remplir des rapports était un travail fastidieux, mais ce n'était pas si atroce que cela en avait l'air. Le blond était amusé de voir Potter tracer ses lettres avec autant de soin, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment comment écrire. La Directrice de leur Département lui avait crié dessus plusieurs fois à ce sujet ; et la dernière fois, elle avait publiquement informé Potter qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ses pattes de mouche, et qu'il ferait mieux d'apprendre à écrire correctement avant de lui rendre un nouveau rapport. Cette fois-là avait été la seule où Draco avait vraiment trouver cette femme sympathique.

Son coéquipier avait rougi et hoché la tête d'un air penaud, alors que le reste des personnes présentes était écroulé de rire en voyant la petite femme - mais néanmoins intimidante - qui agitait le poing devant le Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après cet incident, Potter avait commencé à mettre un temps ridiculement long pour écrire ses rapports, évitant de s'en occuper le plus longtemps possible ; et tous les vendredis, il les remplissait avec soin pour éviter que leur chef lui fasse de nouveaux reproches.

Voilà pourquoi Draco finit sa part de paperasse bien avant Potter. Il aurait pu finir encore plus vite si seulement son attention n'avait pas été captivée par l'expression de profonde concentration sur le visage de son partenaire. Comme il commençait à s'ennuyer, il envisagea de proposer son aide à Potter pour l'aider à finir sa propre moitié de la pile, mais décida finalement qu'il ne voyait aucune raison de faire une telle suggestion. Il en avait déjà trop fait, pour le moment. Au lieu de cela, il fixa du regard la tête baissée de son coéquipier, admirant le contraste frappant entre ses cheveux bruns et son teint pâle.

Un contraste étonnant, en conclut Draco. Ses cheveux étaient trop sombres par rapport à sa peau, ses yeux trop clairs comparés à ses cils, et il avait un visage trop enfantin pour quelqu'un dont la mâchoire était si volontaire et les pommettes si saillantes. La nature s'était royalement plantée quand elle s'était occupée de Potter, et elle avait créé en le façonnant quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dû exister.

« Tu veux dîner avec moi après ? »

La question flotta dans l'air, et Draco était trop terrifié pour se demander qui venait de la poser. Il craignait que ce soit lui. Potter ne disait rien, et le blond commençait à espérer que le fait qu'il ait proposé à son coéquipier de venir manger avec lui n'était que le fruit de son imagination - mais à ce moment précis, son vis-à-vis leva la tête.

« Bien sûr », dit-il, et il baissa à nouveau les yeux. Draco le fixa du regard, alors que son partenaire continuait, « Pars devant. Je vais rester ici un peu plus longtemps. Je te rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai fini avec ça. » Le brun laissa échapper un grognement quand il renversa un peu d'encre sur les papiers étalés devant lui, et qu'il dut utiliser sa baguette pour la faire disparaître.

Le blond hocha la tête sans un mot ; mais réalisant que Potter n'avait pas pu le voir, il se força à dire, « Très bien. »

Rien de grave. Donc ils allaient dîner ensemble. Des partenaires faisaient ça tout le temps. Il pourrait même rester et aider Potter à finir, comme ça ils pourraient y aller plus tôt. Draco prit une plume et ouvrit la bouche pour le suggérer, mais sa main trembla.

_Rien de grave. _

L'ancien Serpentard se leva brutalement et jeta la plume sur son bureau. Il avait besoin d'air. Maintenant.

« J'y vais, alors », dit-il, sans pour autant partir.

Potter leva les yeux et fit la grimace qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire. « Ok. » Il indiqua vaguement de la tête les papiers que Draco venait de remplir. « Merci. »

« Je faisais juste mon travail », dit modestement le blond, et après un bref signe de tête, il fit demi-tour et prit la fuite.

Prendre l'air ne l'aida pas le moins du monde. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu'il venait réellement de demander à Potter de venir dîner avec lui, et que son coéquipier avait accepté.

Il se rendit jusqu'au petit restaurant en face du Ministère, même s'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir marché jusque là-bas. Il trouva facilement un box libre et un peu à l'écart ; la salle était quasiment vide. La serveuse lui sourit, prit sa commande et lui apporta assez rapidement un verre de vin ; puis il resta seul, avec ses pensées pour unique compagnie.

C'était plus facile que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. S'il avait demandé à Potter de venir dîner avec lui quelques semaines auparavant, le résultat aurait-il été le même ? Le comportement inamical de Potter avait-il été le fruit de son imagination ?

Le cœur de Draco martelait à nouveau sa cage thoracique, alors il se força à boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin en attendant son partenaire ; il réfléchit aux sujets possibles desquels ils pourraient discuter. Il y avait un certain nombre de choses que le blond voulait lui demander, bien que la plupart d'entre elles puissent paraitre étranges et déplacées. Il espérait qu'il pourrait satisfaire sa curiosité en glissant dans la conversation une ou deux de ces questions. Serait-il malpoli de lui demander s'il sortait avec quelqu'un ? Juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hogan. Ou cet Auror bizarre avec un nez énorme. Ou cet homme étrange qui examinait les baguettes des visiteurs, au Ministère. Draco se méfiait de ce type.

Il finit son verre de vin trop vite et en demanda un nouveau, toujours préoccupé par ses pensées au sujet de son partenaire.

Cela lui prit deux heures pour réaliser que Potter ne viendrait pas.

Cela lui prit une demi-heure de plus pour réaliser qu'il était ivre.

Et il eut besoin de trois verres de vin supplémentaires pour réaliser qu'il était un petit chien. Le petit chien personnel de Harry Potter, qui suppliait son maître de le caresser et de lui dire qu'il était une brave bête. Dégoûté, il jeta quelques Mornilles sur la table et se précipita dehors.

Il fit quelques pas au hasard, complètement ivre, shootant dans la neige du bout de ses bottes et essayant en vain de s'éclaircir les idées. Il savait que sa conduite était parfaitement ridicule ; il n'aurait jamais dû s'attendre à ce que Potter le rejoigne pour dîner avec lui. Le brun lui avait juste dit ça pour se débarasser de lui.

Il erra au hasard pendant un moment et quand il regarda autour de lui, il réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit vaguement familier - il était juste devant l'immeuble où habitait Potter. Voilà une coincidence intéressante. Draco leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du deuxième étage, remarquant que l'appartement de son partenaire était plongé dans le noir. Il était sûrement en train de dormir tranquillement, ce bâtard. Le blond songea qu'il pourrait jeter quelque chose contre la vitre et s'enfuir en courant, mais il décida que ce serait un peu trop immature.

La chose la plus mature à faire serait d'aller parler à Potter. Mais pas maintenant. Pas au milieu de la nuit. Et, bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas demander à son coéquipier de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne s'était pas montré dans le restaurant. Il aurait l'air pathétique et désespéré. Draco avait besoin d'un prétexte un peu plus raisonnable pour aller frapper à sa porte.

Il fouilla dans sa poche, sa main se refermant sur un petit objet. Il le sortit, fixant du regard sa paume ouverte, et décida que c'était une assez bonne raison pour une visite nocturne. Il allait rentrer, et ensuite soutirer subtilement une explication à Potter.

Satisfait de son plan, Draco entra dans l'immeuble et se dirigea vers l'appartement de son collègue Auror. Il avait besoin de savoir : Potter avait-il une bonne raison de se comporter comme un con, ou était-il né comme ça ?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice : **Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai quelques problèmes de beta en ce moment… Disons que beta-pokémon est super occupé, et qu'en plus il se retrouve coincé en plein milieu des émeutes en Angleterre depuis quelques jours (ah, perfide terre d'Albion !).

Mais bon, pour nous faire pardonner, je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai enfin réussi à récupérer, tout frais tout corrigé ! Alors bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps déjà quand Harry arriva chez lui. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne réussit même pas à trouver l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière ; il se pencha donc et ramassa son courrier à l'aveuglette. Il balança les lettres sur la table basse qui se trouvait près de son canapé favori, en songeant vaguement qu'il les lirait plus tard - pas maintenant, en tout cas. Il envisagea d'essayer de trouver quelque chose à manger dans sa cuisine, mais l'idée même d'ingurgiter quelque chose lui donna presque la nausée - se mettre au lit lui semblait être une perspective bien plus attirante. Mais il n'y avait pas de cheminée dans sa chambre, et il avait terriblement froid.

Le canapé, donc.

Il alluma un feu dans l'imposante cheminée d'un rapide mouvement de baguette, baignant le salon d'une lumière dorée. Harry se débarrassa enfin de sa cape et de ses chaussures, et s'effondra sur le canapé ; il attrapa alors un coussin supplémentaire qu'il plaça sous sa tête.

La pièce était étrangement silencieuse ; seul les crépitements du feu se faisaient entendre, une berceuse idéale qui aurait dû aider Harry à se laisser envahir par le sommeil. Cependant, même s'il était exténué, le brun resta tout à fait éveillé. Sa tête avait à peine touché le coussin avant que ses pensées ne prennent une direction qui lui était familière. Il passait ses journées à essayer de repousser ces pensées, mais la nuit, elles revenaient immanquablement le hanter.

La journée qu'il venait de passer avait été particulièrement difficile. Ses collègues étaient partis, certains d'entre eux même assez tôt, et Harry, comme d'habitude, était resté tard. Lorsqu'il était seul, sans rien d'autre pour le distraire que de la paperasse ennuyeuse à remplir, il lui était difficile de mettre de mettre de côté ses fantasmes.

En particulier étant donné qu'il n'était pas très compliqué d'imaginer l'objet de ses fantasmes assis dans la chaise vide en face de lui. C'était différent - plus intense, dans un certain sens, d'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire à Draco Malfoy sur leur bureau à tous les deux plutôt que de penser à ce qui pourrait se passer si Harry réussissait à mettre son partenaire dans son lit. Il était même quasiment impossible d'envisager Malfoy dans son lit. Bien que cela n'ait jamais réussi à dissuader Harry ; il était bien obligé de penser à son collègue Auror, de toute façon ; et il était impératif qu'il ne le fasse pas pendant qu'il travaillait ; mais quand il était chez lui, le brun pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Ce soir, cependant, il avait laissé ses pensées divaguer ; il s'était souvenu de ce à quoi ressemblait Malfoy quand il était assis de l'autre côté de leur bureau, les sourcils froncés, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux, et des mèches blondes qui effleuraient ses pommettes hautes. Harry pouvait le visualiser si clairement qu'il voyait presque le rictus qui ne manquait jamais de tordre les lèvres de son partenaire - et il pouvait s'imaginer lui-même, effaçant ce rictus d'un baiser.

Et juste au moment où le brun avait allongé Malfoy sur leur bureau, déchirant la chemise de l'ancien Serpentard d'une façon qui n'était possible que dans les rêves les plus ridicules, son partenaire était apparu devant lui. Il s'était simplement matérialisé dans sa chaise comme si Harry lui avait lancé un sortilège d'Attraction. Ou que ses fantasmes l'avaient appelé. Il avait mis deux minutes entières à réaliser que Malfoy _était _vraiment là et que son imagination n'avait rien à faire là-dedans. Ses cheveux anormalement ébouriffés n'avaient aidé en rien ; ses mèches blondes ressemblaient exactement à cela dans l'esprit de Harry après une séance particulièrement intensive de pelotage. Il avait même des cernes noirs sous les yeux, qui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement - il avait probablement pris part à des activités très fatigantes. Peut-être qu'il avait reçu la visite d'une fille - une petite copine - avec laquelle il aurait couché durant toute la journée. Ou peut-être qu'il _était _vraiment malade et qu'il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner dans son lit.

Honntêment, Harry ne savait pas laquelle de ces deux idées le perturbait le plus. La pensée que Malfoy ait pu prendre du plaisir avec quelqu'un d'autre, ou de l'imaginer seul dans son lit, malade et pitoyable. Ces deux possibilités lui serraient douloureusement le cœur, en particulier parce qu'il savait que dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le plaisir ou la douleur que pouvait éprouver son partenaire ne le concernaient en rien.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que ce soit Malfoy ? se demanda Harry pour la énième fois. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard l'avaient envahi sournoisement, le prenant à la gorge lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'ils étaient là. Tout avait commencé simplement, en fait. Au début, l'ancien Gryffondor avait simplement été surpris quand Kingsley avait laissé échapper que Malfoy s'était inscrit à l'Académie des Aurors. Le Ministère n'avait pas eu l'intention d'accepter sa candidature ; Harry avait dû crier sur un certain nombre de personnes pour changer cet état de fait. En effet, cela lui avait semblé injuste que le Ministère veuille délibérément saboter le projet d'un homme qui essayait de réparer ses erreurs passées, et de se trouver une place dans le monde. C'était bien plus que tout ce qu'avaient fait les amis de Malfoy. Harry avait été content de voir qu'au moins, ce dernier essayait de _faire _quelque chose ; à l'époque, il avait même pensé qu'ils pourraient devenir amis, qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau tournant dans leur relation, principalement parce que le blond semblait presque amical. Enfin, aussi amical qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être.

Bien que ce fut vrai à l'époque - les choses avaient changé depuis. Mais même maintenant, Harry ne regrettait pas d'être intervenu. En particulier parce que l'ancien Serpentard avait réussi avec succès ses études d'Auror. Ce qu'il regrettait n'avait rien à voir avec Malfoy. Pas directement, en tout cas. Indirectement, tout avait un lien avec lui. C'était Draco Malfoy qui était à l'origine des sentiments qu'il éprouvait maintenant ; des sentiments et des désirs dont il n'avait pas eu conscience auparavant. Ils poussaient Harry à faire des choses auxquelles il n'avait même pas osé songer quand il était plus jeune.

Mais l'été dernier il avait embrassé la mauvaise personne, au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit, et les photos de cet incident avaient été diffusées _partout_. Et une fois de plus, Harry avait été la cible de la plupart des ragots. Après qu'il avait été obligé de confirmer son orientation sexuelle dans la presse, certaines personnes l'avaient soutenu, d'autres étaient restés indifférents, et quelques-uns avaient même eu un comportement ouvertement hostile. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, mais avec du recul, il avait été sûr que Malfoy se placerait dans la catégorie des indifférents. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce qu'il finisse dans le camp de ceux qui lui étaient hostiles.

Il avait honnêtement pensé que maintenant que Malfoy savait ce que cela faisait d'être méprisé, il serait plus compréhensif, prêt à accepter plus facilement les gens rejetés par les autres. Harry pensait qu'il avait changé. Mais depuis que l'article avait été publié, le blond l'avait regardé comme si une tête supplémentaire lui avait soudainement poussé. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il s'agissait juste du fruit de son imagination ; quand l'ancien Serpentard était encore à l'Académie, il ne le voyait pas beaucoup. Mais cela faisait un mois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble maintenant, et il avait eu la chance d'observer Malfoy avec attention - il en avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Il était évident que Malfoy détestait travailler avec lui. Il lui parlait à peine, et quand il le faisait, c'était pour lui lancer une remarque ironique comportant généralement des mots tels que _pédé _et _gay - _pour rappeler sans doute à Harry à quel point il était différent ; mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait de lui jeter des regards noirs et de froncer les sourcils. Ces regards noirs étaient ce qui faisait le plus mal à l'ancien Gryffondor ; ils le blessaient vraiment. A l'origine, Harry avait pensé que Malfoy se comportait juste comme un Malfoy et qu'il le détestait parce qu'il était _Harry _; mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi son partenaire traitait Derek comme il le faisait.

Derek, qui ne disait jamais rien de mal à personne, qui était persuadé que le blond finirait par réaliser qu'ils étaient juste des gens comme tout le monde, et qui croyait que s'ils étaient aimables avec lui, un jour, Malfoy cesserait de leur lancer ces petits regards dégoûtés. Cela n'avait pas marché du tout. Harry voyait bien que son partenaire était au bord de la crise de nerfs chaque fois que Derek se trouvait dans les parages, même si ce dernier était la seule personne du Ministère qui était polie avec lui.

Le brun se rappelait à regret de l'autre nuit, où il avait remarqué son coéquipier devant le petit restaurant, les fixant avec un regard noir. Le visage de Malfoy était tordu par une expression de pur dégoût, que Harry connaissait bien ; il avait vu, plus d'une fois au cours des derniers mois, ses collègues le regarder de la même façon. Il avait remarqué que dernièrement, les Aurors avec lesquels il avait l'habitude de s'entraîner préféraient soudainement quitter les douches quand l'ancien Gryffondor y faisait son apparition. Certains avaient suggéré, sur le ton de la plaisanterie ou non, qu'il ferait peut-être mieux d'utiliser les douches réservées aux femmes. D'autres avaient tendance à reculer d'un pas quand Harry s'approchait trop près d'eux. Pensaient-ils donc qu'il allait essayer de leur faire quelque chose, ou croyaient-ils qu'il allait leur passer le 'virus gay' ? Le brun lui-même l'ignorait.

Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est qu'il ferait en sorte de ne jamais voir Malfoy reculer à son approche. Harry était sûr que cela lui ferait plus de mal que ce qu'il était capable de supporter. Et si cela signifiait qu'il devait s'interdire de toucher son coéquipier, alors tant pis. Il évitait même de s'exercer avec les autres Aurors, et il se maintenait en forme physiquement dans un gymnase Moldu où personne ne le connaissait. Harry ne voulait pas avoir à affronter la vue de Malfoy quittant les douches, comme les pires de ses collègues, quand il y entrait.

Et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait eu du mal à empêcher sa main de trembler pour pouvoir écrire ces stupides rapports (quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent quand Malfoy se trouvait dans les environs) et qu'il essayait de faire _disparaître _cette stupide érection, le blond lui avait nonchalamment demandé s'il avait envie de dîner avec lui. Harry avait mis un long moment à retrouver suffisamment ses esprits pour refuser sa proposition. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas refusé ; même s'il avait essayé de dire non, il avait fini par accepter. Il avait pu entendre son coéquipier prendre une brusque inspiration, surpris. Il ne s'était probablement pas attendu à ce que le brun soit d'accord ; il avait dû penser que ce n'était pas dangereux de lui proposer de dîner avec lui, parce que Harry serait assez poli pour refuser. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait été surpris de voir Malfoy essayer d'être poli.

Mais il avait eu mal, au final. Il avait eu mal, quand il avait décidé de donner une chance à Malfoy de retirer son invitation, en lui disant de partir d'abord, et qu'il avait renversé de l'encre sur ses dossiers parce qu'il avait réussi à garder une voix égale mais que ses mains tremblaient encore ; il avait été terriblement blessé quand le blond avait bondi de sa chaise, pâle et choqué, regrettant clairement son invitation, et avait fait demi-tour avant de s'enfuir. Parce qu'il s'était _enfui _; il s'était rué hors de la pièce comme si quelqu'un était lancé à sa poursuite. Harry était sûr que l'expression ahurie de Malfoy et son désir de se retrouver le plus loin possible de lui n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Enfin, au moins après cela son érection avait disparu, songea tristement le brun. Il avait même réussi à se faire lui-même pitié quand il s'était presque tapé la tête contre son bureau et qu'il avait failli sangloter de dépit. Cela le frappait particulièrement, ce soir. Quand Malfoy s'était présenté pour l'aider, et lui avait parlé presque poliment, Harry avait réalisé qu'il gênait son coéquipier. Si le blond avait un autre partenaire, un partenaire qui ne le dégoûtait pas, il aurait probablement moins de mal à se faire accepter par le reste de la société sorcière. Il essayait, vraiment, et Harry se trouvait en travers de son chemin. Il était l'obstacle imprévu que Malfoy n'était pas prêt de surmonter.

Si quelqu'un lui avait posé la question, l'ancien Gryffondor n'aurait jamais accepté de prendre le blond comme partenaire ; tous deux en souffraient clairement. Mais la directrice de leur Département l'avait appelé un jour, et lui avait annoncé catégoriquement qu'il allait devoir accepter de travailler avec Malfoy, parce que tous les autres avaient refusé. Sans oublier que certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas vraiment envie de travailler avec Harry, non plus. Ce dernier avait refusé, d'abord. Il avait supplié, argumenté et gémit, « Pourquoi moi ? », mais sa supérieure était restée inflexible. Elle l'avait regardé et lui avait dit, « Potter, vous êtes un martyr-né. Alors faîtes ce que vous faîtes le mieux - _souffrir_. »

Alors Harry avait souffert. Même son travail ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant ; en effet, il prenait soin de choisir les missions les plus stupides, laissant les affaires plus excitantes mais aussi plus dangereuses aux autres. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il croyait Malfoy incapable d'affronter une situation dangereuse, et il savait qu'il n'était pas censé protéger les petits nouveaux, mais il était tout à fait conscient que _lui _ne pourrait pas faire face. Comment le pourrait-il ? Alors qu'il devrait prendre garde à ce que son coéquipier ne soit pas blessé, parce qu'une telle possibilité le terrifiait ; alors qu'il devrait faire attention à ne pas le regarder parce que chaque coup d'œil qu'il lui lançait le remplissait de joie à la vue de son partenaire magnifique mais hors de portée, et de douleur lorsqu'il voyait le partenaire en question qui lui rendait un regard noir ; et il devait prendre garde à ne pas le toucher, à ne jamais le toucher. Non seulement il avait peur d'offenser Malfoy si cela arrivvait un jour, mais il craignait que si jamais cela arrivait, il ne soit plus jamais capable de se retenir de le toucher à nouveau.

Fermant les yeux, Harry pressa ses mains contre son estomac, essayant en vain de défaire le nœud qui s'y était formé le jour où il avait réalisé à quel point Malfoy était devenu important pour lui. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux de Derek ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'objet de son affection soit l'homme hétéro qui l'avait toujours détesté ? Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Draco après avoir admiré sa force, son désir de garder la tête haute alors qu'il essayait de réparer ses erreurs passées, et ne pas cesser d'être amoureux de lui quand il avait réalisé que Malfoy n'avait rien appris du tout et qu'il était toujours prêt à éviter les gens que les autres évitaient ? Il se sentait trahi, stupide d'avoir pensé qu'il avait vu quelque chose en son partenaire quand de toute évidence ce dernier n'avait rien de spécial.

Et pourquoi Malfoy était-il aussi beau ? Même aujourd'hui, quand Harry avait vu le visage trop pâle et malade de son coéquipier, ses cheveux ébouriffés et son expression renfrognée, ses doigts avaient tout de même fourmillé du désir de tendre la main et de replacer une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille ; l'esprit de Harry avait rapidement enregistré l'apparence épuisée, exténuée de l'ancien Serpentard pour pouvoir mieux imaginer à quoi ce dernier ressemblerait après une longue nuit dans ses bras. Une vision que le brun se plaisait bien à imaginer, en cet instant précis. Au moins, quand il était seul dans son appartement, il pouvait se permettre de penser à ce que cela ferait, d'_être_ avec Malfoy, de le toucher et de le caresser et de le faire sourire. Si seulement c'était possible - il n'avait jamais vu Draco Malfoy sourire.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas sain, qu'il devrait essayer de supprimer ses pensées-là et d'apprendre à ne pas se languir pour quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas obtenir. Cela ne faisait pas de bien de vivre sans cesse dans ses rêves, n'était-ce pas ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit ? Il avait eu raison, et à cette époque, Harry avait réussi à suivre ses conseils ; alors il espérait qu'il allait réussir à nouveau. D'un autre côté, à l'époque Dumbledore avait caché le Miroir du Risèd ; il avait mis l'objet de tentation hors de sa portée, mais Malfoy, lui, était là tout le temps. Et il n'était pas prêt de partir. Harry allait-il se trouver obligé de le faire à sa place ?

Juste au moment où il commençait à paniquer en y pensant, quelqu'un perturba le silence de la pièce en frappant sèchement à la porte d'entrée. Harry sursauta de surprise pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il était tard, et le brun n'avait aucune idée de la personne qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure-ci. Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour leur lune de miel, Ginny était en voyage avec l'équipe des Harpies, et Molly et Arthur ne viendraient pas le voir si tard, bien sûr. Il pourrait s'agir de George, pensa Harry alors qu'il se levait et se rendait jusqu'à la porte. Parfois George passait chez lui quand il se sentait mal, probablement parce que les gens tristes préféraient ne pas être seuls et tout ça. L'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas très bon quand il s'agissait de réconforter quelqu'un ; généralement, il parlait peu et faisait du chocolat chaud - mais cela semblait parfaitement convenir à George.

Mais ce n'était pas George. Harry regarda à travers le judas, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et regarda à nouveau.

La situation échappait de plus en plus à toute logique. Malfoy espérait-il que s'il lui faisait suffisamment peur, il finirait par avoir une crise cardiaque et mourir ? Si c'était son intention, Harry craignait que le blond ne tarde pas à atteindre son but. Ou est-ce que c'était lui qui devenait complètement fou, et qui imaginait tout ça ? Peut-être que son coéquipier n'était pas venu du tout au bureau aujourd'hui - de toute façon, cela lui avait semblé bien trop improbable. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait des hallucinations.

Malfoy frappa à nouveau, et Harry fixa la porte ; il avait peur de perdre la tête. Mais si le blond était une hallucination, il devait l'affronter. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte.

Son coéquipier était toujours là, et il avait l'air de revenir juste du travail. Il était toujours pâle, et fatigué - et parfait.

« Malfoy ? » tenta Harry, pensant que peut-être il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'il était lui-même incapable de le voir.

Mais son vis-à-vis le fixait d'un air renfrogné, et le brun se dit que personne d'autre ne pouvait le regarder avec autant de dégoût. Il s'agissait forcément Malfoy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être, s'ils n'avaient pas été des sorciers, se serait-il attendu à ce que quelqu'un surgisse et hurle, « Souriez, c'est une caméra cachée ! »

Malfoy s'éclaircit la gorge, l'air confus pendant un moment, puis il sembla se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là. « Je t'ai ramené ça. » Il tendit la main et ses doigts longs et pâles vers Harry - ce dernier avait envie de les prendre et de s'y accrocher, et de ne jamais les relâcher. « Tu as oublié ça au bureau », dit-il, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Perplexe, le brun tendit le bras, et son partenaire laissa tomber quelque chose dans sa main. Il fronça les sourcils, regardant d'un air incrédule l'objet dans sa paume.

C'était un trombone.

« Euh », et il leva les yeux vers le visage renfrogné de son vis-à-vis. Est-ce qu'il existait un équivalent sorcier des caméras cachées ? « Merci », finit par dire Harry, essayant de garder un visage impassible. « J'avais peur de l'avoir perdu pour toujours. »

Malfoy agita nonchalamment la main, comme pour dire, « Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Et il tituba.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au trombone dans sa main, puis regarda Malfoy à nouveau. « Est-ce que tu es bourré ? »

Le blond éclata de rire. « _Oui _? », fit-il lentement, comme s'il parlait à un enfant en bas âge. Il se pencha vers lui, les pupilles écarquillées, son regard hostile faisant frissonner son partenaire.

« Où est-ce que tu étais ? », haleta Harry, retenant son souffle. Malfoy se trouvait bien trop près de lui.

« Où est-ce que _j'étais _? » Il se pencha encore plus, lui lançant un regard si noir que pendant un instant, le brun fut persuadé que l'autre homme allait le frapper.

Il hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas reculer. Si Malfoy voulait le frapper, il pouvait le faire. Peut-être que Harry l'apprécierait un peu moins, après.

« Je faisais la fête ! » cracha le blond, tremblant presque. De colère. Ou de pure folie. Génial. Malfoy était un psychopathe complètement fou qui le détestait, et pourtant, tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était le tirer à l'intérieur, barricader la porte pour qu'ils puissent vivre heureux pour toujours.

Harry réfléchit à la réponse de son coéquipier. Est-ce que c'était du sarcasme ? Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essyant de trouver une raison qui justifierait la colère manifeste de Malfoy envers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, encore ? Une pensée ridicule, étrange, surgit dans son esprit. Il essaya de l'empêcher de prendre forme, essaya désespérément de l'enterrer, n'osant même pas envisager la possibilité _improbable _que Malfoy l'ait _attendu _? Qu'il soit vraiment allé au restaurant et qu'il ait attendu Harry. Qu'il ait voulu dîner avec lui. Que le brun ait simplement imaginé la fuite terrifiée de Draco un peu plus tôt. Mais une fois qu'il y eut songé, Harry ne pouvait plus empêcher l'espoir de grandir en lui. Non que Malfoy puisse vraiment être intéressé, mais peut-être qu'il voulait au moins essayer de bien s'entendre avec lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait bien accepter Harry tel qu'il était.

« Tu n'étais pas - » Sa voix se brisa. Il avait la gorge sèche et il dut lutter pour réussir à déglutir, avant d'essayer à nouveau de parler. « Tu ne m'as pas attendu, au restaurant ? », souffla-t-il, terrifié. Pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ?

L'homme en face de lui battit des paupières, plongea son regard dans celui de Harry pendant un long moment, puis il finit par cligner des yeux et il hocha la tête. « Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai dîné et je suis parti. Pour rendre visite à des amis. Qui habitent quelque part - » Malfoy agita vaguement la main, alors que Harry serrait les poings, envahi par la déception - « quelque part. Pas loin. Ils m'ont bourré la gueule. Quels bâtards malfaisants. »

« Bien sûr. » Le brun hocha la tête, se faisant l'impression d'être le plus stupide des idiots qui aient jamais existé.

« _Tu _ne _m_'as pas attendu, j'espère. » Les cheveux de Malfoy lui tombaient devant les yeux. Une mèche de cheveux si pâles qu'ils en paraissaient blancs tressautait chaque fois qu'il clignait des yeux, mais l'ancien Serpentard n'essayait pas de la remettre en place.

« Non, je… J'ai fini assez tard et je suis rentré directement chez moi. »

« Génial. » Son coéquipier montra les dents, et pendant un instant il donna l'impression d'être dément. Il finit par lever une de ses mains et repoussa impatiemment la mèche de cheveux qui tombait dans ses yeux. Elle retomba devant son œil, une fois de plus. Harry plaça ses mains derrière son dos et joignit ses doigts, tenant toujours précautionneusement le trombone entre son pouce et sa paume. « Pourquoi… », commença Malfoy, mais il eut besoin d'un moment pour trouver ses mots. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu aurais… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore habillé ? »

« Euh… »

« Tu devrais être couché. » Malfoy renifla, essayant une fois de plus de dégager les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux - en vain. Harry serra encore plus fort les mains derrière son dos.

« J'allais juste… »

Le blond ne l'écoutait pas vraiment ; il jeta un coup d'œil derrière Harry et le couloir, en direction du salon. « C'est un joli canapé », dit-il.

L'ancien Gryffondor devait lutter pour respirer. Malfoy ne voulait sûrement pas rester ici.

« Est-ce que tu… » _Bien sûr que non !, _lui hurlait son esprit, mais il lui posa néanmoins la question. « Est-ce que tu veux dormir i- »

« Si tu insistes. » Le blond le repoussa et deux secondes plus tard il s'était effondré sur le canapé préféré de Harry.

Le temps qu'il ait récupéré du choc, fermé la porte et se soit précipité dans le salon, Malfoy était déjà en train d'essayer d'enlever ses bottes.

Il ne pouvait pas dormir là, paniqua l'ancien Gryffondor, pas dans son appartement, pas sur son canapé. Comment pourrait-il encore regarder ce canapé sans y voir Draco Malfoy endormi ?

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? », demanda-t-il désespérément alors que son partenaire dégrafait sa cape et la jetait sur le sol - prouvant justement à quel point exactement il était ivre.

« _Me ramener chez moi _», l'imita le blond avec mauvaise humeur. « Comme un chiot abandonné. » Il continua à grommeler quelque chose d'inintelligible, même si Harry réussit à comprendre, « Transplaner me rendrait malade. »

Malfoy s'allongea tout habillé et ne prit pas la peine de chercher une couverture, installant sa tête sur les coussins durs, l'air déjà à moitié endormi. Harry le fixa du regard pendant un instant de plus, puis, quand il réalisa que le blond - produit de son imagination ou non - n'allait pas partir, il se rua jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit rapidement son coussin, le plus moelleux qu'il possédait, et sa couverture avant de se précipiter à nouveau vers le salon.

« Les coussins ne sont pas confortables », dit-il, le souffle court, fixant les cheveux blonds de Malfoy qui formaient un halo sur l'accoudoir. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et il respirait profondément. Était-il endormi ? Harry se rapprocha de lui, sans savoir que faire. Il mit la couverture de côté, et essaya de retirer le coussin de sous la tête de son coéquipier. Les coussins du canapé étaient vraiment inconfortables ; il ne pouvait laisser le blond dormir avec.

Ce dernier sursauta, provoquant presque au brun une nouvelle crise cardiaque, puis il plissa les yeux, manifestement ivre. « Je ne peux même pas avoir un coussin », renifla-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si cruel ? »

Harry se saisit rapidement du coussin, et le remplaça par l'oreiller. « Je voulais juste… » Il indiqua l'oreiller d'un geste. « Il est plus confortable. »

« Je parie que c'est ton coussin spécial », maugréa Draco ; il se rallongea, faisant la moue, et cette simple vue fit tressaillir le sexe du brun - malgré le fait que la situation soit pour le moins déconcertante. Malfoy s'était ostensiblement tourné sur le ventre et avait enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller, ordonnant d'une voix un peu étouffée, « Eteins les lumières. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans son salon, toujours éclairé par la lumière du feu, et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Malfoy remuait, essayant de trouver une bonne position, et le brun dut se retenir pour s'empêcher de regarder l'endroit où la chemise de son partenaire s'était relevée, révélant une ligne mince de peau pâle, sur laquelle jouait la lumière des flammes - suppliant presque Harry de baisser la tête et de la lècher.

Il se saisit rapidement de la couverture et couvrit avec soin le corps remuant de l'ancien Serpentard, espérant que Malfoy ne sentirait pas la douceur du tissu qui le recouvrait. Le blond s'immobilisa, sa respiration à nouveau profonde ; Harry s'agenouilla à une trentaine de centimètres du canapé, fixant la petite partie de son visage qui n'était pas dissimulée par ses cheveux ou l'oreiller. La mèche rebelle qu'il avait remarquée plus tôt tombait toujours sur ses yeux, et Harry ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il se pencha un peu et tendit la main, prenant précautionneusement les cheveux du bout des doigts, avant de les remettre doucement en place. Où ils restèrent d'ailleurs, ce qui rendit le brun très fier de lui.

« Je crois que je vais vomir. »

Harry retira sa main en hâte. Les yeux de son coéquipier étaient toujours fermés, et son visage avait pris une teinte verdâtre. Prenant une inspiration profonde, le brun se releva et fit apparaître un seau, qu'il plaça près du canapé.

« Là », fit-il calmement, mais Malfoy ne lui répondit pas.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux et agrippa avec force une de ses propres mèches. Il se sentit tout de suite un peu mieux. Puis il ramassa la cape de Malfoy, la déposant sur le bras d'un fauteil qui se trouvait à côté. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il était en train de s'éterniser, caressant le tissu de la cape de son partenaire, et réfléchissant à la possibilité d'y enfouir son visage. Horrifié, il recula immédiatement d'un pas, avant de lancer un coup d'œil nerveux en direction de la forme endormie du corps de son coéquipier. Que dirait Malfoy s'il le voyait en train de caresser sa cape ? Et si jamais il le voyait en train de la sentir ? Oh, voilà quelque chose que Harry rêvait désespérément de faire. Et que dirait-il si le brun se glissait sous sa couverture, tout contre lui ? Est-ce que cela pourrait être considéré comme une agression ?

Perturbé par le cours de ses pensées, Harry se permit de jeter un dernier coup d'œil de désir dans la direction de Malfoy, avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit, essayant de déterminer si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'avait été qu'un rêve, tout en caressant tendrement le trombone dans sa main - la preuve que Draco se trouvait vraiment _là_. Cela le terrifiait, et le ravissait en même temps. Tout en lui faisant redouter le matin.

Il grimpa dans son lit, remonta ses genoux contre son torse, et commença à attendre.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde ! Mon beta-pokémon s'excuse une fois de plus (oui, il aurait dû m'envoyer ce chapitre hier, BAH LE MECHANT) ; mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera « puni avec une extrême sévérité » (j'envoie un passage du prochain chapitre aux personnes qui trouveront d'où vient la citation !). Ah, oui, et il y a eu un bug avec les alertes reviews, je ne les recevais plus jusqu'à il y a un quart d'heure, donc du coup je n'ai pas encore lu les commentaires que vous avez envoyés pour le dernier chapitre. Mais je vais le faire TOUT DE SUITE, et m'empresser d'y répondre =)

Voilà, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Harry ne dormit pas de toute la nuit. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla. En tout cas, il était définitivement réveillé à quatre heures du matin, quand il bondit de son lit et qu'il se précipita dans son salon pour voir si oui ou non il avait imaginé un Malfoy ivre sur son canapé. Mais le blond était bien là, et seul le haut de sa tête n'était pas caché par la couverture - une vision étrangement attendrissante. Cela dit, étant donné qu'il trouvait que son coéquipier avait l'air attendrissant même quand ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et l'insultait, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

Harry paniqua l'espace d'un instant, se demandant s'il était possible de s'étouffer dans son sommeil, et est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir se rapprocher de Malfoy pour le sauver de cette couverture meurtrière ? Mais l'ancien Serpentard remua un peu à ce moment-là, alors il s'empressa de prendre une fois de plus la fuite vers sa chambre.

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et ferma les yeux pendant une seconde à peine ; mais quand il les rouvrit, il était déjà sept heures du matin. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, il avait probablement rêvé de quelque chose d'agréable - il dut passer les quelques minutes suivant son réveil à visualiser le Professeur McGonagall vêtue de cuir et brandissant un martinet pour réussir à faire disparaître son érection. Cette image particulière ne l'avait jamais déçue, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception.

Assez perturbé - une réaction somme toute compréhensible - mais soulagé, il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla. Il choisit une chemise d'un rouge profond qui avait rendue enthousiastes les spécimens féminins de la famille Weasley l'hiver dernier, y compris Fleur - et cette dernière n'était pas du genre à faire facilement des compliments sincères. Enfin, Harry espérait qu'elle avait été sincère.

Avec la vague idée d'être un hôte amical et agréable, sans trop en faire cependant (il ne voulait pas que Malfoy se sente mal à l'aise), il sortit de sa chambre et jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans le salon. Il mit une minute entière à admettre ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Son partenaire ne se trouvait plus sur le canapé, ni nulle part dans le salon d'ailleurs. Le brun vérifia dans le couloir, dans la cuisine et même dans son débarras - même si, pour être honnête, un homme adulte n'aurait jamais la place de s'y glisser, mais il vérifia quand même. Il réussit à peine à s'empêcher de regarder aussi dans son armoire et dans les placards de la cuisine. Mais il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : Malfoy était parti, même si Harry souhaitait ardemment que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Il ne réalisa à quel point son comportement avait été ridicule qu'après avoir bu deux tasses de café. Pourquoi s'était-il attendu à ce que Draco se trouve encore dans les parages ? Pour quoi faire ? Attendre que Harry lui prépare son petit-déjeuner et une tasse de thé ? Le blond avait probablement toute une armée d'elfes de maison sous ses ordres chez lui, prêts à lui servir un petit-déjeuner fabuleux - et qui étaient d'une façon générale de bien meilleure compagnie que Harry. Il n'avait aucune raison valable de se sentir déçu.

Il n'aurait jamais dû espérer que Malfoy l'attende, et qu'il proclame, durant le petit-déjeuner, « Eh bien, Harry - je peux t'appeler Harry ? - maintenant que j'ai passé un peu de temps avec toi, j'ai décidé que nous devrions être amis. Et peut-être que dans quelque temps, je vais réaliser que tu m'as rendu complètement gay, et comme ça on pourra aller baiser comme des lapins et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Bien sûr, Malfoy ne tiendrait jamais un tel discours, bien sûr qu'il avait dû se réveiller, réaliser où il avait fini alors qu'il était ivre, et qu'il avait pris la fuite. Pendant un instant, Harry se divertit en songeant à ce qu'il aurait pu faire. Comme par exemple attacher son coéquipier pour s'assurer qu'il ne prenne pas la fuite. Ce qui était illégal, et immoral. Et le brun était perturbé d'avoir pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette solution, même s'il n'y avait pas pensé sérieusement.

Durant le reste de la journée, il se changea les idées en faisant un peu de ménage et sa lessive. Il lava même la couverture et l'oreiller avec lesquels Malfoy avait dormi. Harry se sentit même vaguement fier de lui quand il les plaça dans sa machine à laver ensorcelée - illégalement - et qu'il en referma la porte. Il n'avait même pas essayé de sentir leur odeur. Il était persuadé de mériter une sorte de médaille après un tel effort.

Comme il avait l'impression de devenir fou à tourner en rond dans son appartement, il finit par se rendre chez les Weasley - la soirée qu'il passa ne fut pas aussi amusante qu'elle aurait pu l'être, étant donné que Molly et Arthur étaient seuls. Mais il eut droit à un dîner agréable, même si affreusement copieux, et il ne déclina que deux fois l'offre que lui fit Molly de rester passer la nuit au Terrier. La troisième fois où elle lui demanda, il s'empressa d'accepter et alla s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Malheureusement, il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée de plus ; comme ce n'était pas son lit, il avait mal dormi.

La fatigue causée par ces deux mauvaises nuits d'affilée le rattrapa le dimanche. Il resta debout assez tard, changeant sans cesse de chaîne sur sa télévision ; il passait de films d'horreur à des séries policières, sans que rien ne l'intéresse vraiment. Il finit par regarder un film plutôt inapproprié, et il dut ensuite se rendre dans sa salle de bains pour se branler rapidement. Les scènes du film se rejouaient dans sa tête alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas penser à Malfoy, même si les hommes Moldus de ses fantasmes actuels étaient tous curieusement blonds. Puis il finit par s'effondrer sur son lit, épuisé, et dormit si profondément qu'il n'entendit même pas son réveil sonner. Et donc, il arriva en retard à son travail le lundi matin.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans son bureau, son partenaire n'était pas là et Harry paniqua ; il ne savait pas si Malfoy était toujours malade et chez lui, ou s'il était parti en mission tout seul. S'il s'agissait de la première solution, cela signifiait qu'il avait complètement imaginé les évènements de vendredi et de samedi et qu'il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit ; dans le deuxième cas, cela voulait dire qu'il allait devenir fou, en particulier s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'ancien Serpentard et que Harry n'était pas là pour le défendre.

Il y avait un paquet sur leur bureau, et après l'avoir inspecté d'un peu plus près le brun réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une boîte de chocolats de luxe. Des chocolats français très chers. Surpris, il souleva la boîte, et fronça les sourcils quand deux morceaux de parchemin tombèrent sur le sol. Il se baissa et les ramassa, son cœur battant à toute allure quand il reconnut l'écriture soignée de Malfoy sur l'un des deux papiers. La note était adressée à Potter, et Harry la lut rapidement. Elle disait :

Rejoins-moi à Pré-au-Lard dès que tu arrives. Je t'attendrai aux Trois Balais.

Draco

Le brun fixa le morceau de papier, n'osant pas croire que Malfoy lui avait acheté des chocolats. Peut-être en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir laissé dormir sur son canapé ? Et il n'y avait pas que ça ; il demandait aussi à Harry de le rejoindre quelque part. A Pré-au-Lard, en plus. Perplexe mais heureux, il passa presque à côté de la deuxième note, mais il devait savoir inconsciemment que tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai. Le deuxième mot lui fit l'impression d'une violente gifle.

Harry,

Ces chocolats ne sont pas aussi doux que toi, mais ils feront l'affaire.

Ton Admirateur Secret

Harry tressaillit à la lecture de ces quelques lignes niaises. Comment avait-il pu penser que Malfoy lui avait acheté quelque chose ? Ses pensées avaient pris une direction encore plus étrange ; il en avait conclu que puisque les parents de son partenaire était en France, cela voulait forcément dire que c'était lui qui lui avait acheté des chocolats français. Parce qu'on ne pouvait pas acheter de chocolats français sans connaître quelqu'un en France. Ou un truc du genre. Se détestant pour garder encore le moindre espoir, il compara les écritures - juste au cas où ; mais elles ne se ressemblaient absolument pas.

Il jeta la stupide boîte sur le bureau, et, presque inconsciemment, il mit le mot de Malfoy dans sa poche. Son coéquipier voulait sûrement le voir à propos d'une affaire. C'était la seule explication plausible. Même s'il était toujours déçu, Harry était au moins soulagé de voir que Malfoy était prêt à l'attendre au lieu de partir tout seul accomplir leur mission.

Il se hâta de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard ; il n'était pas sûr de jusqu'à quand Malfoy l'attendrait patiemment, et il se demandait si le blond avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à obtenir une mission difficile alors que Harry ne se trouvait pas là pour l'en empêcher. Il accorda une ou deux pensées à son 'admirateur secret', mais il écarta bien vite les soupçons qui l'assaillaient.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une pauvre personne remplie d'illusions qui vouait encore un culte à l'Elu, plutôt qu'une de ses connaissances qui le connaissait suffisamment bien, pour l'admirer et le trouver doux. Harry était prêt à parier qu'il allait encore recevoir deux ou trois cadeaux avant que ce supposé admirateur cesse d'essayer et finisse par abandonner. Ils finissaient tous par abandonner.

Le village de Pré-au-Lard était bondé et couvert de neige, et cette vue familière améliora considérablement l'humeur de l'ancien Gryffondor. A part quelques souvenirs désagréables, il s'agissait encore de l'endroit joyeux qu'il avait connu étant enfant, et Harry sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie quand il vit au loin les nombreuses tours du château de Poudlard.

Il réalisa que Ron et Hermione lui manquaient, même s'il enfouit bien vite ce désir égoiste qu'ils soient là, à côté de lui. Ron avait économisé pendant un certain temps, et il avait été fier d'emmener sa femme faire le tour du monde. Ils lui envoyaient des cartes postales régulièrement, et chacun des mots qu'ils écrivaient trahissait leur joie manifeste. Harry était à la fois content pour eux - et assez triste de se retrouver seul. Parfois - ou plutôt la plupart du temps - il était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais le genre de relation que partageaient Ron et Hermione.

Il était assez ironique, songea le brun alors qu'il entrait aux Trois Balais, qu'il soit ici pour rencontrer justement Draco Malfoy. Parce que, si ce dernier lui avait envoyé la même note à peu près sept ans plus tôt, Harry n'aurait jamais… oh, à qui pensait-il pouvoir faire croire ça ? Il serait quand même venu le rejoindre en courant. Même si, à l'époque, il aurait été plutôt inquiet que Malfoy soit en train de mettre au point un plan machiavélique et que quelqu'un risque d'être blessé ; maintenant, il s'inquiétait plutôt du fait que son coéquipier soit en train de planifier une bonne action, mais que ce soit lui qui finisse par être blessé.

Madame Rosmerta lui sourit et le salua d'un geste depuis sa place derrière le comptoir ; Harry hocha la tête, indiquant qu'il ne voulait rien commander. Il balaya nerveusement la salle du regard, et repéra facilement son collègue. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes dans le pub, mais de toute façon le brun aurait pu repérer Malfoy même dans une foule sans la moindre difficulté.

Ce dernier était assis dans un coin, une Bièraubeurre posée devant lui ; il avait l'air reposé et de bonne humeur. Il eut même l'air content quand il remarqua Harry qui s'avançait vers lui. Normalement, l'ancien Gryffondor en aurait été lui-même heureux, mais aujourd'hui il n'en fut que plus inquiet. Ces derniers temps, Malfoy avait tendance à n'être excité que quand ils avaient à affronter une situation potentiellement dangereuse. Harry jura intérieurement et regretta d'avoir été si fatigué qu'il en était arrivé en retard au Ministère ; il se glissa dans une chaise en face du blond. Ce dernier le salua en hochant brièvement la tête.

« Tu es en retard », fit-il promptement, manifestement heureux d'avoir quelque chose à reprocher à son coéquipier.

« Je ne me suis pas réveillé », répondit Harry. Malfoy ne s'était pas excusé la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé en retard. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demanda-t-il, sur un ton qu'il essaya de rendre curieux, et non inquiet.

Le blond poussa un papier dans sa direction, levant en même temps la bouteille en face de lui jusqu'à sa bouche. L'ancien Gryffondor dut se forcer à détourner les yeux des lèvres de Draco touchant le goulot de la bouteille ; son coéquipier se pencha un peu, exposant sa gorge pâle et le mouvement que fit sa pomme d'Adam alors qu'il avalait. Harry poussa un soupir avant de baisser les yeux vers la feuille devant lui ; deux noms et une adresse y étaient écrits.

« Violet et Charles Jones », lut-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? »

Draco eut un grand sourire, et Harry en fut surpris. Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux - dangereux, plutôt. Cependant, le brun ne put s'empêcher de le trouver charmant.

Son partenaire s'empressa de commencer ses explications. « Leurs voisins ont appelé ce matin. Apparemment, ils ont entendu de drôles de bruits venant de la maison des Jones la nuit dernière. Enfin, ils ont dit qu'ils entendaient plein de bruits bizarres là-bas ces derniers temps, mais que la nuit dernière avait été particulièrement horrible. »

Harry fut si soulagé qu'il en éclata presque de rire. « Oh. C'est un couple marié, c'est ça ? Des bruits étranges la nuit. Je comprends. Il est de notre devoir d'arrêter ça », dit-il d'une voix égale.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « Je sais ce que tu penses. »

Le brun en doutait. Son partenaire venait de se lècher les lèvres, et Harry cherchait activement une raison valable d'aider Malfoy à continuer de faire ça.

« Ca vaut la peine qu'on aille vérifier », fit-il rapidement - mais même à ses propres oreilles, sa réponse semblait bien peu convaincante.

« Ca en vaut la peine ! » L'ancien Serpentard avait l'air de moins bonne humeur maintenant, mais il était toujours aussi excité. « La nuit dernière les voisins ont entendu la voix d'une femme crier à l'aide, elle demandait à savoir où elle était et qui étaient ceux qui la retenaient. Et ils l'ont entendue mentionner, assez clairement, quelque chose qu'on appelle un pistolet. C'est une arme Moldue », expliqua-t-il d'un ton docte.

« Oooh », fit Harry, avant de hocher la tête.

Malfoy l'ignora, et reprit, « Les Jones, comme leur nom ne l'indique pas, sont des Sang-Purs. » Il eut un air pensif pendant un instant. « Je crois que Charles est mon cousin au quatrième degré par alliance. Mais je peux me tromper. Enfin bon. Un couple de Sang-Purs et une femme Moldue qui crie au secours ? » Il leva fièrement le menton. « Je pense que c'est une affaire sérieuse. Ces gens détestent les Moldus, de toute évidence. » Draco détourna les yeux, l'air peut-être un peu coupable. « On devrait les amener devant la justice. Et sauver cette pauvre femme innocente », ajouta-t-il à la hâte, avant de continuer à voix plus basse, « Si elle toujours vivante, je veux dire. »

Harry fronça les sourcils ; il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui le gênait. Quelque chose le dérangeait dans la description de la femme criant à l'aide que son partenaire venait de lui faire. Une image essayait, en vain, de prendre forme dans son esprit - ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus nerveux encore. Il n'y avait pas eu d'affaire de Moldus torturés, dernièrement. Quelques cas ici et là, le genre de problèmes que le Département de Détournement de l'Artisanat Moldu pouvait gérer, mais un véritable enlèvement ? Comment Malfoy avait-il bien finir avec la mission la plus potentiellement dangereuse de ces derniers mois ? Le brun se demanda si quelqu'un avait fait exprès de donner cette affaire à son coéquipier. Il ressentit soudain un élan de haine violente envers tous ses collègues. Si quelqu'un essayait de piéger Draco Malfoy, les choses allaient très mal finir.

« Tu vois ? » La voix hautaine de son partenaire interrompit ses réflexions.

Harry s'éclaircit, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas paniquer. « Est-ce qu'on a des informations sur les Jones ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient… Tu les connais bien ? »

Le regard de son vis-à-vis s'assombrit. « Autant que je sache, ils n'ont jamais eu aucun lien avec les Mangemorts », dit-il sèchement.

Le brun hocha la tête. Il avait essayé d'éviter d'avoir à prononcer le mot 'Mangemorts'.

« Alors ? », grogna soudainement Draco, empoignant avec force la bouteille dans ses mains - de la même façon qu'il avait probablement envie de serrer la gorge de Harry entre ses doigts. « Une femme Moldue kidnappée ? Peut-être même en train de mourir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se précipite pas là-bas ? »

« Pourquoi les voisins ne nous ont pas appelés la nuit dernière ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! », explosa l'ancien Serpentard. « Parce que ce sont des idiots ? » Il fixa Harry du regard pendant un long moment, comme s'il trouvait que son partenaire était lui aussi un idiot, avant de se lever d'un air démonstratif. « Eh bien, je vais y aller et sauver quelques Moldus. Tu n'as qu'à rester assis ici et me regarder faire. »

Alors que le blond faisait demi-tour, ayant clairement l'intention de partir, Harry resta assis pendant un instant. Les sourcils fronçés, il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette affaire de femme enlevée qui le gênait. Comme s'il aurait dû savoir ce que toute cette histoire signifiait. Incapable de réunir les pièces de ce puzzle insolvable, le brun finit par se lever à contre-cœur et sortit du pub ; il essayait de se persuader que jeter un Stupéfix à Malfoy pour pouvoir accomplir seul la mission n'était pas une bonne idée.

Il rattrapa facilement son coéquipier, mais ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire ; il l'ignora complètement. Harry resta un peu derrière lui ; il maudit la cape de Malfoy qui ne lui laissait pas voir le corps mince et élancé qui se cachait en-dessous, et jouait nerveusement avec sa baguette - son projet de le Stupéfixer tenait toujours.

Cependant, ils atteignirent bien vite la maison des Jones, et l'ancien Gryffondor dut se précipiter pour empêcher son partenaire de faire sauter la porte. Malfoy prit un air renfrogné quand Harry le poussa sur le côté avant de frapper à la porte.

« Franchement. » Il hocha la tête alors qu'ils attendaient que les Jones viennent ouvrir la porte. Malfoy avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Au bout d'un moment, une femme fit son apparition. Elle passa la tête dehors, et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle remarqua Harry. Il s'agissait d'une femme relativement grande d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns et à la peau pâle ; elle avait les yeux rougis et le visage froissé, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

« Oui ? », fit-elle d'un ton craintif. Son mari apparut derrière elle, l'air contrarié, mais tout aussi fatigué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il assez grossièrement.

Harry sourit automatiquement, et se força à prendre un ton avenant. « Bonjour. Je suis l'Auror Harry Potter, et voici - »

Un cri à percer les tympans résonna dans toute la maison. Le brun ne fit pas du tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire - à savoir courir à l'intérieur pour voir qui était en danger. Il ne leva même pas sa baguette magique. Suivant son instinct, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il tendit la main, agrippa le coude de Malfoy, et le serra fermement.

Le blond essaya de se dégager, se débattant avec force, totalement sous le choc. Et puis, surgissant de nulle part, le poing de l'ancien Serpentard entra en collison avec la mâchoire de Harry ; ce dernier tituba et recula de quelques pas, alors que Malfoy se libérait de son emprise et se précipitait à l'intérieur. Le visage crispé par la douleur, Harry se redressa et se jeta en avant, mais il était trop tard.

Le mari, les yeux écarquillés et l'air alarmé, venait de lever sa baguette et de jeter un sortilège - droit vers le dos de Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de la traductrice : **Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, fraîchement relu et corrigé par mon super beta-pokémon, F., que nous admirons tous ! Ah, par contre, je risque de publier un peu plus lentement dans les prochains jours ; enfin, rien de grave, tous les trois/quatre jours. En fait, comme vous l'avez remarqué, mon beta est super occupé en ce moment ; quant à moi, je passe DES HEURES à lire plein d'annonces pour essayer de trouver une coloc, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps non plus…

Voilà voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

(Ah, et bravo à ceux qui ont trouvé la réponse du chapitre précédent ; il s'agissait de notre très cher Severus Snape, « the bravest man I ever knew ». D'ailleurs, cette énigme est à l'origine de ce léger retard : comme j'avais complètement oublié que j'avais promis un extrait _en avance _aux quelques chanceux qui trouvaient la bonne réponse, j'ai dû retarder un peu la publication de ce chapitre.)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Harry lança un Stupéfix au mari, juste à l'instant où le sortilège que ce dernier avait jeté atteignait Malfoy. Prenant la baguette de Mrs Jones de ses mains au passage, il se précipita à l'intérieur et vit son coéquipier tituber. Mais ce dernier ne tomba pas ; au lieu de cela, le blond s'élança dans le salon alors qu'un autre cri retentissait dans la maison. Mrs Jones hurla quelque chose, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas. Tout ce qui le préoccupait pour l'instant, c'était de rattraper Malfoy. Terrifié par le fait que ce dernier puisse être blessé, il se rua dans le salon - et se figea presque aussitôt.

Malfoy se tenait au milieu de la pièce, et il pointait sa baguette droit vers un objet dont la vue fit sursauter le brun.

En l'espace de deux secondes, tout devint clair pour lui ; Harry ne savait pas s'il devait s'évanouir de soulagement ou éclater d'un rire nerveux. Tout lui paraissait évident maintenant, mais il était certain qu'il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il se souvenait que la soirée précédente, quand il s'était occupé en passant d'une chaîne à l'autre, il était tombé sur une scène où une femme Moldue appelait à l'aide et demandait à savoir où elle se trouvait alors qu'un homme masqué pointait sur elle un revolver. Tout lui semblait parfaitement logique maintenant. Surtout alors qu'il voyait Malfoy fixer le grand et _bruyant _écran de télévision sur lequel passait maintenant un dessin animé.

« C'est une boîte », murmura le blond, ébahi. « Une boîte qui hurle. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas éclater de rire. « C'est un truc Moldu. Juste pour se divertir. » Il se mit à rire, s'évanouissant presque tant le soulagement qu'il ressentait était important. Malfoy allait bien. Tout allait bien.

Son coéquipier pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant le chat du dessin animé se lancer à la poursuite d'une souris. Le chat posa la patte sur un balai qui se trouvait là par hasard, et il poussa un glapissement quand la poignée le frappa en plein sur le museau.

Le blond tressaillit. « Qu'est-ce que, au nom de Merlin - »

Le brusque éclat de rire de Harry fut interrompu quand quelqu'un le tira par la manche. Il se retourna, et reçut aussitôt sa deuxième gifle de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon mari ? », hurla Mrs Jones en tremblant de tout son corps. Alors qu'il frottait sa joue meurtire, la femme reprit sa propre baguette que le brun tenait toujours en main.

« Putain », murmura-t-il, retrouvant ses esprits alors que Mrs Jones se ruait dans le couloir et criait, « _Ennervate _! »

« Malfoy, on est mal », fit Harry d'une voix un peu essoufflée. Ils venaient juste d'attaquer un couple innocent.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi », répondit son partenaire, l'air toujours aussi stupéfait. « Cette chose est maléfique. Forcément. Je suis sûr qu'il est illégal de posséder un objet pareil. »

Le brun se retourna ; il fixa Malfoy du regard et hocha la tête, incrédule - il n'arrivait pas à y croire. « Ca n'a rien de maléfique. Tu ne comprends pas ? On les a attaqués alors qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. Ce truc n'est même pas ensorcelé. »

Son coéquipier fronça les sourcils et y réfléchit pendant un moment ; il sembla accepter lentement la vérité, avant d'indiquer la télévision d'un geste de la main lourd de sens. « Ca _pourrait _être ensorcelé. »

Scandalisé, Harry murmura sur un ton furieux, « Non ! Tu es fou ou quoi ? » Il s'interrompit et envisagea la possibilité de piéger le couple Jones pour que lui et Malfoy n'aient pas à affronter les conséquences de leur attaque injustifiée. Et puis, il détestait toujours le mari, qui avait jeté un _maléfice _à son partenaire. Ecoeuré par ses propres pensées, il ajouta rapidement, « Nous ne sommes pas dans une zone Moldue. L'accusation ne tiendrait jamais. Alors _baisse _ta baguette. »

Malfoy se détendit, mais il serrait toujours fermement sa baguette dans sa main, et il fixait d'un regard noir quelque chose un peu à la gauche de Harry. « Je ne veux pas baisser ma baguette. Ce type m'a quand même jeté un sortilège. » Il fit un drôle de mouvement avec ses épaules, et annonça en faisant la moue, « Mon dos me démange. »

« C'est parce que je vous ai lancé un sortilège de Démangeaison. Espèce de taré », dit Mr Jones qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry se sentit coupable quand il remarqua que l'homme avait l'air hébété et qu'il se frottait l'arrière du crâne - là où il avait dû se faire mal quand il était tombé. Sa femme, qui fusillait l'ancien Gryffondor de regard, l'aidait à tenir debout. L'Auror se dit qu'il avait été un peu trop enthousiaste quand il avait Stupéfixé Jones ; cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se sentir coupable.

Ils venaient de faire irruption dans une maison et avaient lancé un _Stupéfix _à un homme innocent, qui n'avait fait qu'acheter une télévision Moldue et qui avait apparemment _essayé _de jeter à Malfoy un sortilège parfaitement légal. Harry se devait de trouver un moyen de minimiser les dommages. Pas tant pour lui, mais à cause de son partenaire.

Si quelqu'un se devait de garder un dossier aussi vierge que possible, c'était bien Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attaquer des gens innocents durant les premiers mois de son travail en tant qu'Auror. Tout le monde le surveillait de près, attendant avec impatience qu'il fasse le moindre faux-pas. D'un autre côté, Harry savait que l'erreur qu'ils avaient faite était de sa faute ; il aurait dû tout de suite réaliser ce qui se passait, et ainsi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

« En effet, monsieur, c'est ce que vous avez fait », fit Harry d'un air désolé. « Et, eh bien, j'ai bien peur que les gens n'aient pas le droit de se balader et de jeter des maléfices aux représentants de la loi, donc - »

« Il vous a frappé ! », explosa Jones. « J'ai cru qu'il était devenu fou et qu'il allait tous nous tuer. Vous pensez que je ne sais pas qui il est ? » L'homme se frotta à nouveau la tête. « Je regrette d'avoir fait ça, maintenant. Vous avez mérité qu'il vous frappe », fit-il d'un ton amer alors que sa femme s'exclamait, « Je l'ai frappé aussi !». Son mari lui tapota le bras, apparemment satisfait. « La prochaine fois, je ne vous aiderai pas, Vainqueur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ou non », dit Jones, et Malfoy fit un petit bruit, comme s'il allait vomir.

Se sentant de plus en plus coupable, Harry changea de tactique. « Nous sommes vraiment désolés. C'est un terrible malentendu. Vos voisins se sont plaints du bruit, et nous avons mal interprété la situation. »

La femme se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, l'air coupable. « Nous venons juste d'acheter cette boîte. Nous ne savons pas comment l'éteindre, et, eh bien, nous l'avons pas mal regardée. C'est fascinant. Nous avons essayé de jeter un _Silencio_, mais ça n'a pas marché. » Elle se redressa avec importance. « Ce comportement brutal n'était tout de même pas nécessaire. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes vraiment désolés. N'est-ce pas, Malfoy ? », ajouta Harry, les dents serrés.

Le blond marmonna quelque chose, mais de toute évidence personne ne l'avait entendu - les Jones le fixaient toujours, attentifs.

Harry se retourna et lança un regard lourd de sens à son partenaire ; intérieurement, il voulait que Malfoy s'excuse.

Le blond lui rendit un regard noir, puis il se gratta le dos avant de faire la moue ; mais finalement, il dit, « Je… m'excuse. »

Les Jones eurent l'air modérément calmés, et Harry respira un peu plus facilement.

Lorsque Malfoy eut réparé un tableau qui s'était fracassé par terre quand Harry avait lancé le _Stupéfix_, que le brun eut montré aux Jones comment baisser le son de leur télévision, et qu'il leur eut expliqué comment marchait la télécommande, les Jones eurent l'air de meilleure humeur. Ils passèrent cinq minutes à se chamailler pour savoir lequel d'entre eux tiendrait la télécommande. Au cours de la dispute en question, Malfoy commença à avoir l'air presque malade, et pendant un long moment il fixa la porte avec envie - de toute évidence, il était impatient de partir.

Les Jones les raccompagnèrent à l'extérieur ; puis, le mari, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, leur dit, « Oh, au fait, je pense que vous n'allez pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de notre avocat. Bonne journée. » Et il leur claqua la porte au nez.

Harry lâcha un soupir, s'avouant vaincu ; quant à son coéquipier, il se retourna et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

« C'était ridicule », dit-il quand le brun le rattrapa.

« Tout à fait. » Harry frotta sa joue, qui avait l'air d'avoir enflé. En tout cas, il avait vraiment mal.

Malfoy interrompit sa marche, et il se retourna pour lui jeter un regard suspicieux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as attrapé par le coude, tout à l'heure ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor déglutit et ouvrit la bouche, mais pendant un moment aucun mot ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir lui-même pourquoi il avait agrippé ainsi son partenaire. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait cru alors que quelque chose de terrible pourrait lui arriver, et que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était garder Malfoy sain et sauf près de lui. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça. A moins qu'il ne veuille que le blond ne le frappe à nouveau.

« Eh bien, je… », Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, « de toute évidence, j'ai réalisé que c'était juste une télévision et j'ai essayé de te retenir avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de stupide. De toute évidence. » Le brun tressaillit ; il espérait que Malfoy n'avait pas remarqué qu'il venait de dire deux fois de suite _de toute évidence_.

« Oh. » Son coéquipier eut l'air gêné pendant un court instant, mais il se retourna bien vite et dit sur un ton impérieux, « Eh bien, la prochaine fois essaie d'utiliser ta bouche et non tes mains. »

Harry poussa intérieurement un grognement, et il chassa de son esprit les images inopportunes que l'innocente remarque de Malfoy venait de créer.

« Je n'apprécie pas qu'on me malmène comme ça », continua son partenaire. « Je te prierais bien d'utiliser ton cerveau la prochaine fois, mais je suppose que ça serait trop te demander. »

Le brun resta silencieux ; il n'osait pas parler. Son esprit était empli de fantasmes dans lesquels il malmenait Malfoy en utilisant ses mains et sa bouche de bien des façons différentes.

« C'est ridicule », reprit l'ancien Serpentard en hochant la tête. « Je suis juste en train de perdre mon temps. Quelqu'un quelque part me déteste et se débrouille pour que je finisse toujours avec des missions stupides. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, toujours sans dire un mot.

« On devrait retourner au Quartier Général », soupira son partenaire, abattu.

Harry hocha la tête ; il jeta discrètement un coup d'œil en direction de Draco, et remarqua que ce dernier avait l'air extrêmement déçu. Il attendait probablement avec impatience de pouvoir arrêter des malfaiteurs et de sauver les innocents. Le brun se sentit à nouveau envahi par la culpabilité ; il détourna rapidement son regard du visage attristé de son coéquipier et Transplana.

A leur grand surprise, ils réapparurent tous les deux dans l'allée qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart de l'entrée des visiteurs du Ministère, au lieu de se rematérialiser directement dans le hall du Ministère. Ils avaient dû essayer de s'éviter l'un l'autre, songea tristement Harry.

Lorsqu'il hocha la tête, Malfoy avait l'air un peu pâle ; il murmura ensuite, « Cette situation doit cesser. »

« Je suis désolé », fit le brun sur la défensive. « Je ne t'ai pas suivi. Je… Je pensais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger. »

Son coéquipier lui lança un regard noir. « Oh. Bien sûr. Je suppose que tu as un rendez-vous avec Hogan. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à manger sans lui. » Ses yeux étaient glacés.

Harry sentit la fureur l'envahir d'un coup. Pourquoi est-ce que Malfoy devait-il appeler ça un rendez-vous ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme si Derek et lui étaient en couple alors que ce n'était pas le cas ? Et pourquoi est-ce que Draco était-il tellement énervé par cette situation ? Même s'ils sortaient ensemble, en quoi cela pouvait-il le _concerner _?

« Ce n'est pas tes affaires », dit catégoriquement Harry ; il se retourna, prêt à partir, en jurant à voix basse.

Il avait presque atteint la rue quand Malfoy lui agrippa le coude et le tira en arrière. Le brun était trop choqué pour résister, et il tituba alors qu'il était forcé de se retourner. A sa grande horreur - et pour son plus grand plaisir - il finit plaqué contre le torse de son partenaire.

Son vis-à-vis écarquilla les yeux, et Harry comprit que le blond ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux dans cette position quand il l'avait agrippé.

L'ancien Gryffondor songea qu'il devrait se dégager, mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Pourquoi devrait-il bouger alors que son corps était parfaitement aligné avec celui de Malfoy, si parfaitement qu'on dirait qu'il était une pièce manquante du puzzle que constituerait le propre corps de son coéquipier ? Ils faisaient presque la même taille ; Draco n'était plus grand que de cinq ou six centimètres, et leurs bouches étaient assez proches l'une de l'autre pour que Harry puisse sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre homme effleurer ses lèvres. Un peu déstabilisé, il prit rapidement sa décision - il allait se pencher et embrasser Malfoy. Il allait le faire. Le blond l'avait déjà frappé une fois aujourd'hui ; Harry pouvait bien supporter un nouveau coup de poing.

Il se pencha donc un peu plus près ; son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique, si fort qu'il menaçait presque de sortir de sa poitrine. Malfoy entrouvrit même les lèvres, comme s'il accueillerait volontiers son baiser - mais au lieu de se pencher vers lui pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin, le blond dit, « Tu as encore ta cape, espèce d'idiot. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Malfoy préférerait qu'il soit nu ?

Son coéquipier le relâcha et recula d'un pas, l'air confus. Ou alarmé. « Les Moldus, Potter ? », dit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

Le brun réalisa d'un coup ce qui se passait - il était sur le point de sortir dans une rue Moldue avec sa cape en plein milieu de la journée. Bien. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et Malfoy avait juste essayé de l'arrêter. Il n'avait pas soudainement eu envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras, ou de l'embrasser, ou de le voir nu.

« Je n'ai pas fait attention », répondit-il, un peu essoufflé. Tremblant, il métamorphosa sa cape en manteau et essaya de se calmer. Il avait fait dérogé deux fois à sa règle ne-touchons-pas-Malfoy aujourd'hui. Les choses ne cessaient d'empirer. Et Malfoy - il leva les yeux et vit le blond changer lui aussi l'aspect de sa propre cape, les mains un peu tremblantes - son partenaire avait l'air paniqué. Avec de bonnes raisons, d'ailleurs. Harry était presque sur le point de lui sauter dessus, et de se préoccuper des conséquences plus tard. S'éclaircissant la gorge et récupérant un peu de ses émotions, le brun lui dit, « La prochaine fois, sers-toi de ta bouche et non de tes mains. »

Malfoy eut l'ait stupéfait, puis le coin de sa bouche tressaillit, et il eut presque un sourire. « Amusant, Potter. » Se rapprochant de plus en plus tout en souriant _presque_, il lui lança un coup d'œil à la dérobée. « Je pourrais… » Le blond agita un peu sa baguette, « te guérir ça », finit-il en fixant du regard la joue de Harry. « Elle a l'air vraiment terrible. »

« Bien sûr. » L'ancien Gryffondor déglutit et hocha la tête, étonné que Malfoy se soit proposé. Ce dernier essayait-il de le déstabiliser avec cette proposition étrange ? Se doutait-il des sentiments de Harry, et était-il maintenant en train de se moquer de lui ? De le ridiculiser ? Parce que toute cette situation était complètement folle ; son coéquipier avait même l'air troublé, comme s'il regrettait vraiment de l'avoir frappé.

Harry resta immobile ; il retint son souffle alors que Malfoy s'approchait et pressait gentiment le bout de sa baguette sur sa joue. Le blond fronça les sourcils et plaça la paume de sa main sur le côté du visage de Harry, lui faisant un peu pencher la tête. Prenant une nouvelle inspiration tremblante, le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'appuyer contre la main de son coéquipier, et il s'étonna de la perfection de ce contact. Les picotements provoqués par le sortilège de Guérison n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux que créait la paume de Malfoy contre sa peau, et la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Harry fixa du regard le visage attentif de Draco, admirant ses pommettes et les petits plis au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il fixait d'un air concentré la blessure sur sa joue. Son visage était si _près_. Le brun n'arrivait presque plus à respirer ; étourdi, il réalisa que non seulement il n'avait pas suivi sa règle de ne pas toucher Malfoy aujourd'hui, mais qu'en plus ce dernier l'avait touché, lui, deux fois maintenant. Volontairement.

« Là. » Son partenaire recula d'un pas, retirant sa main et abaissant sa baguette. Harry eut l'impression d'avoir un peu froid, maintenant que la main de Malfoy ne réchauffait plus sa joue. « Parfait », annonça le blond, fixant du regard son visage - il était probablement en train d'admirer son propre travail.

« Merci. » Harry sentit ses joues le brûler et il détourna rapidement les yeux ; il avait peur d'être en train de rougir. « On devrait… » Il indiqua la rue d'un geste de la main, et Malfoy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si quelque chose lui échappait, puis il finit par dire, « Oh. D'accord. »

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cabine téléphonique, Harry tenta de marcher plus calmement, essayant en vain de ne pas sautiller. Il se sentait incroyablement heureux. Sa mâchoire ne lui faisait plus mal, et Malfoy l'avait touché sans manifester le moindre dégoût. Cette journée lui paraissait tout à fait extraordinaire, tout d'un coup.

Ils se rapprochaient du restaurant maintenant ; le brun était sur le point de suggérer qu'ils y entrent et qu'ils déjeunent ensemble, mais l'expression de Malfoy s'assombrit tout à coup. Il fixa le restaurant pendant un instant, avant de jeter à Harry un regard noir - et le dégoût qu'il éprouvait était clairement lisible sur son visage.

« Ton _petit copain _t'attend. » Il cracha presque ces mots, avant de se retourner et de partir.

Confus, Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction du restaurant et remarqua Derek, qui lui faisait signe avec enthousiasme et lui adressait son habituel sourire éclatant.

« Ce n'est pas mon petit copain », fit-il tristement, mais Malfoy était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre. Ne ressentant plus la moindre joie, Harry soupira et rentra dans le restaurant.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la journée fut aussi ennuyeux et paisible que l'étaient toutes celles que passait Harry ces derniers temps. Ils eurent deux missions supplémentaires à accomplir, que le brun avait choisies, et le soir, son coéquipier et lui partirent chacun de leur côté. Harry dit qu'il avait <em>quelque chose <em>à faire, et Malfoy répliqua que lui aussi avait _quelque chose _à faire. L'ancien Gryffondor attendit que son partenaire quitte leur bureau, puis il se précipita pour aller voir la Directrice de leur Département. Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé le matin précédent, altérant un peu les faits, et lui assurant qu'il avait su tout du long ce qui se passait exactement - mais qu'il n'avait rien dit à Malfoy parce qu'il avait pensé que ce qui en résulterait serait pour le moins amusant. La Directrice de leur Département fut consternée, et bien qu'elle finit par lui promettre qu'elle règlerait la situation, elle dit à Harry qu'il conserverait Malfoy en tant que coéquipier jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent tous les deux d'agir comme des gamins et qu'ils apprennent à s'entendre. Le brun se détesta quand il réalisa que cette menace l'avait mis de terriblement bonne humeur.

Il rentra chez lui très tard, parce qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à se balader en essayant de ne pas repenser à la sensation de la paume de Malfoy sur sa joue. Finalement, le froid le poussa à revenir vers son appartement ; il fut surpris de trouver une chouette qui ne lui était pas familière l'attendant sur la table de la cuisine.

Le hibou lui amenait un paquet contenant une bouteille de vin qui avait l'air très chère, et une lettre de son admirateur secret. La lettre en question était longue et pleine de transport amoureux, et Harry rougit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand il la lut. Il était apaisant et flatteur de voir des mots si tendres et passionnés lui être adressés. La chouette restait immobile, attendant probablement une réponse, mais le brun la chassa. Même si la lettre qu'il venait de lire était charmante, il n'avait aucune envie d'encourager son auteur.

Alors que l'animal s'éloignait au-dehors et que Harry refermait la fenêtre, une forme sombre dans la rue attira son regard. Il n'était pas inhabituel de voir quelqu'un y rôder en plein milieu de la nuit, mais l'ancien Gryffondor était sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier - il portait une cape. Il s'agissait d'une banlieue Moldue, et, les soi-disants amis de Malfoy mis à part, il ne connaissait aucun sorcier habitant dans les environs. Les soupçons de Harry se confirmèrent quand le hibou qui lui avait apporté la bouteille vola droit sur la personne qui se tenait debout dans l'ombre.

Perturbé, Harry referma rapidement la fenêtre et éteignit la lumière ; il jeta plusieurs sortilèges sur la bouteille pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas ensorcelée. Il lui était assez difficile de déterminer avec précision quels étaient les sentiments qu'il ressentait ; mais s'il avait dû donner un nom aux émotions qui l'habitaient, il aurait dit que toute cette situation le rendait _nerveux_. Qui que soit cette personne, elle était sérieuse. Et Harry n'était plus vraiment certain d'avoir eu raison à propos de cet admirateur - si ce type se baladait dans les environs de son immeuble en pleine nuit, il était peu probable qu'il renonce facilement.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes de la traductrice : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, fraîchement corrigé par mon super beta-pokémon, plus rapide que l'éclair ! Voilà, sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)

(Ah, et je m'excuse auprès de TheGirlWhoKnewTooMuch - j'ai pas encore eu le temps de répondre à tes deux messages, je m'en occupe dès ce soir, promis ! JE T'ENVOIE DES COOKIES VIRTUELS POUR ME FAIRE PARDONNER :D)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Au cours des deux semaines qui suivirent, Harry commença à se sentir de plus en plus nerveux. Encore que le mot 'nerveux' ne fut peut-être pas le plus adéquat pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. _Troublé _aurait été plus proche de la vérité. Il avait plusieurs raisons de l'être, mais son admirateur secret et obstiné en était sans nul doute la cause principale.

Tout d'abord, les cadeaux n'avaient cessé d'arriver ; au contraire, Harry trouvait un petit paquet sur son bureau chaque matin lorsqu'il se rendait à son travail, et un autre lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Le hibou - jamais le même - qui l'attendait dans son appartement s'attardait toujours un peu, attendant probablement que le brun écrive une réponse, mais Harry le chassait à chaque fois. Mais les cadeaux ne le troublaient pas tant que cela, en définitive ; les lettres qui les accompagnaient le perturbaient bien plus.

Elles étaient gentilles et innocentes au début, flatteuses mais vagues. Cependant, elles ne tardèrent pas à devenir bien moins vagues et leur contenu bien plus explicite.

Qui que soit cet admirateur, Harry était certain que cette personne le connaissait bien, et il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ça réconfortant ou plus inquiétant encore. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était les descriptions détaillés de ce que cet inconnu voulait lui faire et ce qu'il souhaitait que le brun lui fasse. Il ne s'agissait de rien de vraiment obscène, ou de contraire aux goûts personnels de Harry ; cependant, lire les fantasmes sexuels d'un inconnu le mettait mal à l'aise.

Mais il avait lu ces lettres. Toutes les lettres. Et il y en avait même certaines qu'il avait lues plusieurs fois.

Harry ne se considérait pas comme étant particulièrement inexpérimenté, mais il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'il avait voulu essayées mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de tester ; des choses auxquelles il avait songé en se demandant s'il était normal d'y penser ou si ses fantasmes étaient un peu étranges parce que son cerveau avait été pollué par les films Moldus qu'il aimait bien regarder.

Mais cette personne - partageait ses fantasmes, et allait même au-delà. Le brun se haïssait un peu plus chaque jour, alors qu'il dévorait chacune des lettres avec impatience.

Il était juste avide, s'assurait-il. Avide de se faire accepter. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie qu'un inconnu l'accepte - il voulait que ce soit Malfoy. Il y avait une partie de son cerveau, juste une petite partie perfide de son esprit qui aimait prétendre que c'était son coéquipier qui lui envoyait des lettres et des cadeaux. Harry s'était imaginé tout un scénario : Draco était son admirateur secret, et l'ancien Serpentard faisait semblant de ne pas l'aimer simplement parce qu'il croyait que son partenaire ne l'appréciait pas ; mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire quelque chose, alors il essayait de séduire Harry par d'autres moyens.

C'était devenu son fantasme préféré. Il s'amusa - et déprima, aussi - en y songeant pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, il en conclut qu'il se conduisait d'une façon pathétique.

Malfoy, bien sûr, n'était pas son admirateur secret. Harry n'était pas assez fou pour y croire sérieusement. Non seulement cette idée était ridicule, mais son coéquipier devenait manifestement un peu plus agité à chaque nouveau cadeau et chaque nouvelle lettre que le brun recevait au travail. Parfois, il était sûr de pouvoir entendre Draco _grincer _des dents.

Ce qui était la seconde raison qui faisait que Harry se sentait troublé. Non seulement son partenaire était constamment de mauvaise humeur - pire que d'habitude, si une telle chose était possible - mais l'ancien Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à comprendre quel était son problème. Il réalisait que le fait qu'il soit gay était clairement problématique du point de vue de Malfoy, et il se rendait aussi compte qu'il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec Harry, surtout si Derek se trouvait dans les parages - il craignait sûrement d'avoir à être témoin d'une interaction entre Derek et Harry qu'il ne souhaitait définitivement pas voir. Mais pourquoi cela le troublerait-il tellement que quelqu'un envoie des cadeaux à son coéquipier ? Ces cadeaux ne devraient en aucun cas l'affecter.

Encore que, s'il devait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, Harry supposait que la situation affectait Malfoy dans une certaine mesure. Le brun avait fini par manger tout le chocolat qui lui avait été envoyé, parce qu'il était délicieux, que c'était du _chocolat_, et que ça le réconfortait. Seulement, après, tout ce sucre le rendait hyperactif, et même un peu nerveux. Il était fort possible qu'il ait été plus d'une fois assez malpoli en parlant à Malfoy.

Quoique, peut-être ne pouvait-il pas vraiment accuser le sucre d'être à l'origine de son comportement irascible. D'une façon complètement illogique, il était en colère contre son partenaire parce que ce dernier n'était pas son admirateur secret ; irrité, parce qu'il voulait que Malfoy lui dise les mêmes mots que ceux qu'il pouvait lire dans les lettres ; il ne voulait pas vraiment que celui qui les lui envoie soit un inconnu, un étranger potentiellement obsédé et nymphomane.

Le vendredi, la mauvaise humeur de Harry atteignit des sommets. Le vendredi était toujours la pire journée de la semaine, mais celui-là fut particulièrement atroce. Cette journée avait été fastidieuse et ennuyeuse, et leur tâche la plus trépidante avait été de secourir un Jarvey bloqué dans un arbre assez haut. La créature magique avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussi à se coincer dans les branches et une petite fille en larmes les avait appelés.

A ce moment-là, ils avaient cru que celui qu'elle appelait Jessie était son petit frère, et Malfoy avait été surexcité à l'idée de venir à la rescousse d'un enfant innocent. Harry avait pensé que la mission n'était pas dangereuse, alors ils étaient partis en hâte pour se rendre jusqu'à une grande ferme près d'un village pittoresque - Malfoy avait marché d'un pas presque bondissant durant tout le trajet.

La déception que le blond ressentait faisait peine à voir, et Harry se promit qu'il le laisserait accomplir une mission plus excitante, un de ces jours. Même s'il se disait la même chose quasiment chaque jour.

La fillette était toujours bouleversée et Malfoy en train de bouder, alors ce fut le brun qui dut monter à l'arbre pour tenter de sauver le Jarvey tremblant. Il avait essayé d'utiliser la magie, mais son sortilège de Lévitation avait rebondi sur la fourrure épaisse de l'animal. Alors, il avait tenté d'atteindre la Jarvey avec sa main, mais la créature faillit le mordre.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler gentiment ? », suggéra son coéquipier d'en bas.

Harry baissa les yeux vers le blond qui se tenait au pied de l'arbre, juste en dessous de lui. Bien, songea-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, s'il glissait, Malfoy pourrait le rattraper. Néanmoins, il essaya de faire ce que son partenaire venait de lui suggérer.

« Viens là, Jessie. Tout va bien », fit-il d'une voix douce.

« Espèce de débile de salope ! », cria le Jarvey qui tremblait toujours.

Malfoy rit de bon cœur. « J'avais oublié à quel point j'appréciais les Jarveys », dit-il affectueusement. « Des créatures charmantes. N'est-ce pas, Jessie ? », continua-t-il sur un ton charmeur.

« Tapette ! » hurla le Jarvey, lançant un regard noir dans son direction.

Alors que Harry éclatait de rire, son coéquipier cessa de sourire ; il fit jouer sa baguette dans sa main. « Je pense qu'on devrait juste le Stupéfixer. »

« Non ! », s'exclama la petite fille qui se tenait un peu plus loin. « Il est juste terrifié, alors il s'énerve. C'est vraiment le plus mignon des animaux d'habitude. Hein, Jessie ? »

« Stupide tête de linotte ! », gémit la créature.

Inébranlable, la fille s'extasia, « N'est-il pas _adorable _? »

Profitant du moment où le Jarvey était distrait, Harry se jeta en avant et l'attrapa. L'animal hurla, le griffa et lui lança des insultes qu'une petite fille ne devrait pas avoir à entendre. A la périphérie de son champ de vision, le brun put voir que Malfoy se tenait maintenant derrière la fillette et qu'il avait fermement placé ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, lui couvrant les oreilles. Amusé mais toujours occupé, Harry serra les dents et s'employa à maintenir sa prise sur le Jarvey alors qu'il descendait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il avait presque posé un pied sur le sol quand la créature se débattit, mordit sa main et se précipita vers le sol.

Le brun poussa un petit cri et lâcha la branche à laquelle il se raccrochait. Sa jambe ne trouva aucun point d'appui, et il atterrit lourdement sur le sol en tombant sur le pied. Il ressentit une vive douleur dans les jambes, ses genoux faiblirent et se dérobèrent. Il serait sûrement tombé et se serait probablement cassé quelque chose - mais soudain il y eut un léger _pop _et un corps se pressa contre son dos, et deux bras entourèrent fermement sa taille pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

Harry prit une brusque inspiration, ne parvenant pas à croire que Malfoy venait juste de Transplaner - parce qu'il avait dû Transplaner, étant donné qu'il se tenait trop loin pour l'atteindre si rapidement - pour le sauver. Et pas d'un danger mortel, mais juste pour lui éviter de se casser la jambe.

Mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer sur cette idée bien longtemps. Pas alors que Malfoy était pressé tout contre lui, l'_étreignant _presque alors que les fesses de Harry s'étaient logées dans le creux de son aine - cet état de fait lui donnait envie de pouvoir geler cet instant, de rester dans ses bras pour toujours.

Mais bien sûr la situation ne dura pas longtemps, seulement quelques instants. Puis Malfoy recula si vite que Harry le soupçonna d'avoir à nouveau Transplané. Alors qu'il se retournait, il pouvait toujours sentir l'étreinte du blond autour de sa taille, et il sentait que son pantalon était devenu un peu trop serré tout à coup. Son coéquipier était pâle, presque alarmé, mais reprit bien vite une expression impassible.

« Merci », souffla Harry en se souvenant de ses bonnes manières.

Malfoy déglutit, et recula à nouveau d'un pas. « Je suis un Auror. C'est mon travail de sauver les gens. »

En dépit de son souffle erratique et de la tristesse qui l'envahissait en voyant son partenaire s'écarter ainsi de lui, le brun éclata de rire. « Tu prends vraiment ça à cœur. »

L'ancien Serpentard plissa les yeux, comme si Harry venait de l'accuser d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. « Et alors ? »

« Euh, rien. Je suis juste impres- »

« Je te tiens ! », s'exclama soudain la fillette, et les deux Aurors détournèrent les yeux vers elle.

Elle tenait le Jarvey dans ses bras, s'extasiant et le berçant gentiment. « Là, là. Tout va bien maintenant. »

« Je te déteste », fit le Jarvey d'un ton grincheux, bien qu'il paraissait plus terrifié qu'en colère.

La fille leur adressa un signe joyeux de la main. « Merci ! », dit-elle, et elle courut jusqu'à la maison alors que le Jarvey continuait de marmonner, « Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. »

Malfoy sourit un peu. « Il est assez mignon. » Puis il cessa de sourire, et ajouta, « Plus ou moins. Si on aime les créatures à fourrure. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, et enfonça ses talons dans le sol. Il avait soudainement envie d'attraper son partenaire et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'évanouisse. Ou au moins, il pourrait demander à Malfoy de guérir la blessure qu'il avait à la main. Mais bien sûr, cela paraîtrait étrange étant donné que le brun pouvait très bien la guérir lui-même. De plus, il aurait du mal à marcher vu l'état dans lequel il était ; il se trouvait trop près de son coéquipier, et son érection n'allait jamais disparaître.

« Tu viens ? », demanda Draco en le regardant.

Harry grogna et dit, « Ouais », avant de Transplaner jusqu'au Ministère.

Oh oui, il détestait définitivement les vendredis.

Harry les détesta même encore un peu plus quand il réalisa que si l'on était vendredi, cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas voir Malfoy pendant deux jours (à moins que ce dernier ne se présente à nouveau sur le pas de sa porte avec un stylo ou un presse-papier, mais il n'osait pas espérer qu'une telle chose puisse se produire deux fois) ; et comme d'habitude, il allait devoir rester tard au travail en essayant de remplir ses rapports et de ne pas s'imaginer en train de plaquer Malfoy sur leur bureau pour pouvoir profiter de lui. Ces deux objectifs étaient difficiles à atteindre, et Harry eut du mal à s'en tenir à ces résolutions. En particulier celle de « ne pas s'imaginer en train de profiter de Malfoy ».

Le souvenir des cuisses fermes du blond plaquées contre les siennes était trop présent dans son esprit ; il était clairement conscient que leurs bottes se touchaient sous leur bureau, et cela le rendait fou. Comme pour empirer les choses, une lettre et une autre boîte de chocolats avaient fait leur apparition pendant qu'ils s'étaient absentés ; Malfoy lui avait jeté un regard noir et avait pris une expression renfrognée.

Harry se trémoussa sur son siège ; il se sentit inquiet quand il en conclut que cela signifiait que la personne qui lui envoyait des cadeaux savait qu'il arriverait tard chez lui ce jour-là, et donc qu'il devait lui envoyer la lettre au Ministère.

Il ne devrait pas la lire. Pas devant Malfoy. Pas alors qu'il avait toujours une érection à cause de leur rapprochement un peu plus tôt. Mais même s'il savait qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça, le brun ouvrit rapidement la lettre et dévora chacun des mots séduisants qui y étaient écrits.

« Est-ce que c'est du porno ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor leva les yeux brusquement, et croisa le regard noir de son coéquipier.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il, pensant qu'il avait peut-être mal entendu.

« Est-ce que - c'est - du - porno ? », répéta-t-il le blond, très lentement. « Tu rougis, Potter. »

« Bien sûr que non ! », dit Harry ; il n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il niait son rougissement, ou le fait que la lettre contenait effectivement du porno. Dans les deux cas, il mentait de toute façon.

« Mmm. » Malfoy pinça les lèvres, et baissa à nouveaux les yeux sur ses propres papiers.

« Ca ne te regarde pas », reprit le brun, un peu trop tard, mais son partenaire ne fit pas plus de commentaires.

Agacé, Harry tendit la main pour prendre un chocolat, mais la boîte était vide. Il était improbable que son admirateur lui ait envoyé une boîte vide - ce qui signifiait que Malfoy était resté assis là à manger ses chocolats, alors qu'il était absorbé dans la lecture de la lettre. Qui savait même combien de temps son coéquipier avait passé à l'oberver… Harry sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur lui monter aux joues.

« Ils auraient pu être ensorcelés, tu sais », dit-il à Malfoy sur un ton clairement agacé.

Le blond ne leva même pas les yeux, et continua à écrire. « J'en doute », fit-il calmement. « Pourquoi diable ton petit copain t'enverrait-il des chocolats ensorcelés ? Une dispute dans votre océan de bonheur ? »

« Ils ne viennent pas de mon petit ami », protesta vivement Harry, avant de le regretter immédiatement. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela à Malfoy ?

Ce dernier eut un petit hoquet faussement surpris, mais ne leva toujours pas les yeux. « Tu as été un vilain garçon ! Que va dire ton petit copain quand il apprendra que quelqu'un d'autre t'envoie des chocolats ? Et du porno. »

« Je n'ai pas de petit copain. Et ce n'est _pas _du porno. »

En entendant sa réponse, le blond releva enfin la tête, et le regard que lui lançaient ses yeux gris était toujours orageux - Harry en fut confus pendant un instant. « Alors qui t'envoie tous ces cadeaux ? Les cloches de Pâques ? » Il fronça les sourcils. « Enfin, je suppose que ça expliquerait ces quantités excessives de chocolat. »

L'ancien Gryffondor serra un peu plus fort la lettre entre ses doigts. Le regard presque furieux de Malfoy le mettait sur la défensive. « Ca ne te regarde pas, putain », dit Harry ; il sentait frémir les muscles de sa mâchoire.

Malfoy écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as dit _putain_. Tu ne dis jamais putain. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la lettre que le brun tenait toujours dans sa main. « C'est du porno, donc. »

Harry déglutit et essaya de se calmer. Il commençait à être vraiment agacé, même s'il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Toute cette histoire lui sembla stupide, tout à coup. Malfoy pensait que ces cadeaux venaient de son petit ami, ce qui serait somme toute _normal_. Si jamais il découvrait que Harry avait dévoré avec une telle avidité les lettres d'un complet inconnu, il allait probablement en mourir de rire. Il jubilerait, et dirait qu'il avait toujours su que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu était trop facilement séduit par les mots flatteurs de ses adorateurs.

Avant même qu'il ait réussi à trouver quelque chose à dire, Malfoy tendit la main et attrapa la lettre. Harry s'y agrippait trop fermement cependant, et la lettre fut déchirée en deux.

Paniqué, le brun mit la main sur sa baguette et s'écria, « _Evanesco ! _»

Les deux morceaux de papier, celui dans la main de Harry et celui que son coéquipier était en train de lire, disparurent immédiatement. Pendant un instant, il fixa Malfoy du regard, terrifié à l'idée que ce dernier ait lu les passages les plus salaces. Si c'était le cas, il allait se moquer de lui _jusqu'à la fin des temps_.

Le blond avait pris une expression impassible, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de lui faire une remarque désobligeante.

« Un admirateur secret ? », dit-il lentement, d'une voix incrédule. « Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas y aller. »

« Y aller ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

« A ce rendez-vous arrangé », répondit Malfoy avec impatience, et le brun regretta de ne pas avoir pu finir de lire la lettre. Il ne savait rien de ce rendez-vous. L'ancien Serpentard avait l'air absolument furieux alors qu'il continuait, « Avec un complet inconnu. Qui t'envoie du _porno_. Oui, je l'ai vu », ajouta-t-il quand Harry hocha rapidement la tête.

« Ca ne te regarde pas », dit-il pour ce qui lui semblait être la cinquième fois de la soirée.

« Bien sûr que si, ça me regarde », fit sèchement Malfoy. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un tue mon partenaire. Je… Est-ce que tu réalises quelle mauvaise image ça donnerait de moi ? Quelqu'un pourrait m'accuser, j'en suis sûr. Et est-ce que tu _réalises _à quel point ça pourrait être dangereux ? Je t'en prie, dis-mois que tu es conscient qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un psychopathe. Ou d'un criminel qui veut te tuer. Ou pire - ça pourrait être Hogan ! »

Harry le fixait, stupéfait par les mots que son coéquipier venait de prononcer. Sa mort donnerait une mauvaise image de _lui _? De _Malfoy _? Il était vraiment _blessé_. Que Harry vive ou meure lui importait-il donc vraiment si peu ? Aujourd'hui, quand Draco s'était précipité pour venir le secourir, il avait vraiment cru que son sort lui importait au moins un peu.

Avec un effort suprême, il se força à ne plus y penser - il n'aurait pas dû être aussi surpris que cela, vraiment - et se concentra sur la question qui l'embêtait depuis un moment déjà.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« Il… » Malfoy chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes. « Existe. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux pendant un instant, comme s'il essayait de se calmer. « S'il te plait, dis-moi juste que tu ne vas pas y aller. »

« Bien sûr que si, je vais y aller », répondit rapidement Harry, et il fut satisfait quand Draco parut devenir encore plus furieux. « Et honnêtement ? J'espère que c'_est_ Derek. »

Deux tâches rouges firent leur apparition sur les joues de son partenaire, alors que ce dernier le regardait toujours avec mauvaise humeur. « Je réalise que tes options sont limitées, Potter, mais est-ce que tu dois vraiment sauter dans un lit avec le premier type gay qui t'envoie du chocolat ? Tu es tellement désespéré que ça ? Dégoûtant. »

La vision de Harry fut obscurcie alors qu'il bondissait de sa chaise, les mains tremblantes. Malfoy avait touché un point sensible, il en était bien conscient. Parce qu'il _était _désespéré, il voulait désespérément ce qu'il ne pouvait obtenir. Il était un idiot désespéré, qui se languissait pour un homme qui le détestait.

Lentement, il parvint à suffisamment se calmer pour réussir à dire d'une voix presque douce, « Oui, je suis désespéré d'avoir enfin un peu de bon vieux sexe gay. Et peu importe qui se présente à se rendez-vous, je le ramènerai chez moi, j'étalerai de la confiture sur son corps, et ensuite je la lècherai avant de le baiser sur le matelas. » Bouillant de rage, il posa ses mains sur le bureau et se pencha bien trop près de Malfoy - ce dernier était bouche bée. « Quelque chose d'autre que tu voudrais savoir sur ma vie sentimentale ? Tu veux que je te prenne des photos ? »

Malfoy ne dit pas un mot. Il paraissait choqué ; il était peut-être en train d'imaginer toutes ces choses gays qui le répugnaient tellement.

Se redressant, Harry se saisit de sa cape et fit demi-tour, prêt à partir.

« Si je suis assassiné, je mourrai heureux en sachant que ça _donnera une mauvaise image de toi_ », dit-il par-dessus son épaule et il claqua la porte.

Plus tard, quand il eut atteint son appartement, il se sentit vaguement fier de la virilité dont il avait fait preuve - parce que, même s'il ne savait pas comment, il avait réussi à ne pas pleurer. Il mit un moment à réaliser pourquoi les paroles blessantes de Malfoy l'avaient énervé plus que d'habitude ce soir, et quand il eut admis pourquoi il se sentit encore plus mal. Il détestait devoir à y faire face, mais il avait espéré - contre toute raison, en dépit de toute logique - que Malfoy était son admirateur secret. Le brun songea qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'_oser_ l'espérer.

Une chouette l'attendait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une note posée près de lui. A contre-cœur, Harry s'avança et récupéra le mot. L'écriture familière de son admirateur secret le déprima encore plus. Il y avait une invitation à dîner pour le lendemain soir, et cette fois, la courte lettre était signée de la lettre D.

Donc c'_était_ Derek. Harry s'en était douté, mais il avait espéré qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'un peu plus… blond. Et excitant. Il rit sans être vraiment amusé quand il se souvint de Malfoy lui disant qu'il pourrait s'agir d'un psychopathe ou d'un criminel ou pire - Derek. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Derek ? Derek l'aimait bien et il était… une personne joyeuse. Et il était accessible. Pourquoi chercher à atteindre quelqu'un d'inaccessible alors qu'il savait que cette personne ne serait jamais à sa portée ?

Poussant un soupir, Harry se procura une plume à l'aide d'un Accio et griffonna :

_Je serai là. _

_Harry_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut ! Désolée pour ce retard inadmissible (n'ayons pas peur des mots !) de ma part, mais je n'avais pas accès à Internet ces deux derniers jours, donc je ne peux poster que maintenant ! C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, d'ailleurs, mais je le ferai soit ce soir soit demain - promis ! (Cela dit, bonne nouvelle, le chapitre suivant est déjà traduit :D)

Sur ce, merci encore à mon super beta-pokémon, F. ; et à toutes les lectrices et tous les lecteurs - je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Harry estimait que les samedis étaient sans aucun doute encore plus déprimants que les vendredis. En particulier quand vous aviez un rendez-vous auquel vous ne vouliez pas vraiment aller, et que vous vous faisiez finalement à l'idée que l'objet de votre affection non seulement ne vous aimait pas, mais vous haïssait carrément.

Donc cela ne le suprit pas quand il se réveilla à huit heures du matin, totalement déprimé, et qu'en conséquence il resta dans son lit jusqu'à midi. Il prit la décision de n'aller nulle part ce soir-là, pour changer d'avis seulement quelques minutes plus tard - et ainsi de suite pendant les quatre heures qui suivirent. Il essayait de trouver une raison pour ne pas aller à ce rendez-vous arrangé, et de préférence une qui ne lui donnerait pas l'air pathétique.

Mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien avouer que le seul attrait de ce rendez-vous était qu'il savait que Malfoy serait irrité s'il s'y rendait, et il était essentiel pour Harry de faire rager son partenaire - parce que ce dernier l'avait mis en colère, lui. Ce qui, bien sûr, signifiait que lui aussi se comportait comme un gamin ; il en était clairement conscient, et cette situation ne pouvait pas continuer. Toute cette histoire commençait à le fatiguer.

Chaque jour ressemblait au précédent, et rien n'avait changé dans sa relation avec Draco Malfoy. Et Harry était certain que rien ne changerait. Il perdait son temps. Malfoy ne serait jamais son ami, et ne deviendrait définitivement jamais son amant. La vérité était évidente : tous les deux ne seraient jamais capables de travailler ensemble sans se freiner l'un l'autre. Harry était en train de saboter délibérément la carrière de son partenaire, et ce dernier l'empêchait - sans le faire exprès - de trouver quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie.

Cela signifiait que deux options se présentaient à lui. Il pouvait soit démissionner - quitter le travail qu'il adorait - et espérer qu'il finirait bien par trouver un autre domaine pour lequel il serait doué. Peut-être pourrait-il écrire des romans à l'eau de rose, étant donné qu'il avait fait preuve d'un certain talent pour fantasmer au sujet d'impossibles situations amoureuses.

Ou bien il pouvait demander à ce qu'on lui assigne un autre partenaire. Malfoy serait toujours là et Harry continuerait de le voir, mais il serait néanmoins assez éloigné pour laisser le brun _respirer _à nouveau normalement. Il avait déjà préparé son petit discours dans sa tête, et il savait exactement ce qu'il pourrait dire à la Directrice de son Département. Harry détestait penser à tout cela, mais il était temps de prendre des mesures désespérées. Il pourrait proférer des menaces, lui dire qu'il n'était plus possible pour lui de continuer à travailler avec Malfoy, et qu'elle pouvait soit lui assigner un nouveau partenaire, soit il démissionnerait.

Harry était presque sûr que les dirigeants du Ministère ne le laisseraient pas partir, même s'il savait déjà qu'ils ne manqueraient de se moquer de lui et de lui dire qu'ils l'avaient prévenu : laisser Malfoy travailler pour le Ministère était une mauvaise idée. Ils penseraient que l'ancien Serpentard était insupportable et que son incompétence était la véritable raison pour laquelle Harry était prêt à quitter son travail. Et malgré le fait qu'il se sentait relativement peu enclin à éprouver de la compassion pour Malfoy en ce moment, cette idée ne manquait pas de le rendre furieux. Il ne voulait pas lui rendre les choses encore plus difficiles. Pas à cause de cette stupide _attirance _qu'il ressentait.

Mais il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Harry avait déjà influé plus que de raison sur le cours de la vie de Malfoy. Les succès et les erreurs futurs de ce dernier, tout comme les relations qu'il pouvait entretenir avec d'autres personnes, ne devaient pas le concerner. Tout comme la vie de Harry ne concernait pas Malfoy. Ce qui voulait techniquement dire que planifier de se rendre à ce rendez-vous juste pour énerver le blond faisait de lui un imbécile complet. Sa décision n'affecterait pas Draco, de toute façon. En particulier étant donné qu'il ne comptait pas mourir au cours de ce rendez-vous.

Il avait réfléchi à trois scénarios différents, en fonction de qui se présenterait à ce rendez-vous, et deux d'entre eux lui semblaient prometteurs. Premièrement, il s'agissait d'un fou furieux qui voulait le tuer, et dans ce cas, Harry s'empresserait de l'arrêter avec joie. L'action lui avait manqué, tout comme elle avait manqué à Malfoy. Il commençait à se sentir inutile, à sauver des Jarveys et à attaquer des télévisions ; arrêter un bon vieux psychopathe serait agréable.

Deuxièmement, la personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous était un homme tout à fait normal qui pourrait lui assurer un type différent d'action, quelque chose qui lui avait tout autant manqué. Dans ce cas-là, Harry avait décidé qu'à moins que l'homme n'ait une odeur corporelle trop prononcée, ils allaient rentrer chez lui et coucher ensemble.

Et troisièmement, l'option la plus probable, il s'agissait de Derek Hogan. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter Derek étant donné que ce n'était pas un psychopathe, et il ne pouvait pas le raccompagner et coucher avec lui, puisque c'était un de ses amis. Si c'était vraiment Derek, alors Harry devait décider à l'avance s'il voulait faire quelque chose de plus avec lui ou non.

Et la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit, c'était _non_. Derek était gentil, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais considéré en tant qu'amant potentiel. Certes, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, même s'il appréciait sa compagnie. Parce que Derek parlait beaucoup, et être avec lui signifiait qu'il pouvait laisser divaguer ses pensées vers des sujets bien plus plaisants ; et du moment qu'il hochait la tête, murmurait de temps en temps _Mmm _et souriait d'un air convaincant, Derek était satisfait. Ce qui était une conduite assez horrible de sa part, songea Harry, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Peut-être qu'il devrait lui accorder une chance. Peut-être que, ce soir, il essaierait de prêter un peu attention à cet homme qui était apparemment amoureux de lui. C'était une idée assez plaisante - le fait que quelqu'un soit amoureux de lui. Profiter un peu de cet amour qu'on éprouvait envers lui pourrait être agréable ; peut-être que son estomac, qui se tordait de douleur à fois que Malfoy le rejetait, serait enfin un peu apaisé. Peut-être que cela _pourrait _marcher.

Il allait y aller, finit par se dire Harry pour la dernière fois, à peu près vers une heure de l'après-midi, alors qu'il grignotait quelque chose qu'il espérait être de la nourriture correcte. Il allait se rendre à ce rendez-vous, donner une chance à Derek, et passer toute la soirée sans même songer à Malfoy. Il allait devoir à apprendre à cesser de penser à son partenaire, de toute façon. Au travail, pendant ses rendez-vous, et chez lui.

Assez étrangement, une fois qu'il eut pris la décision définitive d'y aller, les heures suivantes parurent s'envoler. Il faisait les cent pas dans son appartement en prétendant faire un peu de nettoyage - mais en vérité il s'efforçait juste de ne pas penser à Malfoy, et lorsqu'il regarda sa montre, il était déjà dix-huit heures. Ce qui était ennuyeux, étant donné qu'il devait rencontrer son admirateur secret à sept heures.

Calmement - plus ou moins -, il prit une douche et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main. Il ne savait pas si leur lieu de rendez-vous était un restaurant de luxe ou non, ni même si c'était un établissement sorcier ou Moldu. L'adresse sur le mot ne lui disait rien.

Mais assez rapidement, Harry découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant Moldu - un restaurant peut-être un peu trop chic pour le jean et la chemise banals qu'il portait.

Il avait Transplané prudemment à l'endroit le plus proche qu'il connaissait et se rendit à pied jusqu'au restaurant, où il arriva avec quinze minutes d'avance. Il considéra l'idée de se dissimuler dans l'ombre et d'attendre que l'homme qui lui avait fixé rendez-vous fasse son apparition, pour pouvoir voir de qui il s'agissait avant que l'autre ne réalise que Harry était venu. Mais il faisait froid, et il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder dehors ; alors, après avoir poussé un soupir, il rentra dans le restaurant en espérant que tout allait bien se passer.

Il donna son nom à l'hôtesse et elle le conduisit jusqu'à une table isolée, décorée avec romantisme de bougies et d'une douzaine de roses dont les tiges n'étaient pas coupées. L'hôtesse lui avait dit que la table était réservée à son nom et Harry en fut déçu ; il avait espéré qu'il pourrait au moins apprendre le nom de son admirateur avant que ce dernier arrive. Nerveux, il s'assit - face à l'entrée pour pouvoir apercevoir l'autre homme dès qu'il ferait son apparition -, et commanda un verre de vin rouge.

Son admirateur secret était en retard ; et cela rappela à Harry que Derek était lui aussi en retard, généralement. Perturbé et un peu mécontent, il fixa la porte principale ; il retenait son souffle à chaque fois qu'un homme entrait, puis expirait profondément quand il voyait que le nouvel arrivant ne tenait pas une unique rose rouge à la main - l'auteur des lettres avait promis que ce serait ce qu'il ferait.

Après une quarantaine de minutes, les nerfs à vif, il était sur le point de partir ; il était prêt à croire que c'était un signe et qu'une divinité supérieure essayait de lui dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de rester là, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Harry prit une brusque inspiration et attendit de pouvoir apercevoir la personne qui venait d'entrer.

Qu'il soit assis était probablement une bonne idée, et une mauvaise idée d'avoir bu son verre de vin, parce que sa vision venait brutalement de se brouiller et il se sentit faible pendant un instant - il ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. L'homme qui était entré n'était définitivement pas Derek Hogan, et Harry dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'imaginait pas des choses. Mais à chaque fois qu'il rouvrait les yeux, l'apparition restait la même, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de finir par croire que Draco Malfoy se trouvait vraiment là, et qu'il se dirigeait vers sa table.

Et alors que Harry serrait les poings, pensant que Malfoy était venu ici juste pour pouvoir le déranger, il détourna à contre-cœur son regard du visage inexpressif de son coéquipier pour le baisser vers ses mains.

Et dans ses mains, Malfoy tenait une unique rose rouge.

* * *

><p>Ce n'est pas comme si Draco avait pris consciemment la décision de se cacher ici, dans l'ombre, et de faire le guet. Mais il connaissait l'adresse et l'heure du rendez-vous de Potter, et quand l'aiguille de son horloge se rapprocha dangereusement de sept heures, il finit par se <em>retrouver <em>simplement là.

Si quelqu'un lui demandait d'expliquer ce qu'il faisait ici, il déclarerait sans doute qu'il s'agissait d'un cas de Transplanage spontané. Il ne savait même pas lui-même ce qu'il essayait de faire. Se trouvait-il vraiment ici juste pour pouvoir bouder alors que Potter s'amusait au cours de son rendez-vous ?

Draco fronça les sourcils. Non, il savait ce qu'il faisait là. Il était là pour protéger son stupide partenaire.

_Un admirateur secret ! _se moqua intérieurement le blond, tout comme il le faisait au moins une fois toutes les cinq minutes depuis qu'il avait lu la lettre. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être ridiculement stupide au point de se rendre à un rendez-vous pour rencontrer un complet inconnu simplement parce que ce dernier lui envoyait des cadeaux ? Ce qui ne faisait d'ailleurs que prouver que cet inconnu était une personne irresponsable, prête à gaspiller beaucoup d'argent pour tous ces cadeaux hors de prix. Et cela prouvait aussi qu'il avait un autre objectif, qu'il attendait une sorte de _paiement _en retour.

Lui, il savait comment ce genre de choses fonctionnait. En fait, c'était exactement ce que lui avait dit de faire son père pour séduire les femmes. C'était même l'une de ses leçons qui visaient à les _apprivoiser_, et qui avait légèrement traumatisé Draco. _Tu dois leur envoyer des cadeaux hors de prix et de bon goût, _lui avait dit son père,_ pour les impressionner, tout comme pour leur donner l'impression qu'elles te doivent quelque chose. Elles ressentiront le besoin de te remercier pour ta gentillesse, et elles le feront d'une façon bien plus facile pour elles. _

Le blond grimaça, dégoûté. Son père ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il devrait chercher à fréquenter quelqu'un simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte que cette personne se sente _redevable envers lui_. Au contraire, il lui avait lancé un regard étrange quand Draco avait posé cette question, et il s'était éloigné en marmonnant à voix basse quelque chose à propos de déceptions. Encore que, à cette époque, Draco avait douze ans, alors il était probable que sa mémoire lui joue des tours.

Mais il se souvenait à quel point faire la cour lui avait semblé inconvenant. Et là, il s'agissait justement de séduction, et c'était bien tout à fait inconvenant. Et complètement fou aussi, parce que bien sûr le prétendant était Derek Hogan, et tout ce que ce dernier faisait était insensé par nature.

Et cela prouvait que la théorie de Draco était juste - à savoir qu'en plus d'être taré, Hogan n'était pas très intelligent. Ne réalisait-il donc pas que Potter faisait attention à lui, ou du moins, faisait plus attention à lui qu'à Draco ? Et cela voulait dire que Hogan n'avait pas besoin de se battre pour attirer son attention, et donc de perdre un temps précieux qu'il aurait pu employer à passer avec Potter. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas juste présenté devant l'Auror pour lui donner rendez-vous ? Potter n'aurait pas rembarré Hogan comme il l'avait fait avec Draco. Pas que Draco ait vraiment donné rendez-vous à son coéquipier, mais là n'était pas la question.

L'essentiel, c'était que certaines personnes avaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient désirer, et qu'elles ne s'en rendaient même pas compte. Et Hogan était une de ses personnes, auxquelles Potter accordait de l'intérêt, qui pouvaient admirer les fossettes de l'ancien Gryffondor quand elles le voulaient, et qui avaient juste besoin de faire un signe de la main pour faire en sorte que Potter les rejoigne dans le restaurant et y _reste_.

Clairement, Hogan avait fait tout ça juste parce qu'il voulait se mettre en avant. Quel bâtard stupide. Juste pour pouvoir se vanter de tout l'argent qu'il possédait et montrer à tout le monde les merveilleux cadeaux qu'il pouvait acheter à Harry. Enfin, Potter. Comme si ça le rendait plus digne du Survivant ; comme si cela le rendait meilleur que des types moins riches qui devaient faire attention à chaque Noise qu'ils gagnaient et qui devaient économiser avec soin pour être sûrs de pouvoir garder leur demeure ancestrale - tout ce qui restait de leur dignité et le dernier souvenir de leur ancien statut social. Honnêtement, comme si ce genre de choses avait de l'importance pour Potter.

Même si Draco n'était plus tout à fait sûr de cette dernière affirmation. Il ne pensait pas que des cadeaux hors de prix intéressent vraiment son coéquipier ; mais enfin, Potter _était _venu. Encore que, apparemment, le brun ne veuille rien de plus qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Et de la confiture.

Ce qui lui allait très bien, à lui. Draco n'avait pas l'intention de l'arrêter. Il voulait juste s'assurer que Potter n'allait pas avoir d'ennuis. Même si son partenaire était un véritable crétin, il restait quand même son crétin préféré. Et depuis la nuit dernière, Draco avait dû endurer plusieurs crises de panique. A l'origine, il avait cru que Potter et Hogan sortaient déjà ensemble, et que Hogan lui envoyait des cadeaux comme un gentil petit suiveur. Cependant, voir cette lettre atroce signée des mots _Ton Admirateur Secret_ avait immédiatement provoqué chez lui de véritables cauchemars.

Il était toujours presque sûr et certain qu'il s'agissait de Hogan, mais il y avait toujours une chance que Potter soit sur le point de rencontrer un _quelconque _fou furieux. Draco voulait juste parler à cet admirateur, peut-être pointer sa baguette sur lui et le menacer, jusqu'à ce que ce petit bâtard se pisse dessus et réalise que s'il essayait de blesser Potter, il serait prêt à faire bien plus que se contenter de l'arrêter. Et si, sous l'effet de la menace, l'autre homme s'enfuyait en courant, ce ne serait pas de la faute de Draco.

Cette idée s'appliquait aussi à Hogan, d'ailleurs. Draco avait même un petit discours de prêt pour lui. Il lui dirait que si jamais il remarquait qu'il rendait Harry - Potter, putain ! - malheureux, il devrait en répondre. Et l'ancien Serpentard avait d'ailleurs appris à ensorceler les théières. Que Merlin bénisse Mrs Herbert pour cette idée.

Et c'était tout ce que Draco avait prévu de faire - parler un peu et proférer quelques menaces, rien d'autre.

Il s'en était strictement tenu à son plan, jusqu'au moment où Hogan fit son apparition. Ce débile complètement taré avait un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage et il bondissait presque de joie ; de toute évidence, ce rendez-vous le rendait extatique. Son expression ne changea même pas après avoir remarqué Draco - une preuve de plus de son instabilité mentale.

Hogan lui adressa un signe de tête et s'exclama joyeusement, « Hé, Draco ! »

Et c'était tout ce dont il eut besoin. Draco leva sa baguette et s'écria _Obliviate _avant même qu'il l'ait décidé.

Le visage de Hogan devint inexpressif et il regarda droit devant lui, clignant des yeux d'un air perdu. Draco ne se sentait pas le moins du monde coupable - même après qu'il l'eut saisi par les épaules, secoué un peu plus fort que nécessaire, et qu'il lui eut demandé, « Tu sais où tu es ? »

Hogan hocha la tête, confus.

« Tu sais où tu dois aller ? », demanda Draco, en souriant un peu. Ses sortilèges de Mémoire n'étaient pas très bons, mais apparemment il avait réussi.

L'autre homme regarda en haut, en bas, à gauche et à droit, et il fixa le restaurant des yeux pendant un long moment, et le blond se sentit un peu nerveux ; mais Hogan finit par hocher à nouveau la tête. « Non. J'allais… quelque part. Est-ce que vous savez où, monsieur ? »

Draco eut un grand sourire. « Oh oui. » Il eut un hochement de tête appuyé et indiqua du doigt l'autre côté de la rue. « Vous alliez dans cette direction. Et vous alliez chercher un de ces couvercles en acier sur le sol. Et vous aviez l'intention de le soulever avec votre baguette et de sauter dedans. »

Hogan fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose d'urgent. Quelque chose en rapport avec votre travail, peut-être ? »

« Le travail ! », s'exclama Hogan, vacillant un peu. « J'_adore_ mon travail. »

« Eh bien, dépêchez-vous alors. C'est important. Vous devez bien faire votre travail. »

« Oui, oui. Un couvercle en acier. Je dois sauter dedans. » L'autre homme hocha la tête ; il fit demi-tour, manquant presque de tomber, mais il se redressa et se dirigea d'un pas vacillant dans la direction que Draco avait indiquée. Une dame âgée sur le trottoir d'en face lui jeta un regard noir, estimant probablement qu'il était ivre.

Draco sourit, avant de regarder autour de lui et de cacher sa baguette. A l'intérieur du restaurant, une serveuse Moldue s'interrompit dans son service pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Le blond recula rapidement à nouveau dans l'ombre.

Il était vraiment étrange, songea-t-il, qu'il ait fini par se retrouver une rose à la main. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir arrachée à Hogan, mais la fleur était bien là.

Draco la fixa pendant un long moment, peut-être même plusieurs minutes. Il se souvenait de ce que disait la lettre - l'homme qui avait fixé rendez-vous à Potter se présenterait une rose à la main pour que le brun puisse le reconnaître. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'ancien Serpentard ; il devrait partir, maintenant. Vraiment. Il avait sauvé Potter d'un fou furieux, et c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait faire ce soir là.

Ou alors. Il pouvait entrer et… jouer la comédie. Parce qu'il était… curieux.

Que dirait Potter ? Que ferait-il s'il voyait Draco entrer avec la rose ? Penserait-il que c'était lui, son admirateur secret ? Serait-il horrifié ? Oui, il ne manquerait sans doute pas d'être horrifié et choqué. Il y avait une chance que l'Auror s'enfuie même en courant. Ou peut-être qu'il allait essayait de lui jeter un sort.

Ou peut-être qu'il allait se montrer _gentil_.

Même si Draco n'intéressait certainement pas Potter de cette façon-là - et le sentiment était réciproque -, peut-être ce mensonge réussirait-il à attendrir la pierre qui servait de cœur à son partenaire. Peut-être ce dernier se comporterait-il un peu moins comme un bâtard avec lui. Peut-être se sentirait-il obligé d'être gentil avec Draco, s'il croyait que c'était lui qui lui avait acheté tous ces cadeaux. Peut-être son père avait-il eu raison.

Bien sûr, il serait embarrassant de laisser Potter croire qu'il était amoureux de lui, mais devenir l'ami du brun était important pour Draco. Au niveau de son travail, déjà. Potter était un homme important, et les Malfoy avaient toujours entretenu des relations amicales avec les figures importantes de la société sorcière. Rentrer et convaincre Harry Potter qu'il l'aimait était presque nécessaire pour l'avancement de sa carrière. Donc c'était une idée tout à fait logique.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la rose.

Son plan pourrait marcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Potter cesse d'être si froid avec lui - de toute façon, le brun ne pourrait jamais le détester plus que maintenant.

Ayant pris sa résolution, Draco prit une profonde inspiration ; il sortit de l'ombre, et entra dans le restaurant.

En deux secondes, il repéra Potter et vit ses grands yeux verts s'écarquiller sous le choc. Le blond nota une lueur de colère dans le regard de son coéquipier, avant que ce dernier ne baisse les yeux vers la rose que Draco tenait à la main.

Et ce dernier se rendit compte que peut-être Potter _pouvait _le détester plus encore.

Mais le brun releva les yeux, et cette fois il entrouvrit les lèvres et son regard prit un éclat indéfinissable. Draco ne parvenait pas à nommer cette expression particulière, mais soudain il dut se rappeler qu'il n'était là que pour gagner l'amitié de Potter.

La promesse que ce dernier avait faite de coucher avec la peronne qui se présenterait à ce rendez-vous n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes de la traductrice : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, je m'excuse du retard que j'avais pris dernièrement, mais je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews - si ce n'est pas le cas et que j'ai oublié quelqu'un, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Ah, et merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes - je ne peux pas vous répondre, mais merci !

Merci aussi à Verowyn, qui a eu la gentillesse d'être la beta pour ce chapitre, même si elle a pas mal de boulot en ce moment ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

La dernière fois que Harry avait ressenti ça, il se trouvait dans une cabane froide et humide, et un géant barbu lui avait annoncé qu'il était un sorcier. A l'époque, même s'il n'avait que onze ans, il avait su que sa vie était sur le point de changer, et en mieux. Rien n'avait jamais réussi à remplacer ce souvenir en question ; il ne s'était jamais à nouveau senti aussi heureux, aussi excité, jusqu'à ce moment précis.

Pendant plusieurs glorieuses secondes, Harry eut l'impression d'être au paradis. Malgré tout ce qui lui prouvait le contraire, en dépit du bon sens et de toute logique, durant ces quelques secondes il crut vraiment que Draco Malfoy le désirait, l'admirait, l'_aimait_.

Cela aurait dû se passer au ralenti, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose. Malfoy aurait dû s'approcher de lui lentement, prolongeant la joie de Harry, le laissant avoir un bon aperçu de ce qu'il allait obtenir ; mais en un rien de temps, son partenaire était déjà assis à sa table, un grand - mais de toute évidence faux - sourire aux lèvres.

« Potter. » Malfoy hocha la tête, et il tendit la main pour lui offrir la rose. « Tu vas finir par gober des mouches si tu restes comme ça », ricana-t-il.

Harry fixa la rose du regard, retrouvant peu à peu la raison. La voix de son coéquipier avait rompu le charme, lui rappelant que toute la situation était bien réelle, et non un de ses fantasmes. Et dans le monde réel, Malfoy le détestait. Lorsqu'il avait conclu que ce dernier n'était pas son admirateur secret, il s'était basé sur des preuves solides.

Le sourire de Malfoy se fit moins assuré ; il laissa tomber la rose sur la table, puis cacha ses mains en les plaçant sur ses genoux.

Harry mit plus de quelques minutes avant de retrouver sa voix. La serveuse était déjà passée et repartie, avant de revenir pour apporter un whisky à Malfoy avant que le brun ne réussisse à parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », demanda-t-il, en serrant les dents tellement fort qu'il était persuadé de ne jamais être capable de les desserrer à nouveau.

Malfoy cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Pardon ? »

« A mon _vrai _admirateur secret ? »

Malfoy battit à nouveau des paupières, puis il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme pour dire, « Je ne vois personne d'autre ici. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as _fait _? », gronda Harry, si bruyamment qu'un homme et une femme assis à quelques mètres se retournèrent pour lui jeter un regard noir.

« Je l'ai fait tomber dans les égouts. » Il but une gorgée de whisky, et scruta son verre pendant une seconde. Il en prit une autre gorgée, avant d'en avaler tout le contenu.

« Est-ce que c'est l'idée que tu te fais d'une blague ? Tu trouves ça drôle ? »

Malfoy se renfonça dans son siège, l'observant les yeux mi-clos. Son expression était tendue, mais sinon il présentait une image de parfaite décontraction. « Je comprends que tu sois déçu, mais… »

« _Déçu _? Essaie plutôt furieux. »

« Eh bien, j'espérais qu'il y ait une chance pour que tu réagisses différemment. Je suis désolé de voir que j'avais tort. » Il avait l'audace de paraître vraiment insulté.

« A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais exactement ? Que je te félicite pour avoir fait exprès de gâcher mon rendez-vous ? Que je te remercie pour t'immiscer dans ma vie ? Est-ce que tu étais vraiment inquiet que je meure et que je ruine ta carrière ? Ou est-ce que ça t'amuse vraiment de faire ça ? »

La mâchoire de Malfoy se crispa, et ses lèvres se pressèrent en une ligne mince. Il se pencha un peu et plaça une main sur la table, frôlant presque les doigts de Harry. Un instant déconcentré, ce dernier retint son souffle alors que la main de son partenaire se rapprochait encore. La sienne tremblait presque d'anticipation, mais le blond se saisit de la rose.

« Est-ce que tu as manqué le moment où je suis entré en tenant ça ? » Malfoy agita la rose, en jetant un regard noir dans la direction de Harry. Il s'agissait probablement d'un moment assez inopportun pour remarquer que ses yeux semblaient particulièrement sombres à la lumière des chandelles, ses cils blonds accentuant le noir de ses pupilles ; la faible lumière faisait paraître plus doux les traits de son visage, et rendait ses cheveux particulièrement éclatants. Celui donnait un air vulnérable, presque désespéré.

Ce qui ne prouvait rien du tout, sauf le fait que Malfoy était un bon acteur. C'était sans nul doute la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait l'air si honnête quand il dit, « C'est censé être la preuve que je suis la personne secrètement amoureuse de toi, et que je suis celui qui veut être là, avec toi. Et c'_est_ vrai. »

« Ca prouve seulement que tu es un salaud manipulateur, comme tu l'as toujours été. »

Malfoy ne trouva rien à répondre ; il se contenta de serrer le poing en abîmant au passage la tige de la rose.

Harry détacha son regard de la main de son coéquipier ; il dévisagea ce dernier, essayant en vain de lire dans ses pensées, de découvrir pourquoi Malfoy avait l'air si furieux et si désespéré l'instant suivant. Son rôle était-il trop difficile à jouer pour lui ?

« Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je croie que tu es amoureux de moi ? » Il enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main et tenta de se focaliser d'avantage sur cette douleur-là plutôt que sur celle qui l'avait envahi quand il avait dit le mot _amoureux _devant Malfoy.

Ce dernier avait l'air interloqué, mais il finit par détourner les yeux et s'éclaircir la gorge. « Je ne m'attends à rien du tout. Je veux juste… Ecoute, est-ce qu'on peut oublier les cadeaux et les lettres ? Est-ce qu'on peut juste dîner et discuter ? Nous sommes coéquipiers, par Merlin ! On travaille ensemble tous les jours. Ne devrait-on pas essayer au moins de bien s'entendre ? »

« Dans la lettre, il n'était pas juste question de dîners et de conversations. C'étaient des lettres _d'amour_, mais je comprends que tu ne puisses pas le savoir. »

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour se défendre de cette accusation en mentant à nouveau, mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Et depuis quand _tu _es gay ? », demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Le blond parut scandalisé. « Je ne suis pas gay ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil, et attendit que le cerveau de Malfoy réalise ce qu'il venait de dire. L'autre ne mit pas longtemps avant de tenter de se rattraper.

« Je veux dire, je ne suis pas exactement _gay_. Je suis simplement prêt à essayer de nouvelles expériences. J'ai changé. » Il hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Je ne compartimente plus les gens, maintenant. Les sorciers, les sorcières, les Moldus, les Nés-Moldus, les hommes, les femmes - tout ça, c'est la même chose pour moi. Mon point de vue ces derniers temps est très, euh, politiquement correct », conclut-il, l'air très content de lui.

« Tu dis ça comme si être attiré par les gens du même sexe est quelque chose que quelqu'un peut volontairement choisir. »

Malfoy parut honnêtement confus. « Ce n'est pas le cas ? »

« Non, ce _n'est pas _le cas. »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense qu'il est parfaitement possible d'avoir des fantasmes, certains d'entre eux, et même la plupart d'entre eux, concernant des personnes du même sexe, et certains très explicites, mais si on décide simplement de ne pas les suivre, alors on - »

« Se ment probablement à soi-même. »

Le blond referma la bouche avec un petit bruit sec ; il fronça les sourcils et lui lança ce regard, maintenant devenu familier à Harry, qui signifiait « Une deuxième tête viendrait-elle de te pousser ? »

Harry grogna et hocha la tête. « Mais clairement, ça ne te concerne pas. Toi, tu _as _décidé de les suivre. »

Malfoy mit un certain temps avant de hocher la tête et de lui assurer, « De toute évidence. »

« Je veux dire, tu sais exactement ce que tu veux. Ces lettres étaient _très _précises et détaillées. »

« Je suis une personne méticuleuse. »

« Et poétique ? »

« Intérieurement. »

« Et tu as une certaine obsession pour le sexe oral ? Comme l'indiquent les descriptions de... »

Harry s'interrompit rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une question à ne pas poser, et il s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard. Les joues de Malfoy se colorèrent vivement, une situation dont il n'avait jamais été témoin auparavant. Voir le blond rougir lui procura une étrange sensation dans la poitrine, dans les jambes et au creux de l'estomac ; et son sexe eut une réaction qui n'était pas si étrange que cela.

« Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment discuter de ces lettres ? », demanda Malfoy à voix basse, l'air mortifié.

« Oui, on doit en parler. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi la lettre que tu m'as volée hier t'a dégoûté et t'a mis en colère. Ce n'est pas vraiment logique si tu en es le soi-disant auteur, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je pense… Je pense que la raison en est évidente. »

« Oh ? »

Malfoy hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Harry attendit une minute, mais son partenaire resta silencieux. « C'est quand tu veux, Malfoy. Mais prends tout ton temps, et pense à quelque chose de convaincant. »

« Oh. Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu voulais une explication. J'ai dit que c'était évident, donc je m'attendais à ce que tu découvres ça tout seul. Mais si tu insistes, bien sûr que je vais t'expliquer. Bien que, comme je l'ai dit, c'est vraiment évi… »

« Arrête de tourner autour du pot. »

Malfoy haussa un sourcil et leva le menton. « Très bien. » Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa, avant de dire, « J'étais certain que tu n'irais jamais à un rendez-vous avec un inconnu, alors j'ai essayé de te pousser à y aller. Je t'ai dit que c'était dangereux, et que ça m'énerverait si tu y allais. Je savais que tu allais tomber dans le panneau et que tu te précipiterais ici, et j'avais raison. » Le blond sourit, fier de lui.

Harry ne savait pas si son cœur avait battu aussi vite pendant tout ce petit discours ou si cela venait juste de commencer. C'était incroyable, mais le raisonnement de Malfoy était réellement logique, d'une façon complètement tordue. Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui avait désespérément envie d'y croire. Mais il était vrai qu'il ne serait pas là si son partenaire n'avait pas été si furieux le jour précédent. Cette tactique, s'il s'agissait bien d'une tactique et non d'un mensonge, avait marché, et Malfoy le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le savoir.

« Non », dit-il, essayant de se persuader que l'homme en face de lui mentait. Son explication ne pouvait pas être vraie. « L'écriture - ce n'_était pas _la tienne. »

« Et tu dis ça alors que tu es un _Auror _? » se moqua Malfoy. « Comme si je ne pouvais pas la changer. Ca n'aurait plus été tellement un secret si j'avais utilisé ma propre écriture, non ? »

Cela aussi, c'était logique. Harry avait du mal à respirer. « Alors, si tu m'as vu recevoir et lire la lettre et que tu étais sûr que j'allais me montrer, pourquoi m'en envoyer une autre et la signer d'un D ? »

Malfoy le dévisagea pendant un long moment, avant de dire, « La lettre avait été détruite et je voulais m'assurer que tu avais la bonne heure et le bon endroit. Et je pensais que tu croirais que tu allais rencontrer Derek, une situation que tu aurais préférée, sans aucun doute. Mais la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, mon nom était _Draco_. Tu vois ? Ca commence par un _D_. »

Le brun hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Tout avait un sens. Comment était-ce possible ? « Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Tu es toujours malpoli ; et tu n'as même pas essayé de me donner un rendez-vous. »

Malfoy se pencha vers lui, maintenant en colère. « _Vraiment ?_ Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai donné rendez-vous, mais tu n'es pas venu. »

Harry l'observa, choqué. « Tu veux dire… la nuit où tu t'es retrouvé sur le pas de ma porte, ivre, tu m'avais _attendu _? »

« _Oui_, Potter. » Le blond avait l'air vraiment furieux maintenant, et il agissait comme si cette histoire l'avait irrité pendant longtemps et qu'il était content de pouvoir enfin faire des reproches à Harry. « Sérieusement ! Comment as-tu bien pu croire à mon histoire à moins que tu n'aies été désespéré de le faire ? Est-ce que tu connais des sorciers qui habitent près de chez toi ? Des sorciers qui pourraient être mes amis ? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, et tu n'es même pas - » Sa voix se brisa à la fin, et il se tut, les yeux fixés vers la table.

Harry commençait à se sentir mal. C'était trop. L'idée que son coéquipier l'ait attendu ce jour-là, l'ait attendu _lui_, espérant qu'ils partageraient un _rendez-vous _et non juste un repas, et lui ne s'était même pas montré…

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » hurla presque Malfoy, et le brun réalisa qu'il était debout à côté de la table, les yeux baissés vers l'autre homme ; il ne se souvenait même pas de s'être levé.

Son partenaire avait levé les yeux vers lui, son inquiétude clairement lisible sur son visage, sa main agrippant le poignet de Harry avec force.

« Je… », souffla Harry. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées, de penser. La situation était bien trop perturbante. « Toilettes. Je dois aller aux toilettes. »

« Oh. » Malfoy le tenait toujours fermement. « Et ensuite on dînera, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha automatiquement la tête.

« Génial. » Le blond sourit. Cette fois, son sourire avait l'air réel. « Je vais commander des huîtres et du champagne. Et de la tarte. Avec de la confiture à la fraise ? »

« Très bien », répondit-il sans l'avoir écouté et en essayant de ne pas le regarder. Dès l'instant où l'autre homme relâcha son poignet, il prit la fuite.

Une fois qu'il eut atteint les toilettes, il enleva ses lunettes et s'apergea le visage avec un peu d'eau. Il recommença, puis releva la tête et dévisagea son reflet un peu brouillé.

Était-ce possible ? Était-il possible que Malfoy ait de vrais sentiments pour lui ? Harry aurait-il pu mal interprété chacun de ses gestes ? Son coéquipier semblait sincèrement confus au sujet de son orientation sexuelle, et cet élément donnait une autre dimension à ses remarques désobligeantes. Malfoy se déchaînait contre lui parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il ressentait, et ça, Harry pouvait le comprendre. Son état de confusion expliquait son étrange comportement. Le dégoût dont le brun avait été témoin n'était rien de plus que de la pure frayeur, quelque chose dont il avait _lui-même _fait l'expérience. Et de plus, cela voudrait dire que la haine de Malfoy envers Derek était causée par la _jalousie_.

Son partenaire avait-il vraiment fantasmé sur lui durant tout ce temps ? Lui avait-il vraiment acheté des cadeaux et envoyé ces lettres ?

Peu importe à quel point Harry désirait que ce soit vrai, il ne pouvait pas vraiment y croire ; mais s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une blague cruelle, que Malfoy éprouve vraiment des sentiments pour lui, alors cette chance valait-elle qu'il risque de se faire humilier ?

_Oui, ça valait le coup_, fut la réponse immédiate du brun. Il en avait bien trop envie, il en rêvait depuis trop longtemps. Il devait saisir cette chance, et peu importe ce qui allait arriver.

Alors qu'une partie du bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé revenait, il s'essuya le visage et reprit ses lunettes. En sortant, il aperçut son visage du coin de l'œil dans le miroir, plus distinct maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau voir clairement. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang - irrités par l'eau, en conclut-il - et son visage était mortellement pâle ; ses cheveux étaient une horreur, se dressant de façon incongrue sur sa tête de la même façon horrible que d'habitude. La chance que Malfoy veuille vraiment de lui sembla bien plus mince tout à coup.

Eloignant ces pensées avec détermination, Harry sortit des toilettes - il espérait que tout allait se passer pour le mieux, mais se préparait au pire.

Alors qu'il traversait le hall du restaurant avec l'intention de rejoindre Malfoy à leur table, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. L'hôtesse et une serveuse se tenaient prêt l'une de l'autre, et elles discutaient avec animation à voix basse. Le fait en lui-même n'était pas si étrange, mais elles ne cessaient de lancer des regards suspicieux en direction de Malfoy. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers ce dernier, ne parvenant à voir que l'arrière de sa tête blonde, mais il ne découvrit rien de suspect. Il faillit presque se détourner et continuer son chemin, pensant qu'elles ne faisaient que médire sur le fait que deux hommes aient un rendez-vous amoureux ; mais en observant la serveuse avec attention, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air vraiment inquiète.

L'hôtesse l'aperçut et elle s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

« Y a-t-il un problème, monsieur ? Votre dîner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi. »

Harry regarda la serveuse, qui avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose. « Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'il y _a _un problème ? », demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour chacune des deux femmes.

La serveuse hocha rapidement la tête, avant de jeter un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction de Malfoy, les sourcils froncés.

« Peut-être puis-je vous aider ? », offrit Harry en fouillant dans sa poche arrière. « Je suis inspecteur », leur assura-t-il, et il leur montra son badge de policier Moldu. Chaque Auror en avait un ; bien que, malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux trouvait plus facile d'ignorer, de jeter un _Oubliettes _ou un sortilège de Confusion aux Moldus plutôt que d'essayer de les persuader qu'ils faisaient partie de la police.

L'hôtesse regarda son badge et lui adressa un grand sourire. « Oh. Alors vous êtes de la police. »

Harry essaya de dissimuler son impatience ; la femme avait l'air bien trop intriguée.

La serveuse se mordit la lèvre, et lui demanda, « Et votre ami ? C'est un inspecteur, aussi ? »

Il hocha la tête, et la serveuse eut l'air immédiatement soulagée. « Oh, ce n'est rien alors », dit-elle en souriant.

Harry n'était pas prêt à laisser tomber si facilement, et il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

L'hôtesse eut un sourire d'excuse. « Marie, que voici, pensait qu'on allait se faire cambrioler ou quelque chose comme ça. Franchement… »

La serveuse, Marie, lui jeta un regard noir. « Ca _aurait _pu être le cas. »

« Parce que… ? », fit Harry pour l'inciter à continuer. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Dans un coin de son esprit, une idée prenait déjà forme, mais il ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions ; il repoussa donc cette pensée et se concentra sur les mots de la serveuse.

« Eh bien, écoutez, tout à l'heure j'ai vu votre ami dehors, qui parlait à un autre homme. Et, eh bien, pendant un instant on aurait dit qu'il pointait quelque chose dans sa direction et j'ai cru voir un éclair de lumière, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un coup de feu puisque je n'ai rien entendu. Ca m'a juste mise mal à l'aise. Mais l'autre homme n'avait pas l'air blessé, même s'il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes. Et il est juste parti. Maintenant que j'y pense, il était probablement ivre. En fait, votre ami nous a probablement sauvé de - »

« A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? », souffla l'Auror, et lui aussi avait l'impression qu'il ne tenait plus très bien sur ses jambes tout à coup.

La serveuse fronça les sourcils. « Eh bien, il était à peu près comme maintenant. Grand et blond, charmant - »

« L'_autre_ homme », grogna Harry en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop impatient.

« Oh. » La jeune femme rougit. « Eh bien, il était grand et il avait les cheveux noirs. Un gros nez. Un grand sourire. Une personne du genre joyeux. Même si, je suppose, il _était _ivre… »

Harry l'écoutait à peine. C'était Derek. Forcément. Non que cela ait beaucoup d'importance. Cela signifiait que sa première conclusion avait été la bonne - Malfoy n'était pas son admirateur secret, il était venu ici juste pour gâcher son rendez-vous. Le blond avait dû jeté un maléfice à Derek, un sortilège de Confusion ou quelque chose du même genre, alors qu'ils étaient dehors ; et ensuite, il avait eu le culot de prendre la rose de Derek et de rentrer dans le restaurant.

« … il aurait pu nous voler. Je t'ai _dit _qu'il aurait pu être dangereux. »

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main caresser son bras. « Oh, mais vous nous auriez protégés, n'est-ce pas monsieur ? » L'hôtesse lui souriait, et battait lentement des paupières.

Harry lui adressa un sourire crispé - qui ressemblait probablement à une grimace, car la jeune femme retira vivement sa main. « Je suppose que vous êtes venus ensemble ? », fit-elle sur un ton hautain.

Le brun hocha la tête, et le regretta aussitôt. Il se sentait pris de vertige.

« Logique », maugréa-t-elle, et elle reprit sa place derrière le comptoir.

Cependant, la serveuse lui sourit ; elle articula silencieusement « Amusez-vous bien » et leva les deux pouces. (? gave him thumbs up)

Harry se retourna et sans y réfléchir, il fit quelques pas dans la direction de Malfoy. Puis il s'arrêta, son corps se figea, et il s'immobiliser là où il se trouvait.

Pourquoi était-il donc si choqué ? Il aurait dû le savoir. Il était presque tombé dans le piège. Il avait presque cru l'histoire ridicule que lui avait racontée Malfoy. Comment avait-il pu être si stupide ?

Il devrait partir et essayer de retrouver Derek, pour s'assurer que Malfoy ne lui ait pas fait quelque chose d'horrible. Quoique, la serveuse avait bien dit qu'elle avait vu Derek s'éloigner - donc il allait probablement bien, peut-être seulement un peu perdu à cause d'un éventuel sortilège de Confusion. Le peu d'importance que Harry accordait à la santé de Derek en cet instant le perturbait ; mais la seule chose sur laquelle il parvenait vraiment à se concentrer, c'était le mensonge de son coéquipier. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de jeter un sort à Derek et de partir ? Pourquoi ces faux-semblants ?

Malfoy le haïssait-il tellement qu'il était prêt à jouer la comédie juste pour que Harry souffre ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être à ce point sadique ?

Harry ressentit soudain une forte envie de pleurer. Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il s'était presque persuadé que son coéquipier avait une sorte de crise d'orientation sexuelle.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien, monsieur ? », demanda quelqu'un ; le brun ne se retourna même pas pour savoir s'il s'agissait de l'hôtesse ou de la serveuse.

« Ouais », répondit-il, et lui-même ne reconnut pas sa voix.

Il devrait se retourner, partir, et ne jamais plus regarder Malfoy. Il avait tellement mal qu'il était presque sûr de pouvoir supprimer et oublier chacun des sentiments positifs qu'il avait un jour entretenu à son sujet.

Mais dans ce cas, l'autre homme resterait dans ce restaurant, à se tordre de rire. Se félicitant d'avoir réussi à faire tellement peur à Harry que ce dernier avait _pris la fuite_. Pourquoi ferait-il ce plaisir à Malfoy ?

Scrutant la tête blonde qu'il pouvait apercevoir de là où il se tenait, il prit sa décision. Il n'allait pas s'enfuir. Il n'avait jamais pris la fuite, et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Harry plissa les yeux, ses pensées s'éclaircirent et il se concentra désormais sur sa vengeance. Il ne savait pas ce que Malfoy essayait de faire, mais lui se demandait bien - jusqu'à quel point son coéquipier était-il prêt à aller ? Jusqu'à quelles extrémités devrait-il le pousser avant que _Malfoy _ne prenne la fuite ? Parce que Harry, lui, était prêt à aller aussi loin qu'il le faudrait.

Forçant ses jambes à se remettre en mouvement et laissant un grand sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il se dirigea vers Malfoy avec un plan précis en tête. Si son partenaire voulait jouer à ce genre de jeu, Harry pouvait y jouer aussi.

Et il allait jouer _mieux_ que lui.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes de la traductrice : **Salut tout le monde ! Mon beta F. et moi nous excusons de ce retard incroyable - mais je tiens à préciser que c'est entièrement la faute d'Orange. Me couper internet pendant une semaine, ça doit être l'idée qu'ils se font d'une bonne blague, AH AH. Et puis en plus, leurs standards téléphoniques sont presque aussi sympathiques et efficaces que les secrétaires d'administration à la fac, c'est pour dire... Enfin, le point positif c'est que maintenant j'ai fini de traduire tous les chapitres :D

Sans plus attendre, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, merci pour vos reviews (j'y répondrai dès demain, promis, là je vais aller un peu dormir quand même) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! (Ou du moins qu'il vous réconfortera en ces dures journées de rentrée :p)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Tout se passait bien pour le moment, se dit Draco. Bien sûr, les choses auraient pu mieux se passer, mais cela aurait pu être pire aussi. Potter était déçu, et il n'était clairement pas intéressé - comme si Draco aurait pu accepter de sortir avec lui de toute façon -, mais il l'avait cru. Ou du moins, Draco espérait qu'il l'avait cru. Après tout, l'explication logique qu'il avait inventée l'avait lui-même surpris - il avait presque réussi à se convaincre _lui-même _qu'il était l'admirateur secret de Potter.

Ce dernier était sans aucun doute caché dans les toilettes, occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Quand il reviendrait, il allait essayer d'expliquer à Draco qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir ensemble étant donné qu'il n'était lui-même pas intéressé ; ensuite le blond prendrait une expression d'intense tristesse, celle d'un petit chien battu. Potter se sentirait extrêmement coupable, et il essaierait d'arranger les choses en étant gentil plus qu'il n'était nécessaire avec Draco.

L'ancien Serpentard eut un sourire. Ce plan avait été une bonne idée, après tout.

Il y avait juste une petite chose qui le gênait - vraiment, une petite chose de rien du tout. Enfin, deux choses. Premièrement, il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié la déclaration de Potter un peu plus tôt, à savoir que fantasmer - de façon excessive et d'un point de vue sexuel - au sujet d'une personne du même sexe faisait de vous un homosexuel. Sérieusement, si l'on suivait ce raisonnement, Draco était gay lui aussi. Et ça, c'était complètement dingue. De plus, lui, il n'entretenait ces fantasmes perturbants - mais intriguants - qu'au sujet de Potter, les autres hommes ne l'intéressaient pas du tout. Il s'agissait certainement d'une sorte d'anomalie passagère.

L'autre chose qui le dérangeait, c'était la déception évidente de Potter quand ce dernier avait vu que Hogan n'était pas l'homme qui lui avait fixé rendez-vous. Sa réaction était juste un peu insultante. Parce que, eh bien, si Draco _était _gay, il n'aurait pas été déçu face à quelqu'un d'aussi beau et intelligent que lui. Clairement, Potter préférait plutôt les hommes du genre idiots et peu attrayants. Donc il devrait se sentir flatté que Potter ne soit pas intéressé. En fait, Draco décréta qu'il allait même considérer le manque d'intérêt de son coéquipier comme un compliment. Cette décision améliora considérablement son humeur.

Maintenant, ils allaient commander leur dîner et discuter, et les choses entre eux allaient changer définitivement - en mieux.

Draco se tendit quand il entendit le bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient derrière lui. C'était le bon moment ; il se devait d'avoir l'air pitoyable, mais digne, et Potter serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le réconforter. Le blond choisit une expression d'extrême tristesse et autorisa même ses lèvres à prendre une moue défaite, puis patienta jusqu'à ce que l'autre homme reprenne place en face de lui. Ce que le brun s'empressa de faire, et Draco n'eut besoin de lui jeter qu'un seul coup d'œil avant que tout son plan préparé avec soin ne vole en éclats et que lui-même ne perde complètement l'esprit.

Il y avait quelque chose sur le visage de Potter que Draco avait pensé ne jamais voir quand son coéquipier s'adressait à lui : des _fossettes_. De vraies fossettes. Le brun avait un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire sincère, chaleureux, qui laissait entrevoir ses dents blanches et faisait apparaître d'authentiques fossettes sur ses joues un peu rouges.

« Hey », dit Potter ; il baissa les yeux pendant un moment, avant de relever bien vite la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Draco. « Je suis désolé d'être parti brusquement comme ça. J'ai juste… » Il sourit plus largement encore, et réussit cependant à prendre un air penaud. « Eh bien, j'étais choqué. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil en direction des toilettes, craignant que quelqu'un ait kidnappé le vrai Potter et lui ait envoyé cette version souriante à la place, juste pour le déstabiliser.

La serveuse lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main. Draco plissa les yeux : elle venait de se qualifier en tant que son principal suspect.

« Draco ? »

Le blond tourna la tête vers son partenaire si vite qu'il se froissa un muscle de la nuque.

« Pardonne-moi ? » fit Potter ; il pencha la tête sur le côté, et pendant un instant il ressembla à un petit chiot qui suppliait pour qu'on lui donne à manger.

Draco hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Sérieusement, si à cet instant Potter lui avait demandé de lui offrir le Manoir, il aurait certainement accepté. L'autre homme était-il conscient qu'il détenait un tel pouvoir ? Est-ce que les gens savaient qu'il pouvait faire ça ? Est-ce que cette expression faciale était même légale ?

Potter lui adressait un sourire rayonnant, comme si le blond venait juste d'accepter de lui faire don de toute sa fortune plutôt que de lui accorder son pardon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il même demandé à être pardonné ? Draco n'en avait aucune idée.

« Bien », fit le brun d'une voix douce. « Je pense qu'on devrait reprendre du début. »

Potter tendit sa main gauche, et prit celle de Draco dans la sienne. Si l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas été figé par le choc, cela aurait sans aucun doute le cas maintenant. Après tout, Harry Potter lui _tenait la main_. Et ce dernier faisait même plus que ça. Il venait de retourner la main de Draco pour pouvoir entrouvrir ses doigts et se saisir de la rose presque écrasée. Le blond avait oublié qu'il la tenait toujours dans sa main.

« Ceci m'appartient, je crois », dit Potter alors qu'il prenait la rose et la plaçait près de lui sur la table. Sa main gauche resta là où elle se trouvait - et son toucher répandait une douce chaleur sur le dos de la main droite de Draco, même s'il ne touchait sa peau que du bout des doigts. Le brun fit remonter sa main, et caressa du pouce l'endroit de son poignet où le pouls de Draco battait.

Potter faisait de la magie sans baguette, Draco en était certain. C'était la seule explication logique au fait que des vagues de plaisir passent du pouce de l'autre homme pour se répandre jusque dans sa main et son bras. Il pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait à toute allure, et quand Potter commença à tracer des cercles avec son doigt, effleurant à peine sa peau, Draco battit des paupières et il sentit qu'il perdait la tête. C'était forcément de la magie. Une simple caresse comme celle-ci ne pouvait pas être si agréable, sauf si un quelconque sortilège était utilisé.

Le sang lui battait les oreilles, et il n'arrivait plus à percevoir que des grésillements étranges. Mais les lèvres de Potter remuaient, et Draco mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il était en train de lui parler.

« Quoi ? », murmura-t-il sans même savoir ce qu'il disait.

La langue de Potter se fit apercevoir, et passa sur ses lèvres pleines. Les grésillements étaient de plus en plus fort, maintenant. Assourdissants, même.

« C'est une bonne idée ? » Potter pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté. Il n'avait vraiment pas le droit de continuer à faire ça.

« Bonne ? », répéta le blond. Ce n'était pas le mot que Draco aurait utilisé pour décrire ses sentiments actuels. Ce que lui faisait Potter n'était pas bon. C'était… « Fantastique. »

Les amis faisaient sûrement tout le temps ce genre de choses. Ils se caressaient mutuellement les poignets pour se montrer leur affection. Pas ses amis, certes, mais peut-être que c'était un truc de Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors étaient des gens étranges. Tout le monde savait ça.

« Excellent. » Potter eut un grand sourire ; ses lèvres étaient encore un peu humides et luisantes, et elles attiraient la lumière des bougies. « Alors, chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Draco avait dû manquer quelque chose, là. Et quelque chose d'important, c'était évident. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien raconter Potter. Même si on pouvait difficilement le lui reprocher - l'autre n'arrêtait pas de le perturber, et utilisait son pouce à des fins malfaisantes et déroutantes.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il à nouveau, complètement perdu.

Le visage de Potter prit une expression légèrement irritée, mais l'instant d'après celle-ci avait disparu. « J'ai dit qu'on devrait se passer de dîner et passer directement au dessert. Tu as dit que c'était une idée fantastique. Donc. Chez moi ou chez toi ? »

La compréhension essaya de prendre forme dans l'esprit de Draco, mais ce dernier décida de repousser les pensées rationnelles qui l'assaillaient. « Le dessert ? Tu veux dire, tu veux prendre de la tarte ? »

Le sourire de Potter donna l'impression de se figer sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas le genre de dessert que j'avais à l'esprit. Mais je t'ai promis de la confiture, je suppose. J'en ai à mon appartement. »

Quand il comprit enfin ce que signifiaient les paroles de Potter, Draco retrouva ses esprits. Il n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point sa vision avait été brouillée avant qu'elle ne s'éclaircisse.

Potter voulait _baiser_. Avec lui. Il voulait le ramener chez lui, et faire exactement ce qu'il avait promis la nuit dernière. Ce qui ne faisait pas partie du plan de Draco. Potter n'était pas censé être intéressé. A quoi pensait-il donc ? L'ancien Serpentard avait-il l'air trop pitoyable, et Potter se sentait-il donc coupable ? Était-il possible qu'il soit prêt à faire ça juste par pitié pour lui ?

Il aurait dû retirer sa main de la prise de Potter. Il ne voulait pas lui donner une fausse impression, après tout. Il aurait dû faire savoir à son coéquipier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de coucher avec lui. Pas parce qu'il avait simplement pitié de lui. Ou plutôt, pas du tout, d'ailleurs. Etant donné que Draco n'était pas intéressé. Mis à part cette histoire de se caresser les poignets. Une foule d'images surgit dans son esprits, et ses fantasmes au sujet de Potter remontèrent à la surface, tentateurs, dansant devant ses yeux. Paniqué, le blond s'empressa de les repousser.

Cependant, la main de Draco refusa d'écouter les ordres de son cerveau, et resta là où elle se trouvait. Il allait juste devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre pour prouver à Potter qu'il ne s'attendait pas à coucher avec lui.

« J'ai faim », dit-il. « Je suis affamé, en fait. »

« Oh ? » Potter n'eut pas l'air surpris.

Draco hocha la tête, et la serveuse fit son apparition juste au bon moment, lui épargnant la peine de répondre à d'autres questions. Par pur réflexe, il essaya de retirer sa main, mais Potter resserra sa prise et son pouce continua à caresser tendrement son poignet.

Refusant d'utiliser la force, pas devant la serveuse, Draco baissa les yeux vers la table. Il sentit ses joues, son visage, tout son corps rougir quand il réalisa que Potter lui tenait la main. _En public_.

Si la serveuse trouva cela étrange, en tout cas elle ne le montra pas. Elle plaça leurs commandes sur la table, en évitant avec soin leurs mains jointes.

« Faites-moi signe quand vous voudrez prendre le dessert. »

Draco perçut clairement l'amusement dans sa voix, et il fut soulagé quand elle s'éloigna.

« Je suis prêt à le prendre maintenant », murmura Potter.

Draco leva les yeux, et croisa le regard de son partenaire ; ses yeux verts étaient prometteurs. Potter ne parlait pas du dessert.

Le blond déglutit et essaya de retirer sa main, mais l'autre s'y accrochait fermement.

« J'en ai besoin », fit valoir Draco. Quelqu'un ricana dans la salle, et il craignait bien qu'on se moque de lui.

« Moi aussi. » Potter avait baissé la voix, et il se pencha vers lui alors qu'il changeait finalement sa main de place. Ses doigts se faufilèrent dans la manche de Draco et il caressa la peau sensible de son avant-bras du bout des doigts, ce toucher léger toujours manifestement magique.

C'était une bonne chose pour Draco que son assiette soit remplie d'aliments visqueux et peu attrayants ; sinon - du moins, c'était ce qu'il craignait - il aurait pu s'effondrer, et son visage aurait fini dans sa nourriture. Avec un effort suprême et une torsion habile de son bras, il retira sa main de l'étreinte de Potter.

Ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger ce dernier. En fait, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Tu n'as donc aucun sens de la pudeur, Potter ? », demanda Draco, massant et secouant un peu son bras droit. Il avait dû bander les muscles de son bras à un tel point qu'il avait vraiment mal ; sans mentionner le fait que les légers picotements de tout à l'heure refusaient de s'arrêter, comme si Potter avait jeté un sort à sa peau pour que Draco ait l'impression qu'on le touche pendant plusieurs heures après le contact initial. Ce qui était sans doute exactement ce qu'il avait fait. Quel connard hypocrite.

Le brun fixa son bras l'espace d'un instant, les sourcils froncés, mais son expression s'éclaircit quand il dit, « Si l'on considère que mon plan initial était de m'asseoir à côté de toi et de découvrir si la peau de ton cou a un goût aussi délicieux qu'elle en a l'air, je dirais que si, j'ai quand même _assez _de pudeur. »

Draco sentit qu'il avait la chair de poule, la peau de sa nuque le picotant même si Potter ne l'avait pas touchée. Encore de la magie - ce n'était pas juste.

« Encore que, je pourrais changer d'avis maintenant. »

Le blond s'empressa de prendre sa fourchette. « On est en train de manger, Potter », dit-il de sa voix la plus réprobatrice, et il essaya de détacher une huître de sa coquille. Ses mains n'étaient pas très assurées, mais il réussit à accomplir cette tâche avec toute sa dextérité habituelle. Il attrapa la coquille entre son pouce, son index et son majeur et l'amena à la hauteur de ses lèvres, avant de se pencher un peu et d'en avaler le contenu.

Comment un processus aussi simple avait-il pu dégénérer, ça, Draco n'en avait aucune idée. Mais c'_était_ une mauvaise idée, parce qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec son huître quand il vit que Potter l'observait avec une grande attention.

Le brun ne mangeait pas ; il avait mis les coudes sur la table et s'appuyait sur ses doigts joints qu'il avait placés sous son menton, fixant la nuque de Draco comme s'il s'agissait du plat qu'il devait manger - et non les huîtres qui se trouvaient dans son assiette.

« Tu devrais manger », préconisa Draco, terrifié à l'idée que Potter puisse se jeter sur lui en plein milieu du restaurant. Doux Merlin, cet homme était-il un prédateur né, ou avait-il simplement été privé de sexe pendant trop longtemps ? Avait-il été sérieux lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il coucherait avec la personne qui se présenterait à ce rendez-vous, _peu importe _de qui il s'agirait ?

Potter eut l'air de vouloir refuser, mais il sourit à nouveau et reprit sa fourchette à fruits de mer.

Draco mit un long moment à se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas dû commander des huîtres. Regarder Potter engloutir et avaler ce genre de choses visqueuses lui faisait venir d'étranges choses à l'esprit. Le fait que l'autre homme le fixe du regard chaque fois qu'il déglutissait ne l'aidait pas non plus.

« Fini ? »

Draco sursauta et cligna des paupières, avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette. Il n'avait mangé qu'une seule huître pour l'instant. Contrarié, il posa sa fourchette sur la table et jeta un regard noir à Potter, qui avait si grossièrement détourné son attention de son plat.

« J'ai oublié que je n'aimais pas vraiment les huîtres. »

Le regard de son partenaire s'assombrit, comme si en refusant de manger ses huîtres, Draco l'avait personnellement insulté.

« On s'en va, alors ? » Potter avait abandonné son ton séducteur ; il avait l'air agacé.

« Non ! » s'écria Draco avant de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, inquiet d'avoir attiré l'attention sur lui. « Je veux quand même prendre de la tarte. »

Le brun lui lança un regard condescendant, mais il leva la main et indiqua d'un geste à la serveuse de leur apporter le dessert.

Alors que Potter redirigeait son regard sur lui, Draco s'éclaircit la gorge ; il réfléchissait à toute allure pour trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

« Tu sais, Potter… »

« Appelle-moi Harry ? » Il avait repris une voix douce, qui rendait sa requête irrésistible.

« Bien. Harry. » Il lui paraissait étrange de prononcer ce prénom à voix haute. Draco avait l'intention de dire quelque chose d'ironique - mais même s'il pouvait être acerbe avec _Potter_, inexplicablement, il lui était plus difficile d'employer ce ton quand il devait l'appeler Harry. « Harry, tu ne trouves pas que nous allons un peu trop vite, là ? Ne devrait-on pas au moins parler un peu, pour voir si… nous nous entendons bien ? » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « On ne peut pas juste… C'est notre premier rendez-vous. »

« Techniquement, c'est notre deuxième rendez-vous. Mais j'ai manqué le premier. » La voix du brun se fit plus suave. « Alors j'aimerais bien me rattraper. »

Draco sentit un frisson le parcourir, et il lui fallut un moment avant de trouver quoi répondre. « Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire. On n'a juste qu'à oublier cette journée-là. »

« Comme c'est gentil de ta part. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Potter avait l'air de faire dans le sarcasme. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car son coéquipier reprit la parole.

« Après toutes ces lettres que tu m'as écrites, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si timide. Tu étais très clair à propos de ce que tu voulais. Tu devrais être content maintenant que tu es sur le point de réussir, non ? » Il eut un petit sourire en coin et ajouta, « Je suis même en train de réfléchir à cette idée de cordes et de fessée. »

Draco pâlit, horrifié. Foutu Hogan ! Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il était aussi pervers ?

Le sourire de Potter se fit clairement malicieux. « Je ne t'avais jamais pris pour quelqu'un de si… » Il sembla le mot approprié à la situation pendant un instant, « _soumis_. Mais bien sûr, les lettres ne mentent pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soumis ? Bordel de merde ! Si Hogan ne se trouvait pas déjà dans les égouts, Draco l'aurait traqué et l'y aurait enfermer pour toujours.

« Et voilà », dit la serveuse qui leur amenait de la tarte ; elle plaça une fourchette et un couteau devant Draco.

Ce dernier apprécia immédiatement un peu plus la jeune femme. Après tout, elle venait juste de lui fournir des armes. Il prit sa fourchette et l'enfonça dans le morceau de tarte qui se trouvait dans son assiette. Puis il le découpa avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire, réfléchissant à toute allure alors qu'il essayait de trouver comment faire sortir ces idées ridicules de la tête de Potter.

Il essaya de conserver une voix égale, et de ne pas montrer son agacement alors qu'il s'expliquait. « Les fantasmes et la réalité sont deux choses différentes. Tu ne devrais pas considérer toutes ses lettres au sens littéral. Je veux dire, j'ai certains fantasmes qui ne sont pas réalistes… », fit Draco d'un air philosophique, avant d'enfourner rapidement un morceau de tarte dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu as menti dans tes lettres ? »

Draco hocha la tête, marmonnant et déglutissant et _piaffant _presque, avant de dire, « Bien sûr que non. J'ai juste… » Il soupira, ne trouvant plus ses mots. La situation échappait à son contrôle. Il allait devoir être honnête. « Ecoute, _Harry_, tu dois prendre en compte le fait que je n'ai jamais vraiment… » Il serra le couteau entre ses doigts, réunissant son courage, « été avec un homme avant. Tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Les fantasmes sont une chose, mais je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas aller trop vite. » C'était encore un argument excellent, songea Draco, impressionné. Même à ses propres oreilles, il avait l'air effrayé.

Potter cligna des yeux, puis le scruta comme s'il essayait de lire dans sa tête. Juste au cas où, Draco utilisa l'Occlumancie. Il n'était pas un expert en la matière, mais son partenaire était tout sauf un Légilimens accompli. Ses propres défenses mentales devraient suffir.

Draco ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais dès le moment où le regard de Potter s'adoucit, il réalisa que le brun avait été en colère jusqu'à cet instant précis. Cependant, ses yeux étaient attentionnés et sa voix gentille quand il lui dit, « Je te taquine, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'irai doucement et je ferai attention. » Sa voix était particulièrement douce quand il ajouta, « J'ai l'intention de profiter de chaque moment. »

L'honnêteté de sa déclaration choqua moins Draco que la tristesse perceptible dans le ton de sa voix. Pourquoi Potter paraissait-il peiné ? Pour une raison que le blond ne parvenait pas à comprendre, cette affliction soudaine le contrariait.

Draco resta assis, regardant l'autre homme fixement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sur ses doigts quelque chose de chaud et de poisseux. Contrarié, il détacha son regard du visage peiné de Potter et baissa les yeux ; il eut le souffle coupé. Sa main était, contre toute probabilité, tombée dans son assiette, et de la confiture maculait ses doigts. Dégoûté, il laissa retomber son couteau et tendit la main vers sa serviette, maudissant intérieurement ses bonnes manières qui semblaient soudainement l'avoir abandonné.

Cependant, en quelques secondes, Potter kidnappa à nouveau grossièrement sa main.

« Je peux essuyer mes propres doigts, Potter ! », fit-il sèchement, et il essaya de libérer son poignet de l'emprise magique de son coéquipier. Les picotements de tout à l'heure se répandaient déjà dans son bras.

« Je te tiens. » Potter lui adressa un large sourire, se pencha en avant, et mit l'index et le majeur de Draco dans sa bouche.

Était-il possible de faire de la magie en utilisant seulement sa bouche ? Parce que c'était ce que Potter était en train de faire. Sa bouche était brûlante, et Draco sentait la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps - son sang se dirigeait inévitablement vers le bas, et il se sentit véritablement excité pour la première fois de la soirée. Les lèvres du brun en face de lui étaient absolument parfaites, entrouvertes et entourant les doigts de Draco ; les mouvements que sa bouche faisaient étaient particulièrement suggestifs.

Le regard vert et pénétrant de Potter était fixé sur son visage alors qu'il dardait la langue, obligeant Draco à la regarder s'enrouler autour de ses doigts, glisser et attraper chacune des gouttes rouges de confiture à la fraise. Elle taquinait la peau sensible entre ses doigts, avant de se retirer lentement dans la bouche de Potter alors que ce dernier exerçait une pression de ses lèvres, puis se retirait un peu tout en continuant à lècher ses doigts - et Draco pouvait sentir fondre ses entrailles.

La langue humide de Potter passa encore plusieurs fois sur les doigts du blond, envoyant des frissons de plaisir directement jusqu'à son sexe. Puis l'autre homme recula et pressa un dernier baiser sur le bout de ses doigts avant de relâcher la main de Draco.

Le brun avait l'air très fier de lui alors qu'il se lèchait les lèvres, et dit, « J'ai adoré mon dessert. Ton goût s'accorde bien avec celui des fraises. »

Draco cligna des yeux, étourdi. Il prit une brusque inspiration quand il entendit une chaise racler le sol, quelque part à sa droite. Une femme fit, « Non mais vraiment ! », l'air scandalisée. Alors qu'il pouvait entendre le bruit des ses pas qui s'éloignaient, il se souvint de baisser sa main et de la cacher sous la table - ses joues le _brûlaient_.

Potter plissa les yeux, mais il eut l'air amusé. « Je pense que je l'ai choquée. »

« Tu _m'as_ choqué », marmonna Draco, essayant en vain de se calmer.

La serveuse fit son apparition près de leur table et dit, « Euh. »

« Nous partons, maintenant », dit Potter non sans douceur. « N'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-il à Draco ; il souriait, parce qu'il savait probablement que ce dernier serait tout à fait prêt à partir _maintenant_, après la prestation fantastique mais embarrassante que venait d'accomplir le brun.

Draco hocha sombrement la tête et se leva, prenant soin de ne pas regarder autour de lui. Il regretta de ne pas avoir touché au champagne ; il aurait bien pris un verre, là. Ou toute une bouteille.

Ses idées ne s'éclaircirent qu'une fois après être sorti du restaurant et avoir pris une bouffée d'air frais dont il avait bien besoin. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir payé le repas ; mais Potter avait dû s'en charger, puisque quand il fit son apparition sur les pavés près de Draco, personne n'avait l'air de le poursuivre.

Draco se sentait plus calme et décida qu'il était désormais capable de réfléchir de façon rationnelle ; il essaya donc de trouver un moyen pour se sortir de cette situation. Il apparaissait que le seul moment où Potter s'était un peu calmé, c'était quand Draco avait annoncé qu'il n'avait jamais été en couple avec un autre homme et qu'il préférait y aller lentement.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait se défiler pour le moment. Convenir d'un ou deux autres rendez-vous, puis dire à Potter qu'il s'était trompé, et qu'il n'était pas gay après tout. Que toute cette histoire était une énorme erreur et que l'ancien Gryffondor n'était pas obligé de coucher avec lui parce que Draco lui faisait pitié, ou, si la seule raison pour laquelle Potter le désirait était l'appel de sa libido sans égale, qu'il devrait simplement trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour satisfaire ses pulsions. Encore que, se renfrogna le blond, _quelqu'un d'autre _ne comprenne pas Hogan. Ou qui que ce soit au Ministère. Ou n'importe laquelle des connaissances de Draco. Ou même quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait _pas_, étant donné que ces hommes-là pouvaient être des psychopathes.

Juste alors qu'il se retournait, prêt à remercier Potter pour la soirée et à suggérer qu'ils prennent un nouveau rendez-vous pour la semaine prochaine, le bras de son coéquipier se glissa autour de sa taille ; et Draco perdit complètement ses repères alors qu'on l'entraînait dans l'ombre. Potter le serrait contre lui, si étroitement que le blond craignit qu'il ne cherche à l'étouffer. Leurs torses étaient pressés fermement l'un contre l'autre ; une des jambes de l'ancien Gryffondor se glissa entre les cuisses de Draco, forçant ce dernier à se rappeler qu'il était _excité_. Tout comme Potter. Il frissonna quand il sentit quelque chose de ferme et chaud se presser contre sa cuisse.

Potter avait placé une de ses mains au creux de son dos, y exerçant une pression légère, mais Draco était sûr que son partenaire serait prêt à appuyer plus fort si jamais il se décidait à lutter. Non pas que Draco ait envie de fuir. Même s'il savait que c'était ce qu'il _devrait _faire, parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à Potter, mais son corps ne lui avait pas obéi une seule fois au cours de la soirée et il se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

L'autre main de Potter resta près du visage de Draco pendant plusieurs secondes ; puis, timidement, le brun pressa sa paume contre sa joue et écarta avec douceur ses mèches blondes égarées, avant de revenir sur la joue de l'ancien Serpentard. Ce qui était complètement dingue, c'était que Draco trouve ce contact encore plus choquant que quand Potter lui avait léché les doigts dans le restaurant. Là, c'était plus intime ; il ne s'était pas attendu à un geste aussi tendre, pas de sa part. La chaleur de la paume sur sa joue était incroyable, et Draco ne put s'en empêcher ; il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, appuyant plus fermement son visage contre la main de son partenaire.

Potter émit un son étrange, étranglé, et le blond sentit un souffle chaud caresser ses lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Et peut-être même _ronronné_. Il rouvrit brusquement les paupières et croisa le regard de Potter. Ses yeux étaient passés d'un vert lumineux à une teinte bien plus sombre - Draco ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il y avait moins de lumière dans l'allée, ou bien parce que Potter était en train de succomber à ses pulsions sexuelles clairement désespérées.

Le pouce du brun caressait sa joue, traçant des cercles près de ses lèvres, et répandant des picotements maintenant devenus familiers à Draco dans tout son visage.

« Je dois t'embrasser », fit Potter si doucement que l'ancien Serpentard put à peine l'entendre. Il avait l'air de vouloir s'excuser de quelque chose, son expression similaire à celle qui animait ses traits lorsqu'il arrêtait des gens qu'il croyait innocents. « Je _dois _le faire », répéta-t-il sur un ton suppliant, sans s'approcher, sans l'embrasser ; il restait juste là à fixer Draco avec son regard de chien battu - regard qui, dans un certain sens, était encore plus efficace maintenant.

Impuissant, Draco hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire non. Pas alors qu'il le regardait avec cet air-là, le suppliant de lui accorder ce qu'il demandait.

Potter entrouvrit immédiatement les lèvres, son souffle rapide effleura celles de Draco ; puis le brun se pencha en avant et ferma les yeux, ses cils sombres caressant ses joues rougies. Draco, lui, garda les yeux ouverts. Il fixa le visage de son coéquipier alors que ce dernier se rapprochait du sien - il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui était en train de se passer, qu'il se laissait faire. Quand les lèvres de Potter touchèrent les siennes, brûlantes et pleines, mais avec plus de force, plus de brusquerie que celles d'une fille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au lieu de se fermer.

Tout le perturbait : la jambe de Potter entre les siennes, son torse pressé si fermement contre le sien ; le cœur de Harry qui battait avec tant d'ardeur qu'il, lui, pouvait le _sentir _; la main sur sa joue, qui maintenait sa tête en place ; la vue des paupières de son partenaire, si près, et si pâles comparées à ses longs cils, encadrées par ses lunettes qui menaçaient de se presser contre le visage de Draco ; et la sensation des lèvres de Potter, toujours aussi fermes, mais incroyablement douces alors qu'elles se pressaient contre les siennes, sa langue qui frôlait occasionnellement la lèvre inférieure du blond et le faisait frissonner à chaque fois.

La main de Potter qui se trouvait dans le creux de son dos se déplaça hardiment plus bas, bien plus bas, jusqu'à se placer sur ses fesses, sans s'y agripper ni y exercer de pression - elle traçait et explorait avec légéreté la courbe que formaient les fesses de Draco. Mais peu importe à quel point ce toucher était léger, le blond ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un halètement, et les mots de Potter résonnaient encore à ses oreilles : _Je le baiserai sur mon matelas_, avait-il dit. Cette idée n'aurait pas dû lui paraître si séduisante, et d'une façon elle était terrifiante ; mais la caresse de Potter faisait monter chez lui certaines envies, des _désirs _enfouis jusque là profondément dans son esprit. Il réalisa qu'il voulait que le brun le touche avec plus d'insistance, que sa main appuie plus fort, qu'il s'agrippe à lui plutôt que de continuer ces caresses hésitantes.

La langue de Potter se glissa dans la bouche de Draco, et ce dernier y retrouva le goût de citron provenant de la sauce qui avait accompagné les huîtres, celui de la framboise de la confiture que l'Auror avait léchée sur les doigts du blond - et un goût propre à Harry, meilleur que tout ce que Draco avait pu goûter auparavant, qui battait facilement l'amertume des citrons et la douceur des framboises.

Potter recula soudainement, et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. S'il en jugeait par le souffle erratique de son coéquipier, Draco pouvait en conclure que ce dernier avait oublié comment respirer ; et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il sentit l'air frais brûler ses poumons qu'il réalisa que lui aussi avait oublié comment faire.

Les yeux de Potter étaient toujours aussi sombres, mais ils étincelaient, brûlaient d'un désir évident. « Chez toi ou chez moi ? », haleta-t-il, la paume de sa main caressant toujours les fesses de Draco. Si ce dernier avait été le seul à avoir son mot à dire, la main en question pouvait rester là où elle se trouvait indéfiniment.

Draco croyait pas qu'il était gay et il ne pensait pas vouloir coucher avec des hommes, mais il _en _voulait plus. Il en voulait _désespérément _plus. Et Potter le lui proposait, alors pourquoi ne pas accepter ? Il s'agissait d'une forme de magie incroyable que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant et si Harry était prêt à lui montrer comment il faisait, eh bien, il était prêt à apprendre.

Draco se passa la langue sur les lèvres pour apaiser la brûlure agréable qu'y avait engendrée le baiser de Potter, puis passa ses bras autour de la taille de ce dernier et le força à se rapprocher encore plus. « Chez moi », fit-il d'une voix rauque qui sonna étrangement à ses propres oreilles, et il les fit tous les deux Transplaner.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes de la traductrice : **Hello les gens =)

Aloooors. Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je l'avais envoyé à Verowyn pour le boulot de beta, mais étant donné que ma messagerie a tendance à déconner un peu en ce moment, je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Du coup j'ai dû attacher mon beta, F., à une chaise et le menacer avec ma baguette magique en sycomore, ventricule de dragon, inflexible (OUI, J'AI RECU MA LETTRE DE POTTERMORE, ET MAINTENANT J'AI UNE BAGUETTE VIRTUELLE ET J'AI ÉTÉ REPARTIE A SLYTHERIN MWAHAHA), pour qu'il bosse sur ce chapitre. DONC ON LE REMERCIE TOUS A GENOUX D'AVOIR SI GENTIMENT ACCEPTE DE TRAVAILLER :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

« Je visais la porte d'entrée », s'excusa Malfoy.

Harry cligna des yeux, trop hébété pour comprendre ce qu'on lui disait ; mais le coup d'œil qu'il lança autour de lui, même s'il faisait complètement noir, lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient sans aucun doute possible dans une chambre. La chambre de Malfoy. Même s'il ne devait pas se focaliser sur ce point-là, pas pour le moment. Pas alors que le propriétaire de la chambre en question avait les joues si rouges et l'air tellement confus, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait.

Malfoy le relâcha soudainement et recula d'un pas, le rouge aux joues. « J'ai eu quelques problèmes de Transplanage dernièrement. A l'arrivée surtout. »

« C'est pas grave », dit Harry, surpris de pouvoir parler. Quelque chose lui obstruait douloureusement la gorge. Quelque chose qui s'y trouvait coincé depuis le début de la soirée. Voir Malfoy tenter de dégager sa main au cours du dîner, comme s'il essayait d'éviter tout contact avec lui, avait été un supplice, et il lui avait été particulièrement difficile d'accepter le fait que la vue de Harry mangeant des huîtres avait fait perdre son appétit à Draco.

Mais malgré tout, ce dernier ne s'était pas enfui. Il avait été persuadé que Malfoy partirait en courant - si ce n'était dès le début, du moins après que Harry eut léché la confiture sur ses doigts. Instinctivement, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, se remémorant avec tendresse ce moment ; Malfoy avait eu l'air choqué, mais pas écoeuré. Après, il s'était précipité dehors, sans même s'inquiéter de payer le dîner ; et alors que Harry s'attardait pour régler la note, il avait été certain que lorsqu'il sortirait à son tour, le blond aurait disparu.

Mais il l'avait retrouvé toujours là, en train de l'attendre. Et tout ce qu'avait pu faire Harry à ce moment-là, c'était tirer profit de la situation. Il se devait au moins d'obtenir un petit aperçu de ce qui aller lui échapper avant que Malfoy ne disparaisse. Et ce dernier l'avait laissé faire. Il avait laissé Harry l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser. Les lèvres de Malfoy étaient restées froides et impassibles, glacées et immobiles sous les siennes ; mais néanmoins, ce baiser avait été fantastique. Harry avait l'impression de pouvoir encore sentir le fantôme de leur baiser sur ses lèvres, et il craignait de ne jamais réussir se débarasser de cette sensation. A cause de Malfoy, il ne pourrait plus jamais apprécier un baiser avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Tremblant, il détacha à grand-peine son regard du visage affligé de son partenaire et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait vraiment dans la chambre de Malfoy. Et ce dernier l'y avait lui-même amené. A quel genre de jeu jouait-il ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. L'idée que Malfoy accepte de coucher avec lui juste pour pouvoir le plaquer et le blesser par la suite semblait ridicule.

Harry s'était dit que le blond était dégoûté par son orientation sexuelle ; mais une personne hétéro et n'entretenant pas de tels fantasmes ne couchait pas avec quelqu'un du même sexe juste pour faire une blague. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Forcément. Mais chacune des raisons auxquelles Harry pouvait songer paraissait plus absurde encore que la précédente. Il s'était trompé ; il ne pouvait pas jouer à ce jeu mieux que Malfoy. Il était en train de perdre la partie, et ce parce qu'il ignorait même quel était l'enjeu de cette partie.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à voir ? » demanda brusquement Malfoy ; il alluma quelques bougies et se dirigea vers l'autre côté de la pièce, où se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle étaient placés une bouteille d'un liquide brun clair et deux verres.

« Non », répondit rapidement Harry, décidé à garder les idées claires - même s'il aurait eu bien besoin d'un verre. Peu importe ce qui allait se passer, il voulait pouvoir s'en souvenir.

Il observa la pièce où ils se trouvaient avec une curiosité grandissante. La chambre de Malfoy était presque exactement comme il se l'était imaginée. Elle était immense ; à lui tout seul, le lit était plus grand que son ancienne chambre chez les Dursley ; et les armoires n'auraient jamais pu rentrer dans la maison de Privet Drive ou dans l'appartement de Harry, où les plafonds étaient bien plus bas. Les niveaux les plus élevés des étagères étaient si hauts que quelqu'un incapable d'utiliser la magie n'aurait jamais pu les atteindre sans utiliser une échelle. Dans le coin opposé, à sa droite, se trouvait une cheminée imposante ; deux fauteuils et une petite table étaient placés à côté. En face, là où se tenait Malfoy, il y avait deux chaises et une table élégamment sculptée ; et juste à côté une immense porte vitrée, en partie dissimulée par des rideaux, menait au balcon.

Un peu sur la gauche se trouvait un bureau imposant couvert de plumes et de parchemins. En face de lui, Harry pouvait voir une haute commode avec de nombreux tiroirs ; sur ce meuble, il y avait au moins une douzaine de photographies, et deux chandeliers en argent illuminaient la famille aux cheveux blonds qui occupait la plupart des clichés. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs, mais il n'y avait aucun portrait, juste des paysages et des peintures d'objets étranges - Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient censés représenter.

Même si le brun s'était attendu à tout ce luxe, deux choses le surprenaient. D'abord, la pièce n'était pas décorée aux couleurs vert et argent de Serpentard, mais dans des teintes brunes ; la chambre avait ainsi l'air chaleureuse et confortable, accueillante au lieu de froide et hostile. Harry n'aurait jamais cru auparavant qu'il pourrait trouver accueillante une pièce du Manoir.

Et l'autre chose, qui le choquait encore plus, c'était que cette chambre n'était pas très bien rangée. Il s'était attendu à ce que tout soit impeccable, qu'on ne puisse pas y voir le moindre grain de poussière. Et si la pièce n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de sale, il y avait quelques éléments qui le faisaient froncer les sourcils de confusion.

Le lit immense était fait, mais de façon approximative. Le drap du dessus était visiblement froissé - Tante Pétunia n'aurait pas manqué de piquer une crise si elle l'avait vu. Il y avait de la poussière ça et là, et aucun des objets ne _reluisait de propreté_. Quelqu'un avait jeté une robe sur un fauteuil, et sur chacune des trois tables, il y avait des papiers froissés et des plumes. La pièce n'était pas terriblement négligée, quelqu'un avait de toute évidence fait le ménage, mais il ne s'agissait pas de l'environnement immaculé auquel Harry s'était attendu.

« Je n'ai pas rangé », fit Malfoy sur la défensive, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Harry tourna son regard vers lui ; il nota que le blond avait à la main un verre de ce truc brun-doré qu'il lui avait proposé plus tôt. Il avait mis un certain nombre de glaçons dans son verre, donc Harry espérait que Malfoy ne serait pas ivre trop vite.

« Tes elfes de maison sont en vacances ou quoi ? », demanda-t-il, confus.

Draco eut un petit rire. « Des elfes de maison en vacances. » Il hocha la tête, riant toujours. « Mon _seul _elfe de maison est avec mes parents, en France. Le deuxième, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a plus mis les pieds ici. Mais je suppose que tu es au courant. »

Harry détourna les yeux ; il ne voulait pas penser à Dobby maintenant. Il s'employa plutôt à assimiler cette nouvelle information. « Tu vis ici _tout seul _? »

Malfoy ne répondit pas ; il se contenta de lui lancer un regard étrange. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, et pendant un instant Harry eut du mal à respirer, mais le blond se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il alluma le feu d'un geste de sa baguette, posa son verre sur la table, enleva sa veste et la rangea dans une des imposantes armoires.

« Tu veux… ? » Il fit en geste de la main en direction de Harry puis vers l'armoire, l'air un peu embarassé. « Je veux dire, si tu veux rester ici, tu devrais enlever… euh… ton manteau. »

_Rester_. La gorge du brun se noua un peu plus, et ce dernier en conclut qu'il ne risquait plus de pouvoir parler avant un bon moment. Malfoy voulait qu'il reste. Qu'il passe la nuit ici ? Qu'il reste pour toujours ? Harry aurait pu accepter n'importe quoi. Au point où il en était, il n'accordait que peu d'importance à ce que lui proposait son partenaire.

« Ou tu peux juste le balancer par terre. Je m'en fiche », dit Draco, agacé.

Harry retira rapidement son manteau et traversa la pièce avant de le donner à Malfoy. Ce dernier eut un soupir irrité et hocha la tête avant de l'accrocher ; il prit soin de lisser le col et les plis inexistants du tissu - ce qu'il n'avait pas fait avec le sien.

Ce geste perturba Harry, mais bientôt il se fit l'impression d'être un imbécile ; parce que Malfoy caressait seulement son manteau, et pourtant la vue de ces doigts pâles - des doigts dont le goût lui était maintenant familier - caressant le tissu avec soin le fit frissonner. Il imagina Draco caressant sa peau tendrement, avec précaution. Il était vraiment étange qu'il s'imagine une telle chose ; dans ses fantasmes, son partenaire avait toujours été plutôt brutal, et non tendre.

Malfoy referma la porte de l'armoire, et pendant un instant il eut l'air perdu ; il ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire, maintenant.

« Est-ce que tu… » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? »

Harry éclata presque de rire. « On vient juste de dîner. A moins que », il se força à adopter un ton séducteur, « il ne s'agisse d'un sous-entendu. Dans ce cas, oui, j'_aimerais_ _bien _quelque chose à manger. »

Malfoy écarquilla impossiblement les yeux, et il resta debout à fixer Harry avant de se retourner et de se précipiter vers le verre qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt.

« Honnêtement, Potter », fit-il après en avoir bu une gorgée, « tu ne penses donc qu'à _ça _? »

Le brun poussa intérieurement un soupir et se dirigea du côté de la commode sur laquelle se trouvaient les photographies. « Tu m'en veux ? » demanda-t-il. « Après toutes ces lettres, je _suis _plutôt impatient. »

« Tu es obsédé par ces lettres », maugréa le blond.

« Je suis bien obsédé, mais pas par ces lettres », admit Harry avec amertume.

Il lâcha presque la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains lorsque Malfoy se matérialisa à côté de lui.

« Tu es en train de toucher à mes affaires », fit ce dernier, clairement agacé.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était vraiment trop facile. Les yeux mis-clos, il jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et fit sur un ton lourd de sens, « Pas encore, mais j'en ai bien l'intention. »

Malfoy ne fit aucun commentaire ; il se contenta de pincer un peu plus les lèvres et de lever les yeux au ciel, comme s'il priait Merlin de lui accorder un peu de patience. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la photo de Narcissa Malfoy, qui tenait dans ses bras un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Les deux personnages riaient, manifestement heureux et paisibles, et le brun observa le petit garçon qui souriait en se demandant s'il parviendrait un jour à faire rire Draco comme ça, lui aussi.

« Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que tu sois si… »

« Adorable ? », l'interrompit Malfoy. « Bien sûr que j'étais un enfant adorable, Potter. Tout le monde l'a toujours dit », fit-il fièrement.

« Je voulais dire joufflu, en fait. »

« _Quoi ? _» Malfoy lui prit la photo des mains. « Tu es aveugle, Potter. Je n'étais pas joufflu. »

« Si, mais d'une façon adorable. » Harry hocha la tête, la mine toujours sérieuse.

« Tous les enfants sont potelés. C'est parfaitement normal. Sérieusement, tu n'as jamais vu un enfant en bas âge avant ? » Il eut un soupir agacé alors que Harry se retournait pour essayer de cacher son sourire. « Cesse de toucher mes… photographies. »

« Ca veut dire que je peux toucher tes autres choses ? »

Draco reposa avec précaution la photographie sur la commode ; les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches, comme s'il s'y agrippait trop fort. « Tu es ici, non ? » fit-il à voix basse. « Tu es censé me toucher. Cela dit, tu n'as besoin d'en parler de façon si vulgaire. »

Harry prit une brusque inspiration, choqué. Malfoy ne pouvait pas vouloir dire ce qu'il avait entendu. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de coucher avec lui ? Ce qui était en train de se passer était-il réel ? Le blond venait-il de lui donner la permission de le toucher ? Et, question encore plus importante, pourquoi Harry se tenait-il toujours là où il se trouvait, _sans _le toucher ?

Brusquement terrifié, il se retourna et s'éloigna d'un pas ; il avait peur de sauter sur son partenaire, de toucher au _reste _de ses affaires, et peut-être même de terroriser Draco définitivement.

Cependant, ce dernier se trouva juste derrière lui à peine une seconde plus tard.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Euh. » Harry se retourna, et son action força le blond à reculer d'un pas - apparemment ils étaient trop près l'un de l'autre, selon lui. « Je suis juste en train de jeter un coup d'œil. »

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, l'air encore plus inquiet.

Stupéfait, Harry balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard. « Quoi ? Tu caches quelque chose ici ? Des sex toys dans le placard ? Des chaînes sous le lit ? Sérieusement, ça ne me dérange pas. »

L'autre serra les dents et dit, « _Non_. Idiot. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Agité, Malfoy se passa la main dans les cheveux, détournant l'attention de Harry ; ce dernier fut fasciné de voir les mèches blondes reprendre leur place initiale sans problème. Ses cheveux à lui ne faisaient jamais ça.

« Je suis désolé », fit Draco, et le brun fut une fois de plus surpris. « Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de recevoir des gens dans ma chambre. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry déglutit, et observa avec attention le visage de son coéquipier. Il avait l'air inhabituellement nerveux. « Tu n'amènes pas tes petites copines ici ? »

Malfoy balbutia, scandalisé. « Bien sûr que non ! Pas quand mes parents habitaient ici. Merlin, ma mère vivait dans cette maison, je ne pouvais pas ramener quelqu'un _ici_. »

« Et tes amis ? »

« Je reçois mes invités dans le petit salon », répondit Draco sur un ton hautain.

« Bien sûr, rien de plus normal », répliqua Harry. « Euh, mais ça fait un moment que tes parents sont en France maintenant. »

L'autre haussa les épaules. « J'ai été assez occupé dernièrement. Pas eu le temps d'avoir une petite amie. »

« Oh. » Harry prit le temps d'y réfléchir. Jamais avec un homme, et pas de petites amies dernièrement. Malfoy n'avait jamais amené personne ici, dans cet immense Manoir où il vivait seul, faisait son propre lit, lavait ses propres vêtements, se préparait son propre dîner. Cette idée était incroyablement étrange, et ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Et la situation ne cadrait pas avec ses théories.

Il s'était imaginé Malfoy vivant comme il avait toujours vécu ; choyé par ses elfes de maison qui satisfaisaient le moindre de ses caprices, et entouré d'amis prêts à rire avec lui chaque fois qu'il embarrassait Harry. Sa théorie selon laquelle Draco faisait tout ça juste pour pouvoir se moquer de lui n'avait plus aucun sens. Mais rien n'avait de sens, non plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait, bordel ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Malfoy en ayant l'air de paniquer.

Harry cligna des yeux ; il réalisa qu'il s'était déplacé et se trouvait assis sur le lit. Sur le lit de Draco. Enchanté par ce fait, il testa un peu le matelas - moelleux, mais pas trop. Un lit parfait pour coucher avec quelqu'un, d'après son expérience.

Malfoy se tenait à quelques pas de lui, et le fixait avec une expression anxieuse.

« On pourrait s'asseoir là… » Il indiqua du doigt les fauteuils près de la cheminée. « Et parler. »

« Je me sens bien ici », fit Harry avec honnêteté.

« Il fait plus chaud là-bas. »

« Je te réchau… »

Malfoy prit une expression agacée et leva une main. « _Arrête_ ça. Je suis sérieux, Potter. »

« C'est vrai. » Harry eut un grand sourire ; son humeur s'améliorait considérablement, même s'il n'était pas pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Enfin, être assis sur le lit de Malfoy y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il inclina la tête, et utilisa ce ton particulier qui avait eu l'air de faire un certain effet à son partenaire plus tôt. « Viens par là », dit-il. Ce n'était ni un ordre ni une requête, simplement une suggestion.

Malfoy resta là où il se trouvait, son regard fixé à côté de Harry, comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'horrible à cet endroit. Au moins, il ne regardait pas Harry comme s'il était _lui _quelque chose d'horrible. C'était déjà ça de gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

Malfoy croisa les doigts, jouant nerveusement avec, presque comme s'il essayait de les briser. Le voir faire était étrangement touchant ; sa nervosité était palpable. Cette émotion ne pouvait pas faire partie d'un rôle qu'il jouait ; c'était impossible.

Harry essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du restaurant, qu'il avait demandé la permission de l'embrasser et que Malfoy avait miraculeusement accepté. L'avait-il supplié ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Peut-être devrait-il le supplier maintenant, en tout cas.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Le blond fit un pas hésitant vers lui et, comme s'il avait soudain décidé de ne pas jouer les timides, il se dirigea avec un air confiant vers le lit ; il s'assit près de Harry, mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent se toucher. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne rapproche sa jambe et fasse en sorte que leurs genoux se touchent.

Malfoy lui lança un regard étrange, mais il ne bougea pas sa jambe. Enhardi, Harry tendit les mains et prit d'un geste vif celles de l'autre entre les siennes ; il craignait que Malfoy ne les retire s'il n'était pas assez rapide. Le blond réussit à libérer sa main droite, mais Harry avait capturé la gauche et n'était pas prêt de la laisser partir.

« Tu as une passion étrange pour les mains », l'accusa Draco, mais il se détendit et permit à Harry de garder sa main gauche entre les siennes.

Harry eut un grand sourire. Il songea qu'il avait une passion pour Malfoy plutôt que pour les mains en général ; mais alors qu'il retournait celle du blond et en caressait la paume, il décida qu'il avait peut-être un faible pour ses mains en particulier. Ces dernières avaient toujours été la partie la plus facilement accessible de son corps. Toutes ces fois où Malfoy était assis à son bureau en train d'écrire, ou en train de pianoter des doigts sur son bureau, Harry avait été malheureux - il savait qu'il _pouvait _toucher ces mains mais qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. Il avait dû se retenir à chaque fois, et faire attention à ne pas les toucher, même accidentellement.

Mais là, la main de Malfoy se trouvait bien dans les siennes, crispée jusqu'à ce que Harry la caresse avec lenteur et fasse se détendre ses mucles. Malfoy avait des mains admirables, pâles, et des doigts étaient élégants qui paraissaient plus fragiles qu'ils ne l'étaient réellement ; Harry avait pu constater que cette main pouvait agripper fermement ses poignets, qu'elle était capable de lui donner un coup de poing et l'envoyer voler dans le décor.

Alors qu'il parcourait du doigt les lignes sur la paume de son partenaire, à la recherche de celle qui pourrait lui assurer que Malfoy aurait une vie longue et saine, il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la joue. Surpris, Harry releva la tête ; il se figea, choqué, quand il réalisa que Draco caressait son visage du bout des doigts - il le touchait _volontairement_. Et même après le soudain mouvement du brun, Malfoy n'avait pas retiré ses doigts, et ne détourna pas son regard - il observait avec attention quelque chose sur son visage.

« Tu as… », murmura-t-il, et Harry laissa échapper un halètement, horrifié. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage. Probablement depuis un bon bout de temps. Probablement de la confiture. Et Malfoy venait de choisir de le lui dire maintenant, alors qu'il avait dû se moquer de lui toute la soirée.

« Des fossettes », finit Draco.

« Oh. » Harry soupira de soulagement ; il décontracta ses mains, qui serraient le poignet de Malfoy assez fort pour y laisser une marque. « Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas », dit-il, surpris, encore qu'à ce moment, il ne savait plus grand-chose à propos de quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner correctement, et ne se concentrait que sur les doigts de Malfoy en contact avec sa joue.

« Oui, tu en as. Quand tu ris. » Malfoy avait baissé la voix, et Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant sur son visage l'expression qu'avaient prise ses traits. Il avait presque l'air nostalgique, mais le brun n'osait pas tenter une hypothèse si audacieuse. « Je les aime bien », continua-t-il, et il avait l'air si honnête que Harry le crut. Stupéfait, ce dernier remercia la divinité quelconque qu'il lui avait donné ces fossettes, et il pria pour que Malfoy trouve une autre partie de son corps qu'il appréciait.

Le blond baissa un peu les yeux, et se focalisa sur les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier n'osa pas bouger, il retint même sa respiration, terrifié que le moindre mouvement rompe la magie du moment et que Malfoy ne détourne le regard. Ses lèvres lui donnèrent l'impression d'être soudainement très sèches, et il ressentit une inexplicable envie de les lécher. A l'instant où il eut cette pensée, ce besoin devint insoutenable et il pensa que ses lèvres allaient se dessécher sous l'intensité du regard de son partenaire s'il ne les humidifiait pas immédiatement.

Mais une seconde plus tard, Malfoy s'en chargea pour lui.

Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre celles de Harry, sa langue caressant la lèvre inférieure de ce dernier ; cette simple caresse était apaisante, douce, incroyable, magnifique parce que Draco en avait pris l'initiative sans que le brun n'ait besoin de l'y pousser. Il n'avait même pas eu à le supplier - ce qu'il avait envisager de faire - et pourtant Malfoy était en train de l'_embrasser_. Ses lèvres effleurèrent paresseusement celles de Harry, entrouvertes, avant que sa langue ne se glisse entre elles ; l'ancien Gryffondor trembla et laissa échapper un halètement étranglé, désespéré. Son corps tout entier frissonna et il se pencha en avant, le poussant à se rapprocher aussi près de Malfoy qu'il était humainement possible.

Il pensait que cette brusque réaction effraierait Malfoy, le ferait reculer et dire à Harry qu'il devait cesser d'être aussi vulgaire, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le blond approfondit au contraire leur baiser, sa langue, sinueuse, ondulant, explorait la bouche de son vis-à-vis, et chacun de ses mouvements rendait fou ce dernier ; Harry en voulait désespérément plus.

Leur baiser s'acheva trop vite ; Draco se retira après avoir passé une dernière fois sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun. Le corps tout entier de Harry suivit ce mouvement de recul, et ses lèvres parsemèrent de baisers la bouche de Malfoy, son menton et ses joues, et toutes les parties de son visage qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Le blond ne le repoussa pas, il se contenta de respirer bruyamment, et de répondre aux baisers légers chaque fois qu'ils rencontraient ses lèvres.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? », haleta-t-il, sa voix étouffée et avec une intonation étrange - probablement parce que Harry était en train de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

« Fais quoi ? », demanda Harry, et il pressa un nouveau baiser au coin des lèvres de son coéquipier, avant de faire glisser sa bouche de l'autre côté ; il trembla un peu alors que Malfoy se rapprochait encore et remontait sa main pour caresser le côté gauche de son visage, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux courts et bruns dans sa nuque.

« Tu es… » Malfoy avait l'air stupéfait. « Est-ce que tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, distrait l'espace d'un instant, mais pas suffisamment pour cesser d'embrasser le visage de son partenaire. « Non. Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Si ? »

« Je suppose que non. » Le blond leva leurs mains jointes et pressa la paume de Harry contre sa joue, comme s'il essayait de recréer l'ambiance de leur premier baiser. L'ancien Gryffondor aurait été heureux de l'y aider et de replacer sa main là où elle se trouvait encore un instant auparavant, mais Malfoy était assis et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était caresser le dos de son vis-à-vis - ce qui n'était pas du tout une mauvaise chose.

D'ailleurs, tout ce qui pouvait être mauvais cessa d'exister d'un coup quand Draco glissa une main hésitante sur sa cuisse, qu'il arrêta juste avant d'atteindre le membre qui pulsait au rythme des battements de cœur frénétiques de Harry.

Les doigts de Malfoy s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans sa jambe, et Harry sentit un désir plus puissant que ce qu'il avait jamais ressenti auparavant exploser en lui ; toute la pièce se brouilla soudainement devant ses yeux. Il s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et cette fois il n'eut aucune idée de qui avait initié le baiser. Ils s'étaient sûrement penchés au même moment ; leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient et leurs langues se mêlaient alors qu'ils s'embrassaient violemment, leur tentative hésitante de plus tôt définitivement oubliée.

Et par Merlin, Malfoy savait s'y prendre pour embrasser quelqu'un. C'était une sorte de gigantesque blague du destion ; il était trop cruel que le meilleur baiser que Harry ait jamais partagé au cours de toute sa vie soit avec un homme qui ne risquait plus de l'embrasser de nouveau après cette nuit.

Draco recula, à nouveau bien trop tôt, mais à cet instant précis le brun trouvait que peu importe le moment où leur baiser s'interromperait, ce serait bien trop tôt. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, après avoir profité des frissons qui le parcouraient, il croisa un regard gris et bouleversé.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda Harry avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quelle question ridicule. Malfoy pensait sûrement que tout ce qui venait de se passer n'allait pas du tout.

« J'aime bien ça », répondit l'autre homme, l'air affligé, confus ; ses doigts s'enfonçaient toujours dans la cuisse du brun, suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. « J'aime _vraiment _ça. »

« Oh. » Le cœur de Harry bondit presque hors de sa cage thoracique. Il aurait voulu dire, « Moi aussi », mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut de sourire si largement que son visage lui fit presque mal. Malfoy eut l'air encore plus inquiet, son regard s'égarant vers les joues de l'autre Auror.

Oh, les _fossettes_, songea Harry. Jusqu'à maintenant, Draco avait admis qu'il aimait bien ses fossettes et qu'il appréciait ses baisers. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait deux atouts dans manche, ce qu'il ignorait au début de la soirée. C'était une bonne chose à savoir, surtout s'ils jouaient toujours à un jeu - même s'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit toujours le cas.

« Je ne suis pas gay », fit Malfoy ; il n'avait plus l'air hautain, mais plutôt honnêtement confus.

« Est-ce que ce serait si terrible si tu l'étais ? »

« Oui. Non. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Pas si… si… »

« Quoi ? », demanda Harry ; il voulait désespérément savoir ce dont son coéquipier avait besoin, ce qu'il désirait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu - » Malfoy s'interrompit à nouveau, le frustrant plus encore.

La situation était plus encore que ridicule, et tout ça venait de cesser d'être un jeu. Il n'y avait pas de règles ni d'enjeu, sauf que Harry était bien conscient qu'il existait une récompense potentielle à la clef. Mais quel était l'intérêt d'une récompense s'il ne pouvait pas la garder, s'il devait la laisser filer entre ses doigts ? Il devait absolument arrêter de jouer, et dire à Malfoy qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas son admirateur secret, mais que ce n'était pas grave. Draco avait l'air aussi confus que lui, et peut-être que s'il prenait conscience des sentiments de Harry envers lui, il ne serait pas assez cruel pour jouer avec. Soit il arrêterait tout ça - ou peut-être que les fossettes et les baisers suffiraient à le faire rester.

Peut-être que si Harry lui faisait passer une nuit fantastique, Malfoy serait intéressé par une relation plus poussée. Peut-être que c'était l'occasion de lui montrer à quel point leurs vies pourraient être merveilleuses s'ils sortaient ensemble. Peut-être que si Harry disait à Draco qu'il l'aimait, ça signifierait quelque chose pour lui. Peut-être que cela suffirait pour qu'il lui donne une chance.

Terrifié, il observa avec attention le visage de son partenaire ; la confusion et l'inquiétude de ce dernier y étaient toujours clairement lisibles. « Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose », murmura-t-il ; il sentait son courage l'abandonner un peu plus à chaque mot, mais il lutta désespérément pour continuer. Il devait commencer au début ; expliquer que Derek, ses cadeaux et ses lettres n'avaient aucune importance pour lui, mais que seul Draco comptait. « La seule raison pour laquelle je suis allé à ce rendez-vous, c'est que… »

« Non ! », s'exclama brusquement le blond, l'air encore plus troublé qu'auparavant. « Je ne veux pas entendre ce que tu veux dire. Je sais pourquoi tu es venu, et je sais ce que tu veux. »

« Non, tu… »

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant », gronda Malfoy ; la main dans les cheveux du brun raffermit sa prise.

« Mais on devrait parler. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis là parce… »

« _Ferme-la _», fit l'ancien Serpentard d'un air furieux ; il ferma les yeux, et appuya son front contre celui de Harry. « Je veux le faire. Maintenant. La raison pour laquelle tu es là n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. »

« Mais j'ai besoin que tu saches - _Oh ! _» Harry haleta sous le choc alors que la main de Draco sur sa cuisse remontait, se pressant fermement contre son aine. Chacune de ses pensées s'évanouit ; tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer, c'était les sensations incroyables qui le parcouraient, et qui étaient provoquées par la main de son partenaire.

Malfoy pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et murmura, « Je veux que tu… me montres. C'est tout ce que je veux. J'ai juste besoin de _savoir_. »

Son souffle erratique et ses yeux brûlants de désir, Harry hocha la tête. Malfoy était confus au sujet de son orientation sexuelle, et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était _tester_. Et il l'avait choisi, lui. C'était juste pour une nuit, la seule nuit qu'il pourrait passer avec lui. Il pouvait juste espérer qu'il aurait la force d'en profiter.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes de la traductrice : **Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors, déjà, je voudrais m'excuser de ce retard ; comme je l'avais annoncé au chapitre précédent, j'ai déjà fini de traduire la fic, sauf que mon beta habituel, F., tout comme Verowyn, sont très occupés en ce moment - d'où les quelques jours de délais. Dooonc. Ca ne sert à rien de me harceler de messages (la personne en question se reconnaîtra, ah ah), parce que ça ne fera pas avancer les choses… Voilà, on a tous des impératifs en-dehors du monde de la fanfiction - mais on fait de notre mieux, promis =)

Sinon, eh bien - merci pour vos reviews (d'ailleurs, je voudrais m'excuser auprès des deux ou trois personnes auxquelles j'ai oublié de répondre pour le chapitre 10). Et voilà le chapitre que beaucoup d'entre vous attendaient, je crois ! Alors, on applaudit bien fort **Verowyn**, qui l'a beta-readé, et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous =)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Il y avait un souvenir en particulier qui s'imposait à l'esprit de Draco. Ca s'était passé durant sa deuxième année à l'Académie des Aurors, au cours d'une session d'entraînement aux duels. Son instructeur avait, pour rire, suggéré que s'il ne réussissait pas à lancer correctement son sortilège, il n'aurait juste qu'à attraper son partenaire par les couilles. Tout le monde avait éclaté de rire et Draco avait ri avec eux, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment trouvé la blague très drôle.

Son partenaire de duel à l'époque était un homme brun et attirant qui aimait bien le taquiner et lui souriait toujours d'un air effronté, et l'idée de le prendre _lui _par les couilles lui avait fait une drôle d'impression. Il avait perdu le duel, sans jamais considérer sérieusement la possibilité de toucher son adversaire de cette façon-là - parce qu'il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, une telle action se serait vraisemblablement retournée contre lui. Avec le recul, il avait probablement bien fait.

Draco était bien plus nerveux, maintenant que sa main se retrouvait pressée contre l'entrejambe de Potter. Il l'avait mise là pour distraire cet idiot, et l'empêcher d'expliquer qu'il s'agissait de la seule nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble, et que de toute façon il aurait couché avec n'importe qui parce qu'il était un salaud et un obsédé sexuel. Le blond se sentit possédé du désir soudain de tâter la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Potter, de caresser et de laisser ses doigts s'attarder sur le tissu rêche, d'y passer sa main et d'appuyer, et de toucher la peau brûlante qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Leur position avait eu plus d'effet sur lui que sur Potter, apparemment, parce que ce dernier avait de toute évidence des sujets de préoccupation plus importants. Ses mains agrippèrent la chemise de Draco, et il essaya inutilement d'en déchirer le tissu. Sérieusement, Draco ne savait pas si l'autre avait l'habitude de déchirer du tissu à mains nues, mais sa chemise était de très bonne qualité et la bataille de Potter était perdue d'avance. Il le lui aurait bien dit, mais sa bouche était déjà occupée à répondre aux baisers brûlants que son partenaire y déposait.

Draco essaya de réunir un peu de courage et d'accentuer la pression sur l'érection qui se trouvait sous sa main, mais son bras était paralysé et refusa de bouger. Il abandonna son idée, relâcha Potter et agrippa les mains qui luttaient avec sa chemise.

Le brun gémit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible contre ses lèvres, mais il n'avait clairement pas l'intention de détacher sa bouche de celle de Draco.

« Laisse-moi faire », murmura ce dernier, et il tendit la main pour s'occuper des boutons de sa chemise.

Potter se recula et Draco baissa rapidement les yeux ; il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Les yeux de son partenaire, emplis de désir et de convoitise, le perturbaient ; il craignait, si jamais il regardait l'autre homme à cet instant, d'être incapable d'empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il déboutonna sa chemise, ses doigts mal assurés, mais il ne réussit pas à l'enlever étant donné que Potter se jeta sur lui et pressa ses paumes contre la peau de son torse que Draco venait juste d'exposer à sa vue.

Draco trembla et poussa un gémissement ; puis il fronça les sourcils, ennuyé d'avoir émis un son pareil et qu'une simple caresse comme celle-ci le fasse frissonner - mais Potter avait déjà prouvé que son toucher était magique, donc ces réactions n'étaient pas de sa faute. Il s'était attendu à ce que les sensations que provoquaient chez lui les caresses de Potter cessent d'être si intenses après les premières fois, mais elles n'avaient fait qu'augmenter.

Potter fit un mouvement brusque, et la seconde suivante il se trouvait sur le sol, à genoux entre les jambes de Draco. Stupéfait, ce dernier oublia qu'il ne voulait pas regarder le brun et se prit à plonger les yeux dans ceux de Potter, verts et emplis de désir. Comme c'était à prévoir, il se mit à trembler de tout son corps et ce qui restait de son aplomb vola en éclats.

D'autres personnes, des femmes, et même quelques hommes, l'avaient déjà regardé avec admiration, mais personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme _ça_. Les yeux de Potter parcouraient son torse et son visage avec tant de révérence et d'envie que Draco se sentit rougir. C'était presque insupportable. Être l'objet d'un désir si puissant était presque _terrifiant_. Heureusement, Potter se releva un peu et leva la main pour caresser sa nuque, et Draco n'eut à supporter que quelques secondes encore sous son regard brûlant avant que l'autre ne ferme les yeux et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Comment était-il possible que chaque nouveau baiser le surprenne autant ? Potter l'embrassait différemment à chaque fois, avec ardeur quand Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus attentionné, et presque délicatement quand il s'attendait à plus de violence. Leur baiser était un mélange étrange d'exploration, sans hâte aucune cette fois, et d'intensité brûlante.

C'était un baiser qui se prolongeait, tendre ; Potter penchait la tête en arrière, ses lèvres souples et douces, et pourtant Draco était celui qui se sentait pris au piège, capturé par la pression qu'exerçait la main dans sa nuque et par la langue de son partenaire qui se mouvait sensuellement contre la sienne. Le brun n'avait besoin de faire aucun effort pour affirmer son contrôle, sans violence ni même avoir à le demander ; il se contentait de faire en sorte que Draco se sente démuni face à tant de tendresse.

Quand Potter le laissa finalement partir, ce fut à la fois un soulagement et une torture. De la torture parce que Draco regretta ses lèvres dès le moment où elles s'éloignèrent des siennes, et un soulagement parce que son partenaire n'avait pas renoncé à sa tendre attaque, et faisait maintenant glisser ses lèvres contre son cou. Draco ferma les yeux et se força à respirer.

Le toucher brûlant de sa bouche le rendait fou. Potter passait sa langue et ses lèvres sur chaque partie découverte de son corps qu'il pouvait atteindre ; il enfonçait à l'occasion ses dents dans sa peau, le taquinant par des morsures contrôlées, jamais douloureuses, mais chacune d'entre elles faisait siffler Draco entre ses dents et trembler, le forçait à pencher la tête en arrière pour faciliter la tâche à son partenaire. Même le tissu qui glissa contre sa peau sensible lui procura une sensation agréable quand Potter fit descendre sa chemise pour découvrir ses épaules, avant d'effleurer avec ses dents cette nouvelle partie du corps de Draco qu'il n'avait pas encore explorée.

Le brun essaya de lui enlever complètement sa chemise, mais Draco ne le laissa pas faire. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux épais, s'émerveillant en découvrant la texture de ses mèches sombres. Ses cheveux n'étaient ni soyeux ni rêches, mais la sensation qu'il éprouvait en les touchant était merveilleuse et il laissa les mèches glisser entre ses doigts. Il apprécia même le doux picotement de ces cheveux quand ils effleurèrent sa poitrine et ses épaules.

Il ouvrit les paupières avant de baisser les yeux, et un sentiment qu'il ne parvint pas à identifier le parcourut quand il vit le visage aux cheveux sombres qu'il encadrait de ses mains. Les mèches ébouriffées étaient d'un noir d'encre, aussi sombres que des cheveux puissent l'être, et formaient un contraste saisissant avec la peau pâle des mains de Draco ; et sous ses doigts, la peau de Potter, elle, était agréablement chaude. Il voulait enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son partenaire et embrasser cette source de chaleur.

Mais Potter ne cessait de bouger plus bas ; sa langue traça un cercle autour d'un des tétons de Draco avant qu'il ne l'effleure de ses dents et ne le prenne dans sa bouche, le lèchant avec lenteur mais non sans insistance. Draco sentit ses orteils se recroqueviller de plaisir et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement alors que ses mains bougeaient de leur propre initiative, glissant jusqu'au bas du dos de son partenaire avant de remonter à nouveau, et forçant avec succès Potter à se rapprocher.

Ce mouvement fit remonter la chemise de ce dernier, qui laissa apparaître la peau pâle de son dos, et Draco se hâta de presser les paumes de ses mains contre cette peau brûlante ; il fut surpris quand Potter laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé et se cambra, avant de lécher plus avidement encore ses tétons. Emerveillé par une telle réaction, Draco fit passer ses mains sur les côtes avant de s'aventurer sous la chemise du brun, sans oser descendre plus bas, là où une ceinture maintenait son jean sur les hanches saillantes de Potter.

Murmurant son approbation, ce dernier passa ses mains dans le dos de Draco, comme pour répondre à ses caresses. Il abandonna ses tétons, maintenant dressés et presque trop sensibles, et remonta en déposant des baisers brûlants et mouillés sur la peau de sa clavicule, de sa gorge et de son menton ; puis il s'arrêta, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Draco.

Le blond se retrouva le regard à nouveau plongé dans celui de Potter, oubliant que cela avait toujours un effet négatif sur ses nerfs. Son partenaire avait l'air étourdi maintenant, complètement perdu, et Draco ressentit l'envie étrange de lui poser une question ridicule du genre « En quelle année sommes-nous ? » pour voir s'il parviendrait à y répondre ou non.

« Tu as si bon goût », dit Potter, et Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer. La voix de Potter n'était ni essoufflée ni emplie de désir, et ses paroles n'avaient même pas eu l'air d'un compliment. On aurait dit qu'il _s'excusait_, comme s'il se sentait coupable et qu'il voulait que Draco sache que ses baisers étaient une réaction normale, étant donné le goût qu'il avait.

Draco voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'excuser, mais Potter l'embrassa à nouveau et il perdit le fil de ses pensées. Heureusement, ses mains étaient toujours en état de marche, même si ce n'était plus le cas de son cerveau. Elles s'efforcèrent d'enlever la chemise du brun, ce qui était impossible avec leurs langues qui se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre, mais Potter comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire et recula pour laisser Draco faire passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier la vue du torse de son partenaire, harmonieux et aux lignes bien définies, parce que Potter pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en continuant à lutter pour libérer ses bras de sa chemise. Dès l'instant où il put dégager ses bras, il fit descendre ses mains et commença à batailler avec la braguette du pantalon de Draco.

Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'ils passèrent à s'embrasser, étant donné que les jointures des doigts de Potter qui frôlaient occasionnellement son sexe l'empêchaient vraiment de se concentrer, mais le brun continuait et continuait encore de batailler avec le bouton de sa braguette sans pour autant parvenir au moindre résultat - et Draco commençait à s'impatienter.

Il repoussa Potter avec douceur pour défaire lui-même ce foutu bouton, mais il s'immobilisa quand, involontairement, il leva les yeux au lieu de les baisser. Les lunettes de l'autre homme avaient dû tomber quand il avait enlevé sa chemise, et il fut complètement pris de court en découvrant le visage de Potter. Il avait l'air étrangement nu sans ses lunettes. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur protection, et laissaient transparaitre une trop grande émotion ; de la douleur et du désir se mêlaient dans son regard un peu vague - et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de saisissant que Draco était incapable de nommer.

Paniqué, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si décontenancé, ce dernier balaya le sol du regard et repéra rapidement les lunettes de Potter ; il les ramassa et les tendit à l'homme agenouillé devant lui. Ce dernier cligna des yeux, avant de plisser les paupières et de prendre les lunettes en question pour les remettre en place sur son nez. Il regarda à nouveau Draco, ses yeux à nouveau sombres et troublés, et pourtant il y avait toujours cette émotion supplémentaire dans son regard, une émotion dont Draco ne pouvait supporter la vue même s'il ne savait ce dont il s'agissait.

« On devrait se déshabiller », s'entendit-il dire, et il grimaça en réalisant à quel point sa voix était rauque.

Dès l'instant où il prononça ses mots, le visage de Potter s'éclaira et il eut un sourire éclatant, visiblement soulagé. « Oh. D'accord », souffla-t-il, et il tendit immédiatement la main vers la braguette de son propre jean.

« Euh. Les chaussures d'abord ? » suggéra Draco, stupéfait.

« Oh. D'accord », répéta Potter ; il faillit perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il cherchait à s'asseoir sur le sol pour enlever ses chaussures.

La nervosité de son partenaire réconforta un peu Draco. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à s'occuper de ses boutons et de ses lacets, contrairement à Potter, qui réussit seulement à enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pendant que lui se déshabillait ; Draco l'attendit assis sur le lit, déjà nu et commençant à avoir un peu froid.

Potter lutta vaillamment avec sa braguette pendant une minute entière, puis il leva les yeux et vit le corps nu de Draco et sembla abandonner le combat. Il s'agenouilla à nouveau et avança vers lui, son regard fixé sur le sexe du blond. Instinctivement, ce dernier essaya de ramener ses genoux l'un contre l'autre ; le désir clairement lisible sur le visage de son partenaire était une fois de plus trop intense, mais Potter fut plus rapide et Draco ne réussit qu'à piéger le corps de son coéquipier entre ses jambes.

La chaleur qui lui manquait fit son grand retour avec Potter, tout comme la sensation de fourmillement qui lui était devenue familière lorsque le brun toucha ses cuisses avec hésitation, son regard toujours fixé sur son pénis. Finalement, Potter détourna son regard et releva les yeux. Draco fut étonné de découvrir qu'il savait exactement à quoi s'attendre. Il hocha la tête avant même que l'autre lui pose la question - la demande qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était clairement lisible sur son visage.

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand Potter eut un sourire rayonnant avant de baisser la tête. Quel homme étrange il était. Draco était habitué à ce que son partenaire ne demande jamais rien à personne, mais là, il était en train de lui demander la permission.

Potter enroula une de ses mains à la base de son sexe, et Draco dut agripper les draps entre ses doigts et serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper des sons trop embarrassants ; mais ce fut le moment que choisit le brun pour passer un coup de langue assuré sur le gland de son pénis. De l'air réussit à franchir la barrière de ses dents serrées, et Draco laissa échapper un drôle de bruit, pareil à un sifflement.

« Mmm », fit Potter, l'air enchanté. Draco soupira de soulagement ; il n'avait pas réalisé auparavant qu'il avait été inquiet que son partenaire puisse changer d'avis et déclarer qu'il n'avait pas si bon goût après tout.

Il se rendit compte brusquement que tous ses fantasmes avaient toujours eu pour objet Harry Potter en train de le sucer, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé aller plus loin, même dans son esprit. Il s'était toujours dit que c'était normal parce que, clairement, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était mettre Potter à genoux et enfoncer son sexe dans sa bouche pour l'humilier. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que l'autre Auror ne considère pas cela comme une humiliation. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir un jour cette expression sur le visage de Potter. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il ferait ce genre de choses volontairement, _avec avidité_, qu'il serait heureux que Draco le _laisse _lécher son sexe comme si le blond lui accordait une faveur.

Draco émit un nouveau sifflement quand Potter ferma les yeux et prit son sexe dans sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant autour de sa verge et ses lèvres s'étirant autour de son gland alors qu'il laissait échapper une sorte de bourdonnement. Il avait l'air de vraiment y prendre plaisir, et malgré l'incomparable sensation que lui procurait la bouche brûlante de Potter sur son sexe, c'était l'expression de révérence complète sur son visage qui soutira à Draco un premier gémissement étouffé, avide. Les gémissements qu'il essayait désespérément de retenir passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher.

Enhardi, Potter prit son sexe encore plus profondément dans sa bouche et y exerça une légère succion, trop légère ; Draco avait l'impression de devenir fou alors qu'il essayait de s'empêcher de supplier Potter d'accélèrer, de le sucer avec plus de force. Le brun exauça ces deux souhaits sans qu'il ait eu besoin de l'en prier, ou bien peut-être Draco manqua-t-il le moment où il l'avait supplié, trop occupé à gémir de façon incohérente et à murmurer le nom de Harry - ce qu'il avait fait un certain nombre de fois, d'ailleurs.

Même si Potter lui faisait des choses incroyables avec sa bouche et sa langue, Draco fut surpris lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il parvenait à se focaliser sur des détails pour le moins étranges, mais il y avait tant de choses chez son partenaire qui le fascinaient.

Comme ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas vraiment fermés mais plutôt à demi-ouverts, ses cils qui battaient à chaque fois qu'il faisait glisser son sexe dans sa bouche, ses paupières qui se fermaient alors qu'il reculait sa bouche, tout en continuant de le sucer ; ses joues qui se creusaient, et qui rougissaient un peu plus à chaque mouvement de sa bouche. Potter ouvrait les yeux lorsque sa langue s'enroulait autour du gland de Draco, qui luisait à cause des premières gouttelettes de sperme qui y perlaient, puis il recommençait à nouveau tout ce processus captivant.

Et il y avait aussi la sensation que procurait à Draco la main de Harry enroulée à la base de son sexe ; Potter ne bougeait pas du tout sa main, mais son pouce ne cessait de caresser la veine hypersensible sur le dessous de sa verge en une caresse légère, mais dont le blond était pleinement conscient. L'autre main de Potter se trouvait sur sa cuisse, et le bout de ses doigts glissait sur sa peau humide de sueur, comme s'il essayait de le rassurer - même si Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait faire penser à Potter qu'il était perturbé.

Sans en avoir conscience, Draco pressa son avant-bras gauche contre sa cuisse et tendit la main pour la placer sur celle de Potter, faisant cesser la lente caresse, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de l'origine de ce soudain besoin de prendre la main de son partenaire dans la sienne. Le brun gémit avant d'entremêler leurs doigts, et il prit le sexe de Draco encore plus profondément dans sa bouche. Il se recula, le léchant toujours avec avidité - puis brusquement, il leva les yeux.

Cela suffit à Draco, même s'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être aussi près de jouir. Son orgasme le prit par surprise, montant rapidement, le plaisir juste à sa portée avant même qu'il ne puisse songer à se contrôler. Il murmura le nom de Potter pour le prévenir, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et se fermèrent alors qu'il serrait plus fort la main du blond dans la sienne, comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais Draco n'était plus en état de s'en préoccuper ; il ne vit plus que du blanc et son corps convulsa alors qu'il éjaculait dans la gorge de Potter, tremblant violemment.

Lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit à nouveau, des frissons continuèrent de parcourir son corps et une certaine torpeur s'installa dans ses membres ; bientôt, Draco vit Potter se reculer. Ce dernier le regarda, puis avala et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à nouveau.

Potter continua de le fixer, les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres moites et entrouvertes, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

Draco fronça les sourcils, sans savoir ce que l'autre voulait qu'il fasse ou qu'il dise. Confus, il décida de dire la vérité. « C'était fantastique », murmura-t-il, essoufflé.

Il s'agissait de la bonne chose à dire. Potter lui adressa un sourire incroyablement rayonnant, et Draco lui rendit son sourire. Sérieusement, pendant tout ce temps il s'était demandé ce qu'il devrait faire pour faire sourire le brun comme ça ; s'il avait su qu'il serait récompensé par un sourire et la vue de ces fossettes s'il avait laissé Potter le sucer, il aurait trouvé un moyen de suggérer qu'ils fassent cela bien plus tôt.

Potter essaya de libérer sa main et, réalisant qu'il la maintenait toujours prisonnière, Draco la relâcha rapidement. Il observa avec une attention avide son partenaire se lever, puis les surprendre tous les deux quand il réussit du premier coup à défaire la braguette de son pantalon. Ses hanches et ses cuisses furent rapidement exposées, et Draco leur accorda un coup d'œil approbateur avant de fixer son regard sur son sexe.

Complètement nu, Potter se tenait immobile, son sexe érigé fièrement, et quelques gouttelettes de sperme perlaient déjà à son extrémité. Draco attendit patiemment qu'une émotion négative fasse son apparition. Il s'agissait du pénis d'un autre homme et il se trouvait entièrement trop près de son propre visage, si près que Draco pouvait sentir une odeur entêtante qui en émanait. Ne devrait-il pas se sentir dégoûté, en particulier si Potter s'attendait à ce qu'il lui retourne la faveur ?

Mais le dégoût refusa simplement de se montrer. Au contraire, Draco se sentit saliver et il se surprit à songer à ce qu'il ressentirait s'il s'approchait et prenait le sexe de Potter dans sa bouche. Cette idée était attrayante, et non révoltante.

Doux Merlin, comment avait-il pu vivre si longtemps sans avoir qu'il trouverait excitante la pensée de prendre le sexe de quelqu'un d'autre dans sa bouche ? Est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment menti à lui-même, comme Potter l'avait suggéré plus tôt dans la soirée ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été à côté de la plaque ?

Eh bien, il se trouvait là maintenant, et peut-être était-il temps de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait apprécier.

Draco s'approcha et enroula sa main autour du pénis brûlant de Potter, s'émerveillant en sentant sous ses doigts la peau à la texture veloutée et une chaleur si extrême, comme s'il n'avait jamais touché son propre sexe de cette façon auparavant. Mais la sensation qu'il ressentait maintenant était incomparable, d'autant plus parce que Potter choisit ce moment pour pousser un faible gémissement et attraper le poignet de Draco, son sexe tressaillant dans sa main.

« Ne fais pas ça », fit le brun dans un gémissement rauque. « Je peux pas… Je veux… _Putain_. » Il frissonna et resserra sa prise autour du poignet de Draco, forçant sa main à s'éloigner.

Draco se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se calmer, et s'efforçant désespérément de ne pas montrer qu'il était soudainement terrifié. Bien sûr. Potter avait dit qu'il voulait baiser la personne qui lui avait fixé rendez-vous. Il voulait enfoncer son pénis dans un endroit que Draco considérait comme étant bien trop privé pour faire une telle chose.

Le sexe de son partenaire cessa de lui apparaître comme attirant ; à la place, il avait l'air maintenant menaçant, et surtout _énorme_. Ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il dut détourner les yeux et commettre à nouveau la même erreur que celle qu'il avait faite durant toute la soirée. Il regarda le visage de Potter et poussa presque un nouveau grognement, sachant qu'il allait laisser son partenaire lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Potter avait à nouveau cette expression, ses yeux emplis d'émotions et de questions, qui donnait à Draco l'impression de se sentir trop faible pour le défier.

Soupirant, le blond hocha la tête et se recula sur le lit. Ca n'allait pas le tuer. Il l'espérait. Il avait certainement survécu à pire, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter ne sourit pas, contrairement à ce à quoi Draco s'attendait, il eut juste l'air plus nerveux. Et _affamé_.

« J'ai besoin de lubrifiant », marmonna-t-il. « T'en as quelque part ? »

Draco fit non de la tête. Quelques fois il en achetait pour se branler, mais d'autre fois non. Ce n'était pas sa priorité. Peut-être n'allaient-ils pas pouvoir le faire, maintenant. Il n'aurait rien contre d'autres fellations.

Mais apparemment le lubrifiant faisait partie des priorités de Potter.

« Je pense que j'en ai dans la poche de mon manteau », dit-il, et il se retourna avant de se précipiter vers l'armoire.

Bien sûr, Potter était le genre d'hommes qui emmenait du lubrifiant dans la poche de son manteau. Il était venu à ce rendez-vous bien préparé. Même si cette pensée perturbait Draco, il sentit son humeur s'améliorer en regardant le brun fouiller dans l'armoire à la recherche de son manteau. Il remercia Merlin d'avoir accordé autant de maladresse à Potter - ce dernier fit tomber le flacon de lubrifiant après l'avoir trouvé, et il dut donc se baisser pour le ramasser.

Les fesses de son partenaire étaient étonnamment charmantes. Rondes et rebondies et parfaitement fermes. Les stupides vêtements de Potter lui avaient toujours caché cette vue, ses jeans lâches ayant toujours donné l'impression que ses fesses n'étaient pas si remarquables. Draco fronça les sourcils ; cette pensée lui déplaisait. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir ça, techniquement parlant. Il n'aurait pas dû savoir que les jeans de Potter cachaient son cul parfait, d'habitude. Cela signifiait-il que Draco l'avait _reluqué _?

« Quoi ? » demanda Potter, déjà au bord du lit, un flacon à la main. Sa voix avait l'air inquiète, son visage avait pris une _expression_ inquiète et il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

Réalisant qu'il avait observé avec un peu trop d'attention le corps nu de l'autre homme, Draco s'éclaircit la gorge en se fustigeant intérieurement.

« J'étais juste en train de penser… » Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. « Pendant tout ce temps, ce n'était pas ton meilleur profil que j'admirais. »

Potter cligna des yeux puis rougit, mais eut cependant l'air soulagé. Il grimpa sur le lit, s'assit sur ses talons, et inclina la tête. « Tout ce temps ? »

_Merde_.

« Ce soir, je veux dire », se reprit rapidement Draco.

Le brun l'observa avec attention, son regard indéchiffrable ; il avait l'air de chercher quelque chose sur son visage.

Incapable de supporter une telle attention plus longtemps, Draco demanda, « Est-ce que je devrais me retourner ? »

Potter sembla reprendre ses esprits et se passa à nouveau la langue sur les lèvres, rappelant à Draco où s'étaient trouvées ces lèvres un peu plus tôt. Il frissonna et baissa les yeux vers ses mains.

« Si tu veux », dit le brun, l'air réticent.

Draco se dit que l'autre aurait peut-être préféré une position différente, mais lui ne pouvait pas faire ça s'il devait fixer le visage de Potter alors que ce dernier… lui _faisait des choses_.

« Ouais », dit-il et il se retourna, mais brusquement son partenaire se retrouva juste à côté de lui.

« Attends », dit Potter, et il attrapa le menton de Draco avant de l'embrasser.

Draco découvrit sur les lèvres de Potter le goût de son propre sperme ; il sentit une nouvelle vague de désir monter en lui, et son corps fut parcouru d'un violent frisson. Il agrippa une poignée de cheveux bruns dans une main, juste au cas où Potter voudrait décider d'interrompre le baiser trop tôt.

Ils se séparèrent après un moment, tous les deux essoufflés.

Potter avait un air hébété quand il murmura, « Je ferai attention. »

Cela eut immédiatement un effet apaisant sur Draco ; mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était soulagé, alors il leva les yeux au ciel et fit, « Je ne suis pas une fille fragile, Potter. »

Ce dernier eut un rire sincèrement amusé. « Je sais », dit-il, les yeux pétillants. « Je ne serais pas là si c'était le cas. »

Draco grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible ; alors qu'il se retournait, il pensa entendre l'autre ajouter pensivement, « Enfin, je _crois_. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir plus avant aux paroles de Potter, ce dernier attrapa un oreiller et tenta de le placer sous le corps de Draco.

« Là », dit-il, et le blond leva automatiquement les hanches, même s'il regretta immédiatement d'avoir accepté. Alors qu'il inclinait la tête vers le lit, il réalisa que maintenant ses fesses se trouvaient vraiment surélevées, et surtout à la merci des yeux avides de Potter.

C'était la position la plus embarrassante qu'il avait jamais eu à endurer de toute sa vie, songea honteusement Draco. Mais bientôt une image lui vint à l'esprit, une image de lui à genoux dans la boue devant un homme vêtu d'une robe noire et aux yeux rouges. Frissonnant, il repoussa cette pensée et décida que sa position actuelle n'était peut-être pas si embarrassante que ce qu'il avait songé au début.

Potter appuya ses mains contre son dos en une caresse innocente, et par là même apaisante. Mais les mains ne tardèrent pas à descendre, suivant la courbe que formaient ses fesses, puis caressant ses cuisses avant de revenir à nouveau vers son dos. Draco savait ce qu'était en train de faire son partenaire, il savait qu'il essayait de le calmer et il en était incroyablement reconnaissant - même s'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire part de ce sentiment à Potter.

Ce dernier continua ses caresses, se concentrant de plus en plus du côté de ses fesses, jusqu'à ses mains finissent par s'y immobiliser sans cesser de le masser délicatement ; puis il écarta ses fesses, non sans douceur.

Draco ferma les yeux, décidé à ne pas trahir la moindre réaction. Il manqua presque ce que lui dit Potter à voix basse : « Tu peux écarter un peu les jambes ? »

Il serra les poings et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé ; il n'écarta pas seulement un peu les jambes mais les ouvrit grand - il ne voulait pas que le brun ait besoin de lui reposer la même question plus tard. C'était ridicule, mais il se souvint s'être déjà demandé si Potter donnait des ordres à ses partenaires sexuels et leur demandait des choses du genre « S'il te plait, écarte les jambes » sur le même ton poli mais autoritaire qu'il employait souvent.

Sauf que là, il avait l'air hésitait et mal assuré, ce qui était une bonne chose ; Draco craignait en effet qui si Potter essaie de lui donner un ordre, il ne puisse s'empêcher de se retourner et lui donner un coup de poing, et il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à faire une telle chose.

Quelque chose de chaud et d'humide toucha sa fesse gauche et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque, puis il réalisa que Potter avait juste décidé de presser ses lèvres et sa langue sur ses qui fit monter en lui une nouvelle vague de sensations, mais les émotions qu'il ressentait maintenant étaient agréables et il n'avait absolument pas peur. Mais la panique se montra quand les baisers délicats et délicieux de Potter commencèrent à se faire de plus en plus _ciblés_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », haleta Draco et il leva la tête, s'assurant que le ton de sa voix montre bien à Potter que ce qu'il faisait avait _franchi les limites_.

L'autre se recula immédiatement et murmura, « Désolé. » Il se remit à caresser les fesses de Draco en un geste d'apaisement et le blond se détendit ; il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, mais la releva immédiatement lorsque le doigt lubrifié de Potter frôla son anus. Agacé de ne pas pouvoir s'en plaindre à moins de vouloir tout arrêter - ce qui n'était pas le cas -, il serra les dents et s'efforça de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Alors que le doigt de son partenaire traçait des cercles légers autour de son anus, ce toucher agréable mais néanmoins effrayant, Draco fit dans sa tête la liste des ingrédients utilisés dans la préparation du Véritasérum. Potter finit par faire entrer lentement son doigt en lui ; la sensation étrange qui en résulta devint rapidement de plus en plus bizarre.

_Ajouter sept plumes de Jobarbille et de la bile de tatou dans un récipient en argent, et laisser ce récipient dans un endroit sombre et froid pendant trois jours_, se récita-t-il alors que Potter enfonçait plus profondément son doigt avant de s'arrêter. Draco resta immobile et silencieux, ignorant la légère douleur qu'il ressentait et patientant - il ne savait pas à quoi il devait s'attendre ensuite. Potter retira son doigt, avant de le faire rentrer à nouveau et aussi lentement que la première fois, mais plus profondément.

_Ajouter de l'eau et de la poudre de pierre de lune, puis laisser frémir pendant une demi-heure_, continua Draco avec acharnement.

Merlin, Potter avait des doigts énormes. C'était ça, le vrai problème. Il se demanda si son partenaire le laisserait réduire ses doigts avec un sortilège. Et son sexe.

« Détends-toi », murmura Potter. Il avait dû se rapprocher, parce que Draco pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Ce qui était agréable, et apaisant. Potter expira à nouveau et dit, « _S'il te plait_. »

Que ce type soit maudit. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui donner d'ordre ? Comme ça, Draco pourrait se mettre en colère et ils se disputeraient et tout serait fini. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à utiliser un ton qui donnait à Draco l'impression de se sentir faible et le forçait à faire tout ce que Potter lui demandait ?

Il se détendit donc, au moins un peu, suffisamment pour atténuer la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais une fois de plus le brun décida de tout gâcher en ajoutant un autre de ses doigts énormes - son but était clairement de déchirer Draco en deux.

_Ajouter des larves de chrysopes et de l'essence de belladone, puis remuer. _

« Putain », grogna-t-il.

Potter caressait gentiment ses cuisses tremblantes et humides de sueur, mais ses doigts sans pitié continuaient de s'enfoncer plus profondément. Etrangement, même s'il ressentait comme une brûlure chaque fois que les doigts de l'autre s'enfonçaient en lui avant de se retirer presque complètement, Draco commença à se sentir un peu mieux.

Un certain endroit en particulier à l'intérieur de lui semblait apprécier les attentions de Potter. Draco releva la tête, au moins pour éviter de s'étouffer, et il se concentra sur cette sensation. Le soulagement le submergeait à chaque fois que Harry touchait cet endroit magique. Son soulagement se transforma bientôt en véritable plaisir et Draco tenta de bouger en accord avec les doigts qui s'enfonçaient en lui, pensant que peut-être ce n'était pas si désagréable après tout.

Mais Potter avait clairement mal interprété son mouvement ; il avait l'air de penser que c'était un encouragement pour qu'il continue à le violenter. Le troisième doigt ne lui apporta que de la douleur, et Draco essaya désespérément de préparer du Véritasérum dans sa tête, mais il craignait de n'avoir réussi à produire que de la boue.

Potter se retira complètement et Draco était prêt à en soupirer de soulagement, mais en vérité il se sentait juste vide. Fantastique, son partenaire était en train de le faire virer masochiste. Et maintenant il s'apprêtait à enfoncer son gigantesque pénis en lui, et probablement à le tuer par la même occasion. Quelle belle façon de mourir.

« Draco ? »

Draco haleta, surpris que la voix de Potter soit si près de lui.

Un bras se glissa sous lui et entoura sa taille, et il se retrouva retourné sur le côté, son dos pressé contre un torse ferme et chaud. L'autre main de Potter continuait à caresser ses fesses, taquinant au passage la peau violentée de son anus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Avait-il manqué le moment où Potter était censé le baiser ? Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi, ou qu'il avait perdu conscience ?

Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas, vu que l'autre Auror choisit ce moment pour agripper sa hanche et se rapprocher encore, et le sexe de Potter se pressa tout contre le creux de ses fesses. Harry bandait toujours, sa peau était toujours aussi brûlante, et même si cela signifiait que Draco devait se préparer à ressentir encore plus de douleur, il décréta que _cette _partie-là était tout du moins agréable. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se contenter de faire ça.

Potter se pencha vers lui et murmura contre son oreille, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Super bien », répondit immédiatement Draco, et il prit soin de fixer son oreiller parce que le brun ne cessait de se pencher vers lui, essayant visiblement de croiser son regard. Et Draco n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à le laisser faire.

« Est-ce que tu veux arrêter ? » Potter donnait l'impression que prononcer ces mots lui faisait mal.

Pendant un instant, Draco envisagea cette possibilité. Il pourrait offrir à Potter de le sucer, par exemple, ce qui semblait être une idée excellente. Même s'il était légèrement déconcertant de constater que lui faire une fellation occupait la première place dans la liste des choses que Draco voulait faire.

Potter déposa un baiser près de son oreille alors que sa main traçait des cercles sur la peau de son abdomen. « Je suis sincère », dit-il, l'air bien plus convaincant maintenant. « Si tu as changé d'avis et que tu ne veux plus le faire, alors on s'arrête. »

La main qui se trouvait sur l'estomac de Draco se serra et le corps de Potter devint complètement immobile. Draco pouvait _sentir _que l'autre était terrifié en attendant sa décision.

Il ferma les yeux ; il aurait préféré que Potter ne soit pas arrêté pour lui poser la question, parce qu'alors peut-être Draco aurait-il pu arrêter si ce que l'autre lui faisait devenait insupportable - ce qui n'était pas le cas, mais le sexe de Potter pressé contre sa peau était menaçant. Mais entendre son partenaire lutter pour lui proposer quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait visiblement pas donnait à Draco l'impression qu'il devait faire à son tour un effort. Ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre ; de toute évidence, Potter lui avait fait quelque chose au cerveau.

Réunissant tout son courage, Draco jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, se préparant mentalement à croiser ces yeux verts et troublés. Potter ne le déçut pas ; sa mâchoire était contractée et il avait une expression décidée que démentaient ses yeux de chien battu.

« Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas être en train de me baiser maintenant, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, puis son regard s'assombrit et Draco se sentit un peu mieux d'avoir pris la décision de continuer. Il fit un mouvement comme pour se retourner à nouveau, mais Potter raffermit la prise de son bras autour de sa taille.

« Non. Comme ça », dit-il.

« Oh. » Draco se réinstalla, incapable de trouver un argument contre cette position. Il n'était pas sûr que ce serait techniquement possible de la conserver, mais Potter était gay et Draco supposait qu'il s'y connaissait en la matière.

« Tu seras plus détendu », promit Harry, et il le crut. Il _était _détendu comme ça. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Potter agrippe sa cuisse, lui fasse lever la jambe et plier le genou, de sorte que le sexe de l'autre se pressait maintenant encore plus intimement contre ses fesses ; là, leur situation redevint terrifiante.

Potter déposa un nouveau baiser contre sa tempe et un autre sur son épaule, puis il s'éloigna un peu pour aligner correctement son sexe ; son gland était maintenant pressé contre l'anus de Draco.

« Si ça devient insupportable, pousse. Si ça reste trop dur à supporter, dis-le moi », lui demanda son partenaire.

Draco connut un moment de confusion, plus vraiment sûr de ce qui l'inquiétait tellement. Potter avait de toute évidence l'intention de s'arrêter sans en faire tout un cinéma s'il le lui demandait, donc il ne devrait pas se sentir si perturbé. Qu'il ait plus peur de s'arrêter que de continuer n'avait aucun sens. S'arrêter voudrait dire qu'il n'aimait pas ça, et Draco n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait tellement _envie _d'apprécier ce que Potter s'apprêtait à lui faire.

Potter s'enfonça lentement, juste un peu, puis s'arrêta. Ce qui était une bonne idée, parce que Draco aurait pu le tuer s'il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il souffrait et il ressentait une terrible brûlure, mais l'autre homme resta immobile et la douleur commença lentement à s'estomper. Potter caressa du bout des doigts la jambe relevée de Draco avant d'agripper sa cuisse, soutenant le poids de sa jambe, et il se détendit un peu plus.

Potter n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger et Draco commença à s'inquiéter, alors il décida de faire le premier mouvement et le sexe de son partenaire s'enfonça un peu plus en lui. Le gémissement étouffé que poussa Potter rendit la douleur plus facile à supporter alors Draco continua, fasciné par la sensation étrange de plénitude qu'il ressentait tout comme par les gémissements plaintifs qui franchissaient les lèvres de l'homme contre lui. Il eut mal quand Potter poussa à nouveau, bien plus profondément cette fois, mais Draco se souvint qu'il devait pousser lui aussi et cela aida vraiment - un peu, tout du moins.

« Ca va ? », fit - gémit presque - Potter, puis il ajouta, « Oh mon dieu. _Draco_, tu es si… »

Potter finit sa phrase, Draco en était sûr, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Ses pensées s'attardèrent plutôt sur la façon dont il avait dit son nom - avec bien plus de révérence que quand il en avait appelé à Dieu.

« Bouge », dit Draco, surpris d'entendre que sa réplique ressemblait à une prière.

Et Potter se décida à bouger, haletant, son souffle chaud caressant l'épaule de Draco. Il ressortit et poussa à nouveau en lui, et Draco faillit se plaindre à haute voix parce que, _putain_, il avait mal, mais son partenaire recommença encore et encore, et cette sensation merveilleuse qu'il avait ressenti quand Potter avait enfoncé ses doigts en lui venait de faire son retour, et tout lui parut beaucoup plus agréable tout à coup.

Les mouvements de Potter étaient lents, mais profonds ; il se retirait presque complètement à chaque fois, puis son sexe rentrait à nouveau en lui jusqu'à ce que ses testicules soient pressés contre les fesses de Draco. Les bruits mouillés que ce dernier pouvait entendre quand leurs corps se plaquaient l'un contre l'autre étaient embarrassants, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce détail.

Il commençait à voir l'intérêt de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il s'était demandé pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait accepter de laisser quelqu'un d'autre violer son intimité d'une telle façon. La sensation de Potter bougeant en lui était sacrément étrange, mais néanmoins fabuleuse, tout comme la chaleur et la brûlure inconfortable et le plaisir qui accompagnaient les mouvements de son partenaire en lui - et la sensation du corps de Potter pressé contre son dos alors que le brun haletait et gémissait, ses hanches qui bougeaient en rythme, son sexe qui ressortait puis entrait en Draco encore et encore.

Il décida lui aussi de faire bouger ses hanches, accompagnant les mouvements de Potter ; alors, presque inconsciemment, il tendit la main, agrippa les fesses de l'autre et l'attira plus près, pour que Potter s'enfonce plus profondément encore - même si c'était probablement impossible.

« Draco », haleta Potter et Draco ferma les yeux ; il attendait, il espérait que l'autre allait encore dire son nom. « Draco, je peux pas… Je ne peux pas - »

Draco paniqua presque, sûr l'espace d'un instant que Potter cherchait à tout arrêter, qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et que son partenaire ne voulait plus de lui. Mais à ce moment, Potter émit un grognement et trembla violemment ; ses mouvements de hanche se firent plus rapides et la chaleur devint insupportable. Draco enfonça les doigts dans la peau de ses fesses - il allait probablement laisser une marque. Puis Potter s'immobilisa brusquement ; il fut parcouru d'un long frisson et Draco sentit quelque chose de collant et d'humide et d'inconfortable à l'intérieur de lui.

Ah. C'était donc ça. C'était fini. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations et desserra sa prise sur les fesses de Potter ; il se sentait étrangement fier de lui. Il avait réussi à le faire après tout, et non seulement il avait survécu mais il avait presque _aimé _ça ; quant à Potter, de toute évidence il avait beaucoup apprécié - à un tel point qu'il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps.

Le brun se retira avec précaution, mais Draco ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Il resta allongé, retrouvant peu à peu un souffle régulier et son corps se refroidissant alors qu'il attendait - même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Puis il réalisa qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Potter veuille l'embrasser et lui lancer un des regards emplis d'émotion dont il avait l'habitude, peut-être même le remercier ou faire quelque de niais du même genre - mais son partenaire il n'en fit rien.

Confus, Draco se retourna ; il frissonna à nouveau quand il ressentit une vive douleur au niveau de son postérieur. Il l'ignora et se concentra sur Potter, surpris de découvrir ce dernier le regard fixé au plafond. Ses yeux étaient troubles et il serrait les dents, comme si quelque chose l'avait mis en colère.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda le blond, inquiet à l'idée d'avoir mal interprété quelque chose. Peut-être que Potter n'avait pas tellement aimé ce qu'ils avaient fait après tout.

Mais l'autre ferma les yeux pendant un instant avant de le regarder, la détresse clairement lisible sur son visage. « Je suis désolé », dit-il, et Draco serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce type, putain ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'excusait tout le temps ? Il se promit que si Potter disait une fois de plus qu'il était désolé, il lui mettrait un coup de poing.

« De quoi ? », demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Potter hocha la tête et prit une inspiration tremblante. « J'ai pas pu… Tu étais juste si… Et j'ai… » Il prit une nouvelle inspiration. « Tu n'as même pas… » Il fit un geste de la main dans la direction du sexe de Draco. Ce dernier bandait à moitié, ce qui était un miracle d'après lui. Perplexe, il essaya de trouver un sens à ce que venait de dire Potter. Est-ce que l'autre s'attendait à ce qu'il ait un autre orgasme ? Draco était déjà heureux d'être _en vie_. Non mais vraiment.

Agacé, il souffla et se rallongea, marmonnant, « Tu es un idiot, Potter. C'était ma première fois, à quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais putain ? Que j'allais commencer à crier, 'Vas-y encule moi, bébé' ? Je ne pouvais juste pas - sérieusement. »

Potter se redressa rapidement, la paume de sa main appuyée contre la poitrine de Draco et son visage juste au-dessus du sien. « Non, bien sûr que non. C'est _moi _qui ai fait une erreur », regretta-t-il et Draco aurait voulu qu'il ait toujours ses lunettes sur le nez.

« Une erreur ? » demanda-t-il, mécontent. C'était donc une erreur ?

« Je voulais que tu apprécies, mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air. »

De la panique remplaça bien vite l'agacement de Draco. Potter avait l'air - doux Merlin - Potter avait l'air de quelqu'un sur le point de pleurer, putain.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et décida de tenter une blague. « En effet, tu as tout foutu en l'air », dit-il et Potter détourna les yeux, blessé. « Mais heureusement, il me semble que c'est normal quand on s'envoie en l'air, non ? », finit-il, et il eut un petit sourire quand il vit l'autre cligner des yeux, confus.

Il soupira intérieurement, soulagé quand Potter rougit, le coin de sa bouche tressaillant. Mais l'autre homme reprit bien trop vite une expression sérieuse.

« C'est de mieux en mieux, tu sais », dit-il. « Une fois qu'on s'y habitue. Peut-être, peut-être que si on essaie encore… ? »

_Peut-être qu'on_ pourrait _encore essayer_, avait envie de lui répondre Draco, sauf qu'il était inquiet à l'idée que Potter veuille dire _maintenant_. Il ne pouvait pas recommencer tout de suite, il avait mal, mais il ne savait pas comment son coéquipier réagirait si jamais il lui proposait un autre rendez-vous.

_Gardons un ton léger_, se dit-il, et il répliqua, « C'était bien. » Il passa la main derrière la tête de Potter et attira ce dernier plus près. « Tu veux que je te dises un secret ? », demanda-t-il et l'autre hocha la tête, son regard fixé que les lèvres de Draco. « Je pense que je suis un tout petit peu », Draco fit une pause théâtrale, « gay ».

Les lèvres de Potter frémirent et il eut l'air plus heureux. Il ouvrit la bouche ; Draco, craignant qu'il ne se remette à geindre, l'attira vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leur baiser était différent, une fois de plus. Lent et posé, humide et brouillon - et parfait. Et à la fois doux et amer, parce que Draco ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'il pourrait embrasser Potter. Peut-être que ce dernier allait se lever et partir maintenant ; ou peut-être qu'il allait rester pour la nuit, et disparaître une fois le matin venu.

Le brun déposa une traînée de doux baisers sur sa joue et dans son cou ; puis il s'immobilisa, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son cou, soupirant et l'air exténué. Draco n'osa pas lui demander pourquoi il ressentait soudain le besoin de se blottir contre lui ; il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter serait ce genre de personne, mais après la soirée qu'ils venaient de passer, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça après tout. Il passa son bras sur le torse de Potter et sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de ce dernier ; il pouvait sentir avec précision l'odeur de son partenaire.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait proposer un autre rendez-vous. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient se revoir et pousser plus loin leurs expérimentations. Dans un but strictement éducatif. Ils resteraient amis - des amis qui coucheraient ensemble, à l'occasion. Sans qu'il n'y ait rien de _sérieux _entre eux.

Potter l'embrassa à nouveau dans la nuque, et murmura une phrase inaudible qui contenait le nom de Draco. Le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier s'accéléra et ses bras resserrèrent leur étreinte alors qu'il continuait à réfléchir sur sa lancée.

_Sans qu'il n'y ait rien de sérieux_, se répéta-t-il avec détermination. Potter lui montrerait simplement quelques astuces pour que Draco sache quoi faire si jamais il couchait un jour avec un autre homme. Quelqu'un d'autre, pas Potter. Cette simple pensée lui fit serrer sa main enfouie dans les cheveux de son coéquipier.

Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait faire ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait même pas. Il ne voulait pas d'une autre fille, non plus. Il voulait juste…

_Merde_.

Il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui déchirait les entrailles, et il avait du mal à respirer. Serrer encore plus fort Potter contre lui semblait être la chose la plus importante du monde, alors Draco s'accrocha à lui, terrifié à l'idée de devoir le laisser partir.

Horrifié, il sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues ; son esprit continuait de tourner à toute allure, s'efforçant désespérément d'aboutir à une conclusion que Draco ne voulait pas envisager. Il lutta contre la soudaine vague d'émotions qui l'étouffait, et il serra les cheveux de Potter si fort entre ses doigts que le brun devait avoir mal, mais il ne protesta pas ; il s'était probablement endormi. Ce qui voulait dire que Draco pouvait le garder près de lui pour toute la nuit.

Et après il devrait _le laisser partir_.

Il ferma les yeux ; et il abandonna la lutte qui faisait rage en lui.

Comment avait-il pu être si _stupide _? Tout ce temps où il s'était battu pour obtenir l'attention de Potter en se disant que son attitude ne voulait rien dire de particulier, en se disant que tout irait mieux si son coéquipier devenait juste un peu plus gentil avec lui, se convaincant que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir son amitié. Mais il avait réussi à obtenir Potter tout entier, séduit par un autre et servi à Draco sur un plateau d'argent, et maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de pouvoir renvoyer sa commande.

Il aurait souhaité que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé, qu'il n'ait jamais vu Potter comme ça, qu'il n'ait jamais pu le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il ne l'ait jamais laissé approcher sa putain de bite de son cul et que les yeux si tristes de Potter ne l'aient jamais fixé comme il l'avait fait ce soir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant ? Maintenant qu'il savait à quoi cela ressemblait, ce que cela faisait d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions de Potter, ce que cela faisait de l'_avoir_ pour lui tout seul. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'il savait que l'amitié ne lui suffisait pas ? Maintenant que juste _baiser _n'était pas suffisant. Maintenant qu'il voulait tout ?

Quelles étaient les chances que Potter veuille d'une relation plus poussée avec lui ?

Au même instant, Draco sentit une brûlure dans son bras gauche, dans son avant-bras gauche qui était pressé contre la peau de Harry. Si ce dernier avait pris le temps de réfléchir, si Draco n'avait pas caché sa Marque depuis le moment où il avait enlevé sa chemise - il se demanda si Potter serait resté, s'il aurait consciemment laissé la Marque des Ténèbres se presser contre la peau nue de son dos.

On en revenait toujours là, en réalité. Marqué à vie, c'était ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait dit ; la Marque était là pour rester, rappelant à Draco tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Avec du temps, tout le monde oublierait peut-être qu'il avait la Marque sur son bras, le public, le Ministère, mais pas la personne avec qui Draco voudrait partager son lit. Potter n'aurait qu'à y jeter un coup d'œil pour se souvenir immédiatement des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait toujours détesté.

Ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin de regarder sa Marque. Même si, par un quelconque miracle, Potter prenait la décision de voir si les choses pourraient marcher entre eux deux, peut-être même se transformer en une relation plus sérieuse, un jour il se souviendrait de qui Draco avait été. Il s'agissait de Harry Potter, après tout. Potter pouvait devenir ami avec des anciens Mangemorts, il pouvait en avoir pitié, et il pouvait même coucher avec eux, mais il ne sortirait jamais avec. Amer, Draco se demanda si la raison pour laquelle il s'était persuadé qu'il ne voulait que son amitié, c'était parce qu'il savait que de toute façon il ne pourrait jamais avoir plus.

Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Potter ? C'était un châtiment trop cruel. Il ne le méritait pas. Quand Potter l'avait rejeté, avant, il avait été blessé ; mais maintenant, si Draco devait à nouveau avoir à y faire face - et s'il voulait être réaliste, ce serait sans aucun doute le cas - il serait définitivement brisé.

Il laissa sa main descendre le long du dos de son partenaire, relâchant la prise qu'il avait sur ses cheveux et écoutant avec attention la respiration de Potter. Il essaya de ne plus réfléchir, de s'éclaircir les idées et d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui-même aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il était très bon pour réprimer ses sentiments, peut-être qu'il allait aussi réussir cette fois ; peut-être qu'au matin, il ne se souviendrait pas de sa détresse présente.

Il se focalisa sur le rythme calme des battements de cœur de Potter, sur sa cage thoracique qui se soulevait à intervalles réguliers ; il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit quasiment rien quand le premier sortilège atteignit la fenêtre. Il perçut le bruit que fit le second cependant, parce que la vitre explosa et du verre se répandit partout sur le sol.

Potter remua dans ses bras et Draco soupira ; il se sentit étrangement détaché, résigné, quand il reconnut la voix - qui n'était plus si joyeuse - de Derek Hogan hurlant son nom au-dehors.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes de la traductrice : **Et voilà le treizième chapitre, plus vite que prévu, fraîchement beta-readé par la fantastique **Verowyn **! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, et merci encore aux revieweurs anonymes.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ; moi, je vais retourner me noyer dans l'alcool pour oublier que dans trois quarts d'heure à peine, j'aurai un an de plus. (D'ailleurs, si vous voulez m'envoyer des messages de soutien en cette heure difficile, j'apprécierai beaucoup le geste :p)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Potter se releva et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui ; il eut l'air clairement confus, perdu, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise celui de Draco. Là, il cligna des yeux et se détendit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Draco le serra instinctivement un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. » Potter fronça les sourcils ; juste à ce moment, Hogan recommença à hurler le nom de Draco.

Surpris, Harry leva la tête vers la fenêtre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il essaya d'échapper à l'étreinte de Draco, mais ce dernier resserra sa prise - il refusait de le laisser partir.

« Derek est là », l'informa son coéquipier.

Draco pencha la tête sur le côté et s'efforça de prendre un air intrigué. « Je n'entends rien du tout. »

L'autre lui lança un regard incrédule et se débattit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à se libérer. Draco laissa échapper un soupir de défaite alors qu'il regardait Potter retrouver ses lunettes et les mettre sur son nez. Le brun jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, et il eut visiblement le souffle coupé quand il aperçut le verre répandu sur le sol.

« Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que… ? » marmonna Potter en se levant.

Draco n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour se sentir agacé. Il s'était dit que quelque chose du genre finirait par arriver à un moment ou à un autre ; Potter allait forcément finir par découvrir qu'il avait menti. Autant qu'ils en finissent maintenant.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il alors que son partenaire rassemblait ses habits.

« Euh, on est en train de se faire attaquer là, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué », lui répondit Potter en enfilant son jean.

Draco fit la moue ; il détestait ce jean qui l'empêchait d'admirer le corps de son partenaire. Il préférait quand Potter était nu.

« C'est juste Hogan. On s'en fiche, non ? »

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas ; il s'était déjà complètement rhabillé, et bientôt il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour récupérer sa baguette. Draco remarqua distraitement que l'autre avait laissé son manteau là où il se trouvait depuis le début de la soirée.

« Je vais sortir lui parler », annonça Potter en lui jetant un coup d'œil furtif.

« Bonne chance avec lui », marmonna Draco, sans bouger pour autant.

Harry le regarda à nouveau, son inquiétude clairement lisible sur son visage. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et s'agenouilla près du lit, avant de se pencher en avant et de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

« Je me débarrasse de lui et je reviens tout de suite », murmura Potter. « Reste ici. » Il eut un sourire qui se voulait probablement rassurant, puis se releva et quitta la pièce.

Au-dehors, Hogan s'acharnait contre la porte d'entrée.

Agacé, Draco se leva lui aussi. Il _avait eu _l'intention de rester dans son lit. En fait, il avait eu l'intention de s'enfermer dans sa chambre et d'y rester pour toujours. Mais le « Reste ici » de Potter avait ressemblé de façon suspecte à un ordre, et il n'avait pas envie de laisser son coéquipier lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. De plus, Hogan était un fou furieux, il l'avait déjà constaté, donc Potter pouvait être éventuellement en danger.

A contrecœur, il enfila son pantalon et réfléchit à ses options. Vu qu'il était là, Hogan se souvenait de toute évidence de _quelque chose_. Draco craignait bien d'avoir fait une erreur stupide. Il avait juste voulu que Hogan oublie qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec Potter ; mais il aurait dû réaliser qu'une fois les effets du sortilège d'Amnésie dissipés, Hogan retrouverait ses esprits et qu'il se souviendrait de suffisamment de choses pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Draco aurait dû prendre la précaution d'effacer tout le dernier mois de sa mémoire.

Potter allait se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait ; et alors Draco perdrait toute chance d'obtenir son amitié, si jamais il avait eu une telle chance un jour. Ce qui n'était pas grave, se rappela-t-il, parce qu'il s'était dit qu'il ne voulait pas de cette amitié de toute façon. Il espérait seulement que Potter ne serait pas vexé au point de vouloir saboter sa carrière pour se venger ; Draco était bien conscient qu'il pouvait le faire, s'il le voulait. Et il espérait que si les choses tournaient vraiment mal et qu'ils commençaient à se lancer des maléfices, Hogan serait à compter parmi les victimes.

Il faillit boutonner sa chemise, puis il changea d'avis. Puisque les choses avaient l'air si mal parties pour lui, ce n'était que justice que Hogan souffre lui aussi. Draco ne voulait pas que ce dernier ait le moindre doute au sujet de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

Sa baguette à la main, il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte. Il était temps de faire face aux conséquences de ses actes avec autant de dignité que possible.

Dès le premier pas qu'il fit dans le couloir, il entendit le bruit de voix étouffées en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se sentit encore plus agacé qu'auparavant - Derek Hogan se trouvait _dans sa maison_.

Il descendit l'escalier et repéra bien vite Potter et Hogan près de la porte d'entrée. Hogan n'était pas très présentable, ou plutôt, son apparence était encore pire qu'à son habitude ; il manquait à son visage son sourire familier - et aussi terrifiant que ce sourire ait pu être, son absence n'arrangeait pas l'allure du Langue-de-Plomb.

Mais Draco n'observa pas Hogan bien longtemps. Curieux, il scruta avec attention le visage de Potter ; il se demandait si Derek lui avait déjà dit qu'il lui avait menti. Harry était en train de parler, d'une voix basse et calme, et ce ton stupéfia Draco. Il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du ton qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre quand Potter s'adressait à lui. Il avait déjà oublié que d'ordinaire, son coéquipier était froid et distant. Il se demanda si ce ton qu'il utilisait pendant ses heures de travail était feint, ou si la douceur et l'hésitation qu'il avait entendues plus tôt n'étaient qu'une mascarade.

« Mais, Harry, tu ne comprends pas », gémit Hogan, puis il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut Draco.

Ce dernier concentra son attention sur lui ; il était déterminé à éviter de regarder Potter.

« Hogan », le salua-t-il aimablement. « Quelle surprise de te voir ici. Je t'offrirais bien quelque chose à boire, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse d'une fête privée et tu n'as pas été invité. »

Le visage de Derek s'enflamma et il avança de deux pas, mais il s'arrêta lorsque Potter fit un mouvement brusque que Draco ne put qu'entrevoir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au brun, mais le temps qu'il le fasse, Potter était à nouveau immobile.

Retournant son attention vers Hogan, Draco vit ce dernier plisser les yeux alors qu'il disait, « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'_était_ une fête privée, mais c'est toi qui l'as foutue en l'air. »

« Derek », fit Potter, l'air très inquiet. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. »

« Et prendre une douche », ajouta Draco, et il savait sa remarque justifiée : une odeur d'égouts répugnante, si ce n'est même un peu écoeurante, émanait de Hogan.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Il », Hogan pointa un doigt tremblant de rage dans sa direction, « t'a menti. Ce n'est pas lui, ton admirateur secret. C'est _moi _», déclara-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

« Personnellement, je pense que tu as juste trop bu », dit Draco, surpris de réussir à parler. Et voilà, ils y étaient. Le moment de vérité. Il retint son souffle, dans l'attente de la réponse de Potter.

Ce dernier, cependant, n'avait pas l'air bouleversé. « Derek, je te parlerai demain. Je pense que tu devrais partir. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, confus. Potter prenait toute la situation un peu trop bien, ou peut-être qu'il ne croyait pas Hogan. Draco s'accorda un moment pour admirer ses propres capacités d'acteur.

« Je pense qu'_on_ devrait partir », fit Derek, incrédule. « Harry, il m'a _attaqué_. Je pense qu'il m'a lancé un _Oubliettes_. J'étais si désorienté, mais je me souvenais que j'avais prévu de te demander de sortir avec moi aujourd'hui, donc je suis allé au restaurant. Imagine ma surprise quand la serveuse m'a dit que tu étais bien venu - avec ton coéquipier, lui aussi inspecteur. Un type blond et _mignon_. Et apparemment », Hogan reprit son souffle et jeta un coup d'œil à Draco, « vous alliez revenir tous les deux et embarquer l'ivrogne que j'étais pour me mettre en cellule, là où était ma place. J'en reviens pas qu'on puisse avoir un tel culot », ajouta Derek en lui lançant un regard noir. « Tu lui as dit que j'étais un criminel ! »

Même s'il était à la fois perturbé et horrifié par le petit récit de Hogan, Draco continua à sourire. « Je savais que j'aimais bien cette serveuse. »

« Est-ce que tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? » hurla Hogan, se retournant pour fixer Potter.

Trop curieux pour résister, Draco tourna aussi la tête pour regarder Potter, et dans le même temps serra un peu plus fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Mais le brun n'avait pas l'air en colère ; juste fatigué. Ou blessé. Ou vaincu. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment décrire son expression, mais cette réaction de Potter le terrifiait ; il aurait préféré voir de la colère.

« J'ai entendu », dit-il, et il se tut.

« Il m'a jeté un _Oubliettes _! » répéta Derek, recommençant à geindre. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que c'est illégal ? »

Un muscle au niveau de la joue de Potter tressaillit. Maintenant, il avait l'air furieux - mais l'objet de sa colère semblait être Derek.

« Tu devrais _partir _», fit-il sans hausser la voix.

Même s'il essaya de se contenir, Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Bien sûr, Potter voulait se débarrasser des témoins éventuels. Avant de l'assassiner.

Hogan avait l'air de ressentir la même chose que lui - il paraissait confus, et peut-être un peu effrayé.

« Mais, je suis ton admirateur… »

« Je sais ! » le coupa Potter.

Ces mots flottèrent dans l'air pendant un long moment avant que Hogan ne dise quelque chose, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas. Sa vision s'était brouillée, alors que ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête ; il était sûr qu'il allait tomber, mais il parvint miraculeusement à rester debout.

Potter _savait _qu'il lui avait menti. Pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait su. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Draco s'efforça de comprendre pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait une chose pareille, pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait couché avec lui s'il était au courant que Draco avait menti. Tous ces regards, et tout ce désir, et toute cette gentillesse - est-ce que tout cela aussi était faux ? Il avait été sûr que Potter lui dirait que cela ne pourrait pas marcher entre eux avant qu'il ne parte du Manoir ; il ne s'attendait à rien de sa part, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que son partenaire puisse être capable d'une chose _pareille_. Draco sentit son estomac se nouer. Est-ce que Potter n'avait fait ça que pour l'humilier ?

Et Draco l'avait _laissé -_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, dans ce cas ? »

Le blond ignorait honnêtement qui de lui ou Hogan avait posé la question, mais Potter se tourna vers lui pour répondre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _es là ? » répliqua-t-il.

Draco agrippa sa baguette avec tant de force qu'il eut peur qu'elle ne se brise.

« C'est ma maison, Potter », dit-il, faisant exprès de mal interpréter sa question.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as amené ici ? » reformula patiemment Potter, l'air anormalement calme. Son attitude était presque terrifiante. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Hogan ricana, mais Potter l'ignora.

La situation s'éclaircit tout d'un coup. Potter n'était venu avec lui juste parce qu'il voulait savoir quel était son plan. Il était là pour mener l'enquête, comme un bon petit Auror. Sa conduite prenait un sens nouveau ; bien sûr que lorsqu'il avait flirté avec lui, il n'avait pas été sincère. Il n'aurait jamais eu une attitude pareille ; Draco aurait dû s'en rendre compte immédiatement. Il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu - un jeu stupide, inutile, et Potter était en train de _gagner_.

Le blond se mit à littéralement à trembler, sous le coup d'une douleur plus violente que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu ressentir ; il serra les poings et serra les dents. Oh non, Potter n'allait certainement pas gagner la partie. Draco était peut-être blessé, mais son orgueil était toujours intact.

« Sérieusement, Potter », dit-il, satisfait d'entendre que sa voix avait l'air calme et froide que d'habitude. « Quel est mon but en général quand je ramène des hommes chez moi, d'après toi ? »

L'autre Auror le dévisagea, incrédule. Il ne le croyait pas. Pas encore. Draco montra presque les dents, ricanant. « Je l'avoue, personne n'avait jamais cru au bon vieux 'Tu es la première personne dans mon lit'. Tu es _amusant_, Potter. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, les yeux écarquillés. « Tu mens. »

« Oh, Harry », fit Hogan sur un ton condescendant, « Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'il dit la vérité. »

Draco faillit lui lancer un sortilège, avant de se souvenir qu'il voulait que Potter croit à son histoire. Ou du moins, il pensait que c'était ce qu'il voulait ; les yeux écarquillés de son partenaire étaient pénibles à regarder.

« Ecoute donc le gigolo qui te sert de soupirant, Potter. »

« Tu mens », répéta ce dernier sur le même ton borné, et ses yeux étincelaient de fureur maintenant. « Ce qui s'est passé là-haut n'était pas un mensonge, c'était - »

« Spécial ? » suggéra Draco, continuant à ricaner. « Tendre ? Merveilleux ? » Il déglutit avec peine. « Personnellement, j'ai trouvé ça chiant. » Et cette dernière réplique fit son effet. Potter pâlit ; le blond découvrit qu'il lui était difficile de continuer à le regarder, mais il s'arma de courage et plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu as peut-être remarqué, Potter, que je n'avais pas exactement pris du bon temps. Je dois dire que tu as été le plus mauvais coup que j'ai connu depuis longtemps. »

Le brun en face de lui tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappé ; Draco dut se forcer à se souvenir des caresses tendres de Potter, et à se rappeler qu'elles ne signifiaient rien pour l'ancien Gryffondore, que pendant tout ce temps Potter avait fait de son mieux pour _essayer _de le blesser. Qu'il avait fait semblant pendant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Ce souvenir l'aida, et Draco se sentit assez fort pour continuer.

« Tu veux prétendre que je mens à ce sujet, aussi ? » fit-il d'une voix égale. « Parce je pense que tu devrais savoir que cette partie-là est vraie. Pour ton information, je n'ai pas envie de découvrir si ça devient de mieux en mieux ou pas. Je peux trouver mieux ailleurs. »

Potter avait l'air si choqué, blessé, que Draco fut forcé de détourner les yeux.

« Salaud ! » gronda Hogan. « Je savais qu'un truc comme ça finirait par arriver ! »

Furieux, Draco lui accorda un simple coup d'œil. « Vraiment ? Tu savais que cet évènement précis allait se dérouler ? Tu es devin ? »

« Je savais que tu lui ferais du mal », fit Hogan à voix basse.

Sans qu'il ne s'y soit attendu, Draco se sentit envahi par la honte. _Potter m'a fait du mal en premier_, se dit-il. Il savait que son argument ressemblait à celui d'un enfant capricieux, mais il craignait, s'il ne rendait pas la pareille à Harry, de s'effondrer ici et maintenant, et de commencer à pleurer. Le pire dans toute l'histoire, c'était que Draco était responsable de cette situation et qu'il en était pleinement conscient. Il aurait dû rester en-dehors de la vie de Harry Potter.

Maintenant, ils allaient vraiment se détester pour toujours.

« Harry, partons d'ici », murmura Hogan, ignorant Draco ; il tendit la main pour atteindre le coude de l'Auror.

Draco se tendit, fixant cette main agressive qui voulait _toucher _Potter. Il avait déjà un _Stupéfix _sur le bout de la langue, peu importe les conséquences et la logique, mais le brun recula d'un pas, le regard noir.

« Derek, tu devrais partir. Je te promets que je te parlerai demain. »

« Tu veux que je te laisse ici avec _lui _? Après tout ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »

« Pas mes affaires ? » hoqueta Hogan. « Bien sûr que si, je me sens concerné. Harry, tu ne comprends pas que je suis amou… »

« Derek ! » s'écria Potter alors que Draco était parcouru par un frisson. Entendre Hogan quasiment prononcer _ces _mots lui faisait _mal_.

Le brun se massa les temps. « Ecoute, Derek, je suis désolé. Je voulais te parler en privé, mais étant donné que tu ne veux pas m'écouter… Tu ne m'intéresses pas. Je m'excuse si je t'ai laissé un jour croire le contraire, mais je ne suis _pas _intéressé. »

Draco en fut presque transporté de joie, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que Potter pourrait aussi lui dire. Sauf qu'il ne s'excuserait jamais avec lui. L'Auror en question ne lui présenterait plus _jamais _d'excuses. Et dire que peu de temps auparavant encore, il s'était promis de frapper Potter si jamais ce dernier lui répétait une fois de plus qu'il était désolé.

« _Pas intéressé _», répéta Hogan comme si ce concept ne lui était pas familier. « Tu es venu au rendez-vous, tu as accepté les cadeaux… »

« Je ne savais pas qu'ils venaient de toi, à ce moment-là. Je l'ai découvert seulement ce soir. » Il tressaillit, réalisant probablement à quel point ses paroles étaient blessantes. Pas que cela dérange Draco.

« Et alors ? Tu espérais que ce soit _lui _qui te les envoie ? » Hogan lança un regard dédaigneux dans la direction du blond. « Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ? Est-ce que tu as oublié qui il est ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Draco. » Sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange, de menaçant. « Je ne suis pas intéressé, c'est tout. Je _suis _désolé. »

Hogan ne l'écoutait pas. « Rien à voir avec lui ? Très bien. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais du genre à te laisser avoir par la belle gueule de quelqu'un. Tu as la mémoire courte, Harry. »

Le visage de Potter qui prenait une expression de plus en plus sombre intéressait bien trop Draco, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas Hogan lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui. Le temps qu'il réagisse, le Langue-de-Plomb avait déjà attrapé son bras, tirant sur la manche gauche de sa chemise pour essayer de la relever.

« Ce type n'est rien d'autre qu'un putain de sale Mangemort ! J'arrive pas à te croire ! Toi, mieux que personne, tu devrais… »

Horrifié, Draco dégagea sa main et pointa sa baguette droit sur Hogan, alors que Potter grondait d'un air furieux, « Lâche-le ! »

« Oh peu importe, Potter », marmonna le blond ; il recula d'un pas, tremblant de tout son corps alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer la douleur tout à fait irrationnelle qu'avaient causée les paroles de son partenaire. Il aurait dû savoir que ce dernier défendrait son _ami_. « La fête est finie », dit-il, reculant un peu plus. « Vous devriez tous les deux sortir de chez moi avant que je décide de vous coller un procès pour violation de domicile. »

Il se retourna vers les escaliers, mais Potter fit se rua près de lui et prit sa main gauche dans la sienne.

« Draco… »

Saisi de panique, ce dernier libéra son bras et se retourna, pointant sa baguette droit vers celui qui avait été son amant.

« C'est Malfoy pour toi, Potter », fit-il froidement avant de faire demi-tour et de monter les escaliers.

Il réussit à atteindre son lit avant de s'effondrer. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, inspirant profondément l'odeur de Potter qui s'y était attardée.

Il ne pleura pas, même s'il voulait le faire - mais il finit par abandonner. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre comme ça ; il ne pouvait pas rester ici.

La première chose qu'il ferait le lendemain matin, c'était trouver un Portoloin pour la France.

* * *

><p>Harry se sentait tellement perdu qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait eu l'habitude de ressentir la même chose lorsque, enfant, il se préparait pour aller à l'école. La plupart du temps, Tante Pétunia avait eu une de ses crises de rangement pendant le week-end et l'avait forcé à nettoyer toute la maison, y compris son placard. Saisi de panique, Harry réunissait alors toutes ses affaires sales, que Tante Pétunia lavait rarement d'ailleurs, et les cachait dans le petit placard où étaient rangés ses vêtements propres. Le lundi, il n'avait plus rien à se mettre parce qu'il ne savait plus quels étaient les habits propres et les habits sales. Et de toute façon, cela avait peu d'importance étant donné que tous ses vêtements avaient alors pris la même odeur dégoûtante.<p>

Draco venait de lui énoncer un certain nombre de vérités, mais aussi pas mal de mensonges, et Harry ne savait juste plus ce qu'il devait en penser. Rien de tout ça n'était cohérent, mais il était incapable de démêler le vrai du faux. Il pourrait rester debout là où il se trouvait, fixer l'endroit où Malfoy avait disparu et ignorer la tirade continue de Derek pendant des jours sans parvenir à trouver une solution. Son esprit était comme rempli de vêtements sales - et la seule chose logique à faire était de tous les faire sortir pour les laver.

Donc Harry refusa simplement de croire les paroles blessantes que Draco lui avait lancées tant qu'ils n'en auraient pas discuté. Draco allait devoir s'expliquer, et lui aussi ; et il ne partirait pas du Manoir tant que ce ne serait pas fait. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant. Il avait eu peur que Draco le ridiculise, mais ce dernier l'avait déjà fait.

Eh bien, certes, il y avait aussi cette petite chose nommée l'orgueil - qui était la raison pour laquelle il restait immobile, et qui l'empêchait de se précipiter à l'étage.

« … la façon dont il te regardait me rendait juste malade, et tu ne le remarquais même pas. Je veux dire, cet homme a une obsession malsaine pour toi ou alors il pense que tu te trouves entre lui et une promotion, je n'en sais rien, mais honnêtement, je savais que tu finirais par être blessé. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut attendre d'autre de la part d'un Mangemort ? La seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est lui. Tu peux sûrement voir qu'il ne peux rien t'offrir. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui est prêt à s'engager, qui te respecterait, quelqu'un qui peut t'offrir son amour et même un jour quelque chose de plus… »

« Les gens changent si on leur en donne la chance », dit Harry, interrompant le monologue de Derek. Le discours de ce dernier commençait à le mettre vraiment mal-à-l'aise. De toute évidence, il s'était laissé emporter.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il changera un jour, Harry. Ce n'est simplement pas un type correct. »

Harry détacha son regard du haut des escaliers et se força à regarder Derek. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était senti compatissant ; après tout, il savait ce que cela faisait de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne retournerait jamais vos sentiments. Mais après que Derek eut brutalisé si grossièrement Draco, l'étendue de la compassion que Harry ressentait était limitée.

« Je te citais, en fait. » Il plissa les yeux alors que Derek battait des paupières. « C'est ce que tu me disais avant quand je me plaignais de Draco. Tu te souviens ? On discutait du fait qu'il avait clairement un problème avec les homos. Et tu as dit qu'on devrait être aimables avec lui, et qu'un jour ou l'autre il changerait d'avis. Tu m'as dit 'Les gens changent si on leur en donne la chance'. »

La pomme d'Adam de l'autre homme remonta alors qu'il déglutissait. « J'avais tort. »

« Non. Tu mentais. Tu m'as dit ce que tu pensais que je voulais entendre. Pendant tout ce temps, tu le détestais de toutes tes forces mais tu faisais semblant du contraire. » Harry eut un petit rire ; le fait que Draco n'ait jamais pu supporter Derek Hogan semblait bien plus compréhensible maintenant. « Je suppose que Draco s'en était rendu compte, même si moi pas. »

« Bien sûr que je le détestais ! » fit sèchement Derek. « Mais seulement parce que je savais qu'il te menait la vie dure, et qu'il finirait par te blesser. Et j'avais raison. »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. « Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. L'important, c'est que tu m'as menti. »

« Oh, je vois. J'adore ton raisonnement à deux vitesses, Harry. Mes mensonges sont impardonnables, mais ceux de Malfoy sont adorables et totalement innocents. »

« Je veux juste que tu descendes de tes grands chevaux et que tu réalises que tu n'as absolument pas le droit de juger les gens comme ça. Oui, Malfoy m'a menti, mais toi aussi. Et moi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

« Merveilleux. Maintenant tu me compares à un Mangemort. »

« Il s'appelle Draco Malfoy et c'est un Auror », fit Harry, les dents serrées.

« Oui, il s'appelle _Malfoy _et c'est toi qui as oublié ce que ce nom voulait dire. Il n'est pas assez bien pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte ? »

Harry eut du mal à se contenir. Il voulait que Derek parte, mais il ne voulait pas avoir à le blesser - même si l'autre homme se comportait comme un véritable connard. Être rejeté était douloureux, il en était conscient ; mais Derek avait besoin d'ouvrir ses _putains d'yeux_. « Et je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas t'en rendre compte ? »

« Eh bien, de toute évidence Malfoy ne t'intéresse pas non plus, ou du moins pas autant que ce que tu as l'air de penser. Mes cadeaux et mes lettres ont détourné ton attention, suffisamment pour mettre fin à la relation que vous aviez commencée tous les deux. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? La relation qu'on avait _commencée _? On ne sortait pas ensemble avant. »

« Oh, je t'en _prie _», ricana Derek, comme s'il se sentait insulté.

« De quoi tu parles ? », lui demanda Harry ; il était vraiment perdu, maintenant.

« Je parle de cette nuit il y a quelques semaines, Harry, quand Malfoy s'est pointé à ton appartement et que tu ne l'as pas jeté dehors. Je sais qu'il a passé la nuit avec toi, mais je sais aussi que vous n'avez jamais recommencé. Tu avais l'air plutôt content de recevoir mes cadeaux. Assez content en tout cas pour ne pas recommencer à chercher à passer du temps avec Malfoy. »

L'Auror écarquilla les yeux. « Eh bien, tu es bien informé. »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. » Hogan leva ses mains devant lui, comme pour se défendre. « Je gardais juste un œil sur toi pour te protéger. »

« Oh, comme c'est gentil de ta part. »

« Ecoute, je n'en suis pas très fier - mais quand j'ai vu Malfoy complètement _bourré _sortir de la brasserie en titubant, et occupé à se murmurer des choses, j'ai _su _qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Donc je l'ai suivi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour m'empêcher de frapper à ta porte, pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Pour ce que j'en savais, il aurait pu te jeter un sort. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir d'avoir gardé un œil sur toi depuis ce moment-là. J'étais inquiet et je savais que je devais détourner ton attention de Malfoy. Alors je t'ai envoyé ces cadeaux. Et ça a marché. _Vraiment_. Jusqu'à… » Il fit un geste vague de la main. « Ce connard a pris ma place. »

Cette manie qu'avait prise Derek de le suivre inquiéta Harry pendant exactement cinq secondes, mais il réalisa ensuite ce que les paroles de l'autre homme signifiaient et il comprit une chose formidable. Draco l'avait attendu ce soir-là, après tout. Il l'avait attendu, il avait bu, il était resté assis dans ce petit restaurant à se morfondre d'avoir été rejeté. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Harry ; il avait été _honnête_.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? » demanda Derek, l'air très inquiet. « Ecoute, Harry, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te suivre comme ça, mais j'étais juste… »

« Non, Derek », répondit Harry, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Le monde lui semblait bien plus lumineux tout à coup. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. En fait, je te remercie. Tu viens juste de me trouver une paire de chaussettes propres. J'en avais besoin. »

Si possible, Derek sembla plus inquiet encore ; et Harry ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il avait probablement l'air fou. Il avait l'impression d'être fou. Il se sentait _follement _heureux.

« Harry, s'il te plait, juste, écoute-moi. Malfoy finira par te faire du mal ; il l'a déjà fait. »

_Et je l'ai déjà blessé_, songea le brun. Parce que Draco avait eu mal quand Harry _n'était pas venu _au rendez-vous qu'il lui avait fixé. Tout lui paraissait évident, maintenant. « Je pense », dit-il, son sourire plus hésitant, « que c'est la seule chose qu'on sait faire, tous les deux. On se fait du mal. Mais on peut apprendre à se comporter autrement. »

« Et alors, quoi ? C'est ça qui t'attire ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce fameux complexe de martyr ? Tu _veux _qu'on te fasse du mal ? » Hogan lui lança un regard noir, avant d'ajouter d'un air sombre, « Eh bien, je pourrais m'en occuper, si tu veux. »

Harry fut brusquement tiré de ses rêveries et lui lança un regard noir. « Tu n'as pas souri une seule fois ce soir, Derek », l'accusa-t-il. « Alors, à court de sourires ? »

« Rien de ce qui ne s'est passé me fait sourire. »

« Content que tu t'en sois rendu compte. »

Derek se passa la main dans les cheveux, et fit sur un ton frustré, « Je suis désolé, vraiment, à propos de tout ça. Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas aller quelque part, discuter et régler la situation ? »

« Il n'y a rien dont on puisse discuter. Mais j'ai plein de choses à faire ici. Je te le _demande _pour la dernière fois : _Dégage_. »

Le visage de Hogan se crispa et il fit la grimace ; il hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose qui n'avait pas été dit. « Je vois. Bien. Tu veux rester, alors reste. »

« Content d'avoir ta permission », dit Harry, prenant soin que le sarcasme dans sa voix soit clairement perceptible.

« Je pars », déclara Derek comme s'il s'agissait d'une décision qu'il avait prise de son propre chef. « Mais ne pense pas que toute cette histoire soit finie. »

« Derek, notre histoire ne peut pas être finie, puisqu'elle n'a jamais commencé. »

L'autre homme le salua de la main, avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Malfoy m'a jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie. Dans un quartier Moldu. J'ai l'intention de porter plainte le plus tôt possible lundi matin. »

Harry se figea, inquiet pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Derek. « Tu oublies que tu es entré par effraction ici. Tu as désactivé les boucliers de protection et cassé une fenêtre. Sans mentionner que tu m'as _espionné_. »

« Oh, _maintenant _ça te dérange. Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu n'étais pas en colère. »

« Je suis prêt à laisser passer ça, si tu renonces à attaquer Malfoy. »

« Non », gronda Derek. « Malfoy m'a attaqué sous les yeux d'un témoin ; il a mis ma vie en danger et violé le Code du Secret. Et ensuite, il a prouvé que mon inquiétude était légitime en _kidnappant _Harry Potter. Que j'ai essayé de sauver. Malfoy perdra non seulement son travail, mais je vais aussi m'assurer qu'il passe un certain temps à Azkaban. »

Harry découvrit qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. « Tu serais prêt à mentir ? »

« Ce n'est pas un mensonge ; c'est ce qui s'est passé. Pour ce que j'en sais, il peut t'avoir jeté un sortilège de Confusion, ou pire. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ça. »

« Quel Auror tu fais. Tu veux empêcher l'accomplissement de la justice. »

« Non, c'est une vengeance. »

« Une vengeance _justifiée_. Tu peux le nier autant que tu veux, mais toi et moi savons tous les deux que le Ministère attend avec impatience une raison de virer Malfoy. Même toi, tu ne peux pas le sauver cette fois. » Derek sourit, mais d'un sourire qui n'avait plus rien de joyeux. Il se retourna, prêt à partir, mais Harry prit rapidement sa décision ; Draco n'allait pas perdre son travail à cause de toute cette histoire.

Hogan s'arrêta quand le brun lui dit, « Si Malfoy est envoyé à Azkaban pour t'avoir jeté un sortilège d'Amnésie, j'ai bien peur de devoir y aller avec lui. »

Derek eut le temps, pendant une fraction de seconde, de froncer les sourcils avant que Harry lève sa baguette et ne prononce avec hargne, « _Oubliettes _! »

Il grimaça en regardant Derek être projeté en arrière et s'effondrer sur le sol, inconscient. Harry se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop enthousiaste quand il avait lancé le sortilège, mais il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'avait pas endommagé gravement l'esprit de l'autre homme. Il avait lancé un certain nombre de sortilèges d'Amnésie ces dernières années, généralement sur des Moldus. Il avait essayé, dans la mesure du possible, de ne pas avoir à en arriver là ; mais dans beaucoup d'affaires, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Pour être honnête, d'habitude il se sentait bien plus coupable quand il faisait en sorte que quelqu'un oublie certains évènements. Mais là, étrangement, il ne ressentait pas la moindre trace de culpabilité. Ce sortilège d'Amnésie ferait plus de bien que de mal, dans le cas de Derek. Hogan s'était imaginé des choses, et Harry craignait bien ne pas avoir arrangé la situation en acceptant ses cadeaux. Ce dont Derek avait besoin, c'était d'oublier toute cette affaire d'admirateur secret - il avait l'air de s'être convaincu que Harry lui _devait _quelque chose.

Le brun soupira et remit l'autre homme sur pied, avant de froncer le nez - il se retrouvait brusquement assailli par une odeur plus que nauséabonde. Il réalisa, amusé, que Draco avait été sérieux quand il avait déclaré avoir jeté le véritable admirateur secret dans les égouts.

Il transplana jusqu'à chez Derek, où ils furent accueillis par sa mère folle d'inquiétude. Hogan commença à émerger, et même s'il était encore hébété et qu'il avait apparemment du mal à se concentrer, il fut extrêmement gêné quand Harry lui expliqua - et à sa mère aussi - que Derek, ivre, avait interrompu son rendez-vous avec Malfoy.

Le Langue-de-Plomb, bien sûr, se répandit en excuses ; même s'il avertit de nouveau Harry que Malfoy risquait de le blesser. Le brun l'abandonna sur son lit, rejeta l'offre d'un chocolat chaud que lui proposait la mère de Derek, et partit sans aucun regret. En fait, il se sentait un peu mieux maintenant : non seulement il avait effacé les souvenirs de celui qui menaçait Draco, mais en plus il avait dit à la mère de Derek que son fils avait été terriblement mal élevé. C'était même ce qui avait semblé déranger le plus Hogan.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il retourna au Manoir en transplanant - il était toujours aussi facile d'y rentrer, étant donné que Derek avait désactivé les protections magiques de la demeure. Il se trouvait déjà devant la porte de la chambre de Draco lorsqu'il prit le temps de s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Peut-être qu'il faisait une erreur. Peut-être que parler à Malfoy maintenant était la pire des choses à faire. Peut-être qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment tous les deux. Là, Draco pourrait recommencer à lui mentir, et la situation n'avancerait en rien. D'un autre côté, Harry craignait aussi que si jamais il rentrait dans la pièce maintenant, il ne se mette à supplier pathétiquement son coéquipier. Et il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'il se soit fait des illusions ; peut-être que Draco n'était pas intéressé - mais après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé… Harry déglutit, sentant tout son courage lui échapper. Peut-être que son partenaire pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Peut-être qu'il avait été _déçu_.

Il réfléchit tant et si bien qu'il réussit à se convaincre de partir. Harry fit demi-tour, puis il se souvint que son manteau se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Draco.

_Il faut que je récupère mon manteau_, se dit-il. C'était une excuse logique pour rentrer.

Enhardi par le but qu'il venait de se trouver, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

Cependant, Draco n'était nulle part en vue. Il regarda dans la chambre et dans la salle de bains, mais le blond n'était de toute évidence plus là. Bien sûr, le Manoir était immense et Draco pourrait donc être _caché _n'importe où.

Soupirant, Harry alla récupérer son manteau. _Apparemment, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on pourra se parler_, songea-t-il, exaspéré.

Cependant, après avoir ouvert la penderie et l'avoir fouillée - deux fois - il n'était plus exaspéré, mais plutôt inquiet et un peu confus. Il était évident que Draco était _parti _; non seulement son manteau avait disparu, mais assez étrangement, celui de _Harry _aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**N/A de la VO (Faithwood) : Restez aux aguets pour la publication du prochain chapitre, plus excitant que jamais : **Harry et Draco vont-ils finalement discuter et pouvoir passer une nuit ensemble libérés de toute angoisse ? Ou bien Draco Malfoy a-t-il pris la fuite à l'étranger avec le manteau de Harry, pour ne jamais revenir ?

Ahem. *va se cacher*


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà la première partie du chapitre 14. Oui, la première partie, parce que mon adresse e-mail a décidé que le chapitre en entier était trop long en pièce jointe, donc du coup j'ai dû le séparer en deux pour l'envoyer à **Verowyn**, qui très aimablement comme d'habitude, s'occupe du travail de relecture et qu'on remercie tous à genoux ! Et en fait, ce n'est pas un mal, étant donné que ce chap fait genre dans les 12 000 mots en VF. Donc la deuxième partie de ce chapitre ne devrait pas trop tarder - il suffit que HOTMAIL (pour ne pas les citer) veuille bien se décider à remarcher correctement =)

Sinon, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, vos messages d'anniversaires et vos bouquets de fleurs - j'y réponds tout de suite ! Et pour finir bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Harry monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait à son appartement, le cœur battant à toute allure. Il avait décidé qu'il était trop pressé pour attendre l'ascenseur ; sauf qu'à la réflexion, il regretta de ne pas avoir patienté - il aurait sans doute gagné du temps.

Il avait perdu au moins une demi-heure à fouiller le Manoir et à imaginer plusieurs scénarios, dont quelques-uns tout à fait terrifiants, pour essayer de déterminer où se trouvait Draco. Ce dernier aurait pu partir définitivement - ce qui n'avait aucun sens vu qu'il n'avait pas fait ses bagages, mais il aurait pu prévoir de renvoyer quelqu'un pour venir chercher ses affaires. Ou alors, étant donné que les boucliers de protection étaient désactivés, quelqu'un avait très bien pu rentrer dans le Manoir et l'avoir enlevé ; quelqu'un dépourvu de manteau, qui avait veillé à ce que Draco prenne le sien avec lui pour ne pas attraper froid. C'était une bonne chose que cette idée soit tout à fait ridicule - parce que sinon, Harry se serait déjà rué au Ministère pour signaler la disparition de son partenaire.

Il réalisa, bien trop tard, que le seul endroit où Draco aurait pu se rendre avec le manteau de Harry était là où il pensait que ce dernier se trouvait. Cette idée-là également ne paraissait pas très logique, étant donné que c'était le milieu de la nuit et qu'on pouvait difficilement estimer que rendre un manteau soit une affaire urgente, mais Harry _était _parti avec Derek ; et qui savait quelle conclusion en avait tiré Draco ?

D'un autre côté, le comportement de Draco avait été pour le moins incompréhensible, ces derniers temps. Ce qui voulait dire que sa dernière théorie pourrait s'avérer totalement fausse, mais Harry se devait de vérifier. Si le blond était allé à son appartement alors que lui se trouvait toujours au Manoir, alors il était probable que Draco décide de partir en se disant que Harry était parti chez Derek. Et il ne voulait absolument pas que Draco puisse croire une chose pareille.

Il faillit rester au Manoir pour attendre encore un peu, mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit de se trouver là. Draco était déjà en colère, blessé, et Harry ne voulait pas aggraver son humeur. Les choses étaient allées trop loin ; il était temps de réparer leurs erreurs à tous les deux, pas de faire empirer la situation.

Il avait quitté le Manoir après avoir mis en place plusieurs sortilèges pour protéger la demeure et son domaine déserts. Harry n'avait jamais été très bon pour les enchantements de ce genre, mais c'était mieux que rien. Après avoir transplané dans une allée déserte près de l'immeuble où il habitait, il se précipita vers son appartement. Il sentait son estomac se nouer un peu plus à chaque pas ; il espérait, contre toute attente, que Draco soit là - et en même temps, Harry s'en voulait de s'attendre à une chose aussi merveilleuse que de trouver Draco l'attendant devant chez lui.

Il atteignit enfin le tournant qui précédait le couloir de son appartement, et s'immobilisa quand il entendit une voix familière murmurer, « Potter. »

Un soulagement incroyable l'envahit et il faillit éclater de rire, mais il réussit à se contenir ; il préféra jeter un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir. Comme il s'y attendait, Draco était là, debout devant la porte de son appartement avec le manteau de Harry sur le bras. Il avait posé son front contre la porte, et il semblait appuyer de tout son poids contre le panneau de bois. Il avait l'air fatigué et exaspéré, comme s'il se trouvait là depuis un long moment - ce qui, réalisa Harry, était probablement le cas. Le brun était relativement surpris que Draco n'ait pas déjà essayé de rentrer de force.

Il s'apprêtait déjà à faire un pas en avant et à prévenir Draco qu'il était là, mais Harry se figea lorsque son partenaire reprit la parole.

« Je suis désolé, d'accord ? » marmonna Draco, l'air _vraiment _désolé. « Contente-toi d'ouvrir cette foutue porte et laisse-moi m'expliquer. Putain, Potter ! » Il poussa un soupir et laissa retomber son front contre la porte. « Je ne partirai pas tant qu'on ne se sera pas expliqués. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. J'étais juste énervé. Je ne le pensais pas » répéta Draco à voix basse.

Le blond ferma les yeux et baissa encore plus la voix ; de toute évidence, il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, même si Harry parvint à percevoir ce qu'il murmurait. « Tu étais vraiment la première personne dans mon lit, Potter, et je ne me suis pas ennuyé. C'était… » Nouveau soupir. « Ca m'a fait complètement changer d'avis, et pour de maintenant, je suis gay et toi, tu as décidé d'en faire tout un putain de cinéma, alors contente-toi » - Draco haussa à nouveau le ton - « d'ouvrir cette putain de porte, Potter ! » hurla-t-il si fort que pendant un instant le brun craignit que ses voisins décident d'appeler la police, même s'ils pensaient que Harry _faisait partie_ de la police.

Harry ferma les yeux pendant un instant, prenant le temps de laisser les mots qu'avait murmurés Draco calmer ses nerfs. Malgré l'usage excessif du mot _putain_, de toute évidence son partenaire avait essayé de lui faire un compliment - et c'était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin pour retrouver espoir.

« Va te faire foutre, Potter ! » s'écria Draco, et l'on entendit au loin quelqu'un répondre « Va te faire foutre _toi-même_, connard ! ». Harry s'empressa de s'avancer pour faire taire son partenaire trop bruyant, mais Draco ne l'entendit pas.

« Potter, je vais défoncer cette porter si tu ne l'ouvres pas. Je te le jure, je vais le faire. Je _sais _que tu es à l'intérieur. »

« Draco ? » fit Harry à voix basse.

L'autre se retourna immédiatement, pointant sa baguette droit sur le brun et le dévisageant d'un air choqué. Puis il plissa les yeux et lui lança un regard noir, se tourna vers la porte, avant que de regarder Harry à nouveau.

« Tu l'as fait exprès », l'accusa-t-il en agitant sa baguette. « Tu as transplané ici juste pour que j'ai l'air ridicule. »

Harry aurait éclaté de rire s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux, et s'il n'avait pas remarqué une petite chose, quelque chose qui sur le moment n'était pas si important : Draco avait correctement enfilé son manteau, mais il n'avait fermé qu'un seul des boutons de sa chemise - ce qui voulait dire que le brun pouvait admirer une bonne partie de la peau pâle de son torse.

Il eut du mal à détacher son regard, et lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il rencontra le visage affligé de son partenaire.

« Non, je viens juste d'arriver », dit-il à voix basse - ou peut-être était-ce lui qui n'entendait plus très bien après tous les cris de Draco.

Ce dernier eut juste l'air encore plus vexé. « Où est-ce que tu étais ? » fit-il d'un ton brusque, même s'il baissa sa baguette.

« Au Manoir, en fait, et j'étais en train de te chercher. »

Draco eut un rictus. « Oh ? Tu t'es perdu, je suppose ? » Il hocha la tête et se renfrogna, avant de froncer les sourcils et de demander d'un ton inquiet, « Oh Merlin, est-ce que tu t'_es_ perdu dans le Manoir ? Parce que ce genre de choses est déjà arrivé. Hyperion, mon cousin au second degré, s'est perdu une fois. On a mis des jours à le retrouver. Il était dans les cachots, apparemment. Père a toujours dit qu'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais Mère ne l'a jamais cru. Hyperion était un peu étrange. Mon père et lui ne se sont jamais très bien entendus. Je l'aimais bien, cela dit. Il était… plutôt drôle… »

Il s'interrompit et pressa les lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il avait dû réaliser qu'il était en train de raconter n'importe quoi. Même si Harry n'en était pas dérangé le moins du monde. C'était - _attendrissant_.

« Non, je ne me suis pas perdu. J'ai juste ramené Derek chez lui, et après je suis revenu. »

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit. « Comment c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir raccompagné ce pauvre petit Hogan chez lui. Je parie qu'il a apprécié le geste. Il t'a sûrement même embrassé en guise de remerciement, non ? »

Harry n'avait jamais été si heureux de voir son partenaire froncer les sourcils - parce que cela signifiait que l'homme en face de lui était _jaloux_. Il était si clairement jaloux que le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; il _savait _qu'ils prenaient enfin la bonne direction, tous les deux.

Draco avair dû mal interpréter sa réaction, parce qu'il eut l'air encore plus agacé. « Enfin bon, peu importe », dit-il. « Je suis juste venu pour te rendre ton manteau. C'est tout. Donc je vais simplement… »

« Non ! » l'interrompit Harry précipitamment. « Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il rentre chez lui. Il avait l'air un peu à l'ouest. Les sortilèges d'Amnésie ont généralement ce genre d'effet. »

« Il m'a paru être dans son état normal quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure », fit Draco sur un ton hautain.

« Eh bien, disons qu'il s'est pris un nouveau sortilège d'Amnésie. Deux fois en une seule soirée. Ce n'est pas vraiment recommandé. » Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression de surprise de son partenaire.

« _Tu _lui as jeté un _Oubliettes _? »

Le brun hocha la tête, étrangement fier, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi l'être. « Il s'était persuadé que lui et moi, on devrait sortir ensemble. Sérieusement, je pense que c'est mieux pour lui de juste oublier toute cette affaire. »

Draco plissa les yeux, et ses lèvres formèrent presque un sourire. « Oh, je vois. Est-ce que c'est un truc de Gryffondors ? 'Je lui jeté un _Oubliettes _pour son propre bien, donc j'ai eu raison de le faire' ? Beau raisonnement. J'aime bien ta façon de penser. »

« Non. Je lui ai lancé ce sortilège pour _mon _propre bien. » _Et le tien_, ajouta silencieusement Harry, même s'il n'avait aucune intention de le dire à Draco. Il ne savait pas du tout comment ce dernier pourrait réagir. « Les choses avaient mal tourné, à un moment. »

Draco pâlit et se rapprocha de lui. Il parcourut rapidement des yeux le corps de Harry d'un air inquiet. « Il ne t'a rien fait, j'espère ? Oh Merlin, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser tout seul. Ce type est clairement instable. Il m'avait juste tellement _agacé_. »

« Ca va ; il ne m'a rien fait », dit Harry, se réjouissant de l'inquiétude sincère du blond. Il se souvint de la façon dont Draco l'avait agrippé lors de la mission ridicule au cours de laquelle ils avaient dû sauver ce Jarvey, et de la tendresse avec laquelle il avait soigné sa blessure - la blessure qu'il avait lui-même faite, bien sûr, mais pour une bonne raison.

Mais l'expression de son visage maintenant était similaire à celle qu'il avait eue à l'époque. Il _avait _l'air irrité et dégoûté - mais là, il était clair qu'il était en colère contre _Derek_, et dégoûté par l'idée que Harry ait pu être blessé. En tout cas, ces sentiments négatifs n'étaient pas dirigés contre _lui_. En fait, ça n'avait probablement jamais été le cas, réalisa Harry avec un vertige. « Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier Derek Hogan ? » demanda-t-il - il voulait se focaliser sur leur situation _à tous les deux_.

« Avec joie. » Draco se redressa et s'éclaircit la gorge. « En parlant de choses à oublier, je voulais te parler de quelque chose. »

« Parfait, moi aussi je voulais te parler. » Harry déglutit, nerveux ; il n'aimait pas tellement la formulation 'des choses à oublier'. Il passa devant Draco et ouvrit la porte, indiquant d'un geste l'intérieur de son appartement plongé dans le noir. « Tu veux entrer ? Sinon mes voisins vont _vraiment _finir par appeler la police. » Il se mordit la lèvre, regrettant d'avoir formulé sa proposition presque comme une menace.

Le blond parut d'abord réticent, mais il accepta son raisonnement assez vite et pénétra dans l'appartement.

Soulagé, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'allumer la lumière et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait pouvoir entamer la conversation. Il aurait été idéal qu'il puisse se contenter d'expliquer à Draco quels étaient ses sentiments pour lui et d'espérer que tout allait bien se finir, mais en vérité il n'était pas sûr de réussir simplement à prononcer un tel discours. Il ne savait pas non plus si Draco était prêt à entendre de telles déclarations.

« Très bien, Potter », fit le blond, qui se tenait debout prêt du fauteuil sur lequel il avait déposé le manteau de Harry, et avait l'air tout sauf décontracté. « J'ai certaines choses à te dire - »

« Moi aussi, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire… »

« Et je te serais reconnaissant », dit Draco en lui coupant la parole, « si tu voulais bien la fermer et m'écouter. »

Le brun se mordit la lèvre ; il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre ce que Draco avait à lui dire. Pour ce que Harry en savait, il y avait de bonnes chances que les confessions de son partenaire fassent encore empirer la situation au lieu de la résoudre. Peut-être devrait-il lui-même commencer par s'expliquer. « Je pense vraiment que je devrais… »

« Potter. J'ai besoin que tu m'_écoutes_ », insista Draco et Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais l'autre poussa un soupir et ajouta presque à voix basse, « S'il te plait ? »

Ces derniers mots, dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy, le surprirent ; il se tut et hocha la tête.

« Très bien. » Le blond ferma les yeux l'espace d'une seconde, comme s'il voulait réunir tout son courage ; puis il fixa Harry droit dans les yeux. « D'abord, je veux que tu saches que je ne parle pas français. »

« Euh, d'accord ? »

« Juste - _écoute-moi_. Sérieusement, Potter. J'ai pris des cours quand j'étais enfant, mais je n'ai simplement jamais réussi à apprendre le français. Mère en a été vraiment froissée. C'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs. Ce qui m'amène à mon deuxième point. J'adore mes parents. Vraiment. Mais Père, il est _fatigant _et Mère, elle se mêle de _tout _et ils passent simplement leur journée à essayer de me rendre fou par tous les moyens possibles. »

Harry l'écoutait, complètement perdu - et complètement fasciné par le spectacle d'un Draco balbutiant des absurdités.

« Donc tu vois, Potter. Je ne peux pas déménager en France. Je ne peux pas. Et j'adore mon boulot, aussi. Oui, c'est bien plus monotone que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais j'espère que les choses vont s'améliorer, un jour. »

Harry s'efforça de repousser le soudain sentiment de culpabilité qui menaçait de le submerger.

« Mais j'aime vraiment mon travail », continua Draco. « Et j'aime ma maison. Elle est trop grande et difficile à entretenir, et quasiment _tout _mon salaire y passe, mais je l'adore. Donc c'est pour ça que je dois rester. Je ne peux pas partir. Je ne veux pas partir. »

« Je ne veux pas… »

« Potter ! » Le blond lui lança un regard noir et Harry se tut à nouveau. « Je sais que j'ai merdé sur ce coup-là. Et tu as toutes les raisons d'être en colère. Et tu as toutes les raisons de demander un nouveau partenaire ; en fait, ce serait sûrement la meilleure chose à faire. Mais je veux rester, et je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier, mais… »

« Draco… »

« J'ai simplement besoin que tu me pardonnes. »

Harry cligna des yeux, complètement stupéfait. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Draco cherche à s'excuser. En fait, il s'était même préparé à s'excuser, _lui_. Bon, en vérité, il s'était préparé à faire ses excuses et à supplier, éventuellement même à _ramper_. Littéralement, s'il l'avait fallu.

Cependant, Draco n'avait pas fini. « Je t'ai déçu et je suis désolé. Je suis allé à ce rendez-vous aujourd'hui pour te protéger, c'est vrai, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai prétendu que j'étais ton admirateur secret. Je suis forcé de plaider un coup de folie. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Et je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, et je suis désolé de l'avoir dit devant Derek, même si je suppose qu'il ne peut plus s'en souvenir, ce qui est réconfortant dans un certain sens. Je ne pensais pas vraiment tout ça. J'étais en colère, mais j'ai réfléchi un peu à ce qui s'était passé et… Je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu as fais. Tu voulais juste découvrir ce que j'essayais de faire, et je le comprends. Si j'avais été à ta place, j'aurais fait la même chose. C'était un compliment d'ailleurs, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles probablement plus avoir affaire à moi, et c'est normal. Je te demande simplement de me pardonner et d'oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je ne m'immiscerai plus jamais dans ta vie. »

Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. « Enfin, sauf si je pense que ta vie est en danger - là, évidemment… » Il se tut à nouveau.

Harry essayait de respirer correctement, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Même s'il avait été merveilleux d'entendre Draco s'excuser et avouer que si jamais il se trouvait en danger, son coéquipier considérait comme de son devoir de le sauver, le ton de sa voix inquiétait Harry. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de lui dire _adieu_.

Il avança de deux pas, scrutant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Draco avait l'air nerveux - et _triste_.

« Je ne peux pas te pardonner », dit Harry, et le regard de Draco s'assombrit, alors il s'empressa de continuer, « parce qu'il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas une de tes idées les plus brillantes, mais je ne suis pas très fier de ce que j'ai fait non plus. Tu n'as pas besoin de _me _faire des excuses. »

« Oh. D'accord. » Draco hocha la tête, toujours pâle. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi soulagé que ce à quoi l'autre Auror s'était attendu ; en fait, il paraissait simplement confus.

« Est-ce que tu veux toujours être mon coéquipier ? » demanda Harry.

« Je pense que ça serait mieux si on continuait chacun de notre côté. »

L'estomac du brun était douloureusement noué à présent. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que tu le _veux _? »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. « Si tu continues à me lancer des regards noirs toutes les cinq minutes et que tu n'as pas confiance en moi, alors non. »

« Je veux te faire confiance. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas. Et je comprends. C'est bon, Potter. » Il soupira, clairement énervé.

Harry commençait à paniquer. La situation ne cessait d'empirer. Il devait faire en sorte que Draco parle de choses plus _importantes_. Avec hésitation, il commença, « Ce jour où tu m'attendais au restaurant et où tu es venu ici après… »

« Oh non », l'interrompit rapidement son partenaire. « Je ne t'attendais pas. Te dire ça faisait parti de mon plan machiavélique. » Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Harry grimaça. « S'il te plait, ne recommence pas à mentir. Tu étais si bien parti. »

Draco émit un grognement et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas laisser m'en tirer avec un minimum de dignité, Potter ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'en tires si facilement. Et j'ai besoin de savoir - est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous ? Est-ce que tu m'as demandé de sortir avec toi ? »

« Non. » Il lui lança un regard noir, et Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche pour protester, mais Draco continua, « C'est la vérité. Je voulais juste passer un peu de temps avec toi. Je voulais juste qu'on soit amis. C'est tout. » Ses yeux brillaient trop - ou peut-être était-ce juste un effet d'optique créé par la lumière.

« Et maintenant ? »

« Et maintenant, je crois que ce que je voulais n'était pas réaliste. Je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais être amis. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Harry osa lui poser la question juste parce que Draco avait eu l'air bien trop déçu quand il avait dit _jamais_.

Le blond ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. « Ma dignité, Potter », fit-il presque à voix basse. « Je t'en prie, laisse-moi au moins ça. »

Draco avait l'air complètement désespéré - alors il était peut-être malvenu de la part de Harry de se sentir si heureux. Si son partenaire s'inquiétait au sujet de sa dignité, cela voulait sans aucun doute possible signifier qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui, et qu'il pensait que Harry ne ressentait pas la même chose.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que je veux qu'on soit plus que des amis ? »

Draco cligna des yeux et avança d'un pas ; son expression était indéchiffrable. Harry s'était déjà imaginé qu'à ce moment de leur conversation, ils seraient en train de s'embrasser et de se peloter sur son canapé ; mais bientôt le blond hocha et fit, ironique, « Je dirais que tu es vraiment le crétin chevaleresque que j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais. Je l'avais oublié pendant un moment, mais on parle de _toi _là. Tu ne couches pas à droite et à gauche avec n'importe qui. Tu veux avoir à chaque fois une vraie relation. Tu te sens obligé d'essayer et de voir si les choses pourraient marcher entre nous. En fait, c'est un peu insultant. »

Harry hocha la tête à son tour, incrédule. « Tu te trompes. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être chevaleresque. J'y pense depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je pense à nous deux, je veux dire. A toi. »

Les traits de son partenaire se tordirent ; cette confession n'avait pas l'air de le réjouir. « Alors Hogan avait raison. Tu oublies qui je suis. »

« Je ne te suis pas, Draco. »

« De toute évidence », marmonna ce dernier avant de se rapprocher, remontant sa manche gauche d'un geste brusque. « Je parle de _ça_. Tu t'en souviens ? » demanda-t-il alors que le regard de Harry se posait sur la Marque hideuse sur son bras. Elle avait pâli, mais se détachait toujours clairement sur la peau claire de Draco.

« Tu te souviens de ce type affreux aux yeux rouges, auquel j'ai juré allégeance ? Tu te souviens de toutes ces choses horribles que j'ai faites quand on était à l'école ? Est-ce que tu me dis que tu as oublié tout ça ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait marcher entre nous, Potter ? » Draco prononça son nom sur le ton méprisant qu'il avait utilisé pendant de nombreuses années ; puis, avec moins de hargne et plus de tristesse dans la voix, il ajouta, « Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là à attendre le jour où tu réaliseras que tu avais tort. »

Confus, Harry tendit la main et toucha presque la Marque, avant que Draco ne recule vivement.

« Ne la touche pas », dit-il, et il laissa la manche de sa chemise et son manteau recouvrir à nouveau le crâne et le serpent noirs sur sa peau.

« Draco », fit Harry avec douceur, « ça, c'était avant. Tu es quelqu'un de différent maintenant, quelqu'un que je pourrais… quelqu'un que je… »

Draco eut un rire amer que le brun détesta. « Quelqu'un de différent ? » ricana-t-il. « Ecoute, c'est pour ça que ça ne pourrait pas marcher. Tu penses que j'ai changé, et je ne t'en veux pas. C'est vrai que je _fais semblant _d'avoir changé. »

« Tu fais semblant ? »

« Oui, je fais semblant. » Il avait pris un air définitivement irrité. « Tu penses que je me soucie des Moldus ? C'est faux. Je les déteste. Je ne les comprends pas. Et je ne veux pas les comprendre. Ils sont simplement beaucoup trop étranges. Et les Nés-Moldus leur ressemblent trop. Ils amènent leurs idées et leur point de vue et toutes leurs conneries dans notre monde - un monde qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Je les déteste toujours. Ecoute, tu vois ce truc ? » Draco indiqua du doigt la télévision de Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas. « Ils t'ont contaminé, toi aussi. Ce truc est stupide et superflu et je le déteste. »

Harry sentit ses lèvres frémirent. « C'est drôle, c'est ce que Ron a dit quand il l'a vue. »

« Oh, et Weasley ! Je le déteste aussi. Toute sa famille d'ailleurs. Et Granger. Granger, surtout. C'est de sa faute si je ne peux pas acheter un elfe de maison - alors que j'en ai _besoin _- parce qu'elle a fait en sorte que le Ministère déclare brusquement que la vente et l'achat des elfes de maisons sont illégaux. Et je parie que bientôt, on sera même obligés de tous les libérer. Je déteste ça, aussi. Non, attends, en fait non. Si je ne peux pas en avoir un, c'est normal que personne ne puisse garder le sien. »

« Tu détestes aussi les Schtroumpfs, j'imagine. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une blague moldue », murmura Harry.

« Et je déteste les blagues moldues. Je ne les comprends jamais. »

« Ca fait beaucoup de choses à détester. »

« Oui, eh bien, je suis du genre haineux. _Quoi _? »

Le brun s'empressa de faire disparaître son sourire. « Désolé. Je ne dirais pas vraiment que tu es haineux. Je pense juste que tu es très grincheux. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, l'air incrédule. « Tu ne comprends pas, Potter ? Je suis en train de te dire que je prétends avoir changé mes opinions. Ce qui n'est pas le cas. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait que Draco refuse à ce point de voir la vérité. Et qu'il soit si ridicule. Et tellement adorable.

« Oui, vraiment. »

« C'est marrant que tu dises ça, parce que si je me souviens bien, tu étais très excité le jour où tu pensais qu'une Moldue avait été enlevée. Tu avais l'air très impatient d'aller la sauver. »

« Je voulais juste avoir enfin un peu d'action. »

« Bien. Tu réalises que si tu avais eu raison et qu'il y avait eu enlèvement, tu aurais risqué ta propre vie et attaqué une famille de Sang-Purs, tes parents éloignés apparemment, pour avoir un peu d'action ? »

« Je ne les connais pas. Je me fiche bien de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Ca prouve juste que la seule chose qui m'importe, c'est mon propre intérêt. »

« Est-ce que tu t'en soucies _vraiment_, Draco ? Parce que tu as choisi un métier étrange dans ce cas, étant donné qu'en tant qu'Auror tu dois sauver des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus, généralement en risquant en même temps ta propre vie. »

« Oh, je t'en prie, tu trouves que la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi ce travail n'est pas évidente ? Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, le monde magique me déteste, ou du moins la partie de la société qui est au pouvoir maintenant. J'essaye simplement de gagner un peu de respect en faisant _semblant _d'avoir changé. »

« Oh, bien sûr, c'est logique. Je veux dire, de toute évidence, quand quelqu'un veut être respecté, il ne devient pas membre du Conseil de la Justice Magique en cherchant à obtenir une place au Magenmagot ; il ne travaille pas pour le Département des Mystères ; et cette personne ne devient pas Guérisseur. Ce n'est pas comme si tous ces gens étaient plus respectés ou avaient un salaire plus élevé, ou s'ils étaient d'une façon générale plus appréciés par le public. Oh mais attends, _c'est _le cas en fait. En plus, ils n'ont pas à craindre de mourir pendant leurs heures de travail. Pourquoi pas la Justice Magique, Draco ? Tu pourrais essayer de changer les lois que tu penses injustifiées, tu pourrais impressionner les gens. Tu aurais de l'argent et tu serais respecté. Et tu aurais eu beaucoup moins de mal à obtenir un boulot là-bas avec tes notes de Poudlard, surtout que tu n'aurais pas eu de test sur tes motivations à passer - non ? »

Draco cligna des yeux. Pendant un long moment il resta silencieux, et Harry s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui dise finalement, « Oups, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. »

Mais Draco détourna les yeux avant de murmurer, « J'ai choisi ce travail parce que grâce à lui, je me sens mieux. Si je passe mes journées à sauver des Moldus et des Nés-Moldus, je peux passer mes nuits à les détester sans me sentir coupable. Mais l'important, c'est que je les _déteste_. »

Harry eut un sourire, un peu amusé. « Tu as raison, j'avais _tort _à ton sujet. Tu as été plus loin que ce que je croyais. » Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Draco se sente coupable.

« Tu es complètement fou, Potter », l'accusa ce dernier alors que Harry se rapprochait de lui.

« Non, c'est toi qui as un problème. _Tu _as un problème psychologique, parce qu'apparemment tu as passé ton temps à croire que tu mentais alors qu'en fait tu étais déjà sur la bonne voie. »

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que j'ai dit. »

« Au contraire, j'ai tout entendu. Draco, je ne me suis jamais attendu à ce que tu aies une révélation soudaine et que tu changes de point de vue du jour au lendemain. »

« Je ne vais _jamais _changer d'avis. »

« C'est une déclaration un peu forte, mais c'est pas grave. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais cru que tu avais arrêté de détester les Moldus, et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu les apprécies un jour. Tu as été élevé en apprenant à les détester, et je comprends ça. Le fait que tu ailles contre ce en quoi tu as toujours cru est ce que j'_admire_ chez toi. Tu ne fais pas semblant d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, Draco ; tu ne sais simplement pas qui tu es. »

« Génial. J'ai toujours voulu que tu me psychanalyses. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui - en fait, je me sens mieux. Et je vois que tu n'es pas convaincu, mais je suis impatient de t'aider à découvrir encore plus de choses sur toi-même. Je t'ai aidé à découvrir au moins un truc que tu ne savais pas, alors peut-être que tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance et me croire quand je te dis que tu as encore des choses à apprendre sur ton propre compte. »

Harry avança encore d'un pas ; ils étaient proches maintenant, à peine à une trentaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Draco donnait l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir en courant, mais il resta cependant immobile.

« On se disputerait beaucoup », dit-il brusquement, comme s'il cherchait désespérément un argument contre leur potentielle relation. Assez curieusement, dire « Je ne veux simplement pas sortir avec toi » ne lui était apparemment pas venu à l'idée. Et c'était la seule phrase qui aurait pu faire reculer Harry. Draco avait juste peur, et il pouvait le _voir _maintenant - il avait envie de rire, de pousser un cri de joie même.

Le blond poursuivait son raisonnement. « Je voudrais que tu changes de point de vue ; toi, tu voudrais que j'en change. Les choses se finiraient forcément _mal_. »

« Je compte bien là-dessus. Je compte aussi sur le fait qu'on se réconcilie. Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est qu'on se basera sur le sexe pour se réconcilier. »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, et il rougit un peu en disant, « Le sexe, le sexe, le sexe. Espèce d'obsédé. »

Harry sourit. « Tu vois ? Tu _es _grincheux. »

L'autre déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne sourit pas et il avait cessé d'avoir l'air irrité, mais il paraissait toujours troublé.

« Potter, écoute, j'ai vu ce que tu aimes. Quand tu as reçu ces cadeaux et toutes ces lettres, j'ai vu ton expression. Tu adores être traité comme ça. »

« Je croyais qu'ils venaient de toi. »

« Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Parce que ça ne me ressemble pas. Je ne suis pas romantique. Je ne dépenserais pas autant d'argent pour te faire des cadeaux parce que je ne peux pas me le permettre financièrement, et je ne t'enverrais pas de lettres d'amour, parce, par Merlin, je ne pourrais jamais écrire un truc pareil. Et je ne peux définitivement pas écrire des trucs pornos. Je ne pourrais pas te rendre heureux, même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces. Tu veux quelqu'un de romantique et d'attentionné et de sentimental - et ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Je te veux _toi _», répliqua le brun sur un ton sérieux ; il se demandait si Draco ne s'était vraiment pas rendu compte qu'il venait d'avouer que le bonheur de Harry avait plus d'importance à ses yeux que d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait _lui_.

« Non, c'est faux. Tu te comportes juste comme un crétin sentimental. Je parie que tu penses que si tu passes du temps avec moi, tu réussiras à me faire changer et à me _sauver_. »

« Je ne veux pas te changer. Je veux te _connaître_. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu découvres ? » fit Draco à voix basse.

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas un risque qu'on prend à chaque fois qu'on s'engage dans une relation ? »

« Potter, je n'ai _rien _à t'offrir. Tu t'es bien amusé aujourd'hui, et maintenant tu penses qu'on va se déclarer un amour éternel. C'est mignon, mais pas vraiment réaliste. »

Harry laissa échapper un soupir ; il aurait voulu simplement pouvoir dire à Draco qu'il l'aimait, mais il savait que son partenaire ne le croirait pas.

_C'est le moment de prendre des mesures drastiques, _se dit-il en tendant la main vers son manteau.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes de la traductrice** : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée que vous ayez eu à attendre si longtemps pour la deuxième partie de ce chapitre ! Mais sachez que je l'avais envoyée à **Verowyn** pour qu'elle puisse le beta-reader il y a deux semaines déjà ; et n'ayant à ce jour toujours pas de réponse de sa part, j'ai donc fait appel à mon super beta-pokémon, **F.** (qui s'était déjà occupé des premiers chapitres de cette traduction). Et il a fait un boulot génial en quelques heures à peine, alors remercions-le tous à genoux :D

Voilà, c'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette traduction ; il ne reste plus que l'épilogue - déjà traduit - à poster. Si je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de **Verowyn**, j'appelerai encore une fois** F.** à la rescousse ; donc ne vous en faites pas, vous devriez l'avoir au plus tard d'ici deux/trois jours.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

Potter était dément ; au moins, ça, c'était clair. Quand Draco avait décidé de se rendre à son appartement, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à une telle crise de folie.

Plus tôt, les cinq minutes qu'il avait passées à réfléchir à l'organisation de son voyage en France et à imaginer ses retrouvailles avec ses parents n'avaient réussi qu'à le déprimer encore plus. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait sa vie actuelle, avec ou sans Potter. Il aimait sa maison et son travail - même ses paons -, les boutiques qu'il fréquentait et les gens qui parlaient la même langue que lui. Il ne voulait pas partir.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester si Potter le détestait. Et pas seulement parce qu'il lui serait difficile d'être chaque jour confronté à la haine qu'éprouvait ce dernier envers lui - même s'il était vrai qu'il fallait prendre ce fait en compte ; mais surtout parce que Potter pourrait lui rendre la vie bien plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et de plus d'une façon. Sans parler de l'expression horrifiée de Potter quand Draco lui avait dit qu'il avait détesté la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Draco _devait _s'excuser.

Donc, il s'était relevé et il était redescendu au rez-de-chaussée ; sauf qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Là, c'était le moment où Draco avait paniqué. Potter et Hogan étaient partis, vraisemblablement ensemble. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient quelque part en train de discuter et de sympathiser. Ou alors, Hogan avait kidnappé Potter.

Ces deux solutions étaient terrifiantes ; mais naturellement, il était également possible que Draco se soit trompé, et que Hogan et Potter aient décidé de partir chacun de leur côté. Ce qui fut le moment où le manteau de Harry se montra utile.

Draco avait transplané devant chez Potter avec une excuse stupide mais valable, et il avait passé une demi-heure à marteler la porte de l'appartement. Il serait rentré de force, s'il n'avait pas eu peur de tomber sur Potter et Hogan en train de faire quelque chose d'horrible, comme se peloter - une scène que Draco ne voulait même pas imaginer, et ne tenait donc pas à voir.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter ait lancé un _Oubliettes _à Hogan et soit retourné au Manoir ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son partenaire ne montre aucun signe de colère, et reste aimable avec Draco après tout ce qui s'était passé ; et il ne s'était définitivement pas attendu à ce que Potter déclare vouloir s'engager dans une _relation _maintenant qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble.

La réaction de Potter était surprenante, mais pas si choquante. Même cette dernière déclaration. C'était du Potter tout craché : il ne pouvait pas coucher avec quelqu'un et en rester là, il voulait toujours aller plus loin. Ce type était un imbécile et un romantique, qui pensait que Draco et lui pourraient sortir ensemble, tout ça parce qu'il s'était convaincu que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Le fait qu'il savait qu'il avait été le premier homme avec qui Draco ait couché avait sûrement aidé Potter à parvenir à cette conclusion.

Draco comprenait ce raisonnement, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser convaincre. Ca serait bien trop facile. Pourquoi ne pas profiter du moment qu'ils avaient partagé et essayer d'aller plus loin ? Mais le blond savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Potter était aveuglé par ses illusions romantiques, mais un jour ou l'autre il finirait par changer d'avis ; et Draco finirait le cœur brisé. Et là, il serait _obligé _de partir pour la France. La situation était sans espoir.

Sauf que Potter ne voulait pas cesser de le surprendre. Draco lui montra sa Marque, et il lui déclara ouvertement qu'il détestait toujours les Moldus et en voulait encore aux Nés-Moldus - des faits que d'habitude il prenait soin de _dissimuler _- et pourtant le brun n'avait même pas frissonné. _Là_, sa réaction avait choqué Draco.

Potter avait repoussé chacune de ses objections, et il avait réagi comme dans les rêves les plus fous de Draco. En fait, ce dernier n'avait jamais osé imaginer qu'après qu'il eut dit à Harry qu'il n'était devenu Auror que par intérêt personnel, Potter ne s'énerverait pas ; et au contraire, le brun avait même soutenu que Draco ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait utilisé des arguments si raisonnables que l'ancien Serpentard l'avait presque cru.

En fait, Draco avait eut peur de rester là à l'écouter ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus ; il était terrifié à l'idée de commencer à croire qu'il était bien la personne que son coéquipier voulait qu'il soit. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas à craindre qu'un jour Harry Potter se réveille brusquement et ne le voit tel qu'il était vraiment.

Mais bon, Potter n'était pas un si bon parti que ce qu'il avait pu croire auparavant. Ce type était complètement taré, en fait.

Draco hocha la tête, incrédule, avant d'observer avec attention son partenaire, qui venait de sortir une montre de la poche de son manteau.

« Il est tard. Je devrais y aller », dit le blond, confus.

« Non. Attends. » Potter lui adressa un grand sourire comme s'il voulait lui dire « Je sais que ça a l'air dingue », puis il pointa sa baguette vers la partie en métal à l'arrière de sa montre. Il murmura un sortilège, puis balança sa baguette sur le canapé. Draco reconnut cette incantation ; il s'agissait d'un sort de Décollage, ce qui signifiait que dans sa montre se trouvait quelque chose que le brun voulait lui montrer.

Incrédule mais curieux, Draco tendit automatiquement la main quand Potter lui tendit la chose en question. Un petit objet tomba dans sa paume, et il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait gentiment mais fermement suggérer à son partenaire de rendre visite dans un service spécialisé de Ste Mangouste. Cela ferait du bien à Potter d'aller y passer quelques jours.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, l'air d'attendre quelque chose ; il avait la même expression que quand il lui avait fait une fellation et qu'il avait attendu que Draco lui donne son avis.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et observa l'objet dans sa paume, mais il ne trouva aucune raison de le féliciter cette fois. « C'est un trombone, Potter », finit-il par dire - lentement, pour s'assurer que son vis-à-vis le comprenne.

« Je sais. » Potter hocha la tête - il avait toujours l'air d'attendre quelque chose. « Mais ce n'est pas juste un trombone. D'accord, c'en est un, mais c'est toi qui me l'as donné. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? »

Draco serra les dents ; il pouvait sentir ses joues rougir. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait réussi à refouler ce souvenir embarrassant. « Vaguement », avoua-t-il. « J'avais trop bu, tu le sais. Est-ce que tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? »

« Non ! » haleta Potter. « Je voulais juste te montrer que je… Eh bien, je l'ai gardé. Ca ne t'indique rien ? »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et encore plus verts que d'habitude. Draco avait envie de lui dire, « Si, que tu l'as gardé pour pouvoir te moquer de moi à un moment opportun », mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Potter avait l'air tellement _sincère_.

« Que tu aimes bien les fournitures de bureau ? », fit-il presque à voix basse - il n'osait pas penser à ce à quoi il _voulait _penser.

« Pas les fournitures de bureau. _Toi_. » Potter s'avança d'un pas et Draco réalisa que s'il se rapprochait encore, il lui écraserait probablement les orteils. Ce qui ne le fit cependant pas reculer pour autant. Potter baissa la voix, murmurant presque, « Quand j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais définitivement pas mon admirateur secret, j'ai jeté les cadeaux - enfin bon, j'ai mangé le chocolat mais c'est normal, c'était du _chocolat _- mais j'ai jeté tout le reste, et j'ai brûlé les lettres. Elles ne signifiaient rien pour moi. Mais j'ai gardé _ça_, parce que c'est toi qui me l'as donné. »

« J'avais trop bu», répéta Draco d'une voix faible.

« Je sais. Mais regarder ce trombone… Ca me rappelait que tu étais venu ici, que tu avais dormi sur mon canapé. Ca me rappelait que pendant un petit moment, tu étais _resté _là, et je pensais - je pensais alors que même bourré, tu t'étais souvenu d'où j'habitais et tu avais décidé de venir passer la nuit _ici_. Avec _moi._ »

Le visage de Potter lui apparaissait étrangement brouillé. Draco dut cligner des yeux pour recommencer à voir normalement. « Ce truc n'a aucune valeur, Potter. C'est comme si je ne t'avais rien donné. Ca n'a _aucune _valeur. C'est un trombone. »

« Je sais », fit Harry en riant. « Justement. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu changes tes idées pour t'accorder avec les miennes, je n'ai pas besoin que tu cherches à me séduire parce que tu l'as déjà fait, je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'achètes des cadeaux ou que tu m'écrives des lettres - j'ai juste besoin de ça. »

« Des trombones ? »

« J'ai besoin de _toi_, que tu me donnes ce que tu peux. Même si tu penses que ce sont des choses qui n'ont aucune valeur. C'est tout. »

Le visage de Potter était à nouveau brouillé, et Draco dut cette fois battre des paupières plusieurs fois. « C'était il y a des semaines », dit-il. « Tu voulais… _déjà à ce moment-là _? »

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration, l'air exaspéré. « C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire. Je ne te dis pas tout ça juste parce qu'on a couché ensemble. Tu as raison, je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui. Je n'aurais pas passé la nuit avec toi si je… » Il s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à trouver les mots. « Si je… »

Draco renifla ; il était surpris de réaliser qu'il tremblait. « Si tu n'avais pas un faible pour les trombones ? », l'aida-t-il.

Harry eut un petit rire. « Ouais. J'ai un _vrai _faible pour les trombones. Depuis des mois, même. J'en suis amoureux, en fait », ajouta-t-il, la voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Oh. » Le blond se força à respirer profondément alors qu'il comprenait la signification des paroles de Potter. Il baissa les yeux vers la paume de sa main, puis releva la tête vers son partenaire. « Mais pendant tout ce temps, tu étais si froid avec moi. Même agressif. »

« Parce que tu étais froid avec moi. Même agressif. »

« J'étais agressif parce que tu étais agressif. Et c'est toi qui as commencé. »

Potter éclata de rire et hocha la tête. « Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on était agressifs l'un envers l'autre parce qu'on s'attendait à ce que ce soit le cas ? »

« Non. C'est toi qui as commencé à être agressif. » Draco hocha la tête, avant d'ajouter. « Mais je te pardonne. »

« Merci. » Potter avait toujours le même sourire communicatif aux lèvres, alors le blond se sentit obligé de sourire lui aussi.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au trombone dans sa main et se força à rire. « Doux Merlin, Potter, tu es tellement pitoyable. »

L'autre Auror se rapprocha encore, scrutant avec attention son visage. « Mais tu trouves ça mignon ? »

« Je ne te dirai rien qui pourrait être réutilisé contre moi plus tard », déclara Draco, incapable de cesser de sourire. Il plaça ses bras autour de la taille de Potter, avec prudence ; il ne savait toujours pas s'il avait le droit ou non de faire une chose pareille. Mais Harry laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise ouverte de Draco, caressant la peau de son estomac et de son dos ; le blond prit un instant pour profiter des picotements maintenant familiers provoqués par son partenaire - et il put se réjouir en se disant qu'il n'avait pas à se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais les ressentir, finalement.

« Je croyais que tu me détestais », murmura Potter, troublé. « Je croyais que tu détestais mes cheveux, mes lunettes, mes habits et le fait que je sois gay - je croyais que juste me voir t'était insupportable. »

_Des lunettes_, songea Draco. Il avait besoin de lunettes lui aussi, parce qu'il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec sa vue. Il fut obligé de cligner des yeux encore et encore pendant un moment avant de voir à nouveau clairement le visage de Harry.

« J'adore tes cheveux », dit-il d'un ton ferme, levant une main pour passer les doigts dans les mèches sombres et désordonnées. « Et je ne déteste tes habits que parce qu'ils cachent presque toutes les parties les plus agréables de ton corps. » Il prit un ton plus sérieux pendant un instant. « Mais c'est vrai, je détestais le fait que tu sois gay. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que tu étais secrètement effrayé de l'être - »

« Bon, Potter, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes d'analyser mon comportement maintenant. Et tu as tort, c'était pas à cause de ça, mais parce que… Je détestais le fait que tu sois gay parce que cela voulait dire que si j'étais différent, si j'avais changé - ce qui n'était pas très probable - alors j'_aurais pu _t'avoir. Tu étais accessible et je ne pouvais toujours pas… »

Le souffle de Potter chatouilla ses lèvres lorsque le brun murmura, « Tu peux m'avoir. »

Cette fois, il fut plus facile de lutter contre sa vision troublée. Draco ferma simplement les yeux et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Potter.

Leur baiser le surprit, une fois de plus. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit lent et profond, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'inquiéter au sujet du fait qu'il s'agisse du dernier. Mais il n'y avait rien de lent dans le baiser qu'ils partageaient. Leur étreinte était brusque, brutale presque, et juste un peu désespéré - comme s'ils ne parvenaient toujours pas à croire la chance qu'ils avaient.

Draco serra les cheveux de Potter entre ses doigts et lui fit pencher la tête. Il voulait approfondir leur baiser pour pouvoir mieux découvrir le goût de son partenaire, se délecter de chaque petit bruit que produisait Harry ; et à chaque grognement, à chaque gémissement, il avait l'imprssion que le sang de ses veines se transformait en un feu dévorant.

Avec audace, Draco avança une de ses jambes et descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Potter, forçant ce dernier à s'approcher plus près encore alors que le blond lui faisait écarter les jambes. Harry apprécia beaucoup son initiative, à en juger par son gémissement étranglé et la façon dont il remua les hanches ; il commença à se frotter sans vergogne contre la jambe de Draco.

Ce dernier sentit bientôt deux doigts descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis se glisser dans son pantalon ; Draco eut du mal à respirer, et il ne put s'empêcher d'avancer brusquement les hanches.

Il recula, le souffle erratique ; ses lèvres étaient toujours pressées contre celles de Potter. Ce dernier n'interrompit pas le mouvement de ses hanches, alors ils restèrent là à se balancer d'avant en arrière, presque comme s'ils étaient en train de danser. Le brun battit des paupières ; de petites bouffées d'air s'échappaient de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« Alors, est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? » murmura Draco, la voix étouffée - sa bouche était toujours occupé. « On est partenaires ? Amis ? Tu es mon petit-ami ? »

Potter lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts. « Euh, on _est _partenaires et… amants ? »

« J'aime bien ce terme. Amants. » Il remonta la jambe, satisfait ; son _amant _haleta contre ses lèvres, puis murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de faire accélérer le rythme de leurs mouvements de hanches.

« On devrait se donner rendez-vous », dit Draco tout en frottant son nez contre celui de Potter. « On se retrouverait tous les deux, sans se mentir l'un à l'autre. On pourrait encore manger des huîtres. J'ai bien aimé ce moment-là de la soirée. »

« Vraiment ? J'_essayais_ de te séduire. J'ai failli m'étouffer plusieurs fois, cela dit. » Harry eut un petit rire, et Draco songea que les vibrations qui en résultaient étaient agréables à sentir sur ses propres lèvres.

« J'ai remarqué. C'était quand même fantastique. J'adore te regarder… avaler. »

Potter se passa la langue sur les lèvres - ou plutôt sur leurs lèvres à tous les deux, puisque celles de Draco étaient toujours pressées contre les siennes. « Je n'ai rien de prévu demain », dit-il.

« Pour avaler ? »

« Pour qu'on sorte ensemble. Je pourrais venir te chercher vers sept heures. »

« Hmm. » Draco fronça les sourcils. « Je pourrais venir _te _chercher à sept heures. Tapantes. »

« Ou on pourrait juste se donner rendez-vous quelque part. »

« Oh. Un compromis. Je ne suis pas sûr de beaucoup aimer ça. Ca veut dire qu'aucun de nous n'obtient ce qu'il voulait au départ. »

« Tu t'y feras », fit le brun. Draco ne se sentit pas menacé - il était plutôt excité à l'idée de s'habituer à faire des choses avec Harry Potter.

« Nous avons un rendez-vous, donc », répondit-il, satisfait ; mais bientôt, ses lèvres prirent une moue inquiète. « Mais on va quand même coucher ensemble là, pas vrai ? »

« Le sexe, le sexe, le sexe. Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça ? » Potter se mit à rire, avant de laisser échapper un nouveau halètement quand Draco avança à nouveau la jambe et serra les fesses de son partenaire plus fort entre ses doigts.

« Une remarque à faire ? » demanda-t-il, l'air suffisant.

« _Aucune _», souffla le brun.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Draco l'embrassa à nouveau, le forçant à reculer en même temps. « La chambre ? » demanda-t-il, baissant un peu la tête pour mordiller le cou de Potter.

« Le canapé », dit ce dernier avant de gémir relativement fort quand Draco pressa ses lèvres juste sous son oreille. Intrigué, Draco décida de s'attarder à cet endroit ; Potter poussa un nouveau gémissement et fit un brusque mouvement des hanches. _Oh, un point faible_, songea le blond ; il se dit que sa nouvelle mission était de découvrir tous les points faibles de Harry. Il allait devoir progresser avec soin, mener de longues et _profondes _recherches.

Il leur fallut un certain temps pour atteindre le canapé, même si ce dernier ne se trouvait en fait qu'à deux ou trois mètres d'eux. Potter l'embrassa à nouveau et Draco réussit à enlever son manteau, sans jamais interrompre leur baiser frénétique.

Ils trébuchèrent contre le bord du canapé et tombèrent sur les coussins avec le manque le plus total d'élégance ; Draco atterrit au-dessus de Harry, et il se glissa avec satisfaction entre les cuisses de ce dernier. Prenant appui sur un de ses coudes, il passa un moment à admirer la vue de Harry Potter allongé sous lui, les cheveux décoiffés, les lèvres rendues humides par les baisers qu'ils avaient partagés, son regard vert braqué droit sur lui.

Avec précaution, Draco lui enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur la table basse. Potter cligna des yeux, essayant de faire le point ; le blond, lui, cherchait dans ces yeux verts cette émotion qui l'avait terrifié plus tôt. Elle était toujours là, et le terrifiait toujours autant, mais maintenant Draco pouvait en supporter la vue sans ressentir le besoin de détourner le regard.

« J'aurais dû le voir », fit-il doucement, passant son pouce sur la joue rougie de Potter.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, et Draco s'empressa de se pencher pour embrasser les deux rides qui étaient apparues entre ses yeux. Il fit descendre ses lèvres plus bas, sur le nez de Harry, ses lèvres puis son menton - il décida de se diriger ensuite vers l'endroit qui avait rendu Potter si docile dans ses bras un peu plus tôt. Cette fois, le brun eut un petit soupir et pencha la tête pour lui laisser un meilleur accès. Il leva les hanches et une de ses jambes, pressant sa cuisse contre le dos de celle de Draco, et murmura avec regret, « Les habits. »

« Oh, pas encore », marmonna Draco et, alors que Potter se relevait à moitié pour enlever sa chemise, il s'efforça de retrouver la baguette de son partenaire qui normalement avait dû se trouver à un moment ou à un autre sur le canapé. Lorsqu'il la retrouva enfin, il la leva d'un air triomphant et eut un grand sourire en croisant le regard confus de Potter ; puis, il s'exclama : « _Evanesco ! _»

Potter poussa un cri d'indignation et bafouilla, « Tu as fait disparaître mes habits ! »

« En effet », répondit fièrement le blond, et il mit la baguette de côté. Il fit descendre sa main le long le torse nu de Potter, avant de frôler d'un doigt la veine gonflée sur le dessous de son sexe. Harry eut le souffle coupé lorsque Draco enroula sa main autour de son pénis, soupesant ; il se rappela, stupéfait, que cette chose avait réussi à _pénétrer _en lui.

« Draco », _ronronna _Potter.

Il leva les yeux, se passant la langue sur les lèvres. « J'_adore_ te regarder » promit Draco, et il relâcha le sexe de son partenaire. Puis il décida de faire passer ses mains sur les muscles abdominaux de Harry, qui se contractèrent de façon satisfaisante sous son toucher.

Potter avait l'air détendu et satisfait, mais bientôt il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Draco était toujours habillé et il ramassa sa baguette.

Souriant, le blond se pencha pour embrasser le milieu de la poitrine de Harry, découvrant le goût de sa peau douce alors que l'objet de ses attentions s'écriait _Evanesco _et agitait sans résultat sa baguette trois fois de suite - les vêtements de Draco restèrent intacts.

« Voilà pourquoi, Potter », marmonna-t-il en passant la langue sur un téton brun foncé, « les sorciers portent des vêtements de sorciers. Ils sont bien plus résistants, et ne se laissent pas altérer si facilement. » Il leva les yeux alors qu'il passait et repassait sa langue sur le même téton, qu'il pouvait sentir durcir.

Potter frissonna, avant de laisser échapper un grognement et d'agripper les bras de Draco ; il le fit se relever, les forçant tous les deux à prendre une position assise.

Mécontent, étant donné que jusqu'à maintenant ce qu'il faisait l'amusait beaucoup, Draco réussit à dire, « Quoi ? » avant que l'autre ne se saisisse du bas de sa chemise ; il tira violemment dessus, et un bouton s'envola jusque dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

« La force à l'état brut marche bien, cependant », fit joyeusement Potter.

Draco hocha la tête, amusé. « C'était très viril, Potter. Tu lui as montré à qui il avait à faire, à ce petit bouton. Il a tremblé devant ta force surhumaine. »

« Arrête de parler », demanda Harry, s'acharnant toujours sur sa chemise.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible », fit Draco et il fronça les sourcils ; mais le brun, l'air déterminé, le fit taire d'un nouveau baiser.

Draco fut impressionné lorsqu'il réussit à enlever sa chemise et à se débarrasser de ses chaussures sans rompre leur baiser. Il dut reculer pour retirer son pantalon et ses chaussettes, mais Potter mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'interrompre pour faire de même.

Enfin nu, Draco se redressa avec l'intention de repousser son partenaire contre le canapé, mais un grand bruit se fit soudain entendre ; il leva la tête juste à temps pour voir Potter attraper au vol un tube de lubrifiant.

« Désolé. » Harry eut un grand sourire alors que la porte de sa chambre se refermait bruyamment.

« Quelle subtilité », le taquina Draco en jetant un coup d'œil au tube en question. « Tu en as toute une réserve, je suppose ? » maugréa-t-il avant de pousser un petit cri lorsque Potter décida de s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

« Peut-être », répondit ce dernier, et il se rapprocha encore plus près - leurs sexes étaient maintenant pressés l'un contre l'autre. Ce qui était très agréable, mais certainement pas une distraction suffisante pour le blond.

« Tu en utilises souvent, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de prendre une moue boudeuse.

Potter se pencha vers lui ; il souriait toujours quand il appuya son front contre le sien.

Voilà qui _était _suffisant pour détourner l'attention de Draco, et il oublia presque son agacement alors qu'il glissait ses mains dans le dos de son coéquipier et les faisait descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elles se retrouvent placées sur les fesses de ce dernier. La sensation du sexe de Potter contre le sien était incroyable, et Draco se dit que décidément, il aimait beaucoup cette position. Le corps tout entier de Harry se trouvait là, sur ses genoux, chaque partie complètement à sa portée.

« Tu te souviens de cette photo dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _? Celle où on me voit embrasser quelqu'un ? » demanda Potter, le souffle un peu court ; et Draco aurait préféré qu'il ne pose pas cette question, parce qu'elle lui rappelait cruellement que le brun était sorti avec d'autres personnes avant lui.

« Très bien », répondit-il, et il serra les fesses de Potter plus fort entre ses doigts - ce que son partenaire apprécia, de toute évidence, étant donné que son souffle se fit plus erratique encore et qu'il laissa échapper un petit _Oh _avant de reprendre la parole.

« C'était la dernière fois que j'ai embrassé quelqu'un avant de t'embrasser aujourd'hui », dit-il, avant d'enrouler soudainement une de ses mains autour de leur deux sexes.

« Oh ! » gémit Draco, à la fois en réponse à la réplique et à l'action de Potter. Il accentua à nouveau la pression de ses doigts, cette fois en guise de récompense et non de punition. « C'est drôle, c'est à peu près le moment où j'ai arrêté de sortir avec des filles. »

« Et tu ne t'es douté de rien ? » Potter continuait à faire bouger ses hanches ; sa main bougeait lentement, _trop _lentement.

« C'est _génial _», gémit Draco ; il laissa retomber sa tête contre le canapé, et oublia complètement ce dont ils parlaient.

« Mmm-hmm », approuva le brun en embrassant son menton. « Mais j'aimerais bien essayer quelque chose d'autre maintenant. »

« D'accord », souffla Draco, nerveux mais impatient à l'idée de faire à nouveau l'expérience de ces sensations si étranges qu'il avait ressenties plus tôt dans la soirée.

Au-dessus de lui, Potter le regardait d'un air inquiet. « Est-ce que tu as encore mal ? Parce que je pensais - »

« Ca va », répondit rapidement le blond.

Harry l'observa avec plus d'attention, et Draco essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas détourner le regard, de laisser Potter trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans ses yeux.

« J'ai encore un peu mal », admit-il finalement alors que son coéquipier continuait de le fixer.

« Alors peut-être… »

Draco leva un peu la tête pour pouvoir mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Potter. « Vas-y, encule-moi bébé », fit-il sur un ton aussi séducteur que possible.

Potter écarquilla les yeux, avant de reculer et d'éclater de rire.

« On te fait rire facilement, Potter », dit Draco, amusé même si son partenaire venait de mettre fin à la délicieuse friction de leurs deux sexes. Il l'observa en train de rire - il ne voulait pas en manquer une seconde.

Potter finit par suffisamment se calmer pour dire, « Eh bien, là je dois dire que je suis assez content. En fait, je suis follement heureux. »

Draco glissa une de ses mains derrière la tête du brun, le forçant à se rapprocher. « Je veux qu'on continue », promit-il.

« Moi aussi. » Il hocha la tête et embrassa le bout de son nez. « Je pensais juste que si tu avais un peu mal, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait recommencer ce qu'on a fait chez toi plus tard, et que là tu pourrais… » Il fit une pause, les yeux étincelants. « Euh, m'enculer, comme tu l'as si bien formulé. » Potter eut un sourire un peu incertain.

« Oh. » Draco se releva un peu, scrutant le visage nerveux de Potter. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé les choses dans les détails, ou peut-être s'était-il juste imaginé que Potter ne voudrait jamais faire une chose pareille. Ce dernier n'en avait jamais parlé auparavant, et Draco s'était dit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que Potter n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse.

Mais en vérité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le brun aimait ou non et, brusquement, il réalisa qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il appréciait _lui-même_. Draco avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir sur son propre compte. Heureusement, Potter semblait tout à fait prêt à l'y aider.

« Euh. Ou pas », fit Potter sur un ton hésitant et Draco sortit bien vite de sa rêverie.

« Ca, c'est mon expression 'J'en ai tellement envie que je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te répondre' », répondit-il.

Harry eut un grand sourire, instantanément soulagé. « Elle ressemble beaucoup à ton expression 'Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es idiot, Potter'. »

Draco éclata de rire. « C'est parce que tu _es _idiot, si tu crois que je pourrais refuser une offre pareille. »

Potter lui répondit d'un baiser ardent, et Draco oublia là où il se trouvait et quelle heure il pouvait bien être ; pendant ce temps, le brun sembla chercher à faire quelque chose avec le tube de lubrifiant, avant d'entourer de ses deux mains soudainement glissantes le sexe de Draco.

Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement embarrassant et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, interrompant leur baiser. Potter lui sourit ; ses mains étaient bien trop expertes. Draco craignait de ne pas tenir encore bien longtemps si Harry ne décidait pas bientôt de s'interrompre. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui l'inquiétait.

« Euh, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas t'allonger ou un truc du genre, et est-ce que je ne devrais pas utiliser mes doigts… », réussit-il à dire avant d'être forcé de s'interrompre ; il lui était impossible de faire autre chose que gémir.

« Non, et tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça », fit Potter, la voix rauque ; il avait les joues rouges alors qu'il passait avec adresse du lubrifiant sur le sexe de Draco. « Tout va bien », dit-il, et le blond ne savait pas du tout s'il parlait de son pénis ou de leur position ou encore de quelque chose d'autre. Mais rien de tout cela n'eut plus la moindre importance à partir à partir du moment où son partenaire interrompit le mouvement de ses mains et se pencha vers lui, les yeux plus sombres qu'à l'habitude et le désir qu'il ressentait clairement lisible sur son visage. « J'ai _envie _de toi », murmura-t-il - et cette déclaration avait l'air d'une supplique.

Draco avait la gorge trop sèche pour parler, alors il répondit en agrippant plus fort les fesses de Potter entre ses doigts et il força son amant à remonter un peu pour pouvoir prendre son propre sexe en main. Harry se laissa faire, et fit passer ses deux mains derrière lui. Draco mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était en train d'écarter ses fesses - et quand il s'en rendit compte, le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir plus fort. Potter rejeta la tête en arrière et se frotta contre son sexe et laissa échapper un gémissement de satisfaction comme s'il voulait prolonger cet instant, en profiter plus longtemps.

Draco tremblait de tout son corps, mais il n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça ne va pas te faire mal ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet. « Tu n'as pas besoin que je… »

« Absolument sûr. » Harry hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux alors qu'il se laissait brusquement retomber. Draco crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter quand il sentit son sexe être happé dans une chaleur incroyable. Il aurait voulu observer avec attention le visage de Potter, à la recherche du moindre signe d'inconfort, mais il fut forcé de fermer les yeux et de laisser échapper un halètement pitoyable alors que le brun s'asseyait complètement sur ses hanches en poussant un léger cri de surprise.

« Ca fait un moment », murmura Potter. « Ne bouge pas. »

Draco faillit éclater de rire, mais tout ce qui franchit ses lèvres fut un balbutiement pitoyable. Comme s'il pouvait bouger. Comme s'il réussirait à tenir plus de dix secondes s'il faisait le moindre mouvement. Brusquement, il découvrit qu'il respectait bien plus Potter pour avoir réussi à se retenir aussi longtemps, plus tôt dans la soirée. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent ; il était au bord de l'orgasme, et dut recommencer à réciter mentalement des recettes de potions pour faire refluer ce plaisir incroyable.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Potter ; de toute évidence, il n'avait pas conscience que sa question était ridicule. Après tout, c'était Draco qui aurait dû la lui poser.

« Tu es si étroit », réussit-il à dire, le souffle court, sans même y réfléchir. Il eut du mal à se concentrer, mais il réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Les yeux de Potter le fixaient avec attention, intenses et emplis de désir ; il avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses joues rougies et de la sueur perlait sur son front. Hébété, Draco réalisa qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de regarder Harry à nouveau sans s'imaginer à nouveau ce moment.

Potter eut un sourire taquin, et soudainement la pression qui entourait le sexe de Draco devint brusquement insupportable.

Haletant, il prit le sexe de Harry dans sa main, le serra une fois entre ses doigts ; puis, comme il voulait que son partenaire prenne autant de plaisir que lui, il se décida à entamer un rapide mouvement de va-et-vient.

Potter cessa bien vite de sourire, et il laissa échapper un halètement ; il se redressa, s'agrippant aux épaules de Draco.

Et à cet instant, il se décida à bouger et Draco perdit complètement la tête. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ce que les mouvements de Harry lui faisaient ressentir ou la vue du brun au-dessus de lui - son regard ardent alors qu'il bougeait de plus en plus vite, ses hanches qui continuaient leur va-et-vient alors qu'il essayait de profiter au maximum de la friction de la main de son amant sur son sexe puis se laissait à nouveau retomber, sa respiration qui se coupait à chaque fois que le pénis de Draco rentrait à nouveau complètement en lui.

Draco n'avait plus aucun moyen de contrôler les mouvements de son propre corps, et il ne réalisa que vaguement que ses talons cherchaient à s'enfoncer dans le tapis alors que ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec les mouvements de Potter. Il bougeait probablement trop vite et trop brusquement, parce que les gémissements de Harry devenaient progressivement plus bruyants et plus nombreux - mais il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en plaindre.

Draco tendit la main à l'aveuglettre, s'agrippa aux cheveux de son amant et le força à pencher la tête. Ils partagèrent un baiser brouillon ; leurs dents s'entrochequaient presque et leurs langues se rencontraient avec violence ; mais le blond appréciait le fait d'être à l'origine des halètements de Potter et de pouvoir les empêcher de franchir ses lèvres en l'embrassant.

Il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, et Potter frissonna violemment. Il aurait probablement crié si Draco n'avait pas choisi ce moment pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Le cri réprimé de Harry fit frémir ses lèvres, alors qu'il sentait un liquide chaud et gluant se répandre sur sa main et son estomac, et la pression qui entourait son sexe devint si forte que Draco ne vit soudain plus rien.

Potter détacha sa bouche de la sienne et il essaya de reprendre sa respiration, sans cependant cesser les mouvements de ses hanches ; son corps continuait de frissonner violemment et de trembler. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent douloureusement dans les épaules de Draco alors qu'il essayait de prendre appui du mieux qu'il pouvait et accélérait presque impossiblement ses mouvements.

Draco cria et s'agrippa aux hanches de Potter ; ses hanches firent un mouvement incontrôlé alors que le plaisir le submergeait si violemment que pendant un instant, il crut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en remettre.

Il avait dû s'évanouir, parce que la première chose dont il se souvenait après cet orgasme qui l'avait laissé épuisé, rassasié et complètement satisfait, c'était Potter lui mordillant l'oreille. Draco avait rejeté la tête en arrière, son corps tout entier le faisait souffrir, et il se sentait vraiment sale. Somme toute, il décida qu'il n'aurait plus jamais envie de bouger.

Potter pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue, avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Il souriait - Draco pouvait apprécier la vue de ses fossettes préférées - et ses yeux plongés, dans les siens, étaient plus expressifs que jamais.

« Toujours gay ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton taquin.

« Hmm. » Draco fronça les sourcils, luttant pour pouvoir parler. « Je n'en suis pas convaincu. Il va falloir que tu essaies encore, je pense. Ca pourrait te prendre des semaines, même des mois, pour me persuader. »

Le brun eut un petit rire. « Je pourrais te convaincre un peu plus demain matin. »

« Tu _pourrais _? Je vais t'y obliger », marmonna Draco. « J'espère que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me faire partir maintenant. »

« Non, en fait j'avais l'intetion de t'attacher à mon lit au cas où tu aurais envie de partir. »

Draco se lécha les lèvres ; il avait soudain une folle envie de dire qu'il _avait _eu l'intention de partir. Mais il préféra dire, « Pour ton information, je compte sur toi pour me porter jusqu'à ton lit parce que là, je suis incapable de marcher. »

Son partenaire hocha la tête, riant toujours. « Alors là, tu vas devoir rester ici _tout seul_. »

« Espèce de branleur. »

« Allez, viens - debout », lui ordonna Potter ; il l'entraîna par les épaules et les bras en se relevant, le forçant à le suivre.

Draco maugréa et se plaignit de façon excessive parce qu'il savait qu'il parviendrait à faire rire Harry, mais il finit par se relever - et il poussa un petit cri lorsqu'il posa son pied sur quelque chose de petit et glacé.

Il se pencha, stupéfait, et ramassa le petit trombone qui avait dû tomber plus tôt lorsque lui et Potter avaient cherché à atteindre le canapé.

« C'est à moi », dit rapidement son coéquipier, et il tendit la main pour le reprendre.

Draco cacha sa main derrière son dos. « En vérité, c'est le mien maintenant. Tu me l'as donné. »

« Non, je te l'ai juste _montré_. »

« Je suis désolé, Potter », fit Draco d'une voix morose. « Tu vas devoir me passer sur le corps pour le récupérer. Je me battrai jusqu'à la mort pour ce trombone. En fait, son petit corps en métal n'entrera plus jamais en contact avec la moindre feuille de papier », déclara-t-il en hochant tristement la tête.

Potter rit à nouveau, pour son plus grand plaisir. _Je suis vraiment doué_, songea Draco, satisfait.

« Garde-le », lui dit Harry et il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Draco. « Moi, je te garde _toi_, de toute façon. »

« Oh ? Et tu vas me mettre à l'intérieur de ta montre, aussi ? »

« Je vais te mettre dans mon lit. » Il eut un grand sourire, haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus sérieux, « Mais je ne renoncerai pas à _toi _sans me battre. »

Draco ferma les yeux et sourit, réconforté par cette déclaration. Il regarda l'expression pleine d'adoration de Harry, et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes juste après avoir murmuré, « Parfait. »

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de la traductrice : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire - je suis vraiment en train de publier l'épilogue de cette traduction. Wow. Enfin, j'ai fini de la traduire depuis un bon moment, mais - là, je sais pas, c'est vraiment la fin...

Bref, merci une fois de plus à mon super beta-pokémon, **F.**, qui s'est occupé de relire ce chapitre - en fait, il a dû corriger à peu près la moitié des chapitres de cette traduction, je crois ; merci également bien sûr à **Verowyn**, qui s'est chargée des autres chapitres, et ce même si elle était super occupée ! Merci à **The Girl Who Knew Too Much** aussi - parce c'est quand même grâce à elle que j'ai regardé en entier "A Very Potter Musical" et que j'ai découvert à quel point ce truc (qui m'a vraiment aidée à me changer les idées quand je galérais sur cette trad) est juste totally awesome =D

Et enfin, last but not least, merci à vous - celles et ceux qui ont lu cette traduction avec autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu, moi, à lire la VO de Faithwood. Bonne lecture ! =)

(Oh, et JOYEUX HALLOWEEN ! - Même si, bon, aujourd'hui ça fait trente ans jour pour jour que James et Lily sont morts... Je sais, je sais.)

* * *

><p><strong>One Harry Potter, Please (If Possible, Seduced and Ready)<strong>

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec les œufs ? » demanda Harry, inquiet - Draco contemplait son assiette sans y toucher depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

« Non. » Draco leva les yeux et lui sourit. « Ils sont parfaits », lui assura-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête ; il n'était pas vraiment convaincu, étant donné que son partenaire se montrait inhabituellement silencieux. Le brun lui avait promis un petit-déjeuner fantastique le lundi matin - mais là, il avait peur que le repas qu'il avait préparé ne soit pas si merveilleux après tout.

Leur week-end, cela dit, avait _été _fantastique. Le dimanche matin, Draco l'avait réveillé en lui soufflant dans l'oreille, et en lui annonçant que c'était à nouveau le bon moment pour que Harry cherche encore une fois à le persuader qu'il était bien gay. Ce que Harry s'était empressé de faire en s'allongeant sur le dos et en laissant Draco s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Draco s'était montré on ne peut plus convaincu ; et alors qu'il le regardait rejeter la tête en arrière et s'empaler sur son sexe, Harry avait réalisé une fois de plus qu'il était complètement et totalement amoureux de Draco Malfoy.

Plus tard, ils avaient commandé de quoi manger, et Harry avait fait une peur bleue à Draco en allumant la télévision.

« Je déteste les Moldus », avait déclaré l'ancien Serpentard après cinq minutes, et Harry n'avait pu trouver aucun argument pour défendre les émissions stupides qui passaient alors sur l'écran.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis et ne s'étaient donc pas rendus au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient fixé, même si à un moment le blond avait essayé de rentrer chez lui pour prendre des vêtements propres. Harry avait proposé de lui en prêter, mais cette idée s'était révélée contre-productive. Voir Draco dans son jean et sa chemise l'avait étrangement excité, et Harry avait fini par s'efforcer de le _persuader _une fois de plus qu'il était gay - sur la table de la cuisine.

Sur la table de la cuisine ne se trouvait plus de Draco Malfoy, mais du pain, des saucisses et des œufs - que Draco n'appréciait pas, de toute évidence.

« Peut-être qu'ils sont trop salés ? » demanda Harry. « Peut-être que je pourrais en refaire - »

« Potter, j'adore ces œufs », insista Draco. « Arrête de t'inquiéter. Si j'avais su que tu savais cuisiner comme ça, alors tout cette histoire ne serait jamais arrivée. Je cherche toujours un cuisinier, tu sais. »

Le brun plissa les yeux. « Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. »

« Heureusement. » Draco eut un sourire, puis prit une bouchée de sa saucisse.

Rassuré, Harry lui demanda sur un ton innocent, « Tu aimes bien les saucisses ? »

« J'adore ça. »

« Vraiment ? Tu as toujours aimé ça, ou est-ce que tu as commencé à les apprécier récemment ? »

« Euh, j'ai toujours aimé - » Draco s'interrompit, avant de lui jeter un regard noir. « Tu es une source inépuisable de blagues douteuses, Potter. »

Harry eut un petit rire. « Je voulais juste savoir si tu aimais tous les genres de saucisses, ou juste les miennes. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais il rougit avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? » fit-il affectueusement après avoir avalé. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Harry se redressa, à nouveau inquiet. Son amant paraissait vraiment préoccupé ce matin, comme s'il avait _organisé _quelque chose. « Est-ce que tu vas quelque part ? »

« Au Ministère ? On y travaille toujours, tu te souviens ? »

« On doit partir dans quarante-cinq minutes seulement », répliqua Harry, avant d'ajouter malicieusement, « et il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent arriver en quarante-cinq minutes. »

Draco se mordit la lèvre. « Je dois passer chez moi avant, Potter. Je porte des vêtements à toi, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Je ne peux pas aller au boulot comme ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Ca te va bien », fit Harry, honnête.

« Parce que ce sont _tes _vêtements. Tu penses que personne ne risque de le remarquer ? »

Le brun baissa les yeux vers son assiette et planta sa fourchette dans une saucisse. « Est-ce qu'on va se cacher ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de garder un ton neutre.

« Harry. »

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'intention de lever les yeux, mais entendre Draco prononcer son prénom l'y poussa.

« On ne va pas se cacher. Je n'ai pas honte de notre relation, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète », fit gentiment Draco, et Harry essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer qu'il _s'était_ inquiété. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit la montrer à tout le monde, Potter. On travaille ensemble, on est coéquipiers, certaines personnes risquent de faire des objections et ils pourraient nous rendre la vie assez difficile. »

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir. Entendre Draco formuler les choses de cette façon rendait les choses bien plus claires. « Tu as raison », admit-il à contre-cœur.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison », répondit son partenaire, hautain, avant de pointer sa fourchette vers lui. « Tu vois, la phrase que tu viens de prononcer ? Retiens-la. Tu vas en avoir besoin, à l'avenir. Beaucoup. »

Harry eut un grand sourire, avant de retrouver son sérieux quand il vit Draco jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu sais », commença-t-il, « j'ai des habits que je ne mets jamais - »

« Potter, là j'ai des sous-vêtements en coton sur moi. Je n'en suis _pas _heureux. » Draco prit une gorgée de jus de citrouille et ajouta, « D'ailleurs, on va parler de tes sous-vêtements _très bientôt_. »

« J'en meurs d'impatience », répliqua Harry.

« Je n'ai aucunement envie de ne pas me sentir à l'aise au travail », continua son partenaire. « En particulier étant donné qu'on va encore hériter d'une mission stupide et ennuyeuse, une fois de plus. Tu y crois, toi, à ce qu'elle fait, la directrice de notre Département ? » Draco enchaîna. « Elle est affreuse. Elle n'arrête pas de nous assigner des missions complètement stupides. »

« Euh. A propos de ça… » dit Harry, songeant qu'il devrait peut-être lui avouer que si on leur avait donné toutes ces stupides missions, c'était de sa faute. Draco le regardait en attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase, et le brun sentit son courage l'abandonner. Il devrait être honnête - ou alors, réfléchit-il, il pourrait se montrer _intelligent_. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Cette femme est _horrible_ », approuva-t-il. « Je devrais lui parler. En étant vraiment ferme et tout. »

« Oui ! » fit Draco avec impatience. « _On _devrait lui parler. On ne peut absolument pas continuer comme ça. »

« Bien. _Je _vais aller lui parler. »

« Potter, je pense qu'on devrait lui parler ensemble. Je veux dire » - Il eut une brève quinte de toux - « ne prends pas ça personnellement, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais. »

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment discuter ce fait, étant donné qu'il pensait qu'il s'agissait effectivement de la vérité ; ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment, c'était la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir avec une femme totalement innocente.

« Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant », dit Draco, et il se leva.

Le brun fit la moue, mais alors qu'il étudiait la façon dont son jean descendait sur les hanches de Draco, il suggéra presque timidement, « Si ce boxer te gêne tellement, peut-être que tu devrais l'enlever. En fait, laisse-moi t'aider. » Il eut un grand sourire et se leva brusquement.

L'ancien Serpentard écarquilla les yeux et il recula d'un pas, mais Harry fut plus rapide. En une seconde, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Draco et le rapprocha de lui.

« Potter », se plaignit son partenaire, l'air exaspéré. « Je dois y aller », marmonna-t-il contre l'oreille de Harry.

« Je sais », soupira ce dernier, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Draco et inspirant à fond. « Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne partes pas sans une séance de pelotage. Euh, je veux dire, un baiser. Oui, je voulais dire un baiser. Vraiment. »

« Le plus triste, ce que je te crois vraiment », fit Draco avec un petit rire. « Mon pauvre partenaire, privé de sexe pendant si longtemps. » Il pencha la tête sur le côté et lui accorda un baiser qui laissa Harry pantelant.

« Je te vois dans une demi-heure », promit-il ; puis il se dégagea de son étreinte, recula d'un pas et transplana, laissant le brun seul et essoufflé.

Finalement, Harry finit par se sortir de l'état d'hébétement que Draco avait provoqué chez lui et attrapa sa cape, prêt à transplaner au Ministère. Son plan était d'attendre la directrice de leur Département et de lui parler dès qu'elle arriverait. Il prévoyait de la supplier pour qu'elle leur donne la mission la plus excitante qu'elle avait en réserve. Il espérait qu'un peu de danger empêcherait Draco de lui faire part de ses plaintes.

Et bien sûr, rien de tout ce qu'il avait prévu ne fonctionna.

On lui promit en effet une mission dangereuse : assurer la sécurité du Ministre de la Magie alors que ce dernier rendait publique une nouvelle loi. La loi en question avait déjà été approuvée par le Magenmagot, et était censée donner plus de droits à plusieurs sortes de créatures magiques. On s'attendait à des émeutes ; des gens qui pensaient que le Ministère accordait trop de liberté aux hybrides avaient déjà annoncé qu'ils manifesteraient, ainsi que certaines personnes qui trouvaient que la loi n'allait pas assez loin.

L'un dans l'autre, cette mission avait l'air prometteuse, et en en entendant la description Draco avait même été enchanté à l'idée d'avoir à arrêter plein, _plein _de gens.

Sauf qu'en fait, la journée s'était révélée tout à fait ennuyeuse. Apparemment, même si la loi avait fait des mécontents, personne n'avait été suffisamment indigné pour se montrer et protester ouvertement. Draco et lui n'eurent à intervenir que deux ou trois fois - dont une pour déloger deux sorciers et une sorcière complètement ivres qui hurlaient des slogans contradictoires en agitant un petit drapeau où était inscrit « _Les elfes de maison sont des personnes, eux aussi _». Ce qui était une intervention juste suffisamment importante pour qu'ils aient besoin de remplir un rapport plus tard.

Ils passèrent toute la journée à écouter des discours insipides, puis à regarder des hauts dignitaires du Ministère boire et se féliciter les uns les autres - jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient ivres au point d'oublier la raison même pour laquelle ils étaient si contents d'eux-mêmes.

Le seul moment agréable de la journée fut lorsque Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié ses gants. Il en profita pour dire que ses mains étaient gelées, et il passa le reste de leur mission à les glisser aussi discrètement que possible dans toutes les poches de l'uniforme de Draco qu'il pouvait atteindre, à chaque fois qu'une opportunité se présentait. Ce qui se prouva bien plus amusant que cela aurait dû l'être.

A la fin de la journée, alors que Draco et Harry retournaient vers le Bureau des Aurors maintenant désert, le brun se promit de ne plus jamais essayer d'influer sur les missions qu'on leur attribuait.

Lorsqu'il se laissa tomber dans sa chaise, il se sentait complètement exténué - ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de réfléchir à une raison acceptable qui convaincrait Draco d'attendre demain pour remplir leur paperasse et de trouver une manière différente de passer leur temps.

Il venait juste de se décider à dire que ses mains étaient à nouveau gelées et lui faisaient maintenant si mal qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir la moindre plume, lorsque son attention fut cruellement détournée par un objet relativement terrifiant qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

Relativement terrifiant, parce que l'objet en question était rose, et en forme de cœur. Son aspect catégoriquement romantique, avec un ruban et un message écrit à l'encre dorée qui disait quelque chose de terriblement niais à propos de baisers, en faisait quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un des cadeaux de Derek Hogan.

Inquiet, Harry s'empara de la boîte et marmonna, « Je vais jeter ce truc. »

Ce qu'il avait presque fait quand Draco l'arrêta en s'exclamant, « Attends ! »

Surpris, Harry leva la tête, mais son coéquipier avait baissé les yeux vers les dossiers qui se trouvaient devant lui, et il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Peut-être que tu devrais l'ouvrir », fit Draco sur un ton innocent.

Perplexe mais intrigué, Harry ouvrit avec précaution la ridicule boîte. Il s'était attendu à du chocolat parce que c'était ce qu'indiquait l'image sur le couvercle, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de chocolat à l'intérieur ; au lieu de ça, la boîte était remplie de trombones.

Harry éclata de rire, et hocha la tête. « Très drôle. »

Cependant, Draco ne rit pas, et il continua d'éviter de croiser son regard ; ses joues étaient juste un peu roses. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, d'offrir des trombones à quelqu'un », fit-il calmement. « En plus, imagine un peu, il y en a au moins cinq cents dans cette boîte. »

Harry cligna des yeux ; il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Draco rougissait. Mais en repensant à ce que ce dernier venait de lui dire, il se souvint qu'il avait utilisé un trombone pour lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas été complètement sûr que Draco ait vraiment compris. Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux vers les petits trombones en métal, et soudainement le message que voulait lui adresser le blond fut tout à fait clair : _Je t'aime, moi aussi. Au moins cinq cents fois autant que toi_.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et referma la boîte avec précaution, les doigts tremblants. Il la mit dans un tiroir de son bureau, celui qui fermait à clef - il voulait la garder en sécurité.

« C'est ça que tu avais prévu, ce matin », dit-il et Draco eut un grand sourire, les joues toujours un peu rouges.

« Je suppose que je ne risque pas de manquer de trombones », murmura Harry.

« C'est un peu l'idée », répondit le blond. Il finit par lever enfin les yeux, le regard intense et un sourire presque _timide _aux lèvres.

Harry se força à se taire, craignant de prononcer quelque chose de terriblement embarrassant sinon.

Draco posa sa plume et ouvrit la bouche - il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une idée des plus excitantes. Harry souriait déjà et il avait bien l'intention dire oui à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à suggérer, mais le blond se renfrogna presque immédiatement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis se figea lorsqu'un dossier fit son apparition devant lui et il entendit une voix familière lui dire, « Et voilà, Harry. »

Ce dernier réunit son courage et leva les yeux vers Derek Hogan, qui apparemment avait réussi à entrer dans leur bureau sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rende compte. Derek avait l'air fatigué, et déprimé.

« Derek. » Harry hocha la tête. « Tu es resté tard. »

« Je pars, là. J'ai pensé juste que je pourrais passer pour te donner ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda le brun, alors qu'au même moment Draco s'écriait soudain, « Salut, Derek ! »

Harry tressaillit et jeta un coup d'œil discret à son partenaire, qui souriait d'un air joyeux en regardant Derek.

« Euh, salut », tenta ce dernier, avant de regarder à nouveau Harry. « C'est juste un rapport à propos de ces objets ensorcelés que tu m'avais demandé pour la semaine dernière. »

L'Auror hocha la tête, soulagé que Derek se souvienne des choses en rapport avec son travail - ce qui était censé être le cas -, mais il s'inquiétait du fait que Hogan puisse se souvenir également d'autres choses.

De toute évidence, Draco n'avait pas les mêmes inquiétudes. Il avait toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres quand il dit, « C'est vraiment très gentil à toi, Derek. »

Harry lui écrasa les orteils sous leur bureau, mais son coéquipier ne tressaillit même pas.

« Eh bien, je devrais y aller maintenant. » Derek avait l'air nerveux.

« Au revoir, Derek ! » fit Draco sur un ton poli.

Derek grimaça et, après un regard presque triste dans la direction de Harry, il fit demi-tour.

Draco ne cessa pas de sourire et Derek se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, jetant un regard nerveux au blond bien trop joyeux par-dessus son épaule.

« C'était vraiment méchant », lui dit Harry après que Derek eut quitté la pièce.

Le sourire de Draco disparut. « Je me suis comporté de façon bien élevée », fit-il d'un ton hautain.

« C'est ça. »

« Il faut qu'il sache, au cas où il se souviendrait de quelque chose, que s'il veut t'avoir, il va falloir qu'il se débarrasse de moi d'abord », répliqua sombrement l'ancien Serpentard.

Harry soupira, amusé mais aussi satisfait. « Est-ce que ce potentiel affrontement comporte un combat de lutte dans la boue ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils, puis poussa les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui et plaça ses mains sur le bureau. « Oublions donc un peu Hogan et discutons de quelque chose de bien plus important. »

Le brun se tendit. « Euh. Est-ce que c'est au sujet de mes sous-vêtements ? Parce que, Draco, il n'est pas question que je porte de la soie… »

Les lèvres de son partenaire tressaillirent. « On verra. Mais non, c'est au sujet de… » Draco jeta un coup d'œil à leur bureau, désert. « Ce bureau. »

« Euh, oui ? »

« Est-ce qu'il a l'air » - Il appuya fermement les paumes de ses mains sur les côtés de leur bureau et essaya de faire bouger le meuble, haussant les sourcils - « solide, selon toi ? »

Harry eut un grand sourire, songeant à toutes les fois où il avait imaginé ce que cela ferait de pousser Draco contre ce même bureau et de lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. A cette époque, une telle chose lui paraissait tout à fait hors de portée.

Il se mordit la lèvre, se leva un peu, et se pencha en avant pour pouvoir embrasser son coéquipier. Draco était à sa portée, maintenant.

« Eh bien », dit Harry après s'être reculé et avoir recouvert les mains de Draco avec les siennes, s'émerveillant de la chaleur de sa peau et de la douceur de son sourire, « il n'y a rien qui nous empêche de le vérifier. »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>


End file.
